Crime and Punishment
by Serephina of the Kamis
Summary: Sesshoumaru has pushed the gods over the edge. When he's sentenced to death, an open hearted miko saves him. Sesshoumaru is then bound to the miko Kagome until such a time that he learn to value another's life before his own.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**CHAPTER 1: THE LAST STRAW**_

Sesshoumaru patrolled the edges of his territory, checking for any sign of intrusion worthy of notice. The moonlight filtered down to him, and the quiet comforted him in ways that companions never could. He checked a final time, and satisfied that the borders were safe, he started to head to his place.

His place was a small, protected area, with wards so powerful that no human or demon could even hope to shatter them. Only he could enter and leave. He was the place he went to calm himself, where he could freely be without worry about who saw and who did not. It was as close to home as he knew.

"Halt, demon!" The sound of a human voice shattered the silence. A human stood before him, a houshi by the robes he wore. "Surrender to my power."

Sesshoumaru barely spared the man a glance. "You stand in my way. Move."

"I will not move until you are banished from this Earth!" The houshi shouted. He pulled out a scroll and sent it flying at Sesshoumaru.

But he was no longer there. The houshi stared in confusion, before pain rippled through him. He barely had time to register the pain before he died, the poison whip having cut through him in an instant.

Sesshoumaru walked on, his thoughts on getting to his secret place.

****** The Palace of the Gods ******

The doors to the forum burst open, and a very angry human looking woman entered. "Inugami*!" She shouted, sparks of power flying off of her.

The giant white wolf licked his lips nervously. "Why, Amaterasu! What brings you to the Demonic Forum?"

"You know very well what!" Amaterasu screamed. "Sesshoumaru! I thought I told you to take care of him!"

"I did!" Inugami insisted, ignoring the looks of contempt from the other gods. "I've visited him in dreams, I've sent him helpers, and I've even written the message out in stone! He just won't listen to me!"

"Do you know what he's done this time, Inugami?" Amaterasu shouted, stomping up to the giant dog. "He killed another houshi. The one I finally found to replace the reincarnation of the replacement of the reincarnation of the houshi that he killed two hundred years ago. The one who was supposed to father Houshigami's reincarnation!"

Inugami winced. He was still in the doghouse for that slipup of Sesshoumaru's. "I'm very sorry, Amaterasu-sama. I'll make sure that it won't happen again."

"No, it won't happen again." Her eyes blazed as she spoke, causing all the assembled to shrink back. "Assemble the Demonic Court."

** Sesshoumaru**********

When had this village grown here? Sesshoumaru had come this way just a few weeks ago, and it had not been here.

Oh wait. He hadn't been checking for humans. No wonder he'd missed it. Not that it really mattered anyway.

"Demon!"

"Oh kami, it's a demon!"

"Run for your lives!"

"Women and children first!"

"Assemble the guard!"

Sesshoumaru nearly rolled his eyes as he walked forward. They were all the same: panicky weaklings who thought the world should revolve around them.

He stopped only when a line of armed humans stood in his way. "You stand in my way. Move."

"Stand ready men!" A human shouted. "Don't back down."

Sesshoumaru smirked as the bloodbath began.

** Palace************of the Gods **

"This just proves my point!" Amaterasu shouted, pointing to the globe that showed them Sesshoumaru's deeds. "It's not just that he's doing this. It's that he's enjoying it as well. There's no point!"

The four major gods (the gods of the canines, felines, birds, and fish), a representative of the lesser gods (insects and rodents), and InuTaisho looked into the globe as well. And even InuTaisho couldn't argue as he had done every other time.

"I agree that something must be done." He admitted. The others nodded in agreement.

"I want to be the one to administer justice." Amaterasu continued.

"Wait! Hold up a second!" Inugami shouted. "He's an inuyoukai. That means he's under my jurisdiction."

"And what have you done about him thus far?" Amaterasu demanded. He looked down guiltily.

Politics still played a major part in the Demon Forum. Nekogami* hated Inugami, and so sided with Amaterasu. Torigami* thought Inugami was too lax, and so sided with Amaterasu. Sakanagami* hated Torigami, and so sided with Inugami. InuTaisho knew that someone responsible needed to take care of Sesshoumaru, but felt that Inugami wouldn't do anything correctly, so he sided with Amaterasu. Shitappagami* wanted to get on Amaterasu's good side, so he sided with her.

"Final count: 5 for Amaterasu, 2 for Inugami. Jurisdiction goes to Amaterasu."

****** Sesshoumaru ******

The fighters had quickly been decimated, and Sesshoumaru drank in the sights and sounds. The remaining women and children started to flee.

Sesshoumaru chased after them, going after every last remnant of the humans who dared to challenge him. Each woman's scream resounded in his ears like a symphony of joy. His smile widened after each kill.

"Stop!"

"Please!"

"Have mercy!"

"My children!"

He listened to their pleas only enough to add to the symphony. No begging could touch his heart.

And then the women were gone, and only the children remained. But children were easily disposed of, and not worth his time.

"You evil demon!" A stone smashed into him, and Sesshoumaru turned. One of the girls had gathered the courage to attempt to strike him? Sesshoumaru growled. No one would strike a taiyoukai and live to tell the tale.

** The Palace of the Gods******

"That rotten dog!" Amaterasu shouted. "Start the spell. NOW!"

"What about you?" Inugami whined.

"I have children to protect!"

** Sesshoumaru**********

Sesshoumaru enjoyed the way the life seeped from the little girl. She struggled for breath even as her eyes glassed over, and she slowly drifted away. . .

"Drop her, Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru turned and saw a human woman standing before him.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "No mere onna* will order this Sesshoumaru." He dropped the child and charged at the human.

Amaterasu shook her head at his foolishness. With a casual flick of her hand, the ground below Sesshoumaru glowed, and he froze in mid step. "You should be careful who you attack, Sesshoumaru." Her eyes glowed with power, and the air around her crackled. "Especially when attacking a group of child who have called upon their Goddess."

Sesshoumaru's mind raced. It couldn't be that he had just attacked a god. . . could it? He tried to speak, but found he could not even move his mouth to speak. "You'll be dealt with soon enough, pup." Amaterasu continued, ignoring his growls. "For now, you can stand there and think about what you've done."

How dare the woman treat him like an errant puppy? When he broke free, he'd devise a slow and pain filled death for her.

Amaterasu walked up to the children slowly. "Come here, my kodonos." She crooned. The children ran to her, and she embraced each as best she could. She whispered her words of comfort softly as the day became night, and each one cried themselves to sleep. She set them down carefully, and checked to make sure they did not awaken. Then she began to chant.

"_**Memories will die away to nothing  
Hurts will heal and scars will fade  
The lives lived here will be but a dream  
New lives await thee in this night."**_

Each of the children dissolved into small balls of light and shot away into different directions. In the morning, they would awaken with new families, new memories, and the pain of this day and their old life would fade to become a mere dream. "Be safe, and be happy, kodonos." Amaterasu whispered. "Live your new lives."

She turned and watched as the ground around Sesshoumaru began to glow. A beam of light shone down on him, and he began to slowly disintegrate. "You better pray, and pray hard, Sesshoumaru." She whispered. "Because I am not so forgiving as my brother."

**********InuYasha's Group **

"Kagome! Wake up!" InuYasha shouted, standing over her angrily. She opened her eyes sleepily, then saw who it was.

"Ten more minutes." She rolled over, intent on ignoring him.

It had been three years since the defeat of Naraku, and Kagome had already given up any chance of a life in the future. She'd felt more at home in the past anyway. She'd said good-bye to her family and came through the well for the last time. The village now knew her as Lady Kagome, Lady Kaede's young apprentice.

InuYasha still hung around, much to the surprise of everyone. He had kept his promise to Kikyo, or at least tried to. But something had gone wrong while she was dragging him to hell.

"Kagome! It's already an hour after dawn. Get up!" InuYasha shouted. He tried to shake her, scowling as his hand went through her. He concentrated hard, and managed to push her a little bit.

Kagome sat up with a glare. "InuYasha. It's my day off. Let me sleep, or I'll seal you into a tree again!" Then she fell back down and muttered sleepily. "Stupid ghost waking me up every morning."

InuYasha grinned. Knowing how weird it made people feel when he touched them without making himself solid, he stuck his hand through Kagome's head. She sat up with a yell. "InuYasha! Sit!"

InuYasha slammed towards the ground, and went through the floor. For reasons no one understood, the subjugation necklace still worked tremendously well.

But by now, Kagome was too awake to sleep. "Thanks a lot, InuYasha." She grumbled. "Now I have to get up."

"Serves you right for sticking me through the floorboards." InuYasha muttered.

Kagome glared but said nothing. Instead, she stood and grabbed her clothes. "Get out. I'm changing."

InuYasha fled, muttering something about not wanting to go blind. Kagome scowled, but let it go. "And don't be terrorizing the village again, InuYasha." Kagome warned.

InuYasha had made it his favorite past time to cause trouble in the village. Only those who could sense power were able to see him, which meant that the villagers didn't know that InuYasha's spirit still lingered in the world. He had tremendous fun freaking out villagers. Even more fun was helping Miroku with his false exorcisms.

Kagome emerged from her hut after a quick kiss for Shippou, who still managed to sleep in his little corner. She headed to Kaede's, ready for another day of training.

She never made it.

****** Amaterasu ******

She watched in amusement as Sesshoumaru continued to check the strength of his restraints. She had to admit, he impressed her with his ability to remain calm despite being summoned before Gods. _Asking for evidence of his crimes. That's a new one._ Hopefully, her plan would work. If not, there was always plan B.

Five figures shimmered to life in front of the council: a kitsune cub, three humans, and a ghost. _Shippou, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and InuYasha._

"Where the hell are we?" InuYasha shouted. Then he spotted Sesshoumaru chained inside a small iron box. "You bastard! What the hell do you-"

"Sit boy." Kagome said quietly. InuYasha plummeted down. Kagome turned to the council and bowed. "What an honor to meet you, Amaterasu-sama."

"It is an honor to be recognized, young miko." Amaterasu said kindly. "I'm happy to meet you, and your friends."

"Who the hell are you?" InuYasha demanded, only to be sat once more.

"Forgive our ignorance, Amaterasu-sama." Miroku said calmly, standing slightly in front of Sango (who was now his wife. They got married after Naraku's death. Miroku no longer has the kazanna.) "But you are the Amaterasu, goddess of humanity?"

"Yes, houshi." Amaterasu said with a small smile. She gestured to her left. "This is Inugami, and Torigami. To my right are Sakanagami, Shitappagami, and InuTaisho."

The humans and kitsune bowed in respect, while InuYasha continued to swear profanities. Amaterasu started to react, but was beat to the punch by InuTaisho. "InuYasha, if you don't shut your mouth this second, I will beat your behind until it's as red as the haori! Obviously, your mother forgot discipline!"

InuYasha shut up, though he continued to glare.

"As wonderful as all this is," Inugami interjected, "We should probably get back to the issue at hand."

Amaterasu glared, but nodded. "Very well." She turned to InuYasha and the others. "Sesshoumaru is here on trial."

InuYasha stared. "Huh?"

"We've been watching him for a while, and the simple fact is that he's crossed one too many lines." Amaterasu explained. "Something has to be done, and quickly." She glanced over at Sesshoumaru. "However, we have allowed that we should receive the opinions of others before we make our decision."

InuYasha stepped forward. "Ask me! Ask me!"

Amaterasu rolled her eyes. "All of you have had encounters with Sesshoumaru in the past. We ask that you step into the circle in front of us. It will show us what we need to know."

InuYasha stepped forward immediately. "Anything to help get rid of Sesshoumaru." He said cheerfully. The rest of them followed a bit more warily, but were encouraged by the soft smile the Goddess of Humanity sent them.

For the humans, the flow of memories was hard to follow. It seemed to be a barrage of images, disjointed from one another in every way possible. But the general theme seemed to be images where Sesshoumaru had threatened them in some way. Most of them seemed to be from InuYasha's point of view, very understandably.

Sesshoumaru watched disgustedly. How could it possibly be that the people who knew the most of him were his half-brother and his companions? Surely he wasn't _that_ anti-social!

Amaterasu watched the flow of memories, and her face darkened. Perhaps they had already acted too late. Maybe he couldn't be saved. . . she shook her head. He'd be saved if it killed her. . . or a certain kind hearted woman.

"I've seen enough." Amaterasu said. The circle stopped glowing, and Sesshoumaru's cage was brought forward. "As executor of this court, I, Amaterasu of Humanity, give your sentence." She looked down at Sesshoumaru, and allowed every bit of the disgust she felt for him show. "Your punishment is death."

--------------------Author's Rant--------------------

Obsessive_Goddess: Well, I've finally done it. I've posted the first chapter of _Crime and Punishment._

InuYasha: Sesshoumaru's in shock. He didn't think you had the guts!

Kagome: I'm going to kill you! I'm going to kill you before Sesshoumaru gets the chance!

Sesshoumaru: Too late! **[throws poison whip at Obsessive_Goddess]**

Obsessive_Goddess: Author Powers! Shield! **[purple shield surrounds her]** Try killing me now!

Kagome: Sesshoumaru! We need to team up to outsmart her!

Sesshoumaru: **[glances at Obsessive_Goddess, who is currently trying to open a water bottle]** I don't think it will be that hard.

--------------------Author's Rant--------------------

*****  
Inugami: Dog god  
Houshigami: Monk god  
Nekogami: Cat god  
Torigami: Bird god  
Sakanagami: Fish God  
Shitappagami: Underling god.  
Onna: woman


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
_**Last Time:**___

"I've seen enough." Amaterasu said. The circle stopped glowing, and Sesshoumaru's cage was brought forward. "As executor of this court, I, Amaterasu of Humanity, give your sentence." She looked down at Sesshoumaru, and allowed every bit of the disgust she felt for him show. "Your punishment is death." 

_**CHAPTER 2: SESSHOUMARU'S PUNISHMENT**_

Sesshoumaru stared at Amaterasu in open shock. She had not just sentenced him to death. "Furthermore," She continued. "You will not be reincarnated until I am sure that you have learned to respect the right of others to life."

Inugami started shouting. "Amaterasu-sama! You can't be serious! That's harsh, even for you!"

"I second that motion!" InuTaisho called. "I do agree that something must be done. But _death?_ Isn't that a bit extreme?"

"I'll kill him for you!" InuYasha shouted.

"Stay out of it!" Inugami and InuTaisho shouted together, causing InuYasha to cringe back.

"Serves you right." Sango muttered.

Amaterasu ignored the arguing around her, and walked down to Sesshoumaru's cage. "I'm very sorry that it had to come to this, Sesshoumaru." Her eyes showed that she really did regret it. "Perhaps we should have acted sooner. But we'll never know what could have happened had we acted before." She raised a glowing hand, and reached out to Sesshoumaru. . .

"Stop!" Something hit Amaterasu from the side, causing her to stumble. The light left her hand, and she whirled, intending to demolish whoever had dared to strike her.

Kagome stood in front of the cage. "You can't do this!" She shouted.

"Kagome!" InuYasha screeched, running forward to stand beside her. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I agree with the brash hanyou." Amaterasu said heatedly. "What are you doing?"

"I can't let you kill him!" Kagome insisted.

Amaterasu lifted an eyebrow. "Really. Pray tell, why isn't death a suitable punishment for one who has caused so much of it?"

"Firstly, he has a daughter." Kagome pled. "Not a biological one, but a human child that he adopted. Her name is Rin, and she'll be crushed if he doesn't return to her."

Sesshoumaru stared at the miko in shock. Was she actually defending him?

"Secondly, he isn't completely evil! There were plenty of times he could have finished off InuYasha, but he never did. He even had the chance to take Tetsusaiga, but after he found out it sealed his blood he never tried to take it again!"

How was it that this human girl took perfectly normal actions and twisted them to make him sound good? If anyone found out about this, his reputation would be in shambles.

"He brought his daughter Rin back from the dead, and didn't kill Kouga the next time they met, even though he's the one who killed her. And he protected a human castle from an invading force. He even helped out Jaken's people, though only you kamis would know why anyone would want to help Jaken!"

He'd forgotten about that day. He certainly would have been better off if he had just ignored the little power struggle.

"He was also essential to destroying Naraku." Kagome continued. "The greatest threat to human and demons, and he helped to destroy it. Now only that, but he saved me, Miroku, and Sango from Mukotsu, a minion of Naraku's. That has to count for something! And-"

"Enough, Shikon Miko." Amaterasu said, a small grin on her face. "You have made your case. Now move aside. You stand in my way."

"You can't kill him." Kagome said stubbornly. "I can't just let you kill him when he's all tied up and unable to defend himself. It's just wrong."

Ah. So this was why she defended him. Some part of her thought it was wrong to attack someone who couldn't defend themselves. Interesting.

Amaterasu sighed. "I swear to you, I will not kill him. My word as a goddess."

Kagome hesitated, then nodded and returned to her friends, berated the entire way by an infuriated InuYasha. "I can't believe you'd defend him!"

"As if we'd expect anything less from Kagome." Sango said with a small exasperated smile. "Someday that will be the death of you Kagome."

Amaterasu had reached her throne once more. "I can't believe that I'm about to say this, but I was wrong." The entire room stared in shock, Sesshoumaru included. "Perhaps death is not the correct way to deal with the problem of Sesshoumaru." An evil grin spread across her face. "I just thought of something much better." She turned to the witnesses. "Miko of the Shikon, step forward."

Kagome approached cautiously. "Yes, Amaterasu-sama?" She asked nervously.

"Sesshoumaru places no value on the lives of other." Amaterasu began sweetly. "You place so much that you would risk your own life to save your enemy's. That says something to me. Mainly that Sesshoumaru could learn a lot from someone like you."

Kagome just kind of stared, a bit afraid to find out the Goddess's plan. "I'm afraid to ask, but. . . what does that mean for me?"

Amaterasu raised a hand, and the chains around Sesshoumaru glowed and expanded. One chain stretched out and wrapped itself around Kagome's waist, to the protest of her friends. A small shield surrounded them, keeping them away.

"_**Catenas, frenum, adstingos  
Duo vitas ligare a fas  
Ad glacies feverfacio in flamma  
Ac alius esse addo ante ego  
Deinde catenas solvo  
Ac duo esse eripio denique.*"**_

The chains faded and dissolved, as did Sesshoumaru's cage, leaving only Sesshoumaru and Kagome standing. "What just happened?" Kagome asked timidly.

Amaterasu answered her question in the most bizarre way Kagome could imagine. "Sesshoumaru, submit to your mistress."

And Sesshoumaru knelt and bowed to Kagome.

****** InuYasha and Company ******

Miroku stared off into space as the light around them cleared. _She didn't use __**that**__ spell. . . did she?_

"What the hell!" InuYasha demanded. "Where's Kagome!"

"Miroku, what just happened here?" Sango asked, worriedly looking at her husband.  
"Miroku?"

"I think. . . Amaterasu-sama used a binding spell. . ."

****** Amaterasu ******

"Kagome, dear, if you don't calm down, I'm going to get very cross with you." Amaterasu warned.

"How can I calm down when you've placed some weird spell over me, and now Sesshoumaru is bowing to me!" Kagome screamed, on the very edge of panic. She was officially a dead woman. She really shouldn't have shot off her mouth.

Sesshoumaru for his part, was desperately trying to stop bowing. But try as he might, he couldn't see to remove himself from the floor so he could kill the human girl. At least InuYasha's companions and the other gods had left.

"Kagome, if you'll allow me to explain, I will tell you why this is necessary." Amaterasu waved a hand, and a chair appeared next to Kagome. "Please, sit." She looked over at Sesshoumaru. "Now, now, Sesshoumaru, sitting like that really is demeaning." She gestured again, and another chair appeared. "Sit in the chair."

Sesshoumaru felt the restraints lift as another set took over, leading him to the chair. His growls were obvious even to Kagome's ears. "Release the spell. Immediately."

"No." Amaterasu said with a huge smile. "I don't want to."

Sesshoumaru snarled and struggled, but found he couldn't leave the chair. He started attacking the chair, aware that he looked like a complete idiot. The fact just made him more furious.

Amaterasu glanced at Sesshoumaru, realizing that perhaps something should be done. "Sesshoumaru, stop acting like a puppy and sit in the chair like a good boy. Oh, and don't talk unless you're actually using words. Your growls are giving me a headache."

Sesshoumaru felt himself freeze, and the growls emanating from him caught in his throat. His eyes went red, but he found he couldn't transform. Someone was going to die.

"Here are the most important rules you'll need to know. Firstly, Sesshoumaru, if Kagome dies, then you will die as well. It is in your best interests to keep her alive."

Damn. So he couldn't kill the woman. Perhaps he could just keep very far away from her.

"Second, you will have to remain within calling distant of Kagome. So don't try to run away."

Another plan shot down. Okay, he could threaten her friends. That would make her do anything she wanted.

"Oh, and you can't harm any of her friends. You got all that?"

Damn the woman. She'd thought of everything.

"What are you talking about!" Kagome screamed.

"Well, you see my dear, Sesshoumaru needs to learn how to value life. You're the only one who can teach him." Amaterasu laughed at the looks she got from both of them. "It'll be fun. I promise."

Kagome sat there with her head in her hands. "Why me?"

Amaterasu just shook her head. "Sesshoumaru is now bound to you until such a time he places the life of another before his own. When that happens, the spell will be broken."

Kagome nearly cried. "So basically, I'm stuck with him forever!"

Amaterasu shook her head. "No. Just until he learns his lesson." Seeing Kagome's look of doubt, he continued. "On the upside, he won't be able to bully you."

Kagome laughed. "Right. Because he's going to roll over and listen to whatever I say."

Amaterasu grinned. "How'd you know?"

Kagome stared in shock. "You _can't_ be serious."

Amaterasu gestured. "Try giving him a command. When I had him submit to his mistress, his youkai recognized you as his alpha. He'll listen to any and all commands you have because his youkai will force him too." She grinned again. "Although my spell will keep it from challenging you for dominance."

Kagome shook her head. "This is all a huge joke. Or a really bad dream."

Amaterasu rolled her eyes and nudged her. "Try it."

Kagome gulped. "Do I have to?"

"Well, you can always reject my idea." Amaterasu said with a sigh. "Of course, that will mean that Sesshoumaru failed, and then we'd go to plan B."

"What's plan B?"

"Death."

Kagome glared. "That's not giving me a choice! That's tell me 'help this dude or he'll die!' What kind of a choice is that?"

"My kind." Amaterasu answered with a laugh. "Now, will you take Sesshoumaru as a part of your pack? Or do you want me to kill him?"

Kagome's glare could have burned holes in Amaterasu's soul. "Do I have a choice?"

"Not really." Amaterasu said brightly. "Now, try giving Sesshoumaru a command."

Kagome gulped and turned to Sesshoumaru, whose look dared her to try it. He was silently plotting the many ways he would kill her once he could move. "Um. . . lie down?"

Sesshoumaru felt his body try to move, but put all his will into stopping himself. He managed to stop himself. . . barely.

Kagome stared in confusion. "I don't get it."

Amaterasu sighed. "Kagome, what would you do if someone ordered you to lie down while sounding like they didn't expect you to listen?"

Kagome shrugged. "Um. . . I wouldn't do it?"

"Very good." Amaterasu mocked, a small smile on her face as Kagome glared again. "The commands will only take if you are firm. You have to believe that the command will be followed." She turned to Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru, lie down."

Sesshoumaru could feel the difference in the command, and struggled to snarl as he felt himself fall. _Evil sadistic bitch!_

Amaterasu frowned. "You know what? I don't like the tone of your thoughts, Sesshoumaru. Apologize."

Sesshoumaru felt his mouth open, only to be stopped when Amaterasu continued. "You know what. Scratch that. I want a long, flowery apology that emphasizes how much you adore me."

Sesshoumaru glared as he felt the words leave his mouth. Each word was drenched in sarcasm and unfiltered hate, and said in the most mocking way he could think of. "Oh, Amaterasu-sama, greatest goddess of all who dwell upon your best creation, the planet earth, I-"

Kagome intervened. "Don't apologize, Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru clamped his mouth shut in relief, and almost felt grateful to her.

"Oh, come on!" Amaterasu complained. "I was having fun!"

"You stuck him like this, Amaterasu." Kagome glared. "You don't get to have fun with it. Not when you stuck the two of us together. Do you realize how much of a hell I'm going to go through with InuYasha? Now that he's a ghost, he can drive me even further insane than when he was alive!"

Amaterasu pouted. "Fine. Be that way." She grinned evilly. "You still need a punishment word."

Sesshoumaru whirled on her. "This Sesshoumaru will not-"

"Oh shut it, Glacier King." Amaterasu said dismissively. "Kagome needs a way to teach you how NOT to act. Kind of like InuYasha and 'sit.'" She laughed at the snarls that ripped through Sesshoumaru at the mention of InuYasha.

Kagome glanced at the goddess nervously. "Um. . . you didn't happen to go _INSANE_ did you?"

"I am perfectly sane, I assure you." Amaterasu said with a giggle. "Now, punishment word."

Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru, and could almost feel the hate that radiated from him. _She has made me a dead woman. No matter what her spell does, I'm going to die._

"Um. . . bad dog?" Nothing happened.

Amaterasu coughed. "Firm, Kagome."

Sesshoumaru's gaze turned murderous, and Kagome nearly fainted in fear. "Bad Dog!"

With a loud, resounding WHAM, Sesshoumaru fell face first into the ground. Kagome jumped behind Amaterasu and he stood and lunged at her. Amaterasu merely laughed. "Kagome, use the words. You control him, remember?"

Sesshoumaru charged at her again, and nearly had her throat. . . "Bad dog!" He slammed into the ground. "Bad dog!" WHAM! "Bad dog!" SLAM!

After the last one Sesshoumaru stayed down. It was less of an indignity than being punished multiple times. Kagome ran to the other side of the room and watched warily as he stood.

Amaterasu sighed. "Sesshoumaru? Remember rule number 1? If Kagome dies, you die?"

"The rule said nothing about not harming her." Sesshoumaru growled, stalking forward toward Kagome, who was currently searching for a way out.

"Kagome! I believe in you!" Amaterasu shouted, earning a look of disbelief from Sesshoumaru and Kagome. "Okay, let me rephrase. Use your ability to command him. You're his alpha! Act like it!" Kagome still couldn't speak. "Pretend it's InuYasha!"

Sesshoumaru snarled and surged forward. "Bad dog!" His face met the ground again. "You will _not_ harm me, Sesshoumaru." He stood slowly, shaking with anger, a fact that Kagome noticed and understood. "Do not attack me."

Sesshoumaru tried to ignore the command, but felt himself back away, to his everlasting fury. _Someday. . . someday._

Amaterasu smiled. "Now you have the hang of it. Well, that means it's time to send you back. Remember the rules Sesshoumaru. It really would be a waste to have kill you!"

A glowing circle encompassed the two of them, and they disappeared from the Goddess's sight. Amaterasu felt the presence of another, and turned with a smile to see InuTaisho and Inugami walking towards her. "That was your plan all along, wasn't it?" InuTaisho asked with a grin.

Amaterasu laughed. "Well, I am an expert on human nature. That girl is possibly the only one who will be able to tame Sesshoumaru. He'll be put through hell once she gets over her fear of him."

"What makes you so certain she will?" Inugami asked, still miffed that his own plans were not even close to being effective.

Amaterasu rolled her eyes. "Please. An evil glare, a threatening growl or snarl? They only work for so long before a person gets used to them. She'll whip him into shape before long."

Inugami's eyes glinted. "Want to bet on it?"

Amaterasu grinned. "Of course."

Inugami's grin mirrored Amaterasu's own. "If Kagome doesn't manage to tame him within her first lifetime, then you get the idea of instant ramen out one hundred years sooner."

Amaterasu's grin widened. "Alright. And when she tames him before she dies, you get reincarnated as a woman, AND you have to eat three hundred pieces of chocolate!"

"Deal!" Inugami said with a laugh. They shook on it, each certain of victory.

---------------------Author's Rant---------------------

Kagome: Hey! OG! I have chocolate! Let down the shield so I can give it to you!

Obsessive_Goddess: Do I look like an idiot? **[turns to computer screen]** Gosh darn it! How do I bold this stupid text!

Sesshoumaru: Come out, and I promise to kill you mercifully!

Obsessive_Goddess: Hello! I write about you all the time! There's no such thing as "the mercy of Sesshoumaru" until _after_ he meets Kagome.

Kagome: Sesshoumaru, team up with me. With our combined inteligence, she won't stand a chance.

Obsessive_Goddess: Stupid machine! **[smacks computer screen. Computer crashes]** NO! COME BACK!

Sesshoumaru: As I said, combining intelligence will not be necessary

---------------------Author's Rant---------------------

*****  
Amaterasu's spell:  
"Chains, restraints, binds,  
Two lives connected by fate  
Until ice melts in fire  
And another be placed before the self  
Then chain shall break  
And two shall be free again."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**Last Time:**___

Amaterasu's grin widened. "Alright. And when she tames him before she dies, you get reincarnated as a woman, AND you have to eat three hundred pieces of chocolate!"

"Deal!" Inugami said with a laugh. They shook on it, each certain of victory.

_**CHAPTER 3: IN THE BEGINNING **_

Kagome opened her eyes hesitantly. _Please let that be a dream. Please, please, PLEASE let me have had some random crazy dream._

Kagome saw InuYasha standing over her, and she smiled hesitantly. "So. . . what's up?"

InuYasha glared. "So, something you want to tell us?"

Kagome smiled. "I had the craziest dream. Sesshoumaru was on trial with the gods, and we were called up as witnesses, and he got sentenced to death." She winced, remembering her bizarre dream. "And of course, stupid me, I went on a rant about how even the gods don't have the right to kill Sesshoumaru. And then he was bound to me so he could learn the value of life!" She laughed. "Crazy huh?"

"Yeah it is." InuYasha said, his glare becoming more heated. "Especially since it's all true!"

Kagome froze. "You mean. . . it wasn't a dream?"

"No." The quiet voice behind her made her squeak and whirl around. Sesshoumaru stood behind her, obviously seething, his hand twitching with the urge to kill something.

With a shout, Kagome dove through InuYasha. "Save me!"

"You know, just because you can go through me now, doesn't mean you should!" InuYasha berated her. "You have no idea how weird that feels!"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "So the rumors were true."

"Damn right they were!" InuYasha shouted, drawing a translucent Tetsusaiga. "You got a problem?"

Sesshoumaru growled and drew Tenseiga, ready for a fight. . . only to have the sword burn into his palm. A calm, voice boomed through the clearing. "**Rule number three: Sesshoumaru may not harm any of Kagome's friends.**" Damn the woman.

InuYasha smirked. "This is going to be fun!" He raised Tetsusaiga. "Wind-"

"Sit boy!" Kagome shouted, just before InuYasha released the windscar. One of the many things they did not understand was how InuYasha could still use the windscar even though he was dead. Not that they'd really tried to find out.

"What'd you do that for?" InuYasha demanded. "I could have killed him."

"InuYasha, he doesn't want to be here anymore than you want him here." Kagome pointed out. "I think being stuck with a human is more than enough punishment without you taking advantage of his predicament."

Sesshoumaru seethed. How dare some pathetic human attempt to defend him! As if he wasn't perfectly capable of defending himself! Poison began to gather in his palm at the thought.

"Kagome, have you forgotten that he's tried to kill you before?" InuYasha demanded.

"InuYasha, have _you_ forgotten that you've tried to kill me before?" Kagome countered. "As did Sango? And Miroku _and_ Kouga tried to kidnap me? And Shippou tried to intimidate us?" InuYasha sputtered, but could make no real argument. "That's what I thought."

Sesshoumaru stared at her. All that, and these people were still her friends? Obviously, there was something wrong with the girl's retribution drive. Too bad for her. She wouldn't be able to live long enough to develop one.

Kagome ignored InuYasha and turned to Sesshoumaru. Showing her amazing capacity to be completely. . . well. . . _Kagome_, she got over her fear of Sesshoumaru. "Well, if you're going to be around for a while, you should come down to the village. I live there now, which means you'll be stuck there until the spell breaks."

She started walking, then turned to see Sesshoumaru still standing there, glaring at InuYasha. She remained oblivious to the fact that he was fighting the command not to harm her with all his might. "Well, come on! Don't just stand there!" She glanced at InuYasha, who was in a similar pose. "You too, InuYasha. You know, I still have a few ramen packs left."

"Ramen!" InuYasha shouted. He ran down to the village, and Kagome laughed.

"Maybe I shouldn't remind him that since he's a ghost, he can't eat." Kagome said, laughing again as she walked forward.

Sesshoumaru felt a small twinge of amusement at her ability to manipulate his half-brother so easily. Of course, that feeling was overshadowed by rage when his body once again moved against his will in accordance to her command to come with her.

"Lady Kagome!" About ten children tackled her to the ground, and she came up laughing.

"Well, well. What have we here? What devils, attacking a poor defenseless woman like myself!" The children giggled, running around her in circles. That is, until one of them screamed.

"Demon!" Kagome knew who it was, having been sensing the area since she woke up.

"It's okay. This demon is special. He's a. . . he's an acquaintance of mine." She explained, knowing that the word friend was stretching. _Really_ stretching. "Sesshoumaru, come say hello to everyone."

He felt himself come forward, and could feel the words rising from his throat. "Hello." The word dripped with malice, making the children cower back even further in fear.

Kagome glared at him, but decided that she'd let it go. A little flexibility was needed, especially when dealing with a blood thirsty taiyoukai. With a sigh, Kagome leaned down. "You know, I think I saw a ghost running towards the market. He said something about not wanting to see some strange group of kids. . ."

The children giggled, and ran, intent on finding the village spook. Not that they would ever know that the real ghost was in their miko's home. Kagome turned back to Sesshoumaru. "We have got to work on your people skills."

Sesshoumaru's glare could have melted steel, and he growled softly. Only Kagome's particular brand of stubbornness and her immunization of growling from Kouga and InuYasha stopped her from backing down. "This Sesshoumaru is not a trained dog."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I never said you were, and I have no intention of treating you like one. But if you insist on threatening every person you see, then I'm going to take measures. I'm the only person here besides Kaede who can help them, and I like doing that. I can't do that if you scare everyone away."

"That is not this Sesshoumaru's concern."

"Oh, yes it is. Because you can ask InuYasha, and he'll tell you the same thing. I am a BITCH when I'm pissed off. And I will be pissed off if I can't help people because you're scaring everyone away." Kagome turned on her hell and started walking to the village, only to be grabbed from behind and thrown against a tree.

"Do not think you can speak to me in such a way." Sesshoumaru's eyes had started to bleed red, and for a moment, Kagome felt a shiver of fear. But it was banished quickly, and her fear was replaced by resolve.

"Let go of me." She saw the wavering in his eyes, and kept her will firm. "Let me go."

Straining every muscle to resist, Sesshoumaru removed his hand from her arm. Hatred filled his eyes as he struggled not to let his youkai take control.

Kagome sighed. "Look, I'm sorry that this happened to you. I'm not any happier than you about this. But if you keep trying to kill me, neither of us will be happy. So let's just make the most of it." She headed down towards the village again.

Then a thought crossed her mind, and she froze. "Oh my goodness!" She whirled on Sesshoumaru. "Don't you travel with a little girl?"

Sesshoumaru froze. "Rin." He whispered. How could he have forgotten her? She would be worried, especially because he disappeared without a trace. . .

"You have to go get her!" Sesshoumaru jerked towards Kagome, shock filling his eyes. "I mean, you obviously don't have to bring her back if you don't want to. But you can't leave her by herself with Jaken! The little toad couldn't even beat me when I was fresh from the future! There's no way he'd be able to protect that little girl! Go make sure she's safe. If you want, you can bring her here, but that's up to you."

For the first time, Sesshoumaru actually listened to her. _Why would she worry about a child that she knows nothing about?_

"Get moving!" Kagome shouted. For once, Sesshoumaru didn't fight the command.

****** Rin ******

Rin stared out into the forest, practically willing Sesshoumaru to reappear. _Sesshoumaru-sama, where are you? Sesshoumaru-sama. . . Sesshoumaru-sama. . . Sesshoumaru-sama. . ._

"Rin. What are you doing?" Sesshoumaru's voice sounded from behind Rin, who twirled around to see Sesshoumaru standing there.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin shouted, grabbing onto his leg. "Rin had a bad dream!"

Sesshoumaru patted the small girl on the head, encouraging her to talk. "There was an evil lady named Amaterasu!" Sesshoumaru froze.

_She didn't. . . she couldn't. . ._

"And she was going to kill you! But then InuYasha-san's friend saved you. And if she calls you a bad dog you go WHAM!"

_So help me, I'm going to kill that woman if it's the last thing I do._

"Sesshoumaru, you giant jerk!" Had he been anyone else, he would have cringed at Kagome's approach. She stumbled into the clearing where Rin and AhUn had been staying. "You drag me all the way out here, and then dump me in the middle of nowhere!"

Had he a choice, she would have stayed in that pathetic human village. But as soon as he'd gotten a good distance away, he suddenly hit an invisible barrier and was dragged back several feet. The entire time a voice boomed. "**Rule number two: Sesshoumaru must stay within calling distance of Kagome.**"

Since he still had to go to Rin, he'd decided use the only loophole he could find. Which meant kidnapping Kagome, gagging her so she couldn't use any commands, and then running to Rin. He'd dropped her as soon as he was sure the spell wouldn't drag him back.

"I'm going to-" Kagome saw Rin. "Hello. You're Rin, right?"

Rin nodded happily. "Yup! Rin is Rin. You are Lady Kagome! You used to travel with InuYasha-san!"

Kagome nodded with a smile. "That's right. I'm surprised you remember me. It _was_ three years ago." She pretended to think for a moment. "That would make you. . . twenty years old now, right?"

Rin giggled. "Lady Kagome is silly! Rin is only eight!"

"Only eight!" Kagome exclaimed in mock surprise. "You seem so much older! You must be at least fifteen!"

Rin laughed and hugged Kagome. "No! Rin is only eight!"

Kagome smiled and hugged her back. "If you say so, Rin."

Rin stepped back and walked over to Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru-sama, do you have to go away again?"

Sesshoumaru wanted very much to tell her no. Especially when she used that pleading face she had developed over the years with him. It was even more effective than the puppy dog pout. But he had never lied to her, and he wouldn't start now. "Yes."

Rin nodded, trying not to look sad. "Am I going back to the castle?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, gesturing to AhUn to come forward. Rin climbed on his back slowly, hoping that Sesshoumaru would change his mind. "Rin." Sesshoumaru warned. He was not in the mood for her games and delays.

"Sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin said, settling in on AhUn. "Come back soon, okay?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer, and instead let AhUn carry her up. _Be safe, Rin._

"You know, you could have invited her to stay with us." Kagome pointed out. The look of pure contempt and hatred that radiated from him was hard to ignore. But she was starting to get used to it. "Oh, and if you ever kidnap me again, I will start using orders."

She turned away, and started to walk out of the clearing. Then stopped when she realized she had no idea where she was. "Hey, Sesshoumaru-" She turned, but he was no where in sight. "Oh you did _not_ just leave me in the middle of some strange forest to find my own way home!" She shouted, furious. "Well, two can play at this game. Bad dog!" She listened closely, and heard the sound of a body hitting the dirt close by. "Now, get out here, or I'll find you the old fashioned way." There was no answer. "Bad dog!" Another thump, this one farther away. Encouraged, Kagome ran towards the sound. "Bad dog!" Another thump to the right. She kept running. "Bad dog!" Closer, but more towards the left. "Bad dog!" The loudest yet. She ran forward, and found a furious taiyoukai face down in the dirt.

"I warned you." Kagome chided.

Sesshoumaru rose, his youkai sparking around him. _Would death really be much worse than this?_

_**Probably not.**_ His inner youkai answered. _**But something tells me this was Amaterasu's plan all along. **_**  
**  
The conversation did nothing to calm either one of them, and Sesshoumaru was just about ready to let his youkai go. . .

A fact that Kagome saw immediately. Five years in the Feudal Era had not been for nothing. She knew when a demon was close to losing control. For a moment, she was confused. If InuYasha didn't lose it, then why would Sesshoumaru. . .

Except Sesshoumaru was _not_ InuYasha.

"I'm sorry." Kagome whispered, just loud enough for Sesshoumaru to hear.

He froze. _Did she just. . . apologize?_

"I guess I forgot who I was dealing with for a moment." Kagome explained. "I keep thinking it's like dealing with InuYasha all over again, but it's really not. So I can't treat you like I would treat him." She bowed slightly. "I'll try to do better to remember in the future."

Sesshoumaru wasn't really sure how to respond to that, so he remained silent. After a moment or two, Kagome sighed. "Um, Sesshoumaru, it's kind of getting late. Do you think you could help me find the way back to the village? I didn't pay attention to how we got here, and I'm bad with directions anyway. I really need to get back."

Sesshoumaru glared. _Why does she bother asking. It's not like I have a choice._

_**I think she's trying to be nice.**___

Foolish human. I could and will kill her when all this is over. She shouldn't bother.

"Please, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked quietly. He started walking away, and she sighed and dropped to the ground. "Great."

"Are you coming, miko?" Sesshoumaru shouted. "I was under the impression you desired to return to your village."

Kagome stared for a moment, then jumped up with a smile. "Lead the way!" Sesshoumaru glared, and she clamped her hands over her mouth. "Sorry, sorry! _Please_ show me the way back!"

****** The Palace of the Gods******

"Aw!" Amaterasu squealed. "He's being nice!"

"You obviously did not hear the tenor of his thoughts." Inugami argued. "He's planning to kill her once the spell is removed."

"But the only way the spell will be removed is if he dies or he learns his lesson." Amaterasu pointed out. "And if he learns his lesson, he won't kill her."

"You're forgetting that the spell would end if Kagome dies." Inugami argued, waiting for her to complain about the flaw in her own logic.

"No. It's a specially made spell that binds Sesshoumaru to Kagome's soul." Amaterasu grinned evilly. "So when she'd reincarnated, he'll be bound to her again."

InuTaisho watched the two gods go back and forth and sighed. He really hoped that Sesshoumaru got his act together soon. If he didn't, InuTaisho was pretty sure that he'd end up killing himself just to end the torture. And he didn't just mean Sesshoumaru.

----------------------------------------Author's Rant----------------------------------------

Kagome: SOTK, I'm sorry I tried to kill you.

Seraphina of the Kamis(SOTK): **[Looks at Kagome suspiciously]** Really?

Kagome: Really, really. With lots of ice cream and caramel on top.

SOTK: Not buying it.

Kagome: But I'm serious!

SOTK: Then let me hear you say "Sess/Kags are the best fanfictions in the world. There should be way more of them, and the people who write them should actually update once in a while!"

Kagome: Sess/Kags are the best fanfictions in the world. There should be. . . way more. . . of. . . Aw Hell! Just drop the shield so I can kill you!

SOTK: No way! **[Turns back to computer screen]** "Sesshoumaru. . . come. . . back. . . with. . . my . . . clothes. . ."

Kagome: I'm going to destroy you!

----------------------------------------End of Author's Rant----------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**Last Time:**___

"Are you coming, miko?" Sesshoumaru shouted. "I was under the impression you desired to return to your village."

Kagome stared for a moment, then jumped up with a smile. "Lead the way!" Sesshoumaru glared, and she clamped her hands over her mouth. "Sorry, sorry! Please show me the way back!"

_**CHAPTER 4: ITS NOT FAIR**_

"Kagome! Wake up!" InuYasha shouted, standing over her angrily. She opened her eyes sleepily, then saw who it was.

"Ten more minutes." She rolled over, intent on ignoring him.

"Kagome! It's already an hour after dawn. Get up!" InuYasha shouted. He tried to shake her, scowling as his hand went through her. He concentrated hard, and managed to push her a little bit.

Kagome sat up with a glare. "InuYasha. I didn't get to enjoy my day off. Let me sleep, or I'll seal you inside the smallest container I can find!" Then she fell back down and muttered sleepily. "Stupid ghost waking me up every morning."

InuYasha grinned. Knowing how weird it made people feel when he touched them without making himself solid, he stuck his hand through Kagome's head. She sat up with a yell. "InuYasha! Sit!"

InuYasha slammed towards the ground, and went through the floor. He didn't start getting angry until Kagome started ranting. "I swear, do you have to do this every morning? Naraku's dead, the Shikon no Tama is complete and vanished already, and all I have to look forward to everyday is miko training. **Why do you insist on waking me up?**"

InuYasha mumbled something, but it was too low for Kagome to hear. And now, Kagome was too awake to sleep. "Whatever, InuYasha." She grumbled. "Now I have to get up."

"About time." InuYasha griped. "Sesshoumaru's out back."

Kagome bolted upright. "I forgot about him!" She scrambled up. "Get out so I can change! Oh!" She gently shook Shippou. "Good morning sunshine."

"Okaa-san!" Shippou grabbed her in a hug. "Where've you been! You haven't been here in two days."

"It's a very long story, Shippou." Kagome soothed. "InuYasha will tell you all about it, and then you can come to me with questions, okay?" She started to shoo him out. "Oh, and Miroku and Sango might be coming soon."

"How do you know?" Shippou asked innocently.

"Just a hunch." Kagome said with a smile. "You go play, okay?"

"Okay!" Shippou ran out, calling for InuYasha.

Kagome smiled softly, then grabbed her clothing and changed quickly. _I still have to tell Kaede, the villagers, Shippou,, EVERYONE! This is not going to be easy._

"KAGOME!" Shippou's terrified scream reached her ears easily. In a panic, Kagome grabbed her arrows and headed out, running at full speed. InuYasha's calls also reached her.

"Leave him alone you bastard! Fight me!"

Kagome burst into the clearing behind the hut and found a terrified Shippou in the hands of a furious Sesshoumaru. Fury engulfed Kagome long before she could rationalize that she should be scared. "SIT!" She shouted, and looked confused when Sesshoumaru didn't go down. Then she remembered. _Cheese balls! I'm going to have to apologize to InuYasha._ "**Bad dog!**" Sesshoumaru went down, letting go of Shippou at the last moment. Kagome stalked forward, her anger making InuYasha shrink back instead of yelling at her for her mistake.

She picked up Shippou and hugged him before whirling on Sesshoumaru. "Don't you dare EVER threaten Shippou again." Her tone was nearly a growl, and a rather healthy one for a human. Of course, as Sesshoumaru was the object of her rage, he was hardly in a position to critique. "If you even think about scaring him again, I will order you to wear a pink tutu and sing one of those disgustingly ridiculous songs from West Side Story!"

Sesshoumaru rose with a snarl, poison dripping from his claws. "Put that poison away!" Kagome snapped, her anger making her forget that she'd promised not to order him around. The poison disappeared, but the hatred in his eyes did not.

"This Sesshoumaru is not a dog to be ordered around." His tone was low and soft, the type of tone he got right before he killed someone.

"Really?" Kagome's absolute fury at the threat to her adopted son had made her lose complete control. "Cause it seems to me the only thing you're missing is a collar and a leash!"

Sesshoumaru surged forward, his youkai going out of control. With a snarl, he lunged for her throat. . .

Only to have a barrier send him back as a voice called down "**Rule number one: Sesshoumaru may not harm Kagome.**" For the first time, there was commentary at the end of this statement. "**And you're both acting like idiots!**"

"**Hey! No commentary!**"

"**Too late, Dog Breath! I'll say it again if I like: 'You're both being idiots!' Grow up! **"

"**I said no commentary!**"

"**Oh, shut up!**"

The voices faded, and the four remaining figures just stared at one another. "Gods are crazy." Shippou whispered.

"You're telling me." Kagome whispered back, trying to hold back a giggle. A growl reminded her of the situation. Now that she wasn't going insane, she could see that she'd over reacted. Not that he hadn't over reacted either. But he'd never apologize unless she ordered him to.

With a sigh, and a slight shiver of nervousness, she turned to Sesshoumaru. She gulped, but decided to proceed anyway. "Sesshoumaru, I-" She paused, then took a deeper breath. "I'm-" She tried again, but found that she couldn't get it out. "Oh, the hell with it!" She shouted. "We were both being idiots and we both over reacted, so I'll forgive you if you forgive me."

Sesshoumaru just glared at her, then turned to walk away. Frustrated, she turned to Shippou. "What happened, anyway?" Shippou looked away guiltily. "Shippou!"

"I didn't mean to do it!" Shippou protested. "It was an accident."

"Like hell it was!" InuYasha protested, finally getting up the courage to speak.

"Sit boy!" InuYasha fell again. "Watch your language around Shippou." She turned to Shippou. "Now, tell me everything. And I mean _everything_, Shippou."

"Well, I was chasing after InuYasha." Shippou started. "And InuYasha told me everything! Then Sesshoumaru showed up and I thought that since he can't hurt me that I'd play with his tail. It looks really fluffy! But he got mad and told me to get off, and I told him no. So he pulled me off and I yelled for you."

Kagome groaned as she fell to her knees in frustration. "Why me? Why me?" She looked up. "All I ever asked for was to be a normal girl! And then you had to send me to the past, you had to give me some responsibility complex so I'd go after that thrice cursed jewel, _and_ you had to make me nice enough to try and save a taiyoukai that hates me. WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO DAMN MUCH!"

"Watch your language, Kagome." InuYasha mocked.

"Sit boy!" Kagome muttered. "Thanks to the two of you not saying anything, I now feel like the biggest jerk that ever lived in the history of the world, past, present, and future!"

"Why? It's just Sesshoumaru." InuYasha asked.

"And you're _just_ InuYasha. And he's _just_ Shippou! And I'm _just_ Kagome!" She was making herself angry again. "It doesn't really matter. He's been put in the worst possible situation imaginable for him, and I just snapped like twig and insulted him in the worst way I could imagine. I called him _tame_!" She stood with a sigh. "I'm absolutely horrible!"

She stood and walked back to Kaede's hut, feeling worse than she'd ever felt in her life. InuYasha just stared after her. "I still say he's just Sesshoumaru." He muttered.

****** Kagome ******

"See you tomorrow, Kaede!" Kagome shouted.

"See ye tomorrow, child." Kaede answered. "And be careful!"

"I always am!" Kagome shouted back. She started running, loving the feel of the wind in her hair. And as she ran, she thought. She ought to find a way to apologize to Sesshoumaru. He really hadn't done anything wrong, and she'd assumed the worst. She sighed. "Talk about racial profiling. I really need to work on my trust issues."

She made it to the well and automatically asked. "What was my time?"

"Like I paid attention!" InuYasha shouted. "Just go already!"

Kagome smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, InuYasha. I'll tell everyone you said hello, and I'll bring extra ramen."

InuYasha turned away from her emotional display. "Don't bother! It's not like I can eat it anyway!"

Kagome's smile faded. "I'm sorry." She jumped in, feeling the wonderful glow of the well. Her smile had returned by the time she landed at the bottom. Of course that smile faded when the glow from the well didn't weaken. "What the-"

A hand grabbed her roughly and pulled her from the well, then pushed her back. She fell to the floor, and felt the bruises forming on her butt. She rose angrily. "InuYasha, you-"

A hand grabbed her throat, and Kagome froze. "Did you think you would kill me, wench." That cold, emotionless voice was nothing like InuYasha's, and never could be. "I will not allow you to cause my demise in any way. Including throwing yourself down a well in an attempt at suicide."

Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru, forcing herself to remember that she had already been evil incarnate today. "Sesshoumaru, if you would listen for a moment, I will explain it to you." She tapped the hand at her throat. "Please remove your hand."

After a moment, Sesshoumaru complied. Kagome rubbed her throat for a moment, then turned to Sesshoumaru. "First of all, I owe you an apology. What happened earlier was an extreme over reaction, and I don't and won't blame you for not trusting me in the future. I wouldn't trust me either. I just hope that one day I can prove to you that I am worthy of trust."

She paused, then continued. "Now, as to where we are, we are in the exact same place, five hundred years in the future. I'm going to ask you not to attack _anything_ here. Nothing will pose any kind of threat, and no one will try to harm you. They won't recognize you as a lord, and they don't believe in demons. So please, _please_ don't attack anyone or anything."

Sesshoumaru took note of it, but said nothing. His anger was still too potent. Not only had she humiliated him, but she had tried to kill him!

"Thirdly, the air here is much different than in the past. You'll have to cover your nose until you adjust, or else you'll pass out."

"You underestimate this Sesshoumaru." He growled.

"Maybe I do." Kagome said with a shrug. "All I know is, InuYasha had a hard time with this place, and he's only a hanyou. I figure, as a full demon, you'll have an even worse time of it."

She went to the well house's door and pushed it open. "Welcome to modern day Tokyo."

The smell hit him hard and fast as he stepped out. When she'd described the smell, she had failed to mention its strength was beyond normal. _This is all that damn god's fault._ He thought, as the world slowly went black.

****** Sesshoumaru ******

His eyes opened slowly, but his ears worked quite well. "What the hell'd you bring him back for?" _InuYasha_

"I couldn't just leave him there InuYasha! He collapsed after leaving the well house! I couldn't leave him there!" _The wench._

"Why the hell not?"

"The same reason I didn't leave you alone on that tree!"

"That's not an answer!"

"InuYasha." Kagome's voice got that sweet tone she used when she was annoyed. "If it bothers you so much, then why don't you get him out?"

"I will!" InuYasha grabbed at Sesshoumaru, only to have his hands slip through. With a growl, he concentrated and managed to tug Sesshoumaru's hair. Sesshoumaru grabbed at the hand, and mentally cursed when his hand went through InuYasha's. InuYasha grinned. "That just made up for the fact that I can't kick you out!"

"InuYasha, you're being unbelievably annoying." Kagome said, a hand pressed to her temples to relieve the headache that was quickly forming. "How about you try acting like an adult for once? Or at least try to act like Shippou. _He's_ being more mature about this than you!"

Shippou bounded in with a smile. "Kagome! Guess who's-" He stopped, and gulped as Sesshoumaru stood.

"Sesshoumaru, how do you feel?" Kagome asked worriedly. Sesshoumaru merely glared at her and walked out of the hut. She sighed. "I guess that means he's okay."

InuYasha immediately got up and followed him. "InuYasha, don't you dare bother him." Kagome growled.

"I'm just making sure he doesn't hurt anyone!" InuYasha yelled. "He's likely to kill everyone, considering how pissed off he is!" InuYasha rushed out, and Kagome shook her head.

With a small smile she turned to Shippou. "What were you saying, Shippou?"

"Evil spiwits begown!" A young boy's voice sounded through the air.

"Get away from me, Kohaku!" InuYasha screamed back. "OW! I said get away, you stupid brat!"

"Don't you call my son a brat, Inu-baka!" That was Sango for sure.

"I'll call him whatever I damn well feel like!"

"Now InuYasha, don't you think you should be nice to a pregnant woman?" Miroku made his appearance.

"It's not MY fault she's pregnant, you hentai!"

"Evil spiwits begown!"

"Leave me alone you puny little- OW!"

Kagome groaned, but couldn't help the smile that was slowly spreading across her face. "It's okay, Shippou. I think I got the message." Shippou laughed and hopped down from her shoulder, running out to go play with Kohaku. Kagome exited the hut, and barely kept back a laugh as Sango and Miroku's three year old son sat on InuYasha, who had a seal on his forehead. Kohaku, they'd found, was pretty powerful for someone so young. But so far, the only times he was able to use his powers was when he was trying to "play" with InuYasha. It was quite comical.

"Auntie Kagome!" Kohaku shouted, the first to realize she was there. He ran for her, and she picked him up with a laugh.

"How's my favorite nephew?" She asked. He giggled and gave her a hug, which she returned fiercely. "Your parents aren't being mean, are they?" Kohaku shook his head. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, and an evil smile stretched over his face.

"Now, Kohaku, that wouldn't be very nice." Kagome said, mischief glistening in her eyes. "After all, he doesn't even have a sporting chance with that seal on him."

Kohaku pouted, and then realized what she was saying. He squirmed, so Kagome put him down and watched as he ran to InuYasha. He pealed off the seal, and InuYasha jumped up. "Now, Auntie!"

InuYasha looked confused, then whirled. "Kagome, don't-"

"Sit boy!" InuYasha hit the ground amidst a flurry of giggles from a certain three-year old boy. "Damn it, Kagome, why'd you-" The hiraikotsu, armed with one of Miroku's seals, smashed through his head.

"Don't you dare curse around my son, Ghost Dog." Sango threatened. "Or so help me I'll have Miroku purify you so you have no choice but to pass on!"

"Cranky fatso." InuYasha muttered.

"What did you say, you puny-" Sango swung at him, only to pass through. InuYasha made a face and kept going.

"Fat!" Another swing, another miss. "Plump! Overweight! Obese! Flabby! Pig-"

"Sit boy." InuYasha slammed down again as Kagome went over to a teary eyed Sango. "Don't you worry about a thing, honey. You look gorgeous!"

"But I'm so fat!" Sango wailed. Kagome soothed her as best she could, calling out for InuYasha to sit every few seconds. The combined effort cheered Sango enough so that she could enter the hut.

A single demon lord stayed at the edge of the sight. _No wonder the hanyou gets along with them. They are more insane then he is._

--------------------Author's Rant--------------------

Obsessive_Goddess: Another chapter of randomness up. Honestly, who can't see Sango being a hormonal bitch when she's pregnant?

Sango: _I_ can't! **[glares at the rest of the InuCast]** You guys agree, RIGHT?

Kagome: Sango, you know I would never see you as bitchy.

Sesshoumaru: All females are bitches.

Kagome: You're not helping!

Sesshoumaru: It wasn't meant to.

Sango: HIRAIKOTSU! **[Sesshoumaru ducks away]**

Obsessive_Goddess: Well, at least they're not trying to go after me anymore. **[returns to typing]**

--------------------End of Author's Rant--------------------


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

I want to apologize to every single reader who read this and therefore became confused. I had previously posted this on another site that only let me post part of the story, and so I deleted the parts that I managed to post. The file I uploaded and STUPIDLY forgot to look over only had the parts that didn't get into the update. Hence the confusion.

Once again, I apologize, and hope that you haven't deleted me from existence because of this mistake.

_**Last Time:**___

"But I'm so fat!" Sango wailed. Kagome soothed her as best she could, calling out for InuYasha to sit every few seconds. The combined effort cheered Sango enough so that she could enter the hut.

A single demon lord stayed at the edge of the sight. No wonder the hanyou gets along with them. They are more insane then he is.

_**CHAPTER 5: OPENING THE DOOR**_

"Kagome, Miroku and I had the weirdest dream the other night." Sango said. She was currently leaning against a wall as Kagome prepared some tea for the two of them. All the others were outside playing "Who Can Catch InuYasha," leaving the two of them to talk.

"Let me guess." Kagome said with a small smile. "Sesshoumaru was on trial, we gave evidence, and then I was stupid enough to save him from death."

Sango stared at her. "You mean. . . it _wasn't_ a dream?"

"Nope." Kagome said glumly, handing over a cup of tea. "It's all true."

Sango gulped. "Please tell me that the spell Amaterasu placed on you wasn't the one Miroku thought it was?"

"If you are referring to Sesshoumaru becoming bound to my every whim, than I can't comply with your request." Kagome said, sitting beside her friend with a groan.

Sango stared at her in shock. "How in the name of all that is holy, good, and non-Naraku are you still alive?"

"The rules." Kagome said with a sigh. "Amaterasu gave Sesshoumaru a set of rules that cannot be broken." She listed them off her fingers. "Sesshoumaru can't harm me, he can't harm my friends, he has to remain within calling distance at all times, and if I die he dies." She shook her head. "But he still hates my guts. And I can't help but get a bit scared everytime I'm around him."

"I'd be crawling under a rock and hoping to die." Sango confided, shivering at the thought. "You're something else Kagome."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yes. A complete and total idiot." The two women giggled, oblivious to their listener.

Under normal circumstances, Sesshoumaru would consider himself above eavesdropping. But he refused to spend any more time with the miko than necessary, and he needed as much information as possible about her. So eavesdropping was his only option.

"How has InuYasha been?" Sango asked.

"He's alright." A hint of sadness filled her voice. "I wish I knew why he couldn't cross over. As happy as I am that he's still here, I know that he can't stay. If we could figure out why, he'd be much happier." She sighed. "For once, I wish that we could use that stupid Shikon no Tama, instead of hiding it away."

Sango clamped a hand over Kagome's mouth. "From your mouth to a demon's ears." She hissed. "The last thing we need is someone finding out that its still around."

But Sesshoumaru saw that the warning was too late. A toriyoukai, hidden from the sight of the girls by sitting on the roof, cackled in joy. "The Shikon no Tama." It whispered. "I will make it mine!" It dove into the hut, startling the two women.

Sesshoumaru was content to watch the toriyoukai work. It grabbed Sango, pulling her out of the hut. "Bring me the Shikon no Tama!" The toriyoukai screeched.

"The Shikon no Tama no longer exists!" Kagome shouted.

"I heard you speak of it!" One of its claws came dangerously close to Sango's face. "Bring it to me!"

Kagome knew that trying to respond would be useless. With a scared look, she looked up at the toriyoukai. "Alright! I'll give it to you! Just please put her down!" She reached into her garments and pulled out a bright pink jewel. The Shikon no Tama.

Sesshoumaru stared in shock. Not only was the woman stupid enough to have the thrice cursed jewel on her person, but she would give it up to some lower demon just for the taijya? Unacceptable!

The toriyoukai flew down, simultaneously seizing the Shikon no Tama and dropping Sango onto Kagome. She landed with an oomph, and rolled to the side. "Go get him, Kagome!"

Kagome held out her hands and concentrated hard. In her mind, the image of a bow formed, and her power focused the bow into reality. With practiced skill, Kagome aimed the bow at the fleeing toriyoukai. "Hit the mark!" She prayed, before letting the miko created arrow loose.

It flew straight to the toriyoukai, even as it dodged to get away. With a shriek, the toriyoukai was purified, becoming dust. Kagome slumped forward a bit with exhaustion as the bow disappeared. "That stupid bird." She grumped. "I hope nobody overheard him. The last thing I need is another group of demons coming after me because of some stupid fake."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at the mention of a fake. So the jewel had been a decoy? Perhaps the miko wasn't as stupid as he'd thought.

****** Kagome ******

Kagome's dreams took control of her, invading her senses. "No, don't run that way." She whispered.

_In it, the child from before, Rin, screamed for Sesshoumaru as she raced through burning halls. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama!"_

A voice cackled behind her, and she ran faster. But she was growing tired, and her footsteps slowed even as she willed them to hurry. "Sesshoumaru cannot save you now, human!" A voice, familiar even in a dream, called to Rin. "Finally, the lord will be purged of his weakness!" With a wild scream, a rush of fire engulfed Rin, clinging to her as she fell.

The little girl sobbed, still screaming for Sesshoumaru as the flames slowly turned her body to ash.

"Wake up, damn it!" InuYasha shouted, trying desperately to wake Kagome. The stupid girl had fallen asleep out in the open, with no one to protect her. And worse, she was screaming for someone named Rin. Jealousy filled him. Who was this Rin she spoke of? Not some guy from the future was he?

Desperately, he tried to wake her up by screaming into her ear. When that failed, he tried to push her, but found that he went right through her. "Damn it! Wake up, Kagome!"

Kagome continued to squirm. "Sesshoumaru!" She screamed. "Why don't you save her?"

InuYasha stared at her in confusion. "Sesshoumaru saving someone? What the hell's going on in-"

A large boom made InuYasha jump. Whirling around, he saw Sesshoumaru being dragged through the clearing by an unseen force and dumped beside Kagome.

_Stupid wench! What does she think she's doing, calling me in her sleep?_ He stood, snarling. InuYasha bolted in front of him. "Don't even try it, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru's snarls quieted as a smirk replaced his frown. "And what will you do, half breed?" He stuck a hand through InuYasha's form demonstratively. InuYasha glared.

"Don't you dare harm her, you bastard." InuYasha warned.

"He can't." The new voice made the two of them turn. The ghostly figure of Amaterasu stood beside Kagome. She looked up with a smile. "You worry over nothing, InuYasha. Sesshoumaru cannot harm Kagome or one of her friends. It's one of the rules."

Sesshoumaru growled in fury as Amaterasu knelt beside Kagome. "I'd stop that, Sesshoumaru. Wouldn't want someone to think you're getting protective of a human, now would you?" Sesshoumaru's growls stopped abruptly, though the air of anger around him remained.

Amaterasu looked Kagome over compassionately. "Why don't you wake her, Sesshoumaru?"

"This Sesshoumaru has better things to do than attend to some pathetic miko." Sesshoumaru growled.

Amaterasu shook her head. "And that's exactly why you ended up like this." She stood and locked eyes with the young demon lord. "I no longer have the ability to order you Sesshoumaru. So I'll make a suggestion in stead: wake her up. You never know what a bit of kindness will bring you." With that piece of advice, she disappeared.

Kagome's squirming increased. "Sesshoumaru, please save her." She whimpered. "Why are you letting her suffer." A single tear fell down Kagome's face.

"Kagome, knock it off! It's just a dream!" InuYasha cried frantically. He tried to grab her and shake her awake, but his hands just went through her. "Damn it all! You have to wake up!"

A hand passed through him, and a clawed hand grabbed Kagome's shoulder. With a sharp shake, Kagome was jolted awake. "Stop yelling for this Sesshoumaru, wench!" Sesshoumaru hissed.

Tears fell from Kagome's eyes, and she struggled to stand. "We have to go get her, now! Before it happens!"

"Before what happens?" InuYasha demanded. He _hated_ to see Kagome cry. She finally stood and started running for the village. He only caught parts of what she said. "Jaken. . . Rin. . . Sesshoumaru's. . . attacks. . . palace. . . flames. . . dying!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes went wide, and he bolted forward, grabbing Kagome and pulling her after him. Because he had heard the entirety of what she said.

"Jaken is going after Rin! He thinks she's Sesshoumaru's weakness. He thinks if he attacks her, Sesshoumaru will be unbeatable again. But he keeps missing, and he hits the palace every time. The entire place is in flames! And now Rin is dying!"

****** Rin ******

Rin sat in her room, looking out at the gardens. _Sesshoumaru-sama, where are you? Sesshoumaru-sama. . . Sesshoumaru-sama. . . Sesshoumaru-sama. . ._

"Rin!" Rin turned, but it was only Jaken with his stupid staff.

"Yes, Master Jaken?" She asked, a small smile on her face.

"Come down from there!" Rin nodded and hopped down from her seat so that she was on the same level as Jaken.

Jaken glared at her, and for the first time, Rin felt a bit afraid of the imp. "Do you know why Sesshoumaru-sama left you here?"

"Because it's dangerous where he is." Rin said.

"No, you foolish girl!" Jaken shouted, and Rin cringed back. "He left you here because he's tired of your company. He's tired of having a pathetic weakness like you!" Rin's eyes started to tear.

"Stop lying, Master Jaken! Sesshoumaru-sama likes me!" But she remembered his exasperation with her, and the woman he'd brought with him. Had he really tired of her?

"Oh yes, he's sick of you!" Jaken barked with a laugh. "He's told me to take care of you. And do you know what that means?"

Rin started to back away, truly scared of Jaken.

"It means he wants you dead!" He cried, and a burst of fire shot from his staff.

Rin started running long before the fire reached her. _He's lying, he has to be! Sesshoumaru-sama, why don't you save me?_

 **Sesshoumaru ******

Sesshoumaru stared in shock as his palace burned. _This cannot be happening._

"Sesshoumaru!" He turned to the woman at his side. "Are you just going to stand there? Let's go find Rin!" Before he could stop her, she charged into the burning building.

_Now I understand why she was always in trouble. Maybe my half-brother was not as incompetent as I thought._ He followed after her, knowing he'd be pulled in anyway.

She was waiting for him. "I don't suppose you can smell her scent in all this smoke." Sesshoumaru refused to answer, and instead focused on trying to find her. _Rin! Where are you?_

"This way!" Kagome shouted, starting down a hallway full of flames. Sesshoumaru caught her from behind and dragged her back. "What are you doing?"

"What makes you think that she is that way?" Sesshoumaru demanded, aware that they were wasting time. "It is more likely that she would hide outside of the palace."

"Or she'd go someplace where she feels safe!" Kagome shouted. "I may not know much about her, but I do know that she feels safe around you. I intend to search in there." She shook him off and headed out again, narrowly avoiding a falling beam. "Wow, this place is coming apart fast."

Sesshoumaru glared after her and stalked away. W_omen! See if I care when she gets herself killed!_ He exited the palace and began searching in the gardens. Something nagged at him, but he pushed it away. He didn't need to care about the pathetic human woman.

 **Kagome ******

Kagome coughed as smoke filled her lungs. _Great, just great. I just had to let the one person who knows this place run around outside. I am such a genius._ The sarcasm in her thoughts just made her more miserable. "Why can't she be a demon, so I could use her aura. . ."

Well, why couldn't she use Rin's aura! Everything that had life had an aura. So why couldn't she try to find Rin's?

Kagome sat and focused on finding Rin's aura. _Hold on, Rin. I'm coming for you._

 **Sesshoumaru ******

Sesshoumaru stopped below his window. Rin's scent, spiked with fear, poured from the window. _I can't believe that wench was right. _With ease, Sesshoumaru jumped into the window, and nearly froze at the sight in front of him.

Jaken had Rin pinned to the wall, his staff raised. "The time has come, Rin. No longer will you be Sesshoumaru-sama's weakness!"

"You stupid toad! If you move another inch, I'll kill you!" Sesshoumaru turned his head to see a rather sooty Kagome pointing an arrow at the deranged toad.

Rin looked up, and saw Sesshoumaru and Kagome. She smiled shakily. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Lady Kagome!"

Jaken whirled and quivered at the sight of Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru-sama, I-"

He never got the chance to finish. Sesshoumaru's poison whip slashed through the air, cutting the toad demon in two. Rin stood slowly, tears in her eyes. The sight made Sesshoumaru feel like the lowest form of life on the planet. Possibly even lower than InuYasha.

"Rin, are you well?" He asked, his voice still in the same emotionless tone.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin said quietly. Sesshoumaru was unsure of what to do. Obviously, the little girl was _not_ fine. Not even close. But he had no idea what to do about it.

Kagome saw the distress in the tightening of his throat, and the slight trace of worry in his eyes. She coughed quietly, earning her an eye flick. She jerked her head towards Rin, telling him to do something. But the clueless look didn't leave his eyes. With a sigh, Kagome took over.

She walked over to Rin and crouched down next to her. "Rin, are you alright?"

"Rin is fine." Rin said, though her voice trembled slightly.

"I'll bet you were really scared, right?" Kagome asked, wiping some soot from Rin's face. "Were you waiting for Sesshoumaru to come and save you?"

A tear fell down Rin's cheek as she nodded. "Well he did. You're safe now Rin." Tears fell slowly down Rin's face, but Kagome could tell she still wasn't okay. "Rin, you can trust me, I promise. What's wrong?"

Rin stole a glance at Sesshoumaru, and shifted. "Rin can't tell you. Sesshoumaru-sama will hear."

"And you can't tell Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, surprise in her voice.

The tears fell a little faster. "He'll be mad at Rin." She whispered.

Sesshoumaru's face flickered with hurt, but the emotion soon disappeared. Instead he walked over and picked the two women up. Carefully, he jumped out the window just as the roof fell in on the room. When he landed, he jumped again, landing on the far side of the wall surrounding the palace. "I will return in a moment." He said, leaving the two of them alone.

Kagome returned her attention to the still silent Rin. "Alright, Rin. Sesshoumaru's gone. Why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

Rin's tears came faster and thicker. "Sesshoumaru-sama hates Rin." Rin whispered. "He told Master Jaken to kill Rin because he doesn't like Rin anymore. He replaced Rin with you!"

Kagome stared at the little girl, and for a moment, she felt pure fury at the little imp who'd caused this little so much pain. Without a moment's hesitation, she wrapped Rin into a giant hug. "You listen to me Rin." Rin shook with sobs, but she turned her face to Kagome's. "You are not to pay attention to anything that Jaken said. He was lying. Sesshoumaru was so panicked when he heard what Jaken was doing that he actually looked scared."

Rin looked up at Kaogme. "Promise?"

"I promise." Kagome said with a smile. "Besides, Sesshoumaru hates me. The only reason I'm still alive is because the gods told him he wasn't allowed to kill me."

Rin giggled. "That probably made Sesshoumaru-sama try to kill you just to prove he could."

Kagome laughed with her. "Yes, he did. It didn't work out very well." Her eyes danced. "Hey Rin, when Sesshoumaru-sama comes back, I want you to give him a hug, okay?"

"Rin can't!" Rin protested. "Sesshoumaru-sama would get angry!"

"Rin, I think that Sesshoumaru was upset that you thought he'd be mad at you." Kagome explained. "I don't think he'd be angry if you gave him a hug. It would be a pleasant surprise."

Rin nodded, leaning against Kagome. "Okay."

Sesshoumaru, of course, had been eavesdropping on the entire conversation. If Jaken hadn't already been killed, he would have killed him again. How _dare_ the imp twist Rin's head as he did.

As quietly as possible, he returned to the girls, bringing AhUn with him. "We must leave now." He said, leaning down to pick up Rin. She surprised him by throwing her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama!" She whispered. Then she let go, looking up at him fearfully.

After the initial moment of shock that she had actually followed the miko's advice, Sesshoumaru straightened. He patted Rin on the head, indicating his pleasure. AhUn came forward, and Rin climbed on quickly. Kagome went over as well. Before she climbed on, she whispered to Sesshoumaru. "That was very well done."

Sesshoumaru wasn't sure what surprised him more: the fact that miko had complemented him, or the fact that the compliment had made him happy.

--------------------------Author's Rant-------------------------

Obsessive_GOddess: AW! Sesshi's being so cute!

Kagome: I kind of like it. . .**[Sesshoumaru shoots her a death glare]** I DIDN'T SAY THAT I LOVED IT! It's just different to see you all worried about Rin. . .

Sesshoumaru: You may die with OG. **[lifts poison whip]**

Kagome: OG! Let me in, let me in, let me in!

OBsessive_GOddess: **[allows Kagome into the barrier]** Welcome to the Land of Sesshoumaru hates us. Also known as the dark side. Here's your jacket!

--------------------------End of Author's Rant-------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

_**Last Time:**_

_After the initial moment of shock that she had actually followed the miko's advice, Sesshoumaru straightened. He patted Rin on the head, indicating his pleasure. AhUn came forward, and Rin climbed on quickly. Kagome went over as well. Before she climbed on, she whispered to Sesshoumaru. "That was very well done."_

_Sesshoumaru wasn't sure what surprised him more: the fact that miko had complemented him, or the fact that the compliment had made him happy._

_**CHAPTER 6: SETTLING DOWN**_

Kagome woke up the next morning feeling battered. She didn't understand why until she saw the two children sleeping on either side of her. With a groan, she remembered how Rin and Shippou had crept in with her in the middle of the night. "My own fault." She muttered. Carefully, she extricated herself from the two kids and replaced the blanket around them. Then she crept out of the hut.

Kagome stretched, then realized that InuYasha was no where to be seen. She felt for his now familiar aura, and found it easily. She frowned when she figured out where he was. _Why in the world would InuYasha be in the shed?_ she thought, heading over to the hut.

As she got closer, she could hear him screaming. "Kohaku, you pathetic brat! Let me out so I can kill you!" Kagome giggled as she caught sight of the hut. Apparently, Kohaku had decided to have some fun with InuYasha, and had sealed him into the hut. InuYasha probably was still trying the doors and windows.

_He may be a powerful ghost, but he's not very bright._ Kagome thought with a smile. She opened the door to find a very irate InuYasha charging at the door, only to be stopped by the seal. "Good morning InuYasha. How are you on this fine morning?"

"Let me out of here!" He bellowed. Kagome giggled.

"Only if you make a promise not to go after Kohaku." Kagome replied. "After all, he is my favorite nephew."

"I'm going to kill that kid!" InuYasha screamed. "Now let me out."

"Not with that attitude." With the attitude of a person experienced with temper tantrums, Kagome shut the door in his face. She headed down to the village, specifically Kaede's hut. "Good morning, Kaede." She called, heading over to start the fire for the elderly woman.

"Good morning child." Kaede returned. "How is the problem with Sesshoumaru coming along?"

Kagome made a face. "Well, he's stopped giving me death glares since we brought Rin back, but I'm not exactly his best friend." She set a pot of water up to boil. "Speaking of Rin, I wanted to talk to you about her."

"What about her, child?" Kaede asked.

"I think that she has miko powers." Kagome explained. "When I was trying to find her in Sesshoumaru's palace, I found her aura much easier than I would have found a normal person. And she can see InuYasha." She shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe I'm trying to see what isn't there. But I would be grateful if you would look at her for me when she wakes up." She made the tea and placed it in front of Kaede.

Kaede took the tea with a knowing smile. "I believe ye know what ye speak of. If ye believe the child to be a miko, then she most likely is. But I wonder as to Lord Sesshoumaru's reaction."

Kagome grimaced. "I'd forgotten about him. He won't be happy about Rin having miko powers, will he?"

"That I do not know, child." Kaede responded. "However, should the girl have power, he must be told, and she must be taught, before she causes damage to others."

Kagome nodded. "I'll talk to Sesshoumaru after this. He does deserve to know the truth."

Kaede set down her tea. "Do ye remember what we were working on last time?"

Kagome smiled and concentrated on an image of herself. Beside her, a second Kagome wavered into sight. "Utsusu*!" They said together. "We're ready for the next step, Kaede."

Kaede nodded. "Alright." She led the two Kagome's into the yard. "I want the real Kagome to sit over by the hut." She did so. Kaede turned to the copy. "Alright, Kagome. Take you bow and arrow and shoot that tree." She pointed to a tree nearby.

"No problem!" The copy crowed. "We've gotten a lot better at aiming." The copy pulled up her bow and fired an arrow. It landed short of the tree and to the right. "What the heck!" Both Kagome's fumed. The copy shot again. And again. And again.

Finally, after the fifth shot, the arrow hit the tree. By now, both Kagome's were nearly in tears. The copy shimmered out of existence, and Kagome ran up to Kaede. "I don't get it!" She shouted. "I really have gotten better!"

"Calm yourself, Kagome." Kaede soothed. "Shoot the arrow again."

Kagome brought up the bow and fired. The arrow hit the tree dead center on the first try. Kagome blinked. "Why couldn't I do that before?" She asked.

"This is the lesson, Kagome." Kaede pointed to the arrows lying around. "When you divide yourself, you also divide your powers, your strength, and your intellect. The more copies you have, the less of each will be recieved by the copies. So be careful how you spread yourself." Kagome nodded in understanding. "On the other hand, by improving yourself with less, you will improve yourself overall. It is a good training tool, but not very effective in combat."

Kagome nodded. "I understand then."

Kaede hugged the girl close. "I have no more to teach ye. You have been a wonderful apprentice, Kagome."

Kagome hugged Kaede back. "You've been a wonderful teacher, Kaede. Make no mistake about it." Her smile faded for half a second. "Will I have to leave?"

"Only if you wish to." Kaede soothed. "It is common for a miko to wander for a bit before taking her vows, but it is also common not to. The choice is yours."

Kagome shook her head. "I've been traveleing. There's not much fun in it." She thought for a moment. "I'd like to just stay here and think about things, if that's alright."

"Of course, child." Kaede packed up the rest of the arrows. "Now, you have a duty to attend to, do you not."

Kagome groaned. "Right. Sesshoumaru." She clasped her hands together. "Please kami, let my death be quick and painless."

Kaede laughed at the girl's foolishness. "Go, child. Besides, Shippou will soon wake."

****** Sesshoumaru ******

Sesshoumaru sat in Kagome's hut, waiting for Rin to wake. The hut smelled of the miko, a combination of the regular human stench and the purity of miko. It brought back so many wonderful memories of blood running down his claws, invading his senses, losing himself in the screams of his victims. . .

Rin stirred, and Sesshoumaru's thoughts were brought crashing back to her. Would she still fear him? Would she know that he didn't want her to leave? She was _his _daughter. No one else could have her. Not even death.

The smell of the miko increased as she approached the hut. It bothered him that he could tell where she was whenever he wished to, without even an effort. He shrugged it off as part of this curse from the gods. Once he'd found a way to circumvent it, the bond would disappear.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome whispered, a smile on her face. "Excellent! I was hoping I'd find you here." She placed her bow and arrow in the corner, away from the kids. "I have to speak with you later, if we get the chance."

Sesshoumaru barely spared her a glance before he refocused his attention on Rin. Kagome shook her head and walked forward. Gently, she shook Shippou. "Come on, Shippou. It's time for breakfast." Shippou yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"I don't wanna." Shippou grumbled.

"If you hurry, you'll be able to get to InuYasha before breakfast." Kagome wheedled. "Kohaku sealed him into the hut. I'll bet he's still stuck in there."

Shippou perked up. "Really!" Kagome nodded with a laugh. "Can I go see him?"

"Be nice." She cautioned, before moving out of the kits way. As soon as Shippou had left, Kagome moved to Rin. She ignored Sesshoumaru's warning growl and shook Rin gently. "Rin-chan." Rin mumbled in her sleep, and rolled over. With a giggle, Kagome shook her again. "It's time for breakfast, Rin. Sesshoumaru's waiting for you."

The little girl sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes. "Rin is hungry."

Kagome laughed and picked up the little girl from the bed. "I know. That's why we're having a big breakfast." She set Rin down next to the water basin, and went into a corner. When she returned, she held a bundle of clothing. "Here, Rin. Try one of these kimonos on. That one doesn't look too good after the fire."

Sesshoumaru watched with chagrin as Rin took the new kimono and compared it to the battered one she wore. Catching Sesshoumaru's eye, Kagome rose. "Sesshoumaru and I will give you some privacy, Rin." She said. "If you need help, give a shout, alright?"

She led the way out, and was soon followed by Sesshoumaru. She moved beyond the little girl's hearing and turned to him. "I need to speak to you, Sesshoumaru." She sat down and leaned against a nearby tree. "Would you like to sit?"

Sesshoumaru chose not to speak. Instead, he merely glared at her. She rolled her eyes before continuing. "I want to talk about Rin." Sesshoumaru tensed, eyeing her carefully. The last person who'd wanted to talk about Rin had been a monk who thought it would be good for Rin to live with humans.

"I think that she's a miko." That statement shocked him, and his eyes widened a tiny bit. "She can see InuYasha, which no ordinary human can do. On top of that, her aura is much stronger than a normal human's." The eyes fell back to their normal state. If this was the completion of the wench's proof, than he had nothing to worry about.

"With your permission, I would like to test her." Kagome finished. "If I'm wrong, then no harm done. If I'm right, then she needs to be trained. I'm sure you know better than anyone how dangerous an untrained miko is."

He did know. With a small growl, he glared at the woman. "Rin is no miko."

"And if she is?" Kagome challenged, her voice completely calm. "What will you do then?"

Sesshoumaru hesitated before answering. "There is no possibility."

"Then what's the harm in testing her?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru could hear the bars of a cage closing. The miko had trapped him. "Unless, of course, you are afraid she _does_ have miko powers."

Sesshoumaru glared at her. "You will test Rin."

Kagome opened her mouth, then closed it. After a deep breath, she spoke. "Try using your manners."

Sesshoumaru stared at her. Had the human just corrected him? He decided to ignore the order. "After breakfast."

"Only if you ask politely." Kagome insisted. Sesshoumaru glared, but said nothing. Kagome sighed. "You know, this is probably a major reason why you're stuck like this. I guess that's the first thing we'll work on."

"This Sesshoumaru will not 'work on' anything." Sesshoumaru growled. "Nothing worthwhile can be learned from a human."

Kagome's eyes glinted, but she refused to lose control. "I think by the time we're done, you'll retract that statement." She sat down and listened to the wind blowing in the trees. "Now, first lesson of manners: when you want something, you say please." She opened an eye to look at the seething taiyoukai. "Why don't you try it out?"

Sesshoumaru turned on his heel and walked away. Kagome rolled her eyes. "And he claims to be more mature than InuYasha."

Before she even realized what had happened, Sesshoumaru was face down on the ground in front of her. A voice boomed. "**Rule number one: Sesshoumaru may not harm Kagome.**"

Kagome gulped, and rubbed her throat, guessing at how close she'd come to death. _Thank kami for that particular rule._ "I'm guessing the InuYasha reference was a bad idea." She chuckled. Inside, she was shaking from fear. But she'd be damned if she'd let the taiyoukai know that. "But you have to admit, you're acting exactly like him."

Sesshoumaru stood, his eyes searing holes into her soul. "Never compare this Sesshoumaru to that half-breed abomination."

"Now why does everyone conclude that hanyous are abominations?" Kagome asked.

"If they were meant to exist, they would have been created from the beginning." Sesshoumaru snapped.

"You've met gods, Sesshoumaru. Do they seem like the type to let mortals do as they wish?" Kagome asked, standing and dusting herself off. "They have punishments for those that break the rules, as you yourself are now finding. But they allow hanyous to exist, and to live." She looked him straight in the eyes as she spoke the next part. "So if the gods decide that hanyous have the right to exist, what demon or human is so wise and powerful that they can prove the gods wrong?" She stood and walked away. "And just so you know, I will be testing Rin, even if you did ask so rudely."

Sesshoumaru was left with a lot to think about. For all her annoyances, the human also had some wisedom hidden away. She's made a valid point about the gods. Before this, he would have said _he_ was greater than the gods. But as recent events showed, this assumption was wrong. If he wasn't greater than the gods, than no one was.

So could the human woman be right?

** ****Kagome ******

"Rin, hold still, or this won't work." Kagome cautioned for the third time.

"Yes, Lady Kagome." Rin said, instantly settling down.

The two of them, plus Sesshoumaru who sat in the corner, were in Kagome's hut at the edge of the village. They'd been sitting for about ten minutes now, and at last everything was prepared.

Kagome linked hands with the small girl in front of her. "Just follow me, Rin." She said quietly. "We'll find out together. No need to worry."

The two of them meditated in the style Kagome had taught Rin. The little girl was surprisingly good at it, and so everything progressed quickly. Rin found herself floating above her body like a ghost. She flew over to Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru-sama, look at Rin!" Sesshoumaru didn't answer. "Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"He can't hear you Rin." Kagome called from above her own body. "Only I can see you at the moment. He just sees our bodies."

Rin's lip quivered slightly. "We can go back, right?"

"In a few minutes, Rin, I promise." Kagome brought Rin back to her body. "Right now, we need to go inside of you." Rin looked confused, but nodded. "Just follow me, Rin." Together, they entered Rin's body.

****** Sesshoumaru ******

Sesshoumaru watched in agitation as Rin entered the trance. What he really needed was to go kill something, preferably something that could actually put up a fight. But instead, he was stuck in a human village watching a miko who was too kind for her own good. And in addition, now his ward was being caught up in the woman's madness. He didn't need this aggravation.

"Annoying, isn't she?" Sesshoumaru didn't even bother to acknowledge he'd heard his half-brother's ghost. InuYasha plodded on, though, since he knew that he'd been heard. "But annoying in a good way. I mean, she does get annoying in a bad way, too. But most of the time when she annoys you, it's for a good cause."

"Either speak of something interesting, or leave." Sesshoumaru growled. He didn't need lectures from his failure of a brother.

InuYasha laughed. "You've gotta be dying. You can't kill anyone, and the one person who could probably stand a chance against you is already dead. No satisfaction there." He walked over to the girls' body, and Sesshoumaru growled. "Protective, aren't we?"

"Yes." InuYasha was surprised to hear him say it. "Leave."

InuYasha decided to see how far he could push his aniki*. "Nope." He settled down next to Rin and stared at her. As a ghost, he could see Rin and Kagome inside of her, and so he used that information to taunt Sesshoumaru. "Rin's looking pretty good, ain't she?" He asked conversationally. "I bet she'll be a real looker when she grows up."

Sesshoumaru growled again. As if he didn't already know this. But he'd be damned if he'd let his half-breed brother make that assumption.

"Looks like Kagome's got everything in hand pretty well, except for that whole coming back thing. She's not too good at that." InuYasha continued, not paying attention as Kagome returned to her own body. "In fact, she's actually a terrible miko, if you want my opinion. She can't work her own spirit well at all, and now she's got Rin to take care of too. Wouldn't surprise me if-"

"If what, InuYasha?" InuYasha whirled to see Kagome open her eyes. She was ticked off. "If I came back unharmed with Rin?" She stood and shook Rin gently. "That's what you were going to say, _isn't it?_"

InuYasha gulped. "Yup, that's right. I was totally going to say that. No doubt about it."

Sesshoumaru smirked for a moment at his otooto*'s back stepping. Rin opened her eyes, and instantly jumped to her feet. "That was really Rin?" She asked excitedly.

Kagome laughed and hugged the little girl quickly. "Yes, I promise. That was really you."

Rin giggled. "Rin is just like you, Lady Kagome!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "My name is just Kagome, Rin. Don't bother with the formalities."

Rin giggled and rushed to Sesshoumaru. "Rin did it! Rin really really did it!"

Sesshoumaru nodded as Rin jabbered to him. Kagome had brought forth his ward's hidden talent, and now he could see it. It was a small spark, barely more than a flicker, but that would grow with training.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Sesshoumaru refocused on Rin. "It's okay for Rin to be like Lady Kagome, right?"

Sesshoumaru wasn't sure how to answer that. It depended on your perspective really. From his standpoint, it was uncertain whether Rin having miko abilities was good. For a demon, it would be considered evil to the highest degree. For a human, it would be wonderful.

Kagome was giving him the evil eye, practically ordering him to answer. He thought about Rin's question, and decided on a half answer. "You could never be like the miko, Rin." Sesshoumaru said. "You are Rin, and therefore different then her." Not an answer, but enough to satisfy his ward.

Unfortunately, Rin was no longer a five year old just grateful to have a companion. She knew by now that she could get away with things others couldn't. "You know what Rin means, Sesshoumaru-sama. Is it okay for Rin to have miko powers?"

Sesshoumaru kept his face blank, but Rin could see the scowl that he was hiding. She couldn't tell if it was from her question or if that was his answer.

Inside, Sesshoumaru growled in annoyance. That ward of his had really matured if she wasn't so easily distracted by his logic. He'd have to think of some other answer.

_**Honestly, you'd think this would be easy. **_ Sesshoumaru's inner beast growled.

_I suppose you have a solution?_

_**Yes. Rin is ours. If she happens to have power, then so be it. Rin will still be ours, and an even more valuable pack member.**_

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked, a bit fearful of his reaction. Sesshoumaru refocused once more on his ward, nearly showing his shock at the fear he saw in her eyes. She wouldn't be able to take his rejection.

Sesshoumaru placed a hand on her head. "It is acceptable." Sesshoumaru said at last. Rin breathed a sigh of relief. "Go play." Sesshoumaru ordered.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin shouted, running out to go find Shippou.

Kagome stared at him for a while, and so Sesshoumaru found a vent for his agitation. "Does something interest you, miko?" Sesshoumaru growled.

Kagome refused to rise to the bait. "Yes, actually. I wonder how it is that anyone can call you heartless when you care for that girl so much."

Sesshoumaru rose slowly, a technique he found often intimidated other, especially considering his height. "I know not of what you speak." He said calmly.

Kagome laughed at that. "You two really are the same. The only difference is how you express it."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow in question, but Kagome shook her head. "Forget it. I don't feel like being attacked again today, especially considering how much of the day is left." She rolled her neck, which cracked satisfactorily.

"Would you stop that!" InuYasha snapped. "It's disgusting."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "This from the guy who slices people in half. Get some backbone." She left, giggling at InuYasha's ramblings. Sesshoumaru waited until InuYasha left before allowing himself a brief smile.

_The miko is proving to be quite entertaining._

-------------------Author's Rant-------------------

Kagome: Wow. I'm actually not so whimpy in this one.

Obsessive_Goddess: I _told_ you it would be awesome.

Kagome: Huh. I'm actually enjoying this.

Obsessibe_Goddess: Welcome to my side!

Sessshoumaru: **[glare]** I will destroy both of you now.

-------------------Author's Rant-------------------

*****

Utsusu: copy

Aniki: elder brother

Otooto: younger brother


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Deal with it.**_

It's been alittle hard for me to update. I have finally replaced my crappy '98, so I have to go through hell to get all the programs I need running. Sorry for the slowing of updates. This will get better, I promise!

**_Last Time:_**

_Kagome rolled her eyes. "This from the guy who slices people in half. Get some backbone." She left, giggling at InuYasha's ramblings. Sesshoumaru waited until InuYasha left before allowing himself a brief smile. _

The miko is proving to be quite entertaining.

_**CHAPTER 7: GREETING THE FUTURE**_

Kagome hefted her large yellow bag over her shoulder. "I really have to cut back on my laundry." She muttered as she threw a leg over the side of the well. "Or at least come back more often." She allowed herself to fall back, and closed her eyes as she felt the wind whip around her. Then it slowed, and the familiar warmth and blue light surrounded her. It slowly faded, and Kagome opened her eyes. "Home again, home again, jiggety jig."

With practiced ease she threw her bag over the side of the well and climbed out. Just as she reached her bag, the well lit up once more. All she could hear was growling, and with a shock, she realized what had happened. "Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP!" Kagome shouted. She rushed to the side of the well. "I'm so so so so so so so so SO sorry Sesshoumaru!"

A blur of white shot past her, and Sesshoumaru stood in front of her, completely pissed off. Kagome gulped. "Miko, I do not appreciate being pulled from an enjoyable activity because of your carelessness."

Kagome bowed. "I'm really, really sorry. I didn't even think." She really did feel guilty. She hadn't meant to pull him away from whatever he'd been doing. She just really needed to get home.

Sesshoumaru turned to the well. "We shall return."

Kagome stopped feeling so sorry. "Okay. Have fun." She turned to leave, only to have her arm caught by the angry taiyoukai.

"We are returning."

"_We_ are not doing anything." Kagome answered back angrily. "_You_ may return to the past if you wish. _I_ am going home."

Sesshoumaru had to remember that growling had yet to win him any arguments, especially since the miko in front of him was not intimidated by him in the slightest. "I cannot return without you, miko. Rin has no protection. We will return."

Kagome remained obstinate. "She has Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Shippou, and an entire village to protect her. Even the local demons will protect the village if the need arises." Seeing his disbelief, she shrugged. "I promised not to go around purifying them all if the promised to defend the village when necessary. It's weird the things people think you can do when you half-purify Naraku."

The sound of footsteps approached, and Kagome tensed. "Um, Sesshoumaru? Do you remember what I asked last time we were here?"

Sesshoumaru gave her a look, the kind that asked if she had seriously asked that question. She took it as a yes. "Please remember not attack anything. Or anyone." The door to the well house opened, and Sesshoumaru glared down at a young male human.

"Kagome!" He shouted, rushing over to hug her. Kagome giggled and hugged him back.

"What's up, Souta? You miss me that much?"

"Not really. We just got a bit worried." Souta grinned. "Mom's gonna kill you when she sees you're okay. When you didn't come yesterday, she thought you got eaten or something."

Kagome gulped. "I don't suppose I could send you in with a message and wait till next week."

Souta grinned again. "Sure. But we both know you wouldn't want to miss a whole week of classes."

Kagome growled. "Smart alec."

"Proud of it." Kagome lunged for him, but he slammed the door before she could reach him. He ran to the house screaming at the top of his lungs. "Mom! Mom! Kagome's back!"

"I'm going to kill that little brat." Kagome muttered. She straightened, dusting off her clothes. "I still need to change too." She opened the door, then froze, remembering Sesshoumaru. Thinking quickly, she pulled a handkerchief from her sleeve. "I know it looks undignified, but its better than nothing." She said quickly as she passed it to Sesshoumaru. "And it's better than passing out again." She left quickly before he could protest.

Inside, Kagome was pulled into a fierce hug by her mother. After about ten seconds, her mother stepped back, eyes glinting. "You have some explaining to do, young lady." Sakura Higurashi said.

Kagome gulped. "Well, you see Mom, there is a very good reason why I wasn't here yesterday like I said I'd be." Her mother's eyes glinted, and Kagome quickly added. "And why I didn't tell you I'd be late." Still feeling pressured, Kagome's mouth betrayed her. "Technically, I was here yesterday. I just had to go back really quick."

"You are not helping yourself young lady." Sakura snapped. "If someone says they are going to be someplace, they should be there. _Not_ give everyone else a heart attack when they don't show up."

Kagome was about to answer, but was interrupted by shouts from the courtyard. "Demon begone!"

"Grandpa, look out! He looks mad!"

"He must be a powerful demon to prevail against my wards. Demons begone!"

Kagome gulped again. "Can I get back to you, Mom? You're about to meet the reason I couldn't come yesterday."

She turned to leave, but the door opened before she could get there. A very angry, harassed looking Sesshoumaru walked through the door, looking as if he'd like to tear off a certain miko's head. Closely behind him came her Grandfather and Souta.

"Miko." Sesshoumaru's voice literally froze Grandpa and Souta in place. They looked scared.

Kagome knew that if she didn't know he couldn't hurt her, she would have run and kept going. Instead, she took in the sight of Sesshoumaru. His hair went in twenty different directions, stuck up at odd angles by the glue on the sutras. And speaking of sutras, they were plastered all over him. He looked absolutely ridiculous.

Kagome really did try hard not to laugh. But after a few moments of silence, she couldn't hold it in anymore. She fell to the ground and laughed, feeling tears come to her eyes as she did so. She couldn't even speak.

Sesshoumaru stared at the miko and felt his eyes go red. She dared to laugh at _him!_ If the stupid curse wasn't in effect, she'd have been dead within seconds. She would be too, when the curse had been removed.

After about ten minutes, Kagome stood. "I'm sorry. You just look so ridiculous." Another round of giggles hit her, but she managed (with effort) to subdue them. When she turned on her grandfather, all smiles had left her face.

"Grandpa." She said calmly. "What have I told you about trying to exorcise my friends?"

"Kagome, he's a demon!" Grandpa objected.

Kagome sighed. "We've been through this before. Point 1: Your sutras don't even work. Point 2: Not all demons need to be exorcised. Point 3: Your sutras don't work. Point 4: Stop wasting the paper. Point 5: Your sutras don't work. Point 6: I wouldn't bring home demons that would be dangerous. Point 7: Your sutras don't work. Point 8: Sesshoumaru is the most powerful demon in all of Japan, and he could kill you in the time it took you recognize the fact that he is a demon if he wanted to. Point 9: Your sutras don't work. Point 10: The fact that Sesshoumaru didn't kill you means he has immense patience, though it would be unwise to test that patience, seeing as how I like having a grandfather. And finally, Point 11: **YOUR SUTRAS DON'T WORK!**"

Grandpa pouted. "You just said he was powerful! So maybe my sutras do work on demons, he's just really strong."

Kagome sighed. "Sure. Whatever, Gramps. Why don't you try to find some random lower demon and use your sutras on them. I'm sure you'll have fun."

Grandpa left, mumbling about young people with no manners. Kagome turned to her mother. "Mom, Souta, this is Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands. He's InuYasha's half-brother. The inuyoukai I told you about."

Sakura's eyes widened, and Souta's narrowed as Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru, this is my mother, Sakura Higurashi, and Souta, my little brother." She gestured to the doorway. "The old guy was my grandfather. And thank you for not killing him when he went after you."

Souta stepped forward. "Aren't you the guy that tried to kill my sister that time that InuYasha got his sword?"

Sesshoumaru would never forget the incident. "Yes." He answered simply.

Souta thought for a moment. "So you're InuYasha's older brother."

"_Half_-brother." Kagome interjected, before Sesshoumaru could answer. "He's touchy about that."

"Now, Souta, don't be so rude." Sakura had finally recovered. "Would you like something to eat while Kagome explains, Sesshoumaru-sama?" She looked at him again. "Actually, why don't you go take a shower and get all that glue out of your hair? Kagome can show you how to use everything."

Kagome looked confused. "Mom. Glue doesn't come out in water."

"No. But I stopped buying your grandfather glue a long time ago." Sakura said with a smile. "Melted sugar is good enough for him."

Kagome laughed. "I wouldn't say that too loud."

She led Sesshoumaru up the stairs to the bathroom. He was instantly on high alert as he entered the small space. Kagome did a quick tour, and demonstrated the handles. Seeing the look on his face, similar to InuYasha's when he'd first seen it, she answered the question. "No. There is no magic controlling the lights or the water. It's technology. If you're a good boy, I'll tell you all about it." She turned off the water. "You can dry off with the towels there."

She started to leave, then paused. "Thank you again, for not attacking my grandfather. I had hoped he'd have learned that his sutras are no better than regular paper after that fiasco with InuYasha, but apparently not. Just, thank you for being patient with him."

Sesshoumaru nodded at her, and she smiled. "Oh, and just so we have our stories straight, the reason you're here is because I'm teaching Rin about her miko powers, and you want to make sure that her teacher is not sneaking away during the week to plot her demise."

She went to leave again, but was stopped by Sesshoumaru's question. "Why do you want to hide the truth?"

Kagome looked at him in confusion. "Well, I doubt you want my mother to know that you're bound to me, right? I just figured I'd help with that." She looked at her watch. "I have to leave at nine, since my first class is at ten. So please try to hurry."

Sesshoumaru watched her leave, and a thought occurred to him. _She's actually quite. . . nice._

****** At Tokyo Univeristy******

Kagome entered the classroom a half hour early, happy to find that the teacher was in early. _I really hope that Professor Hirata doesn't mind Sesshoumaru. I can't afford to miss anymore classes._

"Ah, Ms. Higurashi. How nice of you to come to class today." Professor Hirata said with a hint of sarcasm.

Kagome blushed and bowed quickly to the professor. "I'm so sorry, Hirata-sensei. I was just about to come back for classes when a friend of mine came to me for help. He ended up in the hospital, and I couldn't leave until I was sure he would be okay. Please forgive me."

Professor Hirata waved away the apology. "Don't worry so much, Ms. Higurashi. I've dealt with you long enough to know that you wouldn't miss class without a very good reason." He shuffled his papers, and Kagome waited again for him to speak. "Was there something else?"

Kagome shifted nervously. "I have a friend who is visiting for a while. He's from a very old fashioned village in the west, and he's never really seen a modern city before. I was wondering if you would mind if I brought him with me to class. I'm a bit afraid to leave him alone for too long."

Professor Hirata thought for a moment, then nodded. "Why not? The more the merrier."

Kagome smiled and bowed again. "Thank you very much, Hirata-sensei." She hurried out before he could change his mind. She looked for Sesshoumaru where she'd left him, but found that he'd moved to the other side of the hall. She nearly laughed at the sight.

A gaggle of girls surrounded him, playing "Make The Boy Talk." Sesshoumaru was dressed in a pair of old jeans and a polo left over from Kagome's father, and even Kagome had to admit, the guy was hot. However, the modern clothing was driving Sesshoumaru up a wall. Almost literally. The gaggle of girls around him did not help, and his eyes were starting to tinge red.

Quickly, Kagome slipped through the crowed around him. "Sesshoumaru, here you are! I lost you for a second there." She grabbed his arm and tugged, giving him a quick look that the girls missed. "We've got a half hour before class, so I thought we'd head up to the library and study." She pulled him away and headed for the library.

But they went to breakfast instead. The library had been a trick for the stampede of girls who'd tried to follow them.

Sesshoumaru stared at the eggs in front of Kagome in distaste. "How can you eat such garbage?"

"Eggs are good for you." Kagome said absently, looking through and copying the notes borrowed from Hojo. Sesshoumaru, unused to not having the full attention of a person, grabbed the miko's plate. She didn't react at all.

Sesshoumaru was very tempted to strike her with a poison claw, but he restrained himself. He _had_ promised that he would not use his powers while in her world.

Kagome finished copying the notes, then packed up her bag. "Sesshoumaru, I need my plate back." He blinked before returning it, surprised that she _had_ noticed. "We're going to be in classes for most of the day, so you'll probably be more than a little bored. Just try not to make it too obvious that you don't care."

Sesshoumaru didn't acknowledge her statement. He was too busy staring at the human male who had started to approach them. The male stopped right next to Kagome. "Hey, Higurashi!"

Kagome turned, and smiled. "Hojo! How are you?"

"I'm great. Are you alright?" Hojo grabbed the seat next to Kagome and sat beside her. "I noticed you weren't here yesterday. You didn't relapse, did you?"

Sesshoumaru's ears perked up. _Relapse. . . as in she was ill before? What was wrong with her?_/i An evil thought snaked through him. i_Maybe if she relapses, she'll die, and I'll be free of this curse!_

b_**You're forgetting, of course, that if she dies, we die.**_

Sesshoumaru growled at his inner demon. He _had_ forgotten that.

Kagome smiled over at Hojo. "No, I'm perfectly fine. A friend of mine wasn't feeling well, and I had to take him to the hospital. I figured that I couldn't say no just because of classes." She handed over the notes. "Thank you for letting me copy them. I don't know what I would have done."

Hojo smiled. "It's no problem. I know that you always have an excellent reason for missing class." He chuckled. "Besides, after all that time you were ill during middle school, you can't afford to fall behind here."

Kagome laughed with him, and Sesshoumaru detected a false note in her laugh. He made a mental note to ask about her illnesses later.

"Say, Kagome." Kagome held back a groan. He always said that right before he asked her out. "How would you like to go to the movies this weekend?"

Kagome just barely kept herself from sighing in relief. "I'm afraid I can't, Hojo. I work on the weekends in Sendai. I'm afraid that I leave right after school on Fridays. I'm sorry, Hojo." Mentally, she punched her fists into the air. i_Take that, evil kamis of dating!_/i "Maybe some other time."

"Then how about Thursday?" Kagome froze. Hojo just kept talking. "Since you can't go on the weekend, Thursday seems good. Around seven?"

Kagome smiled, and Sesshoumaru could easily detect the falseness in her eyes. "Sure Hojo. That sounds lovely."

Hojo smiled back at her, then checked his watch. "Shoot! I've got class in five minutes!" He grabbed his stuff. "See you, Higurashi."

Kagome waved good-bye, waiting till he was out of sight before dropping her head onto the table. "Dung Spitters!"

Sesshoumauru raised an eyebrow at the miko. Perhaps she was not as sane as he had first thought.

-----------------------------Author's Rant-----------------------------

Obsessive_Goddess: Haha. Brin gon the Hojo.

Kagome: **[glaring]** I don't think I like this anymore. Hojo's annoying.

Obsessive_Goddess: I know, but it has to be done. You'll see later.

Kagome: **[thinking to herself]** _Maybe this story isn't so good after all_

-----------------------------Author's Rant-----------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

dISCLAIMER: i oWN nOTHING. aS pREVIOUSLY sTATED eVERY tIME i pOST. wHEN wILL pEOPLE fINALLY rEALIZE tHAT i dO nOT oWN iNUyASHA!

Oh, I've recieved a few reviews from peple wondering about why Rin wasn't called to testify on Sesshoumaru's behalf. This is because:

1. The gods in this story are sadistic idiots who don't know that Rin exists.

2. The point is that Sesshoumaru is cold-hearted to everyone _but_ Rin. So even if they did know, he's still be in this predicament.

And now, on to the story.

_**Last Time**_:

_Kagome waved good-bye, waiting till he was out of sight before dropping her head onto the table. "Dung Spitters!"_

_Sesshoumauru raised an eyebrow at the miko. Perhaps she was not as sane as he had first thought. _

_**CHAPTER 8: BONDING**_

Kagome sat in her room miserably, a headache practically splitting her in half. If she heard one more "Demon Begone!" or another snide word out of Sesshoumaru's mouth, she was seriously considering suicide. She really couldn't blame him for being curious. But she wasn't used to being pestered.

A small knock on her door alerted her to the presence of another. While she debated answering, she took a casual look with her powers. It was just Souta. "Come on in, Souta." She called.

Souta walked in. "Kagome, I want to talk to you."

Kagome turned to her brother, and saw the seriousness in his eyes. She gestured to the bed. "Why don't you sit down. I'll listen."

Souta sat. "Kagome, I-"

"Human!" Kagome growled in annoyance as SEsshoumaru barged in. "Why is it that you have so many demons under spells in this house?"

Kagome bit back irritation. "Its called technology, Sesshoumaru. I will explain it all in a moment. Right now, I am speaking with my brother. You can wait."

Sesshoumaru grabbed the miko and started to drag her out. Kagome finally lost her patience. "**SESSHOUMARU YOU ARROGANT ASSHOLE, IF YOU DON'T LET GO I WILL KEEP SCREAMING LIKE THIS UNTIL YOUR EARS BLEED!**" Sesshoumaru immediately dropped Kagome's arm and winced in as his ears throbbed. Kagome continued. "Now, get out of my room so I can speak to my brother. Then _maybe_ if you're nice, I will explain about technology for the last and final time. You. Can. Wait." She slammed the door in his face with a loud scream of frustration.

Souta waited until she sat down again before speaking. "You okay, sis?"

Kagome sighed. "Yeah, I'm alright. He's got to be the frustrating individual I've ever met. I swear, he's as bad as InuYasha sometimes!"

Souta gulped, knowing that his sister was probably going to kick his butt for what he was about to do. "Actually, Sesshoumaru is what I wanted to talk about."

Kagome sobered quickly. "What's the matter, Souta?"

Souta began stuttering. "He's so. . . but you're. . . and he's. . . I mean it. . . ARGH!"

Kagome giggled softly. "Just say it Souta. I won't get mad, I promise."

Souta blurted it out. "I want him to leave!"

Kagome blinked. "You have a problem having him around here?"

Souta shook his head. "No. I have a problem with him being anywhere _near_ you." All the words started tumbling out. "I mean, he's tried to kill you before, and anytime you've mentioned him it was always when he tried to kill InuYasha, or threatened someone, or was trying to get Tetsusaiga! Whenever you mention him, its always bad! So why would you let him anywhere within one hundred feet of you?" Kagome tried to speak, but Souta cut her off. "And don't try that bullshit about 'healing his ward.' You may be able to fool Mom, but I know you better!"

He breathed heavily, feeling a bit uncomfortable as his sister looked at him sadly. Finally he sighed. "I just want to understand."

Kagome came over to sit with her brother, and hugged him close. "Souta, I want to be able to tell you, but its not my place to tell. But I can promise you, Sesshoumaru wouldn't be able to hurt me even if he wanted to." Souta gave her a look of disbelief, and she chuckled. "Can I ask you to trust me on this?"

Souta sighed, and nodded slowly. "I don't have to be nice to him, do I?"

Kagome glared at him, then sighed. "Fine. But at least be polite."

Souta grimaced. "Can't I just kick him in the balls and run away?"

Kagome laughed out loud at the thought. "I don't know how well that would work. Although, he can't hurt you, so maybe I should let you."

Souta grinned and stood up. "Thanks, sis. Really."

Kagome smiled. "Thank you for letting me know you were worried. It's nice to know my little bro's got my back."

Souta skipped out, and set out to find Sesshoumaru. _I wonder if Kagome was serious about that kick in the balls. . ._

 **Thursday, The Feudal Era ******

"Damn it all to hell!" InuYasha screamed.

"Language, InuYasha." Sango shouted. "And if you're not going to do anything but pace, then try to at least keep it down."

"Sesshoumaru has probably already killed her!" InuYasha fumed. "And if not, then he's killed half of Japan!" He yelled in frustration, and kept pacing.

Miroku sighed. "Why not go and find out, InuYasha? You can still pass through the well, though you choose not to."

InuYasha straightened. "Oh yeah." He started running to the well.

Miroku sighed. "Some things never change."

 **Kagome ******

Kagome glared at the mirror. "I hate dressing up. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it!"

Souta glanced in to see why his sister was talking to herself. "Ooh! Who's the lucky guy?" His eyes twinkled at the thought of his sister going out with somebody.

Kagome glared at him. "Say anything, and I'll let Sesshoumaru eat you."

Souta rolled his eyes at her. "You'd miss me too much." Souta came back in and watched Kagome wade through purses. "So who's your date with?"

"Hojo." Kagome said with a groan. "He caught me, and I couldn't say no." Souta gave her a look, and she explained. "He'd lent me his notes to copy from Monday."

Souta rolled his eyes. "How about you just tell him you don't like him?"

"I will. I'll do it tonight." Souta looked at her. "I will! Get that smirk off your face!"

"What smirk?" Souta asked innocently. He ducked out of the room before Kagome could throw something at him.

He caught sight of Sesshoumaru, and smirked again. His plan was almost ready to go. He just needed to maneuver the taiyoukai into the correct position. He walked down the stairs to prepare everything. _This is gonna be fun._

Kagome finally made it downstairs after nearly an hour. Kagome's mother looked her over. "You look beautiful, dear. The perfect outfit for a date."

Kagome groaned. "Crap! Now I need to change!"

Sakura grabbed her arm before she could move. "I'm joking dear. The outfit looks like something you'd wear when going out with a friend. And you still look beautiful."

Kagome relaxed. "Thanks Mom." She hugged her mother before heading out to the backyard to talk to Sesshoumaru.

 **Souta ******

Souta was ready to begin. Sesshoumaru sat outside, so Souta went up to him. "Hey, why do you have tattoos?"

Sesshoumaru remained silent. Souta tried again. "Why is your hair like a girl's?"

Sesshoumaru's eye twitched, but Souta didn't notice. Instead, he continued. "Actually, now that I think about it, are you a girl?"

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to strangle the boy. _**Consider it a lesson in patience.**_

_Be silent. I do not need such advice from you._

Souta frowned. This would be harder than he thought. "Cause you really do look like a girl. And when you got mad, you looked like a woman who was PMS-ing."

Sesshoumaru could not hold back the growl that erupted. However, it was so low that Souta didn't hear. "So should I call you _Lady_ Sesshoumaru from now on?"

Sesshoumaru stood, having reached the end of his patience. "Human, I suggest you leave this Sesshoumaru alone."

Souta glared at him. "Why don't you make me, _my lady?_"

Sesshoumaru growled, and this time Souta heard. With a smirk, he aimed and kicked at Sesshoumaru's balls.

Luckily, Sesshoumaru was an expert at fighting. With ease, he caught the human's foot and pulled, sending him flying into a tree. Souta yelled. "**Ow!**" He stood, fake tears filling his eyes. "How could you?" He rushed towards the house, just as Kagome exited. Souta ran into her.

Kagome immediately saw the tears. "Souta! What happened?"

Souta looked up at her, and his expression nearly broke her heart. "Sesshoumaru tried to kill me!"

Sesshoumaru had to admit, he was in awe of the boy's planning. He'd purposely provoked Sesshoumaru, and now was using his sister's maternal instincts to his advantage. _The boy could be a master strategist._

_**Perhaps now is not the best time to admire a **_human _**who is trying to get us into trouble with the one person on earth who is not afraid of us.**_

Sesshoumaru refocused his attention on Kagome. "HE DID WHAT!" Kagome shouted in outrage. She turned her attention on Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru! BAD-" She froze. Shakily, she took a deep breath to calm herself before turning back to her brother. "Souta, tell me everything that happened."

Souta was surprised. He'd expected his sister to fly into a rage, and now she wanted details. _Crap._ "I came out to see Sesshoumaru, cause he's so cool! He's even better than InuYasha! I just wanted to ask him a few questions. But I only asked a few, and then he attacked me for no good reason."

Kagome looked at him skeptically. Then she turned to Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru, do you have anything to add?"

Sesshoumaru was slightly taken back that she had asked him. "The boy attacked this Sesshoumaru, and this Sesshoumaru defended himself. That is all that happened."

Kagome nodded thoughtfully. She turned to her brother. "So Souta, what kind of questions were you asking Sesshoumaru?"

Souta gulped. _She knows._ "I wanted to know why he had tattoos and why his hair's so nice."

Kagome crossed her arms. "I'm going to tell you the same thing you told me, Souta. 'You may be able to fool Mom, but I know you better.'" She glared at Souta as he squirmed. "Now, tell the truth."

Souta knew he was in deep trouble. _Crap._ "Oh look, Hojo's here." He exclaimed. Kagome whirled, and Souta made his escape.

Kagome turned back. "Nice try, brat, but-" She noticed his absence. She looked around for him. "That little brat!" She exclaimed. "I'm going to kill him when I get back."

A door slammed, and Kagome jumped. "Dung spitters! Hojo's here!" Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru. "Look, I know that you can't be too far away. Is there any way that you could stay just far enough away that I can spend the night with Hojo? I don't want to be unfair with him."

Sesshoumaru stared at her, which she took as assent. "Okay then. I'll see you later."

She started to leave, when Sesshoumaru called to her. "Why did you investigate into the matter?"

Kagome turned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Why did you not believe your brother?" It had been bugging him. The miko usually jumped to defend her loved ones. So why was her brother interrogated?

Kagome paused before answering. "I guess I trust you somehow." She giggled. "Strange, isn't it? I suppose you still think I'm the devil incarnate. But somehow, I feel that I can trust you."

Sesshoumaru growled. "Never mistake, miko. When this curse is removed, there will be nothing to stop me from killing you."

Kagome smiled. "Nothing except yourself." She entered the house, leaving behind a very confused Sesshoumaru.

 **InuYasha ******

InuYasha slammed through the door, and saw the Higurashis. "Where's Kagome?" He asked.

No one answered. "Hey! Where's Kagome!" He shouted louder.

Still no one answered. Sakura did look up, however. "Oh! I thought I told Souta to shut that door." She passed right through InuYasha and shut the door. "Really, the boy is so absent minded."

InuYasha's ears drooped. _They can't see me._

Kagome rushed into the room and froze. "InuYasha! What are you doing here?"

Sakura whirled, and saw no one. "Kagome, InuYasha's not here."

Kagome ignored her mother. "InuYasha, what are you doing here?"

"Keh." He answered. "I had to make sure Sesshoumaru wasn't destroying half of Japan."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You know, give him some credit. He promised not to destroy anything while he was here."

"Like his word is good for anything." InuYasha shouted.

Kagome sighed. "I don't have time for this InuYasha. I have a date."

"What!" InuYasha got even louder. "Don't tell me its with that Hobo guy!"

"Hojo!" Kagome shouted back. "His name is Hojo! And yes, it is with him. It's a thank you for lending me his notes."

InuYasha growled. "You're not going on a date with him, and that's final."

Kagome glared at him as the doorbell rang. "Sit boy." She said, before heading to the door. She listened for the satisfying thump that told her the action had occurred once more. She opened the door and smiled at Hojo. "Good evening, Hojo."

"You look great, Kagome." Hojo said. "You ready to go?"

"Of course." She stepped out the door and closed it behind her, to the sounds of "Get back here, Kagome!"

Sesshoumaru heard the exchange and smirked. The miko had handled his half brother quite well. As the two humans left his sight line, he started forward, not wanting to be dragged forward. He soon found himself accompanied by InuYasha.

"What the hell're you doing, Bastard?" InuYasha demanded.

Sesshoumaru ignored him. InuYasha growled, but didn't press the issue. A fight would attract Kagome's attention. And she would _not_ be happy that they'd followed her.

 **Hojo ******

The night had been perfect. Kagome had had fun, and they'd eaten together and talked. Finally, they made it back to the shrine. He was ready to make his move. But before he could, Kagome spoke. "Hojo, I'd like to speak to you, if I may."

"Of course Kagome." He sat beside her on the steps of the shrine. "What's up?"

"Hojo, you are a really good friend, and I can't imagine enduring class without you to lighten up the mood." Kagome began. "But I'd like to stop these dates."

Hojo froze. "I don't think I understand."

"I really like you Hojo. I consider you my closest friend." Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder. "But that's all I've ever seen you as. My friend."

Hojo stiffened as the meaning set in. Kagome continued. "I would like to keep you as my friend, if I may. But I'm afraid that I just can't see myself loving you anytime soon. And you deserve someone who loves you, not just likes you a whole lot."

Hojo felt as if someone had pulled the rug out from under him, and his anger built. How dare she lead him on like this! Outwardly, he kept his normally cheery demeanor. "So Kagome, would you like to go out again some time?"

Kagome stared at him. "Hojo, I said I don't want to go out on a date with you anymore."

"I have tickets for Moons Reach next weekend, if you'd like to come." No one could resist the magical call of Moons Reach, the best band to have graced Japan.

"No thank you, Hojo. I appreciate the offer, but I don't want to go out with you." Kagome stood. "Thank you again for tonight, Hojo. I really had fun."

She stood and turned to go, but Hojo grabbed her hand. "I really don't think you want this Kagome. Who's forcing you to give me up?"

Kagome stared at him, wondering if he was that much of an idiot. "No one, Hojo. I don't want to go out with you. If I did, I wouldn't let someone pull me away. But I don't. So let me go."

Hojo stood, his anger boiling. "Tell me who it is!"

"There's no one!" Kagome yelled back, trying to pull her wrist away.

And then Hojo swung.

---------------------------Author's Rant---------------------------

Obsessive_Goddess: So, what do you think? **[silence]** Kagome?

Kagome: Destroy! **[lunges at Obsessive_Goddess, who puts up a barrier again.]**

Obsessive_Goddess: Serves you right!

Kagome: Sesshoumaru! Get your whitebutt out here!

Sesshoumaru: **[cocks eyebrow]** Does she seriously think I"m going to come when she summons me? Besides, I think it's wonderful that the wench is finally being put in her place.

Obsessive_Goddess: So, you're on my side?

Sesshoumaru: **[cocks head]** This is Sesshoumaru is on no one's side but his own.

Obsessive_Goddess: **[rolls eyes]** Whatever, Sesshi-kun.

---------------------------Author's Rant---------------------------


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Get with the program already. SEREPHINA OF THE KAMIS DOES NOT OWN INUYASHA!

_**Last Time:**_

_Hojo stood, his anger boiling. "Tell me who it is!"_

_"There's no one!" Kagome yelled back, trying to pull her wrist away. _

_And then Hojo swung._

**_CHAPTER 9: SESSHOUMARU, PROTECTOR OF THE SMALL_**

InuYasha and Sesshoumaru landed within the walls of the shrine at the same time. "Bastard." InuYasha muttered.

"Half breed." Sesshoumaru shot back. They'd been fighting all night, though they kept it low so Kagome wouldn't hear. Neither one wanted to face her wrath, though Sesshoumaru would rather die than admit it.

InuYasha growled as he waited for Kagome to show up, but she was taking too long. "Something's wrong." InuYasha growled. "Even she doesn't take this long to go up a flight of stairs. What's keeping her?"

He went to the steps, and Sesshoumaru smelt the sudden fear that radiated from him. He turned to see InuYasha jump down the steps faster than he'd ever seen before.

With a bit of curiosity, he went to the top of the stairs to see what had caused InuYasha to panic. The boy that Kagome had been with now straddled her unconscious form, beating her time after time. InuYasha's rage was a palpable force as he headed for Hojo, only to go through the offending boy.

"Damn it! Leave Kagome alone!" InuYasha snarled, trying desperately to move Hojo.

A blur of white stepped in front of him, and Hojo was sent flying into the street. He stood and stared in shock at the white giant that stood in his path. "Human, leave now."

Hojo stood and glared. "You're the one keeping Kagome from me!" He rushed forward, arms outstretched to attack.

Sesshoumaru merely lifted an eyebrow at the attacking human. Before he could even reach Sesshoumaru, a wave of his power knocked him on his butt. "Leave now, or you will regret the consequences."

Hojo stood. "Die, vermin!"

Sesshoumaru rushed forward, poison dripping from his claws. He raised a hand to slash-

A soft voice reached his ears. "Sesshoumaru, don't kill him."

The poison immediately vanished from his claws, and Sesshoumaru adjusted his arm. The blow came down across Hojo's chest, drawing blood, but missing any vital organs. The blow sent him flying backwards into the street.

Sesshoumaru whirled, and saw Kagome trying to sit up. After a moment, she managed to stand. She walked past Sesshoumaru, ignoring his warning growl. She just looked at him, then continued.

Sesshoumaru recognized the look on her face. It was one he understood more than anything else: a hunter closing in on its prey.

Kagome went to Hojo, who opened his arms. "Come to me, my Kagome. I'll save you from-"

With a swiftness Sesshoumaru hadn't known the miko possesed, Kagome swung her foot, landing in a certain sensitive area. "If you ever assault me like you just did, Hojo, I swear that I will prevent you from ever reproducing." Kagome shouted, fury stretched across her face. Bringing back her hand, she snapped it forward and connected with Hojo's nose. "And if you ever insult one of my friends like you did Sesshoumaru, I will let him devour you! And I can guarantee, it will not be quick and painless!"

With that she walked away, storming past the two silent men. She managed to make it to the Goshinboku before she collapsed, curling up into a ball. After a moment, she felt an arm wrap around her, gently lifting her off the ground. Kagome squirmed for a moment, before a familiar voice stoppedher. "Unless you wish to land in the dirt again miko, I suggest you restrain yourself."

Kagome stared up in surprise at the indifferent taiyoukai in surprise, then smiled. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru growled, not totally alright with what he was doing. He jumped up the stairs in one leap, making it to Kagome's window in a second. He laid her down on the bed as InuYasha entered the room. "Kagome! Are you alright?"

Kagome cleared her mind, and smiled up at InuYasha. "I'm fine, InuYasha. I just need to rest, and I'll be fine."

InuYasha growled. "I'm going to kill that Hobo-"

"Hojo."

"Whatever!" InuYasha snarled. "I'm going to hunt him down and rip out his heart!"

Kagome made a face. "As appreciated as that is, I'd prefer if you didn't. That's gross, and besides, he'll be taken care of."

Sesshoumaru lifted an eyebrow. "How so, miko?"

Kagome turned to him. "In this time, the keepers of the law are known as police. When I call them, they will arrest Hojo for assault. He will be tried and placed into a prison for harming me." She leaned back against her pillows, wincing as she hit a bruise.

InuYasha hovered by her side. "We can't just let this go! He could have killed you!"

Kagome smiled. "But he didn't. Next time, I'll be more on guard. I'll go to the police in the morning, and they will take care of it." A knock on her door, alerted her to the presence of her mother. "Oh no! Mom!" She sat up, gasping as pain shot through her side. As the knock came again, Kagome looked to Sesshoumaru. "Will you get the door please?"

Sesshoumaru stared at her, wondering where she got the idea he'd do that. With a sigh, she stood and hobbled over to the door. Taking a deep breath, she glowed a bright pink, and Sesshoumaru and InuYasha jumped back in case the power she called tried to purify them. When it faded, the bruises had disappeared. Kagome opened the door. "Hey Mom!"

"Oh, so it is you." Sakura exclaimed. "I was worried, since you didn't tell me you were home. How did it go?"

Kagome made a face. "Same as always. Though I finally got up my courage to tell him the truth."

Sakura nodded in approval. "How did he take it?"

Kagome shrugged. "I don't think it sunk in yet. We'll give it some time, and see what happens. Worse comes to worse, I can always get a restraining order against him."

Sakura sighed. "I hope that boy doesn't do something stupid. He really is sweet. Do you remember all those things he'd bring you when you were 'sick?'"

Kagome sighed. "Yes, I remember. I also remember grandpa using my 'illnesses' as a way to get the stuff he wanted for free."

The two of them laughed, though Kagome cut hers short when she discovered that the action was accompanied by pain. "Mom, I'm a little tired. I think I'm just going to go to bed tonight."

Sakura nodded. "Alright. Good night, Musume."

Kagome smiled. "Good night, Haha." She closed the door and went to her bed with a groan. "Ow." She whimpered, letting go of the illusion she'd used to hide her wounds.

InuYasha sat beside her on the bed. "Why don't you tell her that Hobo-"

"Hojo."

"I don't care! Why didn't you tell her that he attacked you?"

"Because she has enough to worry about between me going into the past on the weekends, paying the bills, taking care of grandpa, and getting Souta ready." Kagome sighed. "I don't need to add to her plate."

InuYasha cocked his head. "I thought you said that the money problems were getting better?"

Kaogme sighed. "They were. But then grandpa got sick. The hospital bills wiped us out. We're barely holding on as it is." She sighed as she rolled off the bed to stand. "I'm going to take a shower. Try not to kill each other while I'm gone." She hobbled out of the room to the bathroom, not letting her tears fall until she was fully immersed in the water.

**ß**** The Next Afternoon ****à**

Kagome sighed as she waited in the interrogation room. She'd come to the police department directly after school, telling her mother that she was with some friends studying. That had been an hour ago.

A woman entered the room with a glass of water for Kagome, which she accepted with a smile. "Thank you."

"I know what its like to sit for hours without getting anywhere." The detective said with a smile. "I'll try to make this as painless as possible for you."

"I appreciate that." Kagome said. She checked her watch, and turned back to the detective. "I don't suppose that my friend could come in with me? He doesn't really like crowds."

"I'm afraid not." The detective said, her smile turning apologetic. "He's giving his own statement to my partner. Making sure your stories match is part of the process."

Kagome nodded. "I understand."

The detective noticed her composure, and began.

**ß**** Sesshoumaru ****à**

Even though Kagome had explained that they were just doing their jobs, Sesshoumaru was still annoyed. "Are you quite finished?"

"Just a few more questions, dude." The policeman said. "How did you get into the house without the girl's mother knowing?"

"I came in through the window."

The policeman blinked. "You did what?"

Sesshoumaru sighed. "I carried her in through the window so that she would not disturb her mother."

The policeman looked through his notes. "How?"

"I climbed up the side of the building. It was not hard." Sesshoumaru watched as the man stared at him. He wasn't exactly sure he liked it. "Are you finished?"

The policeman shook his head. "Can you give me a description of the man?"

"Human. Short black hair. Rather scrawny. Calm face, until the girl upset him." Sesshoumaru glanced at the clock. "May I go?"

The policeman nodded. "Sure. Go ahead."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head and left, sniffing for Kagome. InuYasha appeared at his side. "She's in that room with a female." He pointed directly next door, and Sesshoumaru opened the door to see Kagome chatting amiably with the detective.

"I hate it when guys get like that." The detective commiserated. "The type that won't let go are the worst of all to deal with."

Kagome looked up and saw Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru, are you done?"

The detective turned, and quickly turned back when she saw him. Her face went red. _Kami, he's hot!_

Sesshoumaru smelt the arousal of the detective and held back a look of disgust. He turned to Kagome. "Woman, we must leave now."

The detective refocused at the woman comment. "Now listen here, mister. How dare you disrespect-"

"Please don't worry about it detective." Kagome soothed as she stood. "He's my friend's older brother, and he doesn't like me very much. Calling me woman is his way of letting me know that he doesn't like me."

She walked over to Sesshoumaru. "Yes, I'm ready. Thank you for coming with me." She turned to the detective. "Thank you for listening."

The detective sighed. "Ms. Higurashi, could you sit for a moment?" Kagome nodded and complied. "I like you, so I'll be honest. This case probably won't leave this room."

Kagome blinked. "What?"

The detective sighed again. "The Hojo familiy is very influential with the upper levels. They won't let one of their own get dragged through the mud. Even one from the branch families." The detective gave Kagome an apologetic look. "We probably won't get the chance to arrest him. It's all politics on the higher levels."

Kagome stood slowly. "I see. Thank you for your honesty." She walked out of the room before the detective could comment.

Sesshoumaru followed after her, keeping close to avoid getting lost. Normally, he'd have explored, but his senses were so blocked that he wasn't sure he could manage it. Besides, the woman's emotions were running high, and if she wasn't careful, she'd get killed. Then he'd die as well.

When they finally reached the shrine, Kagome went to the well. With a quick hop, she reentered the past and just sat by the well, breathing in the fresh air. Sesshoumaru was forced to follow, but he was curious anyway.

"Wench." Kagome didn't answer. "Woman." Kagome held her breath and mentally counted to ten. "Miko." _He'll get there eventually._

Sesshoumaru growled. "Kagome."

Kagome opened her eyes and turned to him with a smile. "Yes?"

"What will happen to the boy now?" Sesshoumaru understood politics quite well. He'd been involved in them since birth. But he wished to know what would happen to the boy.

"Nothing." Kagome said with a sigh. "There will be a record of a complaint against him, but he won't be punished at all." Her hands tightened. "It'll be like it never happened."

Sesshoumaru watched as the woman forced herself to remain calm. She banished away the tears that threatened to form, and she kept her anger in check. After a few moments, she stood. "We should head back. Mom's probably worried about me."

Sesshoumaru picked the girl up and jumped down the well, landing on the other side neatly. InuYasha was bent over the well, and breathed a sigh of relief when Sesshoumaru dropped Kagome to the ground and left her to climb out. He was gone from sight in a mere moment.

"What's up with him?" InuYasha asked.

"No idea." Kagome grumped. "But he's lucky I didn't subdue him for that. It _hurt_!"

**ß** **Sesshoumaru ****à**

The scent of the boy was nearby. Sesshoumaru waited at the entrance as Hojo approached, thinking he was undetected. Sesshoumaru heard him mumble to himself as he got closer. ". . . Save Kagome. . . hero. . . dungeons. . . mine. . . newspaper. . . pudding. . ."

The boy snuck around to the back of the house and sat behind a bush, concealed from view. Perfect.

"You are trespassing." Hojo whirled to see Sesshoumaru directly behind him. "I suggest you leave while you still can."

"You are keeping my Kagome from me!" Hojo whispered harshly. "I will defend her no matter what! You will not keep me from her!"

Sesshoumaru growled at the thick headedness of the human. "She has rejected you. Why do you insist on repeating your claim?"

Hojo stood. "I will protect my Kagome!"

"Sesshoumaru!" Sesshoumaru winced as he felt the simple call of his name forcing him to move.

Hojo watched as Sesshoumaru left him to enter the house, seeing red. He would remove the threat to his Kagome, or die trying.

**ß**** Kagome ****à**

"Sesshouma-" A hand covered Kagome's mouth.

"Continue to summon this Sesshoumaru, and you will find yourself in a ditch surrounded by dirt." Kagome closed her mouth, and Sesshoumaru removed her hand.

"Where'd you go?" Kagome asked. "For that matter, why'd you dump me in the bottom of the well?"

Sesshoumaru ignored her questions. "Miko, you should not be outside after dark."

Kagome started to speak, then stopped. "Are you. . . worried about me?"

Sesshoumaru whipped his head back to her. "Miko, of all the things you could have said, there is nothing that could have been less true." He walked away, leaving a highly amused Kagome behind.

_I wonder when he'll realize that he actually likes me._ Kagome mused as she followed him inside.

InuYasha watched the two of them, but said nothing. _He's starting to like her. Kind of hard _not_ to, considering how she is. And of course, she accepted him the minute he was stuck with her. _He growled slightly at Kagome's stupidity._ They can't become friendly! He's Sesshoumaru! He must be using her for something!_

Souta glared at Sesshoumaru as he passed him. He still didn't trust the glacier. He could see faint bruises on his sister, and he had a feeling he knew who caused them. _Soon, you will be mine, dirtbag._ Souta thought. _And I'll make you pay for hurting my sister._

He turned to leave, and saw something moving. He froze. "Who's there?"

The thing moved again, and Souta back up quickly. "What are you?" He demanded, trying to sound tough.

The thing reached forward, and touched Souta's head. _Souta! Can you hear me?_

Souta froze. "InuYasha?"

_Finally! Someone who can hear me!_ InuYasha crowed. _Can you see me?_

"Just an outline." Souta said, smiling at the outline of InuYasha. "What are you doing here? I thought you were dead."

_I am dead. I'm a ghost, actually. Normally only demons and people with holy powers can see me. I can't believe you can!_

Souta went to sit down, and InuYasha followed. "Hey, InuYasha. What's going on with Sesshoumaru?"

InuYasha opened his mouth to answer, when Kagome walked in. "Souta! Who are you talking to?"

"Inu-" _Don't tell her you can see me! Not if you want to break up Sesshoumaru and Kagome._ "Just myself."

"Okay?" Kagome gave InuYasha a look, and he shrugged, pretending he didn't understand. "Whatever." She went back upstairs.

"Now, how are we going to break them up?" Souta asked.

InuYasha grinned wickedly. _Just listen closely._

-----------------------------Author's Rant-----------------------------

InuYasha: It's about time I did something. Geez, those two were getting way too nice.

Obsessive_Goddess: The only reason you and Souta are here is for comic relief. You are completely unimportant to the story at large.

InuYasha: I'll get you a demon head if you make us important.

Obsessive_Goddess: Okay. EW! I'll make you die for a second time if you give me a demon's head.

Souta: i'll buy you a new laptop if you make us important.

Obsessive_Goddes: a new laptop! gimme, gimme, gimme!

Souta: You know what you have to do.

Obsessive_Goddess: **[pouts] **Fine. But can your importance be funny?

Souta: Sure.

-----------------------------End of Author's Rant-----------------------------

*****

Musume: Japanese term for "my daughter"

Haha: Japanese term for "mommy."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: See chapter 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, and 9. You will see that I, without a doubt, OWN NOTHING!

Oh, and btw. I do not have a high opinion of InuYasha and Souta's intelligence. So it will take them a while to come up with a plan. Meanwhile, enjoy Sess/Kag madness!

**_Last Time:_**

_"Now, how are we going to break them up?" Souta asked. _

_InuYasha grinned wickedly._ Just listen closely.

**_CHAPTER 10: WEEKEND RETREAT_**

Kagome breathed in the clean air. _I sometimes wonder why I bother going back to Tokyo. I love it here, and I have no intentions of living in the future. If I wasn't learning about the past and about medicinal herbs, I'd never leave again._

"Lady Kagome!" She turned to see one of the villagers running up to her. It was a village elder, and the worried look on his face concerned her.

"What is it, Kai-san?" Kagome asked.

"It's my wife, Ayame!" Kai shouted. "She just collapsed! Please, will you attend to her?"

Kagome stood immediately. "I must get my medical bag from my hut. I will be there as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Lady Kagome!" Kai breathed, rushing back. After a moment, Kagome raised a hand, and locked Kai in a barrier.

"If you'll forgive my impudence, Kai-san." Kagome said with a grin. "But you seem too old to be rushing around." She twisted her hand, and Kai disappeared. She looked down the hill to see him reappear next to his hut. She smiled briefly before rushing to her hut.

She made it in time to see Rin finish her breakfast. "Kagome-sama!" RIn cried with a smile.

Kagome bent down to give her a quick kiss before lunging at her bright yellow bag. She quickly pulled out a smaller white linen bag. "Shippou, I'm going to see Ayama-san. Be good, okay?"

"Alright, Haha." Shippou called as she rushed out.

Sesshoumaru saw her run out, but thought nothing of it. He went inside, and saw Rin interrogating Shippou. "Why did Kagome-sama look scared?"

_Scared?_ Sesshoumaru reevaluated the female's scent. There had been a slight trace of fear, but he hadn't noticed until it was brought up.

"Something must be wrong with Ayame-san. She's the wife of one of the village elders." Shippou said sagely. "Haha said that there was something wrong with her heart, and so Haha has to keep checking up on her to keep her alive."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. _Why put all that effort into a frail, elderly human who will die anyway?_

Shippou noticed Sesshoumaru listening in. "Haha said that she doesn't think it will be long before dies. Haha always gets depressed when she can't help one of the villagers. They've never blamed her though. They know she's only human, even if she is a miko."

Rin looked at Shippou. "Are you sure? There was this one time in my village where a miko couldn't heal someone. They beat her to death."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. _Are humans truly so foolish?_ He shook his head. The miko would not allow someone to manhandle her.

Shippou's eyes widened as well. "You don't think they'd hurt Haha, do you?"

Rin shook her head. "She's a miko. She can always use her powers."

Shippou's eyes widened again. "But she wouldn't use her powers on humans! She loves the people in this village too much."

A burst of wind shot pass them, and they looked up to see Sesshoumaru missing. They smirked. "Go us."

Sesshoumaru arrived at the hut in a matter of seconds. He smelled the miko inside and felt the sorrow that she gave off in waves. He tensed, listening for any signs of attack.

"Ayame-san, drink this. It will help you get better." The miko's voice was calm and composed, even as her aura went out of control. She was obviously lying.

"It's alright, Lady Kagome. I know I'm dying." The woman's voice was also very calm. "Thank you for helping me live until today. I would have been very put out to have missed my daughter's wedding."

Kagome smiled sadly. "Then I'll tell you the truth. This potion will put you to sleep, and take away your pain. You'll be able to pass on peacefully."

Ayame smiled and took the draught from Kagome. "That is all I can expect. Thank you, Lady Kagome. For everything."

Kagome felt the tears starting to well in her eyes, and stood. "I'm going to let your husband come in now. I'm sure both of you want to be together for this."

Ayame smiled again as she sipped the drink. "You know us too well, Lady Kagome."

Kagome exited the hut, and saw Kai just outside. Kagome shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry. There's nothing more I can do but take away her pain and let her sleep."

Kai's face fell, but he nodded. "Thank you, Lady Kagome." He hurried inside, eager to be with his wife.

Kagome walked through the village slowly, smiling as people called to her, stopping to playfully tease a child, buying something from a local vendor. Sesshoumaru followed, jumping from rooftop to rooftop as he watched the young miko. She seemed to be trying to drown herself in human contact, something he had never understood.

Finally, she made it through the village. She took one look at her hut in the distance, and faltered. For a moment, she stood frozen between the village and her hut. Then she turned in the opposite direction, towards the forest, and started running.

She kept going, a practiced run that pushed her body so that her mind couldn't think. She ran up the large hill that led up to the Bone Eater's Well, dodging roots and potholes as she went. She nearly fell a few times, but she managed to right herself before meeting the ground. When she reached the Bone Eater's Well, she jumped over it, heading beyond it to the ancient tree that she'd known since birth. Finally, she stopped among the roots of the Goshinboku. She collapsed beneath the largest of them, leaning back again the soft wood as she finally released the tears that she'd been holding back.

Sesshoumaru landed in the Goshinboku, and watched as the miko dissolved into tears. He watched her critically, wondering why she worried so much about an elderly woman who would have died anyway. Surely she wasn't _that_ upset?

As the miko's sobs grew in violence, Sesshoumaru felt an unfamiliar stirring. He watched her, and something about it felt. . . wrong. But he was at a lost to think of what. That alone made him irritated.

He dropped down from the tree, glaring at the weeping miko. She looked up in surprise, and saw Sesshoumaru there. She quieted immediately. She quickly tried to wipe away her tears, but found that she couldn't stop crying. _Darn it! I just wanted to be alone! I hate letting people see me cry! Why did it have to be Sesshoumaru? Why him?_

A clawed hand reached out, capturing one of her tears before pulling away. Sesshoumaru stared at it, wondering what about the minuscule droplet that was causing him so much discomfort. He tossed it aside after a moment, and turned back to the human that had turned away from him.

Kagome stared up at the Goshinboku, rubbing a hand over one of its roots. _Good-bye, Ayame-san. I hope you are at peace._

"Woman." Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru slowly, too depressed to actually do something about him calling her woman again. She nodded to indicate she heard him. "Why do you cry over such a death? She was merely a human whose time had come. You delayed her passing as long as you could, but even you cannot stop death."

Kagome smiled sadly. "I'm not so foolish as to think I can stop death, Sesshoumaru. I know that I can only help to delay it a bit longer." She stood slowly, a few more tears falling down her face. "But that does not make the passing of one life any less sad. Ayame-san will be dearly and thoroughly missed."

Sesshoumaru looked at her critically. "You should be careful where you place your heart, Miko. Those who wear theirs on their sleeve often find they have lost it along the way."

He turned and started to walk away, but was stopped when the miko called to him. "Better on a sleeve than hidden away in a place so dark that only a few dare to look for it."

Sesshoumaru paused for a single second before walking on. But it was enough for Kagome to know that he'd heard, and that its meaning at hit him. She smiled as she began her run back to the village. She was getting better at understanding the distant taiyoukai.

**ß**** Sesshoumaru ****à**

The early morning was the only time that he got a reprieve from the miko, and he took it gladly. He had found a small lake nearby that served well for his morning meditation. It was also prefect for evaluated the feeling of discomfort he'd felt the other day.

He hadn't felt this particular way before. What had the miko done to him that the mere sight of her tears was enough to set him into action? He knew that she was not the type to have placed a spell on him.

Perhaps the goddess had done so? It seemed unlikely, but then again, so did the idea of a spell that bound him to the whim of a human girl. Could it be a spell?

Sesshoumaru mentally sighed. Amaterasu had been quite clear as to the nature and purpose of her curse. She'd been proud of coming up with the idea. Any addition to it would have been crowed from the heavens. Literally.

So why had he felt the need to dispel the girl's tears? Why had he been compelled to offer her some kind of comfort, something that he had trouble with even with Rin? Why had he felt such relief when she had finally smiled?

He growled as he stood. The meditation, usually the perfect way for him to think through his problems, somehow seemed to be making them worse.

"Having some trouble, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Sesshoumaru turned slightly to see the elderly miko that Kagome. . . that _the miko_ had referred to as Kaede. Seeing who it was, Sesshoumaru chose not respond. He was quite annoyed at himself for allowing the miko to sneak up on him.

"Ye seem unsatisfied by your meditation, Sesshoumaru-sama." Kaede commented. "Perhaps a second opinion is in order."

Sesshoumaru's icy glare was wasted on the elderly miko. "This Sesshoumaru has no need for second counsel."

Kaede nodded. "Ye would know ye best." She turned to the water. "This water is very odd. It has a complex and delicate system, created over centuries of work. And even as delicate as the system is, it handles disturbances so well that once it is removed, nothing remains of its presence." She leaned over the water with a smile. "Yet even then, some disturbances change the system so irrevocably that even when it has been removed, the evidence of its passing will remain forever."

Kaede turned away and began to leave. "Have a good day, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru watched her go before looking out at the lake. Mentally, he shook his head. _Since when has this Sesshoumaru listened to a mere human miko?_

**_Since the human miko was right._**

_Shut up._

**ß**** The Palace of the Gods ****à**

Unbeknownst to either of the two, three pairs of eyes had watched the exchange, and saw the understanding held in the young taiyoukai's intelligent eyes.

"He'll crumble before the year is out." Amaterasu said with a smirk.

"I doubt it. He has a long way to go before he's released from this curse." Inugami insisted. "But I will admit, he just might learn before the end of the century."

The Dog God left the room, leaving Amaterasu and the servant she'd brought with her. "Do you have a plan in place, Unmeikeirai?"

The servant smiled. "Don't I always, Amaterasu-sama?"

Amaterasu laughed. "Good girl. I know I can trust you with this." She turned back to the image before her, watching as Sesshoumaru unconsciously sensed for Kagome's return. "He's getting there. All he needs is a good push."

Unmeikeirai bowed. "Leave it to me, Amaterasu-sama. You know I can get the job done."

Amaterasu nodded. "Just try not to take too long. This curse is going to get somebody killed if it doesn't move along quickly."

**ß**** Border of the Western Lands ****à**

The inuyoukai glared at the West hungrily. If only Sesshoumaru wasn't so powerful, he'd have taken the Western Lands. But the Western Lord was very vigilant. Any disturbance would be crushed. _Brutally_.

"Really, I expected more of the Rebels of the South." The inuyoukai turned at the sound of a female's voice. His mouth dropped. The thinnest, sexiest, most beautiful female inuyoukai he'd ever seen was standing before him. Bright blue hair, white eyes, and black markings were her most noticeable features. His inner demon roared, filling him with such lust that he could barely hold back his erection.

Then the insult sunk in, and he growled. "Bitch, I suggest you retract that statement, unless you wish to be removed."

The female chuckled. "What reason do I have to fear someone like you? Someone who cowers in the shadows even when the object of their fear is absent."

The last part caught the inuyoukai's attention. "Absent?"

The female rolled her eyes. "Really? Don't you even keep track of your nemesis? You really are a failure." She stepped forward, and bowed mockingly. "I am Unmeikeirai. I've come to help you in your little endeavor."

"And why should I trust you?" The inuyoukai snarled.

Unmeikeirai smiled. "Because you don't have a choice. You want power, and I can help you gain it. What more do you need to know?"

The inuyoukai thought for a moment, then nodded. "The name is Kaimaru. And you just got yourself a business partner."

Unmeikeirai watched him leave, waiting until he was out of sight before shivering. _Ugh, that guy is disgusting. You better appreciate what I'm doing, Amaterasu-sama. Cause otherwise, I'll be doing diddly squat for you for the next thousand years!_

--------------------------Author's Rant--------------------------

Obsessive_Goddess: Another chapter, with some very serious thinking going on.

InuYasha: I thought I was going to break the two of them up!

Kagome: Wait! I thought he was okay with the two of us?

Sesshoumaru: Woman, why is this Sesshoumaru being told what to do by a human miko?

Kikyo: Why is Kaede trying to promote a match between Sesshoumaru and Kagome?

Shippou: When do Rin and I start having fun?

Rin: What's going on with Unmeikeirai and those rebel dudes?

Obsessive_Goddess: _**TOO MANY QUESTIONS!**_ **[inuCast silences] **All of your questions will be answered in later chapters. **[turns to Sesshoumaru]** Except yours. Really, what kind of question is that? You're being told to do something because you have yet to understand your own feelings because demons look down on emotions. Really, are you too dumb to figure that out?

Sesshoumaru: **[lunges at Obsessive_Goddess, but runs into a barrier]** Woman, you will cease in your mockery of this Sesshoumaru.

Obsessive_Goddess: Ooh, big words. You're such a smart puppy dog.

Sesshoumaru: **[twitch]**

--------------------------Author's Rant--------------------------


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except a bookmark of Sesshoumaru. But other than that, I own nothing.

_**Last Time:**_

_The inuyoukai thought for a moment, then nodded. "The name is Kaimaru. And you just got yourself a business partner."_

_Unmeikeirai watched him leave, waiting until he was out of sight before shivering._ Ugh, that guy is disgusting. You better appreciate what I'm doing, Amaterasu-sama. Cause otherwise, I'll be doing diddly squat for you for the next thousand years!

_**CHAPTER 11: BEGINNING LESSONS**_

Rin sat in the comfort of Kagome's arms, bawling her eyes out. "It's all Rin's fault!" She screeched, and even Kagome winced at the volume and pitch of the little girl's voice.

"Rin, it'll be okay, I promise." She tried to soothe the little girl, glancing up every once in a while at Sesshoumaru, her eyes pleading. Things were not looking good.

It had started out as simple meditation. Only, Kagome hadn't realized the potential that Rin had unlocked, and the little girl's power had gone a bit out of control. Shippou hadn't been able to get out of the way in time.

Rin's miko power was very new, and Rin could not distinguish between friend and foe. As such, the purifying power had burnt Shippou badly. Luckily for Shippou, because Rin's power was new, it wasn't powerful enough to purify him. Kagome had managed to relieve most of the burns, but he was still unconscious.

Sesshoumaru had watched the whole thing, and was rather surprised. The blast that Rin sent out would possibly have purified a lesser demon, and the fact that Shippou had managed to remain alive was rather impressive.

He knew exactly what the miko wanted him to do. She wanted him to console Rin, or to help the young kitsune in some way. He remained where he was. _Why should this Sesshoumaru lower himself to helping a kitsune?_

_**Duh. Because Rin loves him.**_

_WHAT!_

_**Not like she's gonna mate him, dumb ass. Like a brother type thing. . . oh wait. You wouldn't know that, since you hate InuYasha so much!**_

_And you do not?_

_**I never said I didn't. But at least I have a reason to hate him.**_

_Such as?_

_**His demonic half refuses to acknowledge me as his alpha! I mean, come on! How many times have we beaten him? Oh yeah, EVERY GODS DAMNED TIME!**_

_That is not the issue here. The issue is the miko._

_**Just do it. At least comfort Rin. She's our pup.**_

For once, Sesshoumaru could not disagree with his inner youkai. "Rin, come here."

Kagome released the little girl, who ran straight up to Sesshoumaru. Kagome went over to Shippou, focusing her powers on waking him. However, she could still hear what was going on around her.

Rin stood in front of Sesshoumaru, her lip trembling. "Sesshoumaru-sama, I-"

"Rin, cease your childish antics." Sesshoumaru cut her off. "Tears are a sign of weakness, and you are not weak."

"But Sesshoumaru-sama, I-"

"Do not interrupt this Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru continued. "Furthermore, blaming yourself for something that you had no control over is just selfishness. I cannot believe that you would blame yourself for the miko's foolishness. Had she done her job correctly, the kitsune would not have been hurt. You are in no way to blame, and if you continue to blame yourself in any way shape or form I will be very disappointed in you."

It took Rin a moment to sift through everything Sesshoumaru said. Then she smiled. "Okay, Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin will not blame herself anymore, since it wasn't Rin's fault." She paused, then asked. "Should Rin forgive Lady Kagome for not doing her job?"

Sesshoumaru was half tempted to say that she shouldn't, imagining the reaction Kagome would have to that. But he knew that not only would she be furious with him, but she'd also be hurt. Remembering the sorrowful look that she'd had yesterday after the death of the human, his heart squeezed. No, he wouldn't allow that to happen again. Not until he was sure of _why_ the miko's sorrow upset him as well. "You may forgive the miko, Rin."

Rin smiled again. "Okay! I'm going to go pick some flowers for Shippou. He'll like that when he wakes up!"

Sesshoumaru settled down as he watched Rin leave. He turned attention to the miko, seeing very clearly the power she placed around the kitsune to heal him. After a moment, the power faded. She sat back with a smile. "He'll be alright. He just needs a rest to restore his youkai."

Sesshoumaru nodded, and Kagome stood, rolling her neck quickly. She smiled over at Sesshoumaru as she stood. "I have to say, you're getting better at comforting her."

"This Sesshoumaru needs no commendations from a mere human, Miko."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Geez. I changed my mind. First lesson is going to be how to take a compliment."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "Really, miko? And how would you go about teaching this Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome smiled. "By complimenting you all the time, and telling you when you finally get the right response." She thought for a moment. "May be I should use that phrase when you mess it up." Feeling the glare emanating from Sesshoumaru, she shook her head. "Nah. Too much work." She started to walk out. "Oh, and while I'm thinking about it, let me give you some advice. The next time you talk about me, try to make sure that I'm not right there listening to your every word." Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, something Kagome had caught onto quite quickly. It meant he was surprised. "That's right. I could hear you. So watch what you say, puppy dog."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her, and Kagome giggled. "You call me miko, wench, and human. It's only fair that I should have some nicknames too." She walked away, humming to herself.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, unsure whether or not he should be worried about the woman's new attitude.

**ß**** Later ****à**

Kagome glared at the ever silent taiyoukai. Teaching him how to let out his emotions was going to be harder than she originally thought. Especially when she kept getting interrupted by groups of children.

Not that she minded really. Although the village leader's youngest son was _really _getting on her nerves. But she really lost her temper when the boy's superiority complex started teasing the daughter of one of the farmers.

"That's enough!" She snapped. The children looked at her fearfully. It was very rare for Kagome to get upset, so they knew they were in trouble. "Everyone, sit." They sat quickly.

Kagome took a deep breath to calm herself. _I like these kids. Even the headman's son. I don't want them to die, and I certainly don't want to kill them. . . I think._

Kagome spread her hands, which glowed softly. In a moment, a picture of a small village appeared before the children.

"A long time ago, in a place very far away, there was a village called. . ." She paused, then shrugged. "Tokyo. It was called Tokyo."

The image in front of the children changed, showing an elderly man. "In this village, there was a very powerful lord. He took care of his people, and they loved him for it. They never wanted for anything while he was in charge. He treated everyone from the lowest peasant to the greatest lord the same, believing that everyone was important."

Sesshoumaru watched in amazement as Kagome continued, changing the illusion she created to show the children the story.

"After many years, the lord died, and the people mourned his death. They welcomed his eldest son, believing that he would continue the proud traditions of his father.

"What they didn't know was that his son was very different from his father. He believed that he was greater than anyone else in the world, and that those beneath him should be reminded of that. He began spending money on needless luxuries, making his palace beautiful. But he soon found that the income he had could not pay for all these luxuries.

"To get the money, he placed more and more taxes on the lords of the lands. They in turn raised the taxes on the people in their lands. Everyone suffered because of the lord's greed.

"The farmers finally had had enough. They went to a neighboring land and told the lord there that they would work for him if he gave them land to work. The lord accepted, and the farmers left.

"At first, no one cared. But after a while, food became scarce, because there was no one left to grow more. Soon, food became more valuable than gold, and only the rich and powerful could afford to buy it. The people pleaded with the lord to help them, but he refused.

"After a short while, most of the middle class had had enough. They packed up their wares and their tools, and moved into several neighboring lands. The effect was almost immediate. The lords and ladies had no one to serve them, and now they complained with a fervor. But still the lord refused to help anyone.

"The minor lords and ladies realized that without the common people beneath them, there was no way for them to continue as they did. So they went to the other lands. They promised that if the other lords were to attack their land, not only would their forces not stop them, but they would be sure to pay to have their land returned.

"Within a week, the armies of the other lords had conquered the land. The people returned and soon the area was more powerful than it was before. The new lord was imprisoned for the rest of his life, because he could no longer be trusted."

Kagome looked around at the children, and saw comprehension on their faces. The village headman even looked as if he felt guilty. She turned her gaze on him, and he cringed. "Now, don't you have something to say?"

The boy went over to the little girl. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be making fun of your father."

The girl smiled. "You are forgiven. Just don't do it again."

Kagome grinned as the children went off to play again. She shook her head, ridding herself of the last of her anger. It was really too much trouble to hold on to.

"Do you really think that children will understand such a lesson?" Sesshoumaru asked, honestly curious about the miko's thinking.

"I don't really know." Kagome said as she stood. "But I do know that if I can reach just one child, it will be that much more of a difference." She glanced at him from the side of her eyes, and smirked at him. "And who knows who else learned a thing or two from the story."

Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow, and Kagome giggled. "Believe what you will. I have some herbs to gather." She grabbed the basket by her side and set off into the woods.

Sesshoumaru glared after her, knowing full well by who she meant by the person who learned from the story. What made him even more annoyed was the fact that her story's point was actually one that made sense. _**Geez. How bad are we that the 'human miko' has to point out a lesson we learned as a pup.**_

_Just shut up. Or I'll lock you away again._

_**Meanie butt!**_

_What kind of youkai are you? How can my youkai be so immature as to use insults such as 'meanie butt'?_

_**Deal with it fatso!**_

**#% Unmeikeirai %#**

Unmeikeirai smiled as she approached the giant bear demon. He turned from his meal, a deer, and smiled. "Well, well. If it isn't my old friend, Unmeikeirai. What are you doing in the mortal world?"

Unmeikeirai waved her hand dismissively. "A bit of this and that. Although I could ask you the same, Daitaro."

Daitaro laughed. "The same." He glanced at her appreciatively. "Looking good. But of course, I assume that was your goal." Seeing that she was not in a mood for small talk, he set aside his meal. "What exactly did you seek me out for? I'm supposed to be undercover."

Unmeikeirai sat across from him. "I need a favor."

Daitaro groaned. "Really? Do you know how much trouble I got into the last time I did you a favor?"

Unmeikeirai's face became pleading. "Please! I just need you for a half hour, tops. I swear, it's important."

Daitaro sighed. "I'll hear you out. But no promises."

Unmeikeirai smiled. "Great. I need you to attack someone for me." Seeing his look, she hurried to explain. "Not hurt them or anything. Just make it seem like you're after something they have. I need a controlled attack to get the two of them to trust one another. It's the Shikon miko and the Lord of the West."

Daitaro laughed. "Are you kidding me? That's not supposed to get me in trouble? You're dreaming." He shook his head. "No way, no how. Sorry."

Unmeikeirai's face fell. "Please, Daitaro. I need you to do this for me. You're the only one I can trust."

Unmeikeirai stood, turning slowly to leave. Daitaro felt a pang as she went, and sighed. He never could refuse her. "You're lucky I like you, though I don't know why."

Unmeikeirai turned and ran to the giant bear, wrapping him in a hug. "I knew you'd help. Thank you so much!"

Daitaro returned the hug, knowing that the gesture held more meaning for him than it did for her. _If only you'd see why I can never turn you down._

**!# Kagome ##!**

Kagome sighed, packing away the last of her things. She had school in the morning, something she _still_ had to tell Sesshoumaru. She was really regretting his reaction to that.

"I take it you are returning to your own time in the morning?" Kagome jumped as Sango made her presence known.

"You scared the bejeebers out of me Sango!" Kagome cried, secretly glad her best friend had decided to say good-bye before leaving tomorrow. She stood and hugged her before answering. "Yes, I am. I have school, just like always."

"And I take it Sesshoumaru has to come with you?" Sango ventured. Seeing Kagome nod, she continued. "And I take it you haven't told him yet."

"You're taking alot of things, Sango." Kagome teased. "How about giving something instead?"

"How about some advice?" Sango said, sitting down beside her friend. "Try not to forget that he _is_ a demon, not some lost pet that you just happened to pick up. And he's not like InuYasha either. When this curse is removed, he won't hesitate to kill you."

Kagome sighed. "I know. And I know that you worry about me." She hugged the woman who'd become her sister. "But please just trust me. I think I know what I'm doing."

Sango snorted. "Think?"

Kagome laughed. "I'm not 100% sure. After all, I doubt anyone else in history has been given the task of taming a demon lord." Kagome sobered, shaking her head. "No, I shouldn't say that. It's more like. . . character ed."

Sango shook her head. "What?"

"Character ed is an annoying class that they make kids go through to make them learn teamwork." Kagome answered. "No one actually learns anything, but the intent is there."

Sango shurgged. "If you say so."

Kagome chuckled. "I'll be fine, I promise."

Sango hugged her one last time. "I mean it, Kagome. Don't forget who he is."

Kagome smiled. "I won't. I'll be really careful, cross my heart and hope to die."

Sango left a few moments later, and Kagome soon became aware of another presence. "Come on in, Sesshoumaru." She called.

Sesshoumaru entered, pinning her down with a glare. "You are leaving tomorrow."

Kagome nodded. "Yup. I have school again, so we'll have to go back for the week. That's how it normally works for me." For a moment, Sesshoumaru remained silent. Kagome took this as assent. "I'll leave Rin to train with Kaede for the week, and Shippou knows the rules, so they won't get into trouble." She paused in her little rant. "Maybe I should get Shuri-chan to watch the village while I'm gone. With Rin around, the village will be a bit more of a target." She thought, then shook her head. "Nah. I'll just have him check in every once in a while."

"No."

Kagome jumped at the sudden negative. "I know he's a demon, but he's a really good one. I've met him more than once, and he owes me a few favors. He's really powerful too."

"No."

Kagome turned fully, and was surprised to see how stiff Sesshoumaru had become. "Alright, what's the problem?" Kagome asked. "You've got some kind of chip on your shoulder, and I want to know what it is."

Sesshoumaru didn't answer. Instead, he turned away, jumping out of sight before Kagome could leave the hut. Kagome ran out, but he was gone. "That stupid dog!" She grumbled. "I'm going to string him up by that very fluffy tail of his!" She looked around quickly, then returned to the hut with a sigh.

Sesshoumaru watched her go in. Things were swirling in him, things he didn't understand. the best way to deal with the problem was to distance himself from the problem. And he couldn't do that in her world. he settled down on top of the hut. _She will no longer touch this Sesshoumaru._

**!# The Next Morning #!**

Kagome woke up early, hoping to find Sesshoumaru. But she couldn't find him anywhere. She shook her head, heading back to the hut. Looks like she was going to miss school again.

"Stupid Sesshoumaru." Kagome muttered. "I don't think it's asking all that much to go to school for the week."

She sighed, cracking her neck as she headed to Kaede's. Little did she know that the demon lord she sought watched her from atop the roofs. He carefully hid his aura, keeping just out of sight of the miko. Half of him was howling at having to hide from a mere miko, but the other half shoved that half down. He couldn't afford to let the emotions that threatened to break through his control loose. He was the Lord of the West. Emotions and power did not mix.

Even so, he couldn't help the small smirk that came as a reaction to the miko's little rant.

**!# Daitaro #!**

The things he did for her. He watched the miko, and nodded appreciatively. _Kind, powerful, beautiful, and completely insane. Kind of like Unmeikeirai or Amaterasu-sama._ He saw that she was alone, and took a deep breath. Then he released a roar and shot forward.

Kagome didn't even have a chance. In the span of a second, she was pinned to the ground. "Shikon no Tama. Now, wench!"

Kagome could barely breath. "No." Kagome managed. She tried to summon her holy power, but couldn't concentrate.

A claw slid around her throat. "Tell me, or I'll kill you."

Kagome struggled, but found her motions were stilled immediately. "I won't tell you. So go fuck off, asshole!"

She squeezed her eyes shut as the claws started digging into her skin. Her eyesight started to dim, and the holy power she'd managed to collect dissipated. _Sesshoumaru!_

**!# Sesshoumaru #!**

_Sesshoumaru!_

The mind call had him racing. Kagome's voice echoed through his head as he ran. Never had he heard a call so desperate, so faint, or so full of trust. She needed him, and for some reason that he didn't bother to understand, his own response was stronger than the curse that would have propelled him anyway.

He made it just in time to see the bear throw her body into a hut. "Useless. Now I have to find the damn jewel on my own."

Sesshoumaru knew that she still lived, though she was unconscious. That was the only thing that stopped him from losing control of himself. As it was, he couldn't stop the snarl that released. Nor could he stop the bleeding of his eyes. This bear had to die.

Daitaro turned, and if he wasn't a god's helper, he would have run as fast as he could in the opposite direction. _I'm going to kill Unmeikeirai for this. So help me, she's so dead. _"What's with you, bastard? What, was da widdle miko your mate? Did I huwt da widdle demon's pwide?"

Sesshoumaru advanced forward, his poison whip growing from a claw. Daitaro stood his ground, and began to laugh. "Oh, a light show. How wonderful. Let me see it all."

With one swift, and as Sesshoumaru saw it, much too gentle, flick of the wrist, the demon was cut in half.

**!# Daitaro #!**

Daitaro felt himself floating, and he cursed. "Unmeikeirai, I'm going to kill you."

"Maybe I should come back another time?" Unmeikeirai's mocking voice reached him easily, and he turned to her with a scowl.

"If I get my ass kicked, I'm gonna-" His rant was cut short as Unmeikeirai reached forward to kiss him deeply.

After a few moments (You can use your imaginations to describe what happened) they broke off, breathing heavily. "Still angry?" Unmeikeirai asked, her eyes dancing.

Daitaro grumbled, before finally answering. "No."

Unmeikeirai giggled. "Then I've got to go. There's a rebel leader who expects me to tell him how to take out Sesshoumaru."

Daitaro grabbed her. "You mean I did all that for nothing!"

Unmeikeirai rolled her eyes. "I never said he would succeed."

Daitaro frowned. "You know perfectly well that once things are set in motion, you can't stop them."

Unmeikeirai shook her head. "I am sure that I can find a way-"

"Like you did last time?"

Unmeikeirai froze as if slapped. "I can't believe you just said that."

"You aren't all powerful, Unmeikeirai. So don't act like you are." Daitaro turned, heading back to the spiritual world. "I just hope your plan works this time."

**!# Kagome #!**

Kagome opened her eyes, and immediately closed them against the headache that filled her. "Ow." She whimpered. she reached to her side, trying to find her yellow bag.

A pair of cool hands, pulled her gently down onto the bedding. She heard someone drop her bag next to her, and after a few more sounds, placed two pills in her hand. Saying a silent prayer, she popped the pills, not even bothering to ensure they were the right ones. In a few minutes, the pain receded enough so that she could open her eyes.

Seeing that whoever had given her her pills had left, she stood slowly. She left the hut, feeling a bit claustrophobic, and found Sesshoumaru sitting outside. It looked as if he was meditating, so she let him be. Instead, she went to the flower garden at around the back of her hut. She carefully weeded away, losing track of time as she went.

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru was not so lucky. He could no longer deny a very crucial fact: He liked Kagome. He was slowly, _very_ slowly coming to get become accustomed to her strange manners and stubborn personality. And after his reaction with the bear, he couldn't deny the fact that he, at the very least, considered Kagome a worthwhile acquaintance.

That was all Kagome would ever be. He would do what he had to to ensure that it went no farther. His heart would remain sealed away. The tiny crack would soon be patched, and he would return to his old demeanor. Not even Kagome would force open the protections he's placed around himself.

And he could start that by stopping to call her Kagome in his head. If he didn't stop, sooner or later he'd slip and call her Kagome to her face. He'd never hear the end of it, he was certain of that. He banished her name from his mind. _Woman and miko. Nothing more. Nothing less._

With that settled, he opened his eyes, intending to head back into the hut where Kagome- **the miko **was resting. He was surprised to smell her in the back of the hut, instead of in it. With a growl of annoyance at the predictability of the woman, he quietly slipped behind the hut.

Kagome sat in the dirt, placing marks of healing into the dirt every few feet, hummed softly to herself. Sesshoumaru listened, and his eyes widened as he recognized the tune. The song brought back memories he had long hidden, and he wondered how it was possible for the miko to know it.

"2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake

Can you help me unravel my latest mistake

I don't love him, winter just wasn't my season

Yeah we walk through the doors so accusing their eyes

Like they have any right at all to criticize

Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason."

Sesshoumaru stepped forward then, startling the miko from her song. "You scared me, Sesshoumaru!" She smiled at him, standing as she dusted herself off. "I want to thank you for your help yesterday. I'm quite sure I would have died without it."

Sesshoumaru remained silent, though he wondered how she knew it was him. He was quite certain that she had been unconscious by the time he had arrived. Mentally he shrugged. He wouldn't let it bother him.

"Also, thank you for the aspirin this morning." She continued, her smile growing wider. "I get migraines sometimes, especially when I've been hurt badly. It's a reaction from using power to heal myself. The medicine is very much appreciated."

Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow. "And what makes you think I gave you anything, human?"

He noticed Kagome's- **the woman's** eye twitch at being called human, and he smirked. She was so easily annoyed. If he kept this up, it would ensure that she wouldn't try to get closer than she already was. He couldn't afford it.

The woman before him smirked at his arrogance. _Really, does he think I'm that stupid?_ "I wouldn't take pills from just anyone. Who knows who they might be? I recognized the aura of the person that gave me the pills."

Sesshoumaru mentally kicked himself. _**Stupid Sesshoumaru. You know she's powerful. I can't believe you thought she would fall for that.**_

_I am not done. _"Just because you recognized the aura, miko, does not mean that it was this Sesshoumaru." He turned away, officially ending the conversation.

Or so he thought. "Do you enjoy deluding yourself?" He froze. "I mean, how hard is it to admit that you were being nice?"

"Woman, do not direct your insanity at this Sesshoumaru." He said coldly, fixing his gaze on her.

Kagome grit her teeth. "Really, its not that hard to say. 'You're welcome.' Why don't you try it?"

Sesshoumaru was suddenly towering in front of her. "This Sesshoumaru will not be ordered. Nor does this Sesshoumaru desire to repeat what has already been said."

Kagome refused to be cowed. "Listen here, mister. I haven't ordered you around in days, so how about putting the attitude away?" She poked his chest as she spoke. "Secondly, I'm trying to help you, and you're shoving it back in my face. Seriously, learn some manners."

Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist. "Do not take such liberties with this Sesshoumaru's person, woman." He growled.

Kagome growled right back. "What is wrong with admitting that you did something nice? You did a good thing. You were thanked. And yet you refuse to take credit. It's okay to take the credit when you do a good thing!"

Sesshoumaru pushed her back, watching as she fell to the ground. "Do not place actions on this Sesshoumaru that never took place."

He turned and began to walk away, until a quiet voice stopped him. "I wonder what it was that hurt you so deeply." He froze, and Kagome kept talking. "I've figured out what your problem is. You've locked away every emotion, until you have nothing left but what you believe protects you: hate, disgust, superiority, and pride. And because of that, you've lost the ability to trust anyone. And without that trust, there is no one that you could honestly call a friend."

Seeing that he was still there, she stood and continued. "And if there is ever a person that you begin to trust, that shield that keeps you separate from your emotions starts to crack open. And you're so terrified of feeling again that you push them away before they can do further damage."

Sesshoumaru felt himself constrict. It was as if he were being interrogated, and every dark secret was being revealed. How could he shut her up? "Acting as if you know all is not wisdom, wench." He snarled. "Neither is a pretend understanding. You know nothing of me, and do not attempt to understand." Seeing she was about to speak, he went as low as he could go. "A human whore who is merely a weakened replica of a clay pot has place to speak of someone like this Sesshoumaru."

Kagome could feel her blood go cold. It had been years since she had been compared to Kikyo, even longer since she had been found lacking. The stab, from someone she had just begun to trust, cut her deeper than she could explain. Without a word, without even hesitation, she walked up to him. Before he could speak, she slapped him across the face. Feeling tears well, and being unable to speak, she merely turned and began to run.

Sesshoumaru felt the pull of the curse, and growled as he was forced to follow. Kagome sensed him, and knew exactly why he was coming after her. "Consider this an order! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

He skidded to a halt, and the string that pulled him forward fell slack. He watched in satisfaction as she ran, knowing exactly where she would go. A part of him wanted to apologize, to tell her the truth. But he restrained himself. _I am Sesshoumaru, son of InuTaisho, Lord of the Western Lands._ _I need no one._

**!# Amaterasu #!**

"Unmeikeirai!" Amaterasu screeched. "Get over here now!"

Unmeikeirai appeared behind her. "Yes, my lady?"

"What in all that is good is that!" Amaterasu screeched, pointing to the scene below. "You're supposed to be bringing them together! Why are they running around in different directions!" She yelled in frustration. "What the hell did you do?"

Unmeikeirai chuckled nervously. "Well. . .um. . ."

Amaterasu towered over her, her face pure anger. "Fix it, or so help me, I will banish you to Pluto until its fiftieth orbit!"

Unmeikeirai ran, screaming. "Okay, okay! I'll fix it! I swear!"

**!# Kagome #!**

Kagome didn't even know why she was crying. She burst through the door and ran straight into her room, running passed a scheming Souta and InuYasha. She collapsed on her bed, and let the tears fall. Slowly, her sobs lessened, and she looked at the time. _4:00. . . I can still make it to school. To hell with that. . . bastard! Arg! Why do I even care? It's not like he was a friend. . . stupid nature! I don't want to like him at all! Why is it that everyone else can hate someone but me?_

A small knock on her door had her drying her eyes. "Come in!"

Souta entered the room. "Kagome, are you alright?"

Kagome smiled shakily. "Not really. Just give a second or two, okay?"

Souta nodded, and crept out. "InuYasha, I don't think we need to worry about breaking them up." He whispered. "He's done a good enough job on his own."

InuYasha nodded, and the two of them headed downstairs.

**!# Sesshoumaru #!**

Sesshoumaru growled as yet another pang hit him. _Why can't I stop thinking about her?_

"Maybe because she's the closest thing you have to a friend?"

Sesshoumaru whirled and saw a demoness behind him. "Who are you?"

"A servant of Amaterasu-sama." The demoness answered, dropping down beside him. "And you are screwing things up. Big time."

Sesshoumaru turned and walked away, only to find a barrier blocking his path. "I'm not done yet!" The demoness yelled. "Let me tell you a story.

"In the far distant future there was a girl named Kagome who was being stalked by a psychotic loser named Hojo." Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. The demoness was not as good as Kago- _the miko_ at telling stories. "He constantly asked her out, and she accepted sporadically because she felt bad for him. One day, Kagome told Hojo that she wanted to just be friends. He flipped out and tried to kill her. Luckily, a nearby demon named Sesshoumaru stopped Hojo, making him Kagome's protector." Sesshoumaru flinched at that. He'd forgotten the ancient demonic code that made you responsible for any life you saved. "Hojo continued to stalk Kagome, but Sesshoumaru continued to protect her. But one day, Sesshoumaru and Kagome had a fight, and Kagome returned home. Hojo found her, and two hours later, they found her body in a nearby cemetery. She'd been raped, strangled, and horribly mangled by Hojo. He even admitted to it. Sesshoumaru was forced to roam the earth forever until Kagome could be reincarnated, so that he could protect her until the end of time. The end."

The demoness smiled. "Isn't it a great story?" She looked around, but Sesshoumaru was already gone. She smirked as she slowly disappeared. "Way too easy."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! GOD, GET OVER IT!

_**Last Time:**_

_Sesshoumaru flinched at that. He'd forgotten the ancient demonic code that made you responsible for any life you saved. "Hojo continued to stalk Kagome, but Sesshoumaru continued to protect her. But one day, Sesshoumaru and Kagome had a fight, and Kagome returned home. Hojo found her, and two hours later, they found her body in a nearby cemetery. She'd been raped, strangled, and horribly mangled by Hojo. He even admitted to it. Sesshoumaru was forced to roam the earth forever until Kagome could be reincarnated, so that he could protect her until the end of time. The end." _

_  
The demoness smiled. "Isn't it a great story?" She looked around, but Sesshoumaru was already gone. She smirked as she slowly disappeared. "Way too easy." _

_**CHAPTER 12: HOJO'S EVIL PLAN**_

Hojo slowly crept up behind Kagome, grinning wickedly. Oh, she'd tried to avoid him, but she had not succeeded. He grabbed her from behind and spun her around. "Did you miss me, Kagome?"

Kagome nearly growled, but she held it in. "No, Hojo, I didn't. I find it hard to miss people who assault me."

Hojo looked down sadly. "I'm sorry, Kagome. Won't you forgive me?"

Kagome bit back her initial forgiving nature. _Idiot, he nearly killed us. I can not forgive him this easily._ "I'm sorry, Hojo. But I can't forgive you." She pulled herself out of his reach, intending to leave. Instead, she found a body in her way. A cloth was pressed to her mouth and nose, and the room swam.

"You'll forgive me eventually, Kagome." Hojo said with a sneer. "It's really for the best."

**!# Sesshoumaru #!**

Sesshoumaru growled at the tightness of this "modern day" clothing. Really, how was someone supposed to move without breaking the fabric? And his tail had no where to go, and its not like that was a common sight to these humans. He growled as yet another woman's arousal hit him. Didn't these humans realize he could kill them in a single blow?

Why was he even doing this? It wasn't _his_ problem if Kago- **the miko** got herself killed. It shouldn't matter to him if one stupid human was killed by another stupid human.

But it did matter. Sesshoumaru tried not to dwell on it as he entered the classroom he remembered as Kagome's first class. No one was in attendance at the moment, and so he went straight to the teacher. "Human, you will tell this Sesshoumaru where to find the woman Higurashi Kagome."

The teacher looked at him with a smirk. "You're really lost in this time, aren't you, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru was taken a back for a moment. He looked closely at the man, and was surprised to find a suppressed aura carefully concealed. He growled at the deception, as well as his own stupidity. "Who are you?"

"No one of consequence, for now at least." The demon answered, looking closely at the papers in front of him. "But I would suggest you hurry. Higurashi is always early, and it's rare when she's late or misses. She's done so twice because of you. I wouldn't want to see her kicked out because you made her miss too many classes."

Sesshoumaru growled and turned away, sniffing the air carefully for any traces of Kagome. The demon chuckled as Sesshoumaru left, enjoying himself immensely. "This is going to be more fun than I thought."

**!# Kagome #!**

Kagome groaned as she woke up, the headache pounding in her head. "Sesshoumaru, can you pass me the aspirin. I promise, I won't even thank you."

"Sorry, love. I am not Sesshoumaru, nor do I have any aspirin." Kagome shot up, then clutched her head at the resulting pain. She'd forgotten what had happened. "I see that you are fully awake now. Welcome home, Kagome."

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, relieved to see that everything was dark. "Hojo, where are we?" She asked, trying very hard not to kill him.

"Somewhere safe, I assure you." Hojo answered. "That Sesshoumaru cannot harm you now."

Kagome glared at him. "Hojo, this isn't funny. Let me go home."

"But, you are home now." Hojo said soothingly. "The priest will be here momentarily. We'll be married, and then you'll never have to leave again."

Kagome stared at him in shock. "Are. . . are you kidding me?" She whispered.

"Not at all. We can finally have the life we've always wanted." Hojo said dreamily, leaning down to try to kiss her.

Kagome bit his lips, snarling as he jumped back. "Are you completely delusional! I don't want to marry you! I barely even _like_ you! I wouldn't marry you if you were the last guy on earth!"

Hojo growled. "You will marry me! Even if I have to force you every step of the way!" He turned and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Kagome sank to the floor, tears slowly dripping down her face. _I'm screwed! Damn it, why didn't I just stay in the Feudal Era. . . oh yeah. Because I was mad at Sesshoumaru. He was just lashing out because I was right, and I blew it out of proportion._ Shaking her head, she whispered softly to herself. "Sesshoumaru. Please, if you can hear me, help me. I need your help."

**!# Amaterasu #!**

Unmeikeirai appeared next to Amaterasu, who remained fixed at the mirror. "If this doesn't work out, Unmeikeirai, you are fired. Actually no. You're worse than fired. I'll send you to hell myself!"

Unmeikeirai shivered, knowing how serious her mistress was. "This _will_ work, Amaterasu-sama. I promise."

Inugami, who sat beside Amaterasu, sputtered. "This is cheating!" He protested.

"No. This is ensuring an investment. There's a difference." Amaterasu said absentmindedly, focusing her attention on Sesshoumaru. "Damn, that pup's an idiot. Remind me why I put up with him?"

"Because he's the ruler of the Western Lands?" Unmeikeirai suggested. Amaterasu's answer was a death glare. "Okay. I'm just gonna go help them out."

"Good idea." Amaterasu snapped, before turning back to the image in front of her. "Don't let me down, Unmeikeirai. I'd hate to replace you."

"How about a wager?" Inugami asked.

Amaterasu whirled on him. "You're going to bet at a time like this? Her life is in danger! And Sesshoumaru might die, or worse, watch Kagome get married!"

Inugami waited as she turned back to the mirror. Then after a moment, she spoke. "I bet my favorite necklace that Sesshoumaru doesn't kill Hojo."

Inugami smiled. "I bet my tail that he does."

**!# Kagome #!**

"Okay. On the count of three. One, two, three!" She didn't move. "Oh, come one! Souta's showed me how to purposely get sick a million times! Why can't I do this?"

She focused, but knew that she'd never be able to stick her own finger down her throat to make herself sick. "Darn it!" She thought of being married to Hojo, and her stomache felt queasy. She thought of having to have sex with him, having mini Hojos running around everywhere, of being Mrs. Hojo.

"Oh kami." She whispered, before emptying her stomache of everything she'd eaten that morning. _That was easy._

The guards rushed in, and Kagome fell to the floor. "Oh kami!" She exclaimed. "I think there's blood in there!"

The guards stepped back nervously. "Go get a doctor." One of them said.

"Hojo-sama will kill us if anything happens to her." The other one muttered, running out of the room. Kagome pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and wiped her mouth.

_Ugh, that was so gross! Why would anyone do that for any length of time?_ She sucked back her pride as she allowed tears to fall from her face. _Time to use the little acting skills I have._ "It's horrible!" She shrieked, lugning at the guard. "It's so gross!" She allowed herself to sob into the guards chest, being as loud as possible. "What if I do that again! I think I'm just going to die! I hate being sick."

The guard looked around worriedly, trying to figure out what to do. "Um. . . there, there?" He patted her awkwardly on the back, and Kagome took her chance. With a quick punch, she slammed her fist into the guards groin, smiling as he doubled over in pain.

"Sorry. But I am not waiting around to be married to that jerk." She stood and started running.

Unfortunately, the other guard hadn't gone far. She ran straight into him, and fell back. "Ow! Kami, you're like a cement block."

The guard smirked. "Thanks. I work out." He leaned down and picked Kagome off the ground. "I see you're feeling better."

Kagome gulped. "Yeah. That happens after you get sick."

The second guard stumbled out of her room. "Marco! The girl got away! I think she's affected my ability to have kids!"

"I got her, Nando. No need to worry about her getting away." Marco smirked. "Like you would have kids anyway."

The two of them wrestled to get Kagome back into the cell and shut the door. "Don't try it again, lady." Marco sneered. "Even Nando ain't that dumb."

Kagome glared at the door. "Are you at least going to clean this stuff up?"

"You made it. You clean it." Kagome gasped at the thought.

"I'll tell Hojo you were mean to me." She tried. The guards stiffened for a second, then relaxed.

"He ain't our boss, so we won't worry."

Kagome looked around and felt like crying. _Sesshoumaru! Help, please!_

**!# Hojo #!**

Hojo dressed slowly, savoring each moment as a precious memory. Tonight, his Kagome would finally be his, and he would be able to protect her properly. She would be his princess, and she would love him as he loved her. Everything would be perfect.

Of course, first he had to take care of that Sesshoumaru dude. Who the hell was he anyway. He was sure Sesshoumaru was an alias, because he'd done a background check. He couldn't find him anywhere. With a small sigh, he shook his head. No thoughts of others tonight. Only of his Kagome.

He checked himself in the mirror one last time, and nodded. Handsome and wantable, as always. Then he headed out, knowing that his beloved would be anxious to see him at the end of the aisle.

**!# Kagome #!**

Kagome growled at the two women who forced her into a wedding dress. "I'm telling you, it's too small!" Kagome insisted. "Can't you get me a bigger size?"

"This is the dress that Aniki picked out. So this is the dress that you'll wear." One of the women said firmly, pulling the dress down. "You couldn't have lost a pound or two?"

Kagome gaped at the girl as she finally tugged the dress over Kagome's thighs. "There. You're lucky its stretchable."

Kagome felt a bit cizzy from having to suck in so much. "I can't. . . breathe."

"Welcome to being a woman." One of the women called. "We go for style, not comfort. You'll get used to it eventually."

Kagome collapsed into one of the chairs the women had brought with them. She wiped the sweat from her face and turned to the mirror the women had placed on the wall. _Kami, I look like crap. This gown makes me look like such a slut. And I'm all sweaty and gross. What in the hell was Hojo thinking?_

A knock on the door had the women pulling on Kagome. "Let's go, lady." Hojo's sister commanded. "We've got some serious make-up work to do."

Kagome nearly growled as they pulled her into the room opposite her cell and dragged her into a chair. They got to work immediately. One of the women layered on make-up on Kagome's face, while another nearly ripped out her hair as she pulled it into a tight mass of curls. After a half hour, they stepped back to admire their work. Kagome nearly shrieked. "I look like a street hooker."

Hojo's sister scoffed. "You're much too sensitive, dear. Don't worry about your appearance so much."

Kagome tried to wipe some of the make up off, but was instantly stopped by the other women. "Now, on to the most important part: the ceremony."

Kagome struggled, nearly escaping twice before someone finally got the idea to drug her. Her last thoughts as everything went dark were _Why did I ever tell Sesshoumaru to go? It'd serve me right if I ended up married to Hojo._

**!# Sesshoumaru #!**

Sesshoumaru jumped from building to building, growing more and more frustrated. _Where is that damn miko?_

"Should we help him out?"

"I don't think we're supposed to."

"But didn't he say we could point the way?"

"True . . ."

Sesshoumaru looked around himself, trying to locate the source of the voices. He growled when he found that he couldn't even tell a general direction.

"What if we just. . ."

"I know what you're thinking, and that won't work. He'd recognize our auras at the least."

"So how are we going to get him there?"

"We could just show him her trail."

The last idea was greeted with a short silence. "I hate it when you're right. Jerk."

"But I'm your favorite jerk."

"You're still a jerk."

Sesshoumaru kept tense, even as a form swirled into being in front of him. "Hiya!" Sesshoumaru cocked his eyesbrow as the figure in front of him came into focus. It was a female inuyoukai, black judging from her hair. "I know you've been eavesdropping on us. So you know that we're here to help."

"Why would you help this Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru hedged. "For that matter, what would you think this Sesshoumaru needs help with?"

"Finding the trail of the miko, Kagome." The inuyoukai answered. "And you need help because you're not used to the pollution in the air yet." The female smiled. "Must be strange, shifting from one time to another."

Sesshoumaru growled. This was the second demon in a matter of hours that knew of his origins. He was pretty sick of people acting like know it alls. In less than a second, he had the female pinned by the neck against a wall. "Female, you will explain how you know of this Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru felt the second presence a second before he felt the attack that hit him, sending him flying to the edge of the building. He barely managed to twist enough to land on his feet. He stood to see a second inuyoukai, a male and a grey inuyoukai, standing in front of the female. "I suggest you keep your hands off my sister old man."

The female rubbed her throat. "Kami, what a jerk." She muttered. She placed ahand on her brother's shoulder. "Calm down, Aniki. You know we can't do anything that would change what will happen."

"I don't care who the hell he is." The male inuyoukai growled. "He ain't touching you."

The female stepped forward and carefully rubbed her face against her brother's throat, a gesture Sesshoumaru recognized as one used to show submission. Most likely, the female was trying to calm her brother down. It worked quite well, as the male's growling lessened. After a moment, the female turned back to Sesshoumaru.

"We are not here to challenge you, Lord Sesshoumaru." The female said calmly. "We are merely here to ensure that what has to happen happens. We can help you find the human miko. Or we can leave, in which case she will most likely end up married to that Hojo dude."

Sesshoumaru merely growled. "This Sesshoumaru needs no help from mere pups." He started to turn away, bur was stopped as the female spoke again.

"Every great man is always being helped by everybody; for his gift is to get good out of all things and all persons." Sesshoumaru froze. This was a quote he knew better than his own name. How often had he heard his father drilling this into recruits' heads? How many times had his father, exasperated with his proud son, quoted his grandfather's famous line to him? But how could these pups know it?

Sesshoumaru turned back, and the female smiled gently. "What will it be, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru arrogantly straightened himself. "You may show this Sesshoumaru the location of the human miko."

The male growled. "How about a please, you arrogant-"

"I would be happy to, Lord Sesshoumaru." The female said quickly, elbowing her brother in the ribs. "I'm afraid my brother has an _urgent appointment_ that he has to go to."

The male growled. "I am not leaving you with-"

The female whispered into his ear, so softly that even with his demonic hearing, Sesshoumaru couldn't hear. He saw the male's shoulders hunch. "But he doesn't know that yet!"

"But his inner youkai probably does." The female said, her voice visibly calming the male. "So don't worry. Besides, I'm not exactly a wall flower. i am perfectly capable of defending myself." A hint of a challenge shown in her eyes. "Need I remind you?"

The male smirked. "Fine. Have things your way." With that, he jumped out of sight, disappearing the same way he arrived.

The female rolled her eys. "He's such a dramam queen, I swear. He's lucky I don't bash his skull in." She turned her attention back to Sesshoumaru. "If you would please follow me, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru nodded, and the two of them set off across the rooftops.

**!# Kagome #!**

_Kagome woke up slowly, blinking away the last of the darkness. As soon as she could see, she shut her eyes. "Go. Away. Hojo." She snapped._

_"Now, is that anyway to talk to your husband?" Hojo asked with a snicker._

_Kagome jerked upright. "MY WHAT!" She screeched. "I never said I do at a wedding."_

_"Sure you did." Hojo said seriously. "The priest asked, and you moaned. We took it as a yes."_

_Kagome twitched subconciously. "Get the hell aay from me, you crazy bastard!" She tried to slap him but he caught her hand. _

_:Let the honey moon begin." Hojo said, leaning in-_

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed, jolting up from the bed. She looked around, and saw that she was back in her cell. "Oh, thank kami." She whispered, dropping back. "It was just a dream."

The door opened, and Hojo's sister entered. "Good. You're awake. It's time for the cremony."

"Kiss my ass." Kagome snapped. Normally, she hated to curse, but she was beyond caring now. "There's no way in hell I'm going to agree to marry Hojo."

"You don't want to make Aniki angry." Hojo's sister said quietly. "What with the debt your family has."

Kagome froze. "Who the hell are you to talk about my family?" She demanded. Before, she'd just been annoyed. Now she was pissed. "You're nothing more than the branch family of a a clan of thieves and whores! My family's reputation is spotless. So don't you dare talk like you know anything!"

Hojo's sister snapped her hand forward to slap Kagome in the face. "Get used to it, Bitch." She shissed. "Cause its gonna be your family too soon."

**!# Sesshoumaru #!**

The female inuyoukai slowed in front of a large estate. "This is as far as I go, Lord Sesshoumaru." The female said. "You'll find the human miko quite easily once you're inside."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "What is your family name?"

The female smiled. "I can't answer that. You see, it might change history. And then my father would kill me. Literally."

Sesshoumaru nodded, then took off running. The female inuyoukai watched him go, not even flinching as her brother reappeared.

The male smirked as Sesshoumaru disappeared from sight. "Think they'll manage it on their own, Inuhime*?" He asked.

Inuhime smiled. "They did it the first time, Inufugesu*. I'm pretty sure they'll manage a second."

**!# Kagome #!**

Kagome fidgeted, trying to get out of the ropes that tied her in place. Because Kagome threw a fit every time they released her, Hojo would be walking up the aisle instead of Kagome. She was stuck tied down in a chair. She slowly rotated her wrists, trying to remember the trick she'd been taught to get out a a rope. It wasn't working very well.

Hojo began walking up the aisle, and Kagome's efforts increased. _Maybe if I try dislocating my wrist. . . but I don't know how to do that. ARG! I __**cannot**__ marry Hojo!_

Hojo was beside her now. "Are you ready my love?"

"Hojo, I've told you time and time again. I DON'T WANT TO MARRY YOU!" Kagome hissed. "Get it through your think skull!"

Hojo patted her arm. "Don't worry my love, in a matter of minutes, you won't have to be afraid to express your true feelings."

Kagome squirmed away from him. "I'm telling you my true feelings now! I don't love you! At best, you were just a friend, and now you're not even that! Let me go!"

Hojo nodded to the priest. "Begin the ceremony."

The priest nodded. "Dearly beloved, we gather here today-"

"The short version, if you will." Hojo interjected.

"No! The super duper extra long version!" Kagome shouted.

"The short version it is." The priest said. "Hojo, do you take Higurashi to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Hojo said.

"Higurashi, do you take Hojo to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Not in a million years!" Kagome shouted. "No! Nien! Non! Neicht!"

The priest froze. "I thought you said she wanted to marry you?"

"She does!" Hojo insisted. "Kagome, tell the truth."

"I am telling the truth. I do _**not**_ want to marry you!" She shouted.

Hojo pulled his hand back in a gesture Kagome recognized from when he'd hit her before. She preempted him with a strike ofher own: a kick straight to the balls. "Don't you dare try to hit me, you psychotic asshole!"

"You little bitch!" Hojo shouted, lunging forward and placing a chokehold around her neck. "I'll kill you!"

Kagome felt the darkness starting to close in on her as her air was cut short. With her last breaths, she managed to get out one last statement. "Fuck. . . you. . . asshole." She whispered. In her head, she began to cry. _Sorry Sesshoumaru. I let you down. Now you're going to die too. And it's my fault._

Suddenly the pressure on her throat disappeared. Blinking rapidly, but losing the fight to the darkness, Kagome tried to find her savior. She smiled softly when she found him. "a knight in shining armor." She whispered softly. "Thank Kami." Then she fainted.

Sesshoumaru looked down in confusion at the human miko. _A knight in shining armor? What nonsense is she spewing?_

_**Who cares? Let's just get her home. And let's take the human boy with us.**_

Sesshoumaru grinned._ For once we agree._

"Who the hell are you?" A female approached Sesshoumaru. "You are interferring with a marriage ceremony." Sesshoumaru lifted an eyebrow at the female who dared oppose him. "Security! Get this pile of shit out of here!"

"If by security you mean those guards who stood around, there is no point in calling for them. This Sesshoumaru has disposed of them." Sesshoumaru leaned down and cut the ropes that bound Kagome to the chair. Using his one good arm, he picked up the miko. He turned to Hojo, and growled before turning back to the female. "I will be taking the miko."

The female's confusion was evident. "What miko? You mean Higurashi? Her family merely owns a shrine. They're not holy people themselves."

Sesshoumaru didn't even bother to answer for such foolishness. "And tell the human I will return for him." He smiled, and the female shivered in fear. "I believe the girl made a promise about if he ever bothered her again."

The female was about to speak, but Sesshoumaru was tired of the conversation. In an instant, he was running, faster than the normal human eye could see. He was soon jumping from rooftop to rooftop, speeding to the well that would return him to the Feudal Era.

Two sets of eyes watched them go. "Looks like he made it in time." Inuhime said with a smile.

Inufugesu smirked. "Really, I don't know how they managed to work this out. I mean, he's so dense."

Inuhime smiled. "Why don't we ask them sometime?"

Inufugesu flinched. "I _really_ don't want to know."

Inuhime laughed. "You're so immature, Inufugesu. Really, you're being mated soon, so sooner or later you're going to-"

"Say another word, and you'll die with such a slow and painful death that it would make Dad queasy." Inufugesu growled.

Inuhime just laughed. "You know you love me." With that, she jetted away, with Inufugesu following quickly after.

*****

Inuhime: Dog Princess

Inufugesu: Dog Who Defends

-----------------------------------Author's Rant-----------------------------------

Obsessive_Goddess: Aw! Sesshoumaru in Shining Armor!

Sesshoumaru: **[twitches] **Never say that again.

Obsessive_Goddess: Sesshoumaru in Shining Armor!

Sesshoumaru: I said stop it!

Kagome: It's so cute though.

Sesshoumaru: Who's side are you on?

Kagome: I'm on my own side!

Sesshoumaru: **[growls]** If you are not with me, you're against me.

Kagome: Any chance of getting in that protective barrier, OG?

Obsessive_Goddess: Nope. You tried to kill me last time.

-----------------------------------Author's Rant-----------------------------------


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. So deal with it, or I'll call the cops.

_**Last Time:**_

_"Say another word, and you'll die with such a slow and painful death that it would make Dad queasy." Inufugesu growled. _

_Inuhime just laughed. "You know you love me." With that, she jetted away, with Inufugesu following quickly after._

_**CHAPTER 14: THE BREAKUP PLAN**_

InuYasha was not very smart. It was common knowledge, and if it wasn't for his friends who were smart, he would have died many times over.

But this time, he was an absolute genius. Souta had told him that many times, so it had to be true. They had thought their plan would have to be thrown out, since Kagome and Sesshoumaru had had that fight, but then Sesshoumaru saved her. There was no way she could stay mad at him now. So the plan was back on full force.

InuYasha carried a jacket, Hojo's, in his hand. Carefully, he wiped it over every surface in Kagome's room, and then stuffed it with the rest of the things he'd stolen from Hojo into the bottom of Kagome's closet. With a smirk, he left the room, phasing into Souta's room. He placed a hand on his shoulder. _Part one is complete. Now we just have to make sure Kagome stays out of the room until Sesshoumaru gets there._

Souta grinned. "Leave that to me. Kagome's very gullible when it comes to my problems." He snickered. "And besides, she's having tea with Mom right now, so she probably won't be up for-"

"Good night Mom."

Souta froze. "I'm going, I'm going!" He hissed. "Just get Sesshoumaru in there quickly." He rushed out, and InuYasha started floating with a smirk.

_This will be way too easy._

**!# Kagome #!**

Kagome climbed the steps tiredly. _I just need to sleep. That's all I need-_ "Kagome!" With a groan, she turned to Souta.

"What's up, Souta?"

"I need to talk to you."

Kagome scowled. "Can it wait until morning?"

"No! It's urgent!" He grabbed her arm and began to pull. "Please, Kagome! I need your help!"

With a sigh, Kagome allowed Souta to drag her away. _The things I do for my little brother._

**!# Sesshoumaru #!**

Sesshoumaru watched the boy drag Kagome into the back courtyard. _The devil child. I wonder what he is doing this time._

"Sesshoumaru!" The hanyou's voice put him on edge.

"What do you want, half breed?" Sesshoumaru demanded, trying to concentrate on Kagome and her brother.

"It's that Hobo dude! He's in Kagome's room." A flash of silver passed by, and suddenly, Sesshoumaru was gone. With a smirk, InuYasha watched Souta work. _Like I said. This is gonna be too easy._

**!# Kagome #!**

"Alright Souta, what's the problem?" Kagome asked.

Souta squirmed, fidgeting as he tried to come up with the words. Despite what he'd told InuYasha, he really did need her advice. But he just couldn't find the words.

Kagome sighed. "Alright, Souta, if you're not going to talk, then I'm going to go to bed."

"No!" Souta shouted, lunging at her and accidentally knocking her over. "Please Kagome. Just wait a second. I don't really know how to explain it right."

Kagome sighed. "Alright. Just let me up, alright?"

Souta let her up, and Kagome rolled her neck out. Souta took a deep breath. "Remember Hitomi?"

Kagome nodded. "Of course. You told InuYasha that you loved him so you could practice." She stifled a giggle.

"Well, I broke up with her a while ago, but now I want her back, and I'm not sure she wants to get back together."

Kagome gasped. "Souta! You're a swinger!"

"I'm a WHAT!"

"You fall in and out of love with the same person." Kagome sat down next to him. "Time for some serious help."

_Dear kami._ Souta thought _What have I gotten myself into?_

**!# Sesshoumaru #!**

Sesshoumaru entered the room, and instantly found Hojo's scent. With a growl, he started to sniff it out. Several places had enough of the boy's scent to have housed him: under the bed, in the closet, in the bathroom, behind the desk, and in the dresser. Not particularly wanting to look everywhere, Sesshoumaru went for the easy solution: destroy them all until he found the boy.

He flicked a hand, and his poison whip appeared instantly. "Human, show yourself, or this Sesshoumaru will be forced to destroy you."

There was no answer. With a smirk, Sesshoumaru sent the whip flying for the bed. It smashed to bits, and Sesshoumaru scowled. The human was not there.

With a larger scowl, he turned to the desk. _Here goes nothing._

**!# InuYasha #!**

InuYasha smirked as he carefully passed Kagome's room. He heard the smash and grinned. _Kagome's gonna be pissed!_

He waited until Sesshoumaru entered the bathroom before sneaking in. As quickly as possible, InuYasha charged in, grabbed Tenseiga and Tokijin, as well as several of Kagome's shirts, and jumped out the window. He landed outside just as Sesshoumaru reentered Kagome's room. using all the speed he could muster, InuYasha rounded the corner and headed to the Goshinboku. He smirked as he thought of part 2. _Those two won't even know what happened._

**!# Kagome #!**

Kagome heard the boom and turned back to the house worriedly. "What was that?"

Souta hurriedly pulled her attention back. "I'm sure it's nothing sis."

Kagome shook her head. "You're probably right." She refocused her attention on Souta. "Don't be afraid, Souta. If she doesn't like you, then there's something wrong with her." Kagome said with a smile.

Souta looked up, and saw InuYasha gesturing from the roof. With a smile, he turned to Kagome. "Thanks sis. You always know how to cheer me up."

Kagome smiled as Souta ran into the house. With a small sigh, she leaned back, relaxing against the bench. _I'll just take a quick nap before dinner. _She closed her eyes with a yawn.

**!# Sesshoumaru #!**

Sesshoumaru stared at the pile of clothing lividly. Someone had deliberately laced the entire room in the human's scent in an attempt to make Sesshoumaru think that the boy was in the room. But who? He growled. Only InuYasha, the miko's teacher, and the two mysterious inuyoukai knew who he was. So who would deliberately try and provoke him?

InuYasha entered the room and stared in shock. "Holy shit, Sesshoumaru! What the fuck did you do?"

Sesshoumaru turned, snarling at his younger brother's ghost. "You did this, didn't you, halfbreed?"

InuYasha looked at the destruction around him. There wasn't a single place left untouched. Kagome's bed was ripped apart, the mattress reduced to fluff and wire. Wood laid everywhere from the former desk and chair. InuYasha was afraid to look in the bathroom, just knowing that it would be totalled. For the first time since he'd become a ghost, InuYasha was afraid. _If Kagome ever finds out that I provoked him, she'll kill me._

Sesshoumaru jetted forward, forgetting for a moment that InuYasha was a ghost. He slammed into the wall, leaving a Sesshoumaru shaped imprint on the wall. The entire house shook, and Sesshoumaru walked back, shaking his head to try and clear it.

InuYasha ran as soon as Sesshoumaru moved. _Gotta make myself look innocent._ He saw Kagome's grandpa on the couch watching TV and smiled. _Perfect_.

**!# Kagome #!**

Kagome woke up with the last boom, and frowned. "There is no way that's nothing!" She stood and stormed into the house. "InuYasha, what did you-" She stopped when she saw him next to her grandfather. "Have you been there all day?"

"What?" InuYasha protested. "It's interesting."

Kagome just shook her head. "What's with the booming noise?"

InuYasha nodded upstairs. "It's coming from upstairs. You might want to check it out. Your house doesn't normally do that."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Right. How perceptive." She chuckled as she ascended the stairs. The chuckle turned to a frown as she saw her bedroom door swing shut. "Who is in my room and why?" She mumbled. She reached the door and pulled it open.

Sesshoumaru stood in the middle of the room, surrounded by garbage, fluff, clothing, wood, and burn marks. Kagome whimpered, looking around her room. Sesshoumaru's ears perked up at the sound, and he turned slowly to see Kagome staring open mouthed at the mess. After a moment, she spoke, so softly that even with his extra hearing, Sesshoumaru needed to strain to hear her.

"I'm going to walk back out. In one hour, I'm going to come back. And if this room isn't exactly the way it was five minutes ago, there will be hell to pay." Kagome slowly closed the door, and headed downstairs.

InuYasha saw her look, and was instantly confused. He'd expected screaming, raging, possibly even curses. He had not expected Kagome to come down smiling, as if she hadn't a care in the world.

"So, what was the booming noise?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome visibly twitched, before returning to her normal self. "I don't know."

InuYasha saw the twitch and smiled. He'd found a very long time ago that when she was the most furious, that was when she started twitching, or acting as if nothing ever happened. She definitely saw Sesshoumaru's mess.

InuYasha settled back down, satisfied with his work. Now he just had to wait.

**!# Sesshoumaru #!**

When Kagome left, Sesshoumaru weighed his options and narrowed them down to two: run away and hide, only to be dragged back and forced to do the room anyway, and lose whatever dignity he had left. Or, he could do the room, lose his dignity, and guilt the girl into something the next time he wanted something.

He rather liked option two. Except for the whole cleaning the room and losing his dignity part. And surveying the room, cleaning it wouldn't be easy. _Stupid wench. she didn't even bother to listen to my side of the story._

_**Like you would do anything different if it was your room. . . actually no. You would do something different. She'd be dead.**_

_I didn't ask your opinion._

_**Then aren't you lucky that my advice is free to all who ask?**_

Sesshoumaru mentally growled, and got to work. He quickly found that anything touched by his poison whip was completely useless now. Which meant that half of the room got thrown out the window. The rest. . . Sesshoumaru sighed. This would take a miracle to get right again. It would cost alot to fix, at the very least. At least, it would have in his time. Perhaps it would be easier in the future. He nodded. Yes. Much easier.

Soon all the debris was cleared away, and Sesshoumaru felt a very small twinge of guilt when he saw what was left in the room. Or really, if he was being honest, the lack of what was left in the room. In total, there was a rug, four walls, a lighting fixture, and a few nick knacks strewn about the room. Everything else had been thrown out the window.

Sesshoumaru looked at the thing that Kagome had called "a clock," and saw that only ten minutes had passed. He reached into his pocket, and saw that he had only ten gold pieces. And looking at them, he saw that they were the older coins minted by his grandfather. Worth even less than his own coins.

Souta entered the room then, and stopped dead in his tracks. "Holy shit! What the fuck happened in here!" Sesshoumaru turned to him and growled. "I can't believe it! You totalled her room! I can't believe she let you live!"

"Be silent, human." Sesshoumaru growled. "As soon as we return to my time, I will be able to award funds for the replacement of the room."

"Your money doesn't work here, baka!" Souta yelled, going into panic mode. _Kagome would kill me if she knew I was a part of this._

Sesshoumaru started at the mention of his money. "What is wrong with this Sesshoumaru's money?"

Souta looked at it, and his draw dropped. "Holy shit! Where did you get gold from?"

"What else would be used in making coins?" Sesshoumaru demanded, closing his fist around his coins. "It is the only thing of value."

Souta shook his head. "No, you don't get it. In this time we use paper money called yen." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple of yen to show Sesshoumaru. "How old are those coins?"

"They are one thousand years old."

Souta nearly choked. "One. . . thousand!" He stopped for a moment. "Do you mean in your time or this time?"

"My time."

Souta nearly fainted. "Fifteen hundred years old!" Souta shook his head. "Do you know how much those must be worth! They're probably worth millions!"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "And where would one sell these coins?"

Souta shrugged. "You could probably go to the museum on twelfth street. They could give you a really good price for them."

Sesshoumaru nodded, and suddenly Souta was alone. "He's not seriously going out like that. . . is he?"

Sesshoumaru was downstairs in two seconds. Seeing Kagome, he grinned. Using a small tap of poison at the base of her neck, Sesshoumaru knocked Kagome out. "I need to be someplace." He said to Kagome's mother.

Kagome's mother nodded dumbly and watched Sesshoumaru leave, toting an unconscious Kagome. _She's going to kill him._

**!# At the Museum #!**

Sesshoumaru moved quickly, eager to get out of the tight modern clothing. He went straight to the front desk. "I have old coins that I would like to sell to the museum."

The front desk person pointed to the manager's office. "First door on the left."

Sesshoumaru walked forward, and was soon accosted by the manager's secretary. "State your business, sir."

Sesshoumaru felt like strangling the woman, but considering how much trouble he was in already, he thought it might be best not to annoy Kagome anymore. "I have some old coins I wish to sell to the museum."

The woman sighed. "How old are the coins?"

"Fifteen hundred years old."

The secretary choked. "Fifteen hundred?" Sesshoumaru nodded. "May I see them?"

Sesshoumaru pulled them out and gave one to the woman to examine. She squeaked as she examined it, and Sesshoumaru heard her heart rate increase in excitement. Obviously, the coins were very valuable. Sesshoumaru extended a hand, and the secretary reluctantly returned the coin. "Wait here just one moment sir. Can I get you anything?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head, and the woman ran to the manager's office. _Humans. As if anyone could possibly understand them._ He was waiting perhaps two minutes before the secretary returned.

"He'll see you immediately, Mr. . ."

Sesshoumaru thought for a moment, then shrugged. "Taisho."

The secretary nodded. "You can go right in, Mr. Taisho."

Sesshoumaru walked right past the woman without so much as a glance. He immediately entered the room, and saw the greed in the manager's eyes. He wanted to coins, and all Sesshoumaru had to do was make sure he got a good price for the coins. "Welcome, welcome Mr. Taisho. Please, have a seat."

Sesshoumaru sat in the offered chair, and faced the manager. He pulled out the coins and placed them before him on the desk. The manager's eyes grew wide. "I recently obtained these coins. I would like to sell them to the museum."

The manager picked up one of the coins. "This is a gold coin minted by Lord Yuudai of the Western Lands of Japan. There are only fifty in existence."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "One of my relatives found a large cache of them. I have many more, but I would like to keep them in case of worse times."

The manager sputtered before calming himself. "Well, I can only offer a few million yen per coin."

Sesshoumaru could smell the lie, as well as the greed on the manager's face, and knew he was being lied to. "Well, if that is all you can offer, I am afraid I will have to go."

The manager tripped over himself to stand. "Wait!" Sesshoumaru stopped. "Alright. I'll give you fifty million yen per coin." Sesshoumaru did the math quickly, and smiled at the thought of gaining seven hundred and fifty million yen.

"Very well. We have a deal." They shook, and the manager reluctantly led him to the cashier's office.

**!# Kagome #!**

Kagome woke up slowly, her eyes blurry. She slowly turned over, drawing her covers around her. _Geez, that was a weird dream. My room was completely. . . totalled._ With a sudden jerk, Kagome shot up in her bed. She looked around, and was stunned to find her room was. . . clean. Of course, somethings were wrong. Her swivel chair was now blue instead of purple, and everything had a slightly different design than before. But everything that had been broken was replaced. Her room looked normal.

Kagome honestly had never felt so touched in her life. Yes, he'd completely destroyed her room. But he'd done something to get money, and re-bought her room. It was so sweet. But of course, she couldn't make a big deal out of it. She'd just place him higher on her List of Good Guys.

Slowly, Kagome got out of bed, rubbing the back of her neck. She remembered him knocking her out and groaned. _Why in the heck did he have to knock me out? I mean really, I would have gone with him._ She heard clanging from her bathroom, and cautiously approached it. _Please don't let it be something that's going to make me cry. I love my bathroom._ She slowly opened the door, and gasped at the sight.

Sesshoumaru stood with a bucket of plaster and floor tiles, growling as he massaged one of his hands. InuYasha stood over him, laughing his ass off. "Aw, poor Sesshoumaru. Can't even redo a bathroom." He collapsed, laughing as Sesshoumaru growled at him.

Souta sat in the bath tub. "You're doing fine, Sesshoumaru. You've only got a few feet left to do."

Sesshoumaru muttered to himself, just loud enough for Kagome to hear. ". . . stupid futuristic devices. What is wrong with simple wood? But no, they have to have these 'tiles' of strange material to plaster their floors with. There is nothing wrong with wood, and its more resistant to poison-"

"But porcelain looks better." The entire room froze. Souta and InuYasha started to head for the door, but a look from Kagome stopped them in their tracks. Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru. "Thank you." Sesshoumaru blinked in surprise. The human was doing. . . what? "I'm absolutely furious at you for destroying my room and bathroom." She shot him a dark look, and Sesshoumaru had to stop himself from shivering. "But you've fixed it, which is much more than I expected. So, thank you, and I forgive you for totalling my room and bathroom."

"Wait a minute!" InuYasha shouted. "You're not going to scream at him?"

Kagome shook her head. "No. There's no reason to."

"But you always yell at me when I break things!"

"Because you've never cleaned up your mess." Kagome smiled at Sesshoumaru. "So I have no reason to yell. Although I would appreciate if something like that **never happened again!"** The evil in her tone made Souta shiver. After a moment, she smiled. "I'm going to go make some ramen. It's been a while, and I'm craving some."

InuYasha watched her go, horror written on his face. "She's. . . evil."

Souta glanced at InuYasha. "Do you think she knows?"

"I think so." InuYasha said with a small whimper.

Sesshoumaru listened closely, and heard Kagome encounter her mother. "Hey mom, I was just talking to Souta. He said he's over his video game phase, and he wants to give them away."

"Oh thank goodness. He was getting a bit obsessive."

Sesshoumaru smirked as the two of them continued. _Yes, I'd say she knows._

**!# The Next Day #!**

Sesshoumaru searched everywhere, and was getting thoroughly annoyed now. Tenseiga and Tokijin had been in the room, but after he'd trashed it, they had disappeared. He hadn't even found it when he'd cleaned it.

"Sesshoumaru, let's go!" Kagome shouted.

Sesshoumaru growled, turning away from the steps. He started walking over to well and froze as the scent of his swords reached him. In a flash, he stood beside the Goshinboku, where the two swords lay beside the Goshinboku.

"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing?" Kagome asked, coming to stand beside Sesshoumaru. She saw the swords and glared at him. "What are they doing here?"

Sesshoumaru crouched beside the swords, and sniffed around them carefully. The first scent to assault his nose was Kagome's, which made sense considering that they had been in her room. But he couldn't detect a second scent. "Woman, did you move the swords of this Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome shuddered. "Have you even touched those swords. I mean Tenseiga, sure, I could move around if I wanted to. But Tokijin? I'd rather keep my sanity, thank you." Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow, and Kagome sighed. "Tokijin might as well change its name to Evil, because its completely made up of it. I wouldn't even be able to touch it without having a major reaction. My miko powers would probably overwhelm me trying to purify it. There's a reason why I stay away from your swords."

Sesshoumaru nodded, then turned back to his swords. Taking a large whiff, he found the scent he was looking for. "InuYasha." He growled.

Kagome sighed. "What did he do this time?"

"He placed my swords here after drenching them in your scent." Sesshoumaru. "I would presume to have us fight, and break up any chance of unity."

"We're united?" Kagome asked. "Cool." She frowned as Sesshoumaru gave her a look of incredibility. "Wait a minute. If he's trying to get us to fight, then did he do something yesterday?"

Sesshoumaru hesitated, then shrugged. "The scent of the human boy was in the room, and in many places were large enough to suggest a body was hiding there. I was attempting to find the human before something regrettable happened." He growled at the memory. "It turned out to be a bunch of piles of the boy's clothing."

Kagome's eyes became slits. "I'm willing to bet that a certain pair of boys got together to plan something like this."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "InuYasha and the devil child."

"The devil child? Do you mean Souta?" Kagome asked. She giggled. " That's actually a good name for him." she sobered. "But I'd agree with that." She smirked, and Sesshoumaru found himself amused at seeing such an evil smirk on the miko's face. "Well, what do you say we get back at them?"

Sesshoumaru held out a hand, which Kagome quickly shook. "I believe that to be a very good idea, miko."

**!# InuYasha #!**

InuYasha sat in front of the screen, trying to make himself solid enough to play the video game. "Come on, come on, come on."

"What are you doing, InuYasha?"

InuYasha jumped as Kagome entered the room. "Geez, you can't scare me like that." InuYasha snapped. "And for your information, I'm trying to play the game."

Kagome walked over slowly, amused by his attempts. "I'd be careful, InuYasha. You wouldn't want to break it."

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to break it."

Kagome walked over, and patted the controller and Xbox. "I"d be careful, InuYasha. Souta would never forgive you." Then she walked away, leaving the room quickly. She practically raced to her room, shutting the door quickly and turning to Sesshoumaru. "Antidote please."

Sesshoumaru extended a hand, and dripped the antidote to his poison onto her hand. "You completed your task?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I just had to put your poison on Souta's Xbox. I'm not likely to mess that up."

Sesshoumaru gave her a look that told her that he had no faith in her abilities, before heading out to do his part. He quickly found Souta at the breakfast table. While Souta finished his milk, Sesshoumaru rifled through the cabinets. "What are you doing?" Souta asked suspiciously.

Sesshoumaru pretended annoyance. "This Sesshoumaru must find the ramen of which the miko speaks. She will not leave without it."

Souta smirked. "That's great. Why don't you ask InuYasha where it is?"

"InuYasha is too involved with that 'Xbox'." Sesshoumaru hissed. "He's going to end up breaking it. Or so the miko says."

Souta stared at him for a moment, then stood and bolted. Sesshoumaru smirked. _Much too easy._

**!# InuYasha #!**

InuYasha was in full panic mode. He'd been trying to get the Xbox to work, and all of a sudden, it had started to sizzle. He watched in horror as the entire thing seemed to collapse in on itself. "No, no, no, no, no!" He shouted, trying desperately to get it to stop.

"InuYasha, what are you-" Souta froze in shock. "**No! my Xbox!"** He lunged for it, trying desperately to save it, but to no avail. Furious, he turned on InuYasha. "How could you!"

"I didn't do anything, I swear!" InuYasha shouted. "It just started smoking-"

"I hate your guts!" Souta yelled. "Get out and never come back!" Souta ran, tears filling his eyes.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru watched him fly by, and while Kagome felt a small twinge of guilt, she couldn't help but laugh. "Think they'll ever figure out what we did?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Unlikely."

Kagome laughed. "You actually have a good sense of humor. Dry, but refreshing." She pulled her bag over her shoulder. "Any chance of helping get out the window?" Sesshoumaru sighed before picking her up and running out the window.

As soon as they were through the well and on solid ground, he dropped her. She landed with an oomph, and glared up at him. "I suppose you thought that was funny."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. He went to turn away, when something wet smacked him in the back of the head. Slowly, he raised a hand to touch the back of his head, and pulled away a hand covered in mud. Slowly, he turned to Kagome, who was running in the opposite direction, slowed by her backpack.

Kagome ran as fast as she could, even though she knew she wouldn't be fast enough. Two seconds later, she found herself dangling upside down by her feet. "Miko, do you find sullying this Sesshoumaru to be funny?"

Kagome gave him a blank look. "I have no idea what you're talking about." The look of innocence on her face convinced Sesshoumaru of her guilt. Mentally smirking, Sesshoumaru spoke. "Well, if you are innocent, then I suppose I should let you go."

Kagome smiled, until she realized what he meant. "Don't you dare-"

Sesshoumaru let go, dropping Kagome straight into the mud. "AH! Sesshoumaru!" She wiped the mud from her face so she could give him the full force of her glare. "I'm gonna kill you!" She tripped again. "I bet you think this is funny too!"

Sesshoumaru cocked his head as she struggled to stand, but tripped over herself. With a smirk, Sesshoumaru walked away, leaving her to scream at him alone. Once she was out of sight, he smirked. _Yes, I do think that's funny._

"Bad Dog!" Sesshoumaru slammed down, and growled slightly. A vindictive Kagome walked past him. "Now _that_ is funny."

"Miko-" Sesshoumaru started.

Kagome chuckled nervously. "Um. . . bad dog?" As Sesshoumaru slammed down, Kagome started running. "It's a joke!"

**!# Palace of the Gods #!**

"So. . . did Unmeikeirai do good?" Unmeikeirai asked.

Amaterasu smiled. "Very good. They're joking with one another."

"I'm telling you, that's cheating!" Inugami insisted.

Amaterasu smirked. "No it's not."

"How is this not cheating?" Inugami demanded.

"Because I"m in charge and I said so." Amaterasu turned her attention back to Unmeikeirai. "So what are you doing with those rebels?"

Unmeikeirai smiled. "Well, here's my idea. . ."

Inugami left then, grumbling about the unfairness of it all.

---------------------Author's Rant---------------------

Sesshoumaru: What is with the stupidity at the end?

Obsessive_Goddess: The two of you are bonding, you know, having fun. It's all part of the plot to bring you closer together.

Kagome: That was Souta and InuYasha's big plan?

Obsessive_Goddess: If you had been a tiny bit angrier, it would have worked. But I've made you very mature in this story.

Sesshoumaru: She threw mud into this Sesshoumaru's hair!

Obsessive_Goddess: Well, most of the time, at least.

---------------------End of Author's Rant---------------------


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or _Breathe_ by Anna Nalik.

_**Last Time:**_

_"Because I"m in charge and I said so." Amaterasu turned her attention back to Unmeikeirai. "So what are you doing with those rebels?"_

_Unmeikeirai smiled. "Well, here's my idea. . ."_

_Inugami left then, grumbling about the unfairness of it all._

_**CHAPTER 14: THE SOUTHERN REBELS**_

Lord Chidori of the Southern Lands, also known as the Fearless Dragon of the South, was worried. "And you're sure that they're no where to be found?"

"Yes Chidori-sama." One of his attendants said. "They were last known to be near the Western border, and then they disappeared."

Chidori growled. "Which means they've probably ended up in the West. And with Sesshoumaru disappeared and the Western Palace burned to the ground, they're very susceptible to attack right now." He thought for a moment, then stood. "Send an emissary to the Western Palace, and tell them of the Southern Rebels' movements. They should at least be made aware of the situation."

"Yes, Chidori-sama." The attendant hesitated. "Should we tell them of the change in leadership?"

Chidori thought for a moment. "Yes. They will be all the more dangerous because of it."

**!# Sesshoumaru #!**

Sesshoumaru's eye twitched. And twitched again. And again. And kept twitching as Rin continued her ministrations. In between twitches, he shot a glare at Kagome, who was barely holding in laughter. "And you tie it off, and. . . Rin is done, Lady Kagome!"

Holding back laughter, Kagome walked up to Sesshoumaru and inspected the bandages and poultices on Sesshoumaru's arm. After a moment, she smiled. "Very well done, Rin. Just a few mistakes."

Rin's smile drooped a bit. "What did Rin do wrong?"

Kagome smiled soothingly. "On a demon like Sesshoumaru, it won't matter because he'll heal on his own." She pointed to the bandages. "But on a human, these bandages would cut off circulation. That would stop the bleeding, but would also kill the limb." She untied the bandage and unwound it. "You want to make it tight enough to place pressure, but not so much that it makes the person's fingers turn purple." She pointed to the poultice on the arm. "You picked out the right poultice, by the way. Very well done on that." Rin grinned. "However, a little goes a long way. Just put on a small dab, okay?"

Rin nodded, still looking down. With a small sigh, Kagome held out the bandage to Rin. "Now, why don't you try again?"

Rin smiled. "Really?"

Kagome smiled back. "Really. How else are you going to learn?"

With a small squeal, Rin rushed over and began to bandage Sesshoumaru again. After a few minutes, she stood again. "Better?"

Kagome examined the bandage and smiled. "Very good, Rin. You pass." Rin squealed and hugged Sesshoumaru tightly.

"Did Rin do good?" She asked, gazing up at Sesshoumaru hopefully.

With an internal groan, Sesshoumaru placed a hand on Rin's head. "Yes, Rin. You did well." She smiled. "Perhaps you could practice some more on the kitsune."

"Okay!" She ran off to find Shippou.

Kagome couldn't hold it in anymore. She laughed, not even stopping when Sesshoumaru towered over her. "You find the torture of this Sesshoumaru amusing, wench?"

Kagome sobered for just a moment. "Yes, I do actually. Especially when you're being tortured-" laugh "-by-" laugh "-a little girl!" She fell to the ground, unable to help herself any longer.

Sesshoumaru was surprised to find that he wasn't even angry at the miko for laughing. The sight of her on the ground laughing was. . . enjoyable.

After a moment more, Kagome stood. "Besides, it was your own fault you were injured."

Sesshoumaru's amusement vanished. "This Sesshoumaru was not injured."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Of course not. You had some other demon's blood poring out of the hole in your skin." With a giggle, she headed after Rin. "Rin! You can't use that on someone who's not injured!"

Sesshoumaru felt his lips twitch, and was astonished to find that he was almost smiling. He quickly froze his facial muscles. The last thing he needed was for Kago- _the miko _to catch him smiling.

Once he had rid himself of the smile, he found a demonic aura rushing towards him. For a moment, Sesshoumaru tensed, then relaxed as he recognized the aura. Only to tense again when he realized why his personal bodyguard would be looking for him. There was only one person in the world who was allowed to yell at him, and that was his personal bodyguard, Kai.

Sesshoumaru waited only seconds until Kai burst through the tree lines. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" He cried, bowing quickly before getting in Sesshoumaru's face. "Where the hell have you been? I go on vacation for one month, and when I come back, the Western Palace is buried to the ground, Jaken is dead, and you and Rin have disappeared! This is why I don't go on vacation! Arg! you have some serious explaining to do, Sessh-" Kai's rant was cut off by a purifying arrow that just barely missed his shoulder. He whirled to see Kagome standing a few feet away.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but I suggest you back down." Kagome called.

"Who the hell are you?" Kai shouted.

"Kagome, Miko of the Shikon and apprentice miko of this village." Kagome called back. "I am familiar with all demons in this area. You are not one of them. State your business, or be on your way." She strung her next arrow. "I will not hesitate to purify you."

Kai laughed. "As if you could possibly purify me!" He lunged forward, and Kagome shot. Kai moved too quickly for her to get an accurate shot, but it managed to graze his shoulder. It was enough to freeze Kai in place and have him yowling as his right arm disintegrated. He stared at his arm in horror. "You. . . purified my arm!"

"I warned you." Kagome strung another arrow. "Now, state your business, or next time I won't miss."

"If the two of you are done acting like children?" Sesshoumaru's voice quickly cut between them before anymore damage could be done.

Kagome glared at him. "He tried to attack me."

"And you defended yourself. Quite well, actually, for a human."

Kagome stared at him. "Did you just compliment me?"

"I recognized your skill." Sesshoumaru hedged.

Kagome smiled, dropping the bow. "You complimented me. Unbelievable. Maybe I'm actually getting through to you." She refocused her attention on Kai, who stared at the two of them in shock. "You still haven't answered my question."

"He is my personal bodyguard." Sesshoumaru explained. "He was searching for me."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "You didn't tell anyone where you were?" Before Sesshoumaru could answer, she hastily cut him off. "Oh, stupid question. Sorry. I wouldn't want anyone knowing I was here either." She turned to Kai and bowed. "I apologize for assuming the worst. These are bad times to be human."

Kai growled at her. "You shot my arm off!"

Kagome scowled. "You attacked me first. And I warned you! You'll just have to deal."

Kai snarled. "You arrogant little-"

"Sesshoumaru, make him shut up." Kagome said, annoyance in her voice. "Really, how could such a whiner be made your personal guard."

Kai sputtered, and was only stopped from killing her by Sesshoumaru's commanding. "Kai. If you cannot speak, then do not attempt to."

Kai stared at him, and saw his glare at Kagome, who blushed red. "Sorry! I didn't think that would count!"

"Perhaps you should word your phrases more carefully." Sesshoumaru growled, though Kai could tell he wasn't really angry.

Kagome's blush grew deeper. "I said I was sorry."

"What in the name of every god is going on!" Kai demanded.

"You really should explain it, Sesshoumaru." An amused voice made them all turn, and Sesshoumaru growled as he recognized Amaterasu. "After all, we wouldn't want people to think you've become like your father, falling in love with a human."

Kagome sputtered. "You. . . He. . . I. . . GAH!" She shot an arrow at the goddess, only to have it deflected. "You have got to be the most annoying goddess to have ever existed! I hope your entire plan, whatever it is, gets messed up so badly that you lose your goddessdom!"

Amaterasu cocked her head. "Firstly, goddessdom is not a word." Kagome stuck out her tongue, making Amaterasu giggle. "And secondly, it is my job to be annoying."

"We know." Sesshoumaru growled, and Amaterasu smiled at him.

"And thirdly and finally, you better hope my plan works. Because otherwise, you'll be stuck with each other for eternity." Seeing Sesshoumaru about to speak, she cut him off. "And don't say 'I just have to wait for her to die.' Because when I make a curse, it doesn't just go away." Taking on her mostly godly voice, Amaterasu spoke. "Hear me, O mortals. The curse I have placed upon ye is limitless in its-"

"Either say what you mean or go away." Kagome snapped.

Amaterasu slumped. "Fine. The curse lasts until its broken. If Kagome dies, then the curse gets transferred to her reincarnation. And then the next. And the next. And the next. Until you finally learn your lesson."

Sesshoumaru was frozen for a moment. "You mean to tell me that this Sesshoumaru is stuck with this human forever!"

"Hello! What the hell about me!" Kagome screamed. "Why am I being punished too?"

But Amaterasu had already disappeared. Kai whirled on the two of them. "Was that Amaterasu?" Sesshoumaru nodded. "If you don't explain what the hell's going on, I'm quitting!"

Kagome giggled, and Kai whirled. "What's so funny?"

"You're going to quit?" She burst out laughing. "I just can't imagine the puppy dog over there _letting_ someone quit!" She turned away, running down the hill. "Rin, I said you can't use that on someone who doesn't need it!"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes as Kagome ran down the hill. Kai stared at him. "Sesshoumaru. Explain."

Sesshoumaru sighed. "It's a long story. . ."

**!# That Western Lands #!**

Sarra watched the progression of the new palace. "Hey you! Watch that! If you ruin this new place, I will kill you."

"Sarra!" The new voice made Sarra turn. "We've got company!"

"Tell me later, Tamika." Sarra said in annoyance. "I've got three rooms being built at the same time, while those water idiots do the plumbing. And meanwhile, you're annoying me with-"

"There's a messenger from the South." Tamika cut in, glaring at her. "I'm not stupid, you know. I wouldn't interrupt you for something stupid."

With a small sigh, Sarra turned. "Alright. Let me just-" A crash resounded through the in process palace. Sarra cringed, keeping her back turned to the palace. "That better be fixed when I get back!" She yelled. "Or I will replace all of you!"

She grabbed Tamika's arm. "Alright. Lead the way."

Tamika led her to the Southern messenger, who she'd left in the only room that remained after the fire, Sesshoumaru's study. Sarra entered the room and smiled at the poor messenger. "I am Sarra, and currently leader here. I will take your message."

"Yes, I was told that you would be in charge for a while." The messenger extended a rolled up scroll, which Sarra accepted.

"I'm afraid I can't offer you our normal accommodations." Sarra said with a small smile. "But if you go to the array of tents, Tamika will be happy to attend to you as best she can."

The messenger smiled. "Thank you. It would be very much appreciated."

After the messenger left, Sarra opened the scroll. Her face went pale as she continued to read it. "By the kamis." She whispered. "We're in trouble now."

**!# Kagome #!**

Kagome was ready to kill Kai. For the last hour, all he'd done was moan and groan about his arm, blame her for the curse, or gripe about the unfairness of it all. She shot a look at Sesshoumaru every once in a while, but all she could see on his face was amusement. And she was pretty sure that he thought it was hilarious how Kai was torturing her.

"And another thing!" Kai started again. "How am I supposed to properly guard Sesshoumaru-sama with one arm?"

"Oh for the love of the kamis!" Kagome shouted. "Just shut up!" She grabbed his arm and tried something she'd read in an old miko text of her grandfather's. Using her miko powers, and a diagram she'd seen in one of her medical textbooks, she weaved her power into the form of an arm. As the demon screeched and cried about being purified, she poured her power into his arm. With a bright flash of light flesh, bone, and muscle grew to replace the purple weaving. After a moment, Kagome released his shoulder. "Now shut up, or I'll re-purify your arm!"

And then she fainted.

Kai stared down at his arm, flexing it carefully. "Does it work?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yeah." Kai said in awe. Experimentally, he called poison to his claws. "She regrew my arm." After a moment, a frown filled his face. "Wait a second! She could have done it all along, and she chose to let me suffer!"

"Kai. Shut up." Sesshoumaru couldn't believe Kai was complaining. He'd gotten his arm back. Staring down at the miko that lay on the floor, he sighed. Carefully, he used his one arm to gently pick her up and place her on her bed. Seeing that she shivered slightly, he pulled the nearby blanket on her and placed the kitsune cub and Rin beside her for body heat.

He turned back to Kai to see him looking at him, frozen in shock. "Is there something you wish to say, Kai?"

"You're smiling." With a start, Sesshoumaru realized he was. He quickly wiped it from his face, replacing it with his usual calm.

"You will repeat this to no one." Sesshoumaru warned. Kai merely nodded, knowing that this was one of those times when Sesshoumaru's orders had to be followed. Sesshoumaru walked to the doorway, and paused to give Kai one last order. "Guard the humans and the kitsune."

Kai nodded dumbly, watching Sesshoumaru leave. As soon as Sesshoumaru left, Kai was at Kagome's side. "What is it about you?" He whispered. "What has changed Sesshoumaru-sama so greatly?"

"Who the fucking hell are you!" Kai turned at the sound of InuYasha's voice. InuYasha started when he saw Kai's face, to which Kai smirked. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Just looking after Sesshoumaru-sama, InuYasha." Kai said with a smirk. "You don't look happy to see me."

"Who'd be happy to see you?" InuYasha snapped back, though smirking slightly. He'd liked Kai the few times he'd met him. He went to Kagome's other side, sniffing her carefully. "Why is her aura so subdued?"

Kai shrugged. "It might be because of this." He lifted his arm, which InuYasha stared at curiously.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"She purified it off." InuYasha smirked, and Kai pressed on before he could comment. "I annoyed her so much that she finally just restored it."

InuYasha smiled fondly. "Yeah. She tends to do stupid stuff when she's annoyed."

Kai tried to cuff InuYasha, but only went through him. "InuYasha?" Kai shouted in alarm.

"Shh. You'll wake Shippou, and then he'll wake Kagome, and then you'll wish an arm was the only thing you lost." InuYasha whispered. "And yeah. I'm a ghost. Been one for about three years now."

Kai looked at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not. Except that it makes Kagome sad." InuYasha smiled again. "She wants me to pass on, be at peace and all that."

Kai stared at InuYasha as he stood. "Tell her I had to go away for a while. It's my three and a half year anniversary tomorrow."

Kai nodded, and InuYasha walked away. Kai sighed. "Poor guy. I wonder if he knows why he's here."

**!# Sarra #!**

Sarra had the head of the palace guard, Yuri, in Sesshoumaru's office with her. He looked up at her in alarm as soon as he'd finished reading. "You're sure about this?"

"It came directly from the South." Sarra said calmly. "You know how well Lord Chidori and Lord Sesshoumaru get along. That information could only be more accurate if we heard it from the Southern Rebels' own mouth."

Yuri sighed. "We need Sesshoumaru-sama here. Where the hell did he disappear to? We need him here now."

Sarra nodded in agreement. The two of them sat in silence for a moment, before Yuri jumped up. "Wait a second. Isn't Kai out there looking for him?"

Sarra smiled. "That's right! I'll bet he's found him by now."

Yuri laughed. "Maybe we're not as dead as we thought."

**!# Sesshoumaru #!**

Sesshoumaru sat beside Kai, watching Rin and Shippou play. Kagome played with them, her laughter filling the clearing easily. "Sesshoumaru-sama, why do you linger here?" Kai asked.

Sesshoumaru turned a glare on him. "I have explained the limitations of the curse to you. I will not repeat myself."

Kai nodded. "Yes, yes, I understand. But why not just force the miko to come with you? She is powerful, I will admit, but not up to your standards."

"When she will embarrass me by ordering me to return?" Sesshoumaru pointed out. "It is not worth the risk."

Silence returned between the two as Kai tried to find a loophole. "What if I brought her back, and kept her under lock and key. She'd still be within earshot, and she wouldn't be able to order you."

"If I can hear the order, I still have to follow it." Sesshoumaru pointed out.

Kai growled. "Can't I just kill her?"

"No."

Kai growled again. "Sesshoumaru-sama, surely you won't stop me."

"I wish for this curse to end quickly. _Not_ have to wait another hundred years for her reincarnation."

"Oh." Kai sat. "Darn it. We have to get back eventually. I mean, what if there's an emergency." As if the gods had heard Kai's statement, (though in reality, Kai just has really bad timing) Kai's pendant began to glow. It grew brighter until a gold beam shot from it, forming the image of Yuri. Curious, Kagome came closer, unnoticed by the pair of demons.

"Oh thank the kamis, Kai. You found him." Yuri bowed to Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru-sama! We've been worried. Where have you-"

"How cute!" Kagome rushed forward, poking at the image. "It's like an early hologram!" She pouted slightly. "Although I really wish I could touch you. Your fur looks really soft."

Sesshouamru wanted to smack her. Instead, with an incredible force of will, he merely reached forward and lifted the miko from in front of Yuri's image. "Miko, are you a child or an adult?"

Kagome whirled on him. "I am an adult, thank you!"

"Then act like one." Sesshoumaru snapped. He returned to Yuri's image, ignoring his look of shock. "Yuri, what is your report?"

"Trouble from the South, Sesshouamru-sama." Yuri said mournfully. "Lord Chidori has sent word that they have lost the Southern Rebels somewhere near the Western Border. Given their new leadership, they fear that they are headed for the Western Palace." He paused, then continued. "Or at least what's left of it."

"Did my office survive?" Sesshoumaru demanded. That was really his only worry. Everything else could be replaced, but he had things in his office that were priceless.

"The spells around it held, Sesshoumaru-sama." Yuri assured him. "I assume you know that none of the staff were killed." Sesshoumaru nodded, and Yuri continued. "Sesshoumaru-sama, we need you to return. There is no way to fight them off, especially with the new leader."

"This is the second time you have mentioned it." Sesshoumaru said. "I can only assume that you believe it to be relevant."

Yuri nodded. "The new leader is your uncle, former Prince Kaimaru."

Sesshoumaru's fist tightened. His uncle? He hadn't seen that idiot in over three hundred years. He could have sworn that his uncle would have learned his lesson by now, but apparently he was like InuYasha: He never learned his lesson.

"Sesshoumaru?" He turned to Kagome, who looked up at him speculatively. "Are these Southern Rebels an actual threat?"

Sesshoumaru snorted. "No. The likelihood of their success is relatively low. There are protections surrounding the palace, and that is the only way they could actually take control of the Western Lands."

Yuri cough, drawing the attention of the miko and taiyoukai. "Not to correct you, Sesshoumaru-sama, but those protections only exist as long as the lord himself is in residence."

Kagome sighed. "Great. Okay, how many people are there?"

"Several hundred." Yuri answered, earning himself a glare from Sesshoumaru.

Kagome sighed again. "Okay. We'll leave tomorrow."

Sesshoumaru turned his glare on her. "Yuri, prepare basic defenses. I'm sure you will be able to handle yourself against the motley crew of the Southern Rebels. After all, they've been nothing more than a minor annoyance for the past hundred years. I doubt they will be much more now."

Reluctantly, Yuri bowed. "As you wish, my lord." With that, his image faded.

Kagome whirled on Sesshoumaru. "Why aren't you go-" She stopped. "Are you kidding me? You're not going to go protect your people because of this stupid curse?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer, knowing that whatever answer he gave would only make things worse. Apparently, silence was not his best option. "I can't believe you! You're going to let your stupid pride get in the way of your duties? That has to be the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" She whirled and stormed off, mumbling to herself about arrogant taiyoukais with egos the size of Canada.

Kai turned to Sesshoumaru after she left. "My lord, I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I agree with the miko. Perhaps you should consider returning."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Not while this curse is in place."

**!# Unmeikeirai #!**

Unmeikeirai glared at Kaimaru in disgust. The little inuyoukai was absolutely disgusting. In the week she'd known him, he hadn't showered_ at all_, constantly killed anything that got in his way, and kept giving her this look that said "I want to jump you." He was really giving her the creeps.

_Just help him control the Western Lands. Then everything will work out._

"So, my dear Unmeikeirai." Unmeikeirai barely held back a shiver as Kaimaru turned his attention on her. "Do you have anything to add to our plan?"

Unmeikeirai had not heard a word, but assumed that it would work. "No, you've done well enough on your own."

Kaimaru smiled. "Then let the games begin."

**!# Kagome #!**

Kagome sat in her hut, trying to meditate, and failing miserably. With a sigh, she opened her eyes and went to her bag. With a smile, she pulled out her handy dandy ipod. Whenever she had trouble meditating, she would play her meditation play list. It worked like magic.

Slipping the headphones on, she pushed play, and was soon enveloped by Anna Nalik's _Breathe. _Without knowing it, she was soon deep in meditation, reciting the words in her head to help her relax.

"Cause you can't jump the tracks we're like cars on a cable

And life's like an hourglass glued to the table

No one can find the rewind button girls

So cradle your head in your hands

And breathe."

She breathed in, allowing the music to lull her into a simpler place where she could untangle the mess in her head.

Sesshoumaru watched her, understanding as she softly sang that she was lost to the conscious world. He'd learned early on that she only meditated when she had to, since she really had no talent for it. And if she grabbed the music thing and played that song, it meant she was having trouble meditating, which meant she _really_ needed to meditate. From all this, he gathered that she was really annoyed by his refusal to return.

As if a human could understand demonic pride, or demonic duty. He didn't know why he had expected her to. Though now that he though about it, he was rather impressed that she could even understand that the curse's impact on his pride that had fueled his refusal to go.

Kai entered the room. "Sesshoumaru-sama, why are you watching the human girl? We should be devising a plan to reject the Southern Rebels."

Sesshoumaru ignored him, more interested in watching Kagome's power fluctuate as she worked to control it in meditation. She had come along way from the little girl who had tried to challenge him in his father's tomb. It took mere moments for her to pull her power into her skin, and start sorting through her power, getting it under control once more. It was rather impressive. . . for a human.

"Bad dog."

Sesshoumaru crashed down, coming back up with a snarl. "Miko!"

"You had that 'She's just a human' face on." Kagome said sweetly. "And you do remember what I said about looking down on humans?"

Sesshoumaru growled. "Miko-"

"You know, i like this form of punishment. It really makes a person learn." Kagome said sweetly, rising from the ground. "Oh well. For now, I'll just keep it like this until you have that attitude adjustment."

Sesshoumaru's eye twitched as Kagome left the hut, calling for Shippou and Rin. Kai looked at Sesshoumaru in amazement. "Sesshoumaru-sama, you're going to let her get away with that?"

"Do I have a choice?" Sesshoumaru snarled.

Kai decided to let the subject drop. Especially when his pendant glowed again, and a rather battered Yuri appeared. "This is a recorded message, sent to Lord Sesshoumaru-"

A cuff to Yuri's head cut him off as another figure entered the scene. "Hello, Sesshoumaru." Kaimaru said, a smirk filling his face. "I'm back."

------------------------------------------Author's Rant------------------------------------------

Obsessive_Goddess: Haha. I am so evil.

Sesshoumaru: Human, what is with you and your obsession with making this Sesshoumaru lose his title?

Obsessive_Goddess: I have no idea what you're talking about.

Kagome: He's right. This is the second story where this happens. You did it in _When You Can't Escape the Past._

Obsessive_Goddess: Ha! Wrong! I did it in the sequel, _When You Can't Escape the Future!_ So take that.

Sesshoumaru: You just proved our point.

Obsessive_Goddess: Well. . . I . . . Oh, shut up! It's fun to make Sesshoumaru lose!

------------------------------------------Author's Rant------------------------------------------


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. If I have to say it one more time, I'll never write again! I also do not own _Baby Mine_ by Alison Krauss or _Breathe_ by Anna Nalick

_**Last Time:**_

_Kai decided to let the subject drop. Especially when his pendant glowed again, and a rather battered Yuri appeared. "This is a recorded message, sent to Lord Sesshoumaru-" _

_A cuff to Yuri's head cut him off as another figure entered the scene. "Hello, Sesshoumaru." Kaimaru said, a smirk filling his face. "I'm back."_

_**CHAPTER 15: THE BEGINNING OF KAIMARU'S REIGN**_

Sesshoumaru managed to keep his control. Barely. "Hello, Uncle."

"Hello, Sesshoumaru." Kaimaru grinned wickedly. "You know, I am not very happy with you, Nephew."

Sesshoumaru's fist tightened, but no other sign were visible. "And why would that be, Uncle?"

"You've just up and abandoned your kingdom." Kaimaru gloated, dropping to sit on Yuri's unconscious form. "And from what I hear, abandoned it for a mere human wench. It's absolutely disgraceful the way you've turned out like your father."

Sesshoumaru's jaw clenched for a moment before he forced himself to relax. "I assure you, you are mistaken, Uncle. As usual."

"Really. So you are not in a human village currently in residence with a human who you allow to speak to you as an equal?" Kaimaru asked. Sesshoumaru didn't answer. "I thought not. You really are like your father."

Sesshoumaru could feel the poison welling in his claws, but couldn't manage to stop it. "Last I checked, Uncle, you were in no place to judge my actions."

"But if I don't, who will?" Kaimaru asked innocently. "I _am_ the oldest member of the family. That makes it my job to ensure you do not disgrace our name, especially considering your half-brother's actions."

Sesshoumaru's glare became hotter. "You dare-"

"Rin, we'll practice that later." Kagome's exasperated voice preceded her entrance to the hut.

"But Lady Kagome-"

"Later." Kagome said firmly, giving her most unmoving face to Sesshoumaru's young ward. "For now, practice your arrows."

Rin sighed, but nodded, quickly grabbing her arrows and bow before running out. With a sigh, Kagome turned, jumping at the sight of Kaimaru. She looked him over, then turned to look at Sesshoumaru. "That's your uncle?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer, keeping his attention focused on his uncle. He didn't like the way his uncle stared at Kagome.

"Well, Sesshoumaru, I can't say I blame you for dallying." Kaimaru said appreciatively. "She is rather. . ." He licked his lips. "Pleasing."

Kagome turned to Kaimaru slowly. A large smile grew on her face. "Really? Thank you for the compliment." Sesshoumaru whipped his head to her. Was she really going to fall for that? "Too bad I can't say the same for you."

Kaimaru blinked. "What?"

"Really, I can barely tell that you're his uncle." Kagome continued. "You obviously missed the good looks gene. Ever hear of a bath? Or for that matter, basic hygene?"

Kaimaru stared in shock as the human continued her rant. "Oh, and let's get something straight. I'm training Rin. There is nothing more between us. And if there was, it wouldn't be your business. So how about butting out, like a good little dog."

Sesshoumaru grinned at Kagome's put down, but quickly banished it from his face. Kaimaru turned on Sesshoumaru. "You had better teach your bitch manners, Nephew. Or I might have to take matters into my own hands."

"Woah, woah, woah!" Kagome interjected. "I am not Sesshoumaru's anything! And don't you dare call me a bitch, you evil, conniving, sly, weak imitation of InuTaisho!"

Kaimaru froze, rounding on Kagome. "Oh, you will pay for that one, little bitch. I'll be happy to teach you the lesson myself."

Sesshoumaru's inner youkai growled at that, and tried to force Sesshoumaru to move. Luckily, Kagome beat him to it. "I'd like to see you try. If you have to wait for Sesshoumaru to leave before you attempt to take control, then I don't see why I should be afraid of you."

Kaimaru sputtered, lunging forward to try and pin the rebellious girl to the ground. Instead, the transmission was ended.

Kagome whirled on Sesshoumaru. "He took over didn't he?" Sesshoumaru had the feeling that she wouldn't be happy with the truth, so he didn't answer. Kagome glared at him. "You know what, I'm not going to say it. But I'm going to think it very _very_ loud."

She turned and left, leaving the unsaid "I told you so" booming through the air. Kai hesitantly coughed. "I hate to admit it, again, but she's right."

"Kai, unless you wish to become a pile of poisonous ash, I suggest you refrain from agreeing with her again."

"Okay, then. I'll just shut up."

**!# Kaimaru #!**

Kaimaru snarled as he landed on the ground. Unmeikeirai stood before him, a smirk on her face. "Now, now. Should a ruler be groveling at another's feet?"

Kaimaru snarled again as he stood. "That little bitch! I'll strangle her!"

"Why?" Unmeikeirai asked. "She could be useful."

"Useful?" Kaimaru laughed. "She'd drive me insane."

"Did you even bother finding out who she was?" Unmeikeirai demanded. "She's the Miko of the Shikon. She single-handedly brought together the force that destroyed Naraku. She purified him into oblivion." She sighed in frustration. "In other words, she stronger than most demons in the demonic court."

Kaimaru stood, shaking his head. "Your point?"

"It would be easy to correct her behavior AND control her power if she were your mate." Unmeikeirai said bluntly.

Kaimaru froze. "What?"

Unmeikeirai turned. "Just think about it, Kaimaru. You might find you like the idea." She paused by the doorway. "But you might want to make a quick choice. He'll be bringing her with him."

**!# Sesshoumaru #!**

". . . and you're sure you'll be alright, Kaede?" Sesshoumaru was ready to strangle Kagome. He'd wanted to leave at dawn, but no. Kagome insisted that they needed to stay until Kaede woke up, ordering him to stay until she was ready to go. He was ready to chop her up into little pieces, something that his bodyguard echoed. Sesshoumaru was half tempted to let Kai kill her, just so that he could go. But then Rin and Shippou had tackled Kagome, begging to be brought along. Sesshoumaru wouldn't kill her in front of the pups, so he was forced to wait and stop Kai from killing her.

"We will be fine, child. Go." Kaede said sternly. "I protected this village while ye searched for Naraku, and long before then too. I am sure I can protect while ye are with Sesshoumaru."

Kagome blushed. "I didn't mean. . . That wasn't what I-"

"I know, child. But ye worries are for nothing. .Go." Kaede gave Kagome a quick hug before turning back towards the village.

With a sigh, Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru. "Okay, I'm ready to go."

"It's about time!" Kai shouted. "Is this going to be the pace the whole darn way? You're worse than a snail."

Kagome ignored Kai, instead focusing on Sesshoumaru. "Thank you for waiting. Now, can you please lead the way? I've got no idea where I'm going."

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a moment, mulling an idea. Kagome came forward hesitantly. "Sesshoumaru? You alri-"

Sesshoumaru reached forward to grab Kagome's hand and pulled, causing her to fall into him. Then he picked her up, using his one arm as a kind of seat for her. Before Kagome could orient herself, he started running, Kai following a moment after.

Kagome grabbed a hold on Sesshoumaru's neck. "A little warning would have been nice!" She hissed, trying not to hurt his ears when she was so close.

Sesshoumaru just kept running. It was really one thing he enjoyed more than anything. There was a certain freedom in running, in being so fast that no one could catch you, the feel of the wind rushing past and cooling you even as you heated up. He'd often run whenever he was frustrated, or just needed some time off. It was no different now. And thankfully, Kagome was keeping quite.

After a few hours, Sesshoumaru heard Kagome's stomach rumbling. He finally noticed that it was about noon, and realized with a certain measure of chagrin that she hadn't even eaten that morning. She was probably starving, but typical to her peculiar brand of obstinacity, she wasn't saying a word. With a small sniff, he found a stream nearby. He changed direction, and in seconds they stood in front of the stream. Sesshoumaru dropped Kagome on the ground, and she lay there, not moving. He glanced at her, thinking she was being dramatic. "Miko, we leave in one hour. I suggest you do what you need to quickly."

Kagome groaned, and sat up slowly. She desperately blinked the dots from her eyes, forcing herself to stand. "Right." She took a shaky step, and fell forward. Sesshoumaru gazed at her curiously, and she chuckled. "Tripped." She stood again, and this time, she managed to take the necessary three steps to the stream. She immediately splashed water on her face, trying to shake herself out of it. But she kept seeing dots. "I am _not_ going to throw up." She chanted as she sipped water from the stream.

"Having some trouble, human?" Kai's mocking voice split her head open, and she dropped to the side with a whimper.

Sesshoumaru saw it all, and sighed. "Kai, knock it off." He quickly rummaged through her bag and pulled out her bottle of pills. He pulled out two and brought them over to her. "Miko." He placed them in one of her hands, and she quickly shoved them into her mouth. Blindly, she reached over to the stream, and nearly fell in. Sesshoumaru stopped her just in time, and pulled her back. "What are you looking for, Miko?"

"Water. To wash the pills down." Kagome whispered.

Sesshoumaru sighed, and went to her pack. He found one of her water containers and brought it over to her. "Drink. Quickly."

Kagome gulped down the liquid, and could feel her vision returning as the pain receded. She opened her eyes, and saw Sesshoumaru had returned to where he had rested before. She sent him a small smile, and he nodded. A thank you given and accepted. Kagome turned to her pack and pulled out a wrap she had made the previous night. "Come to mama." She whispered, before shoving the taco into her mouth.

"Miko."

She froze and turned to see Sesshoumaru glaring at her. She gulped. "What I do?"

"What caused this latest episode?" Sesshoumaru demanded. As far as he knew, she only experienced pain like this when she used a lot of power. He wanted to know what she'd been using it on.

Kagome shrugged. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She said quickly, returning to her taco. However, she soon found it gone. She looked up in fury to see Sesshoumaru dangling it in front of her. "Hey! Give it back!"

Sesshoumaru stiffened as his limbs moved. Kagome took it back, only to have it snatched back. "You jerk! Give it-"

Sesshoumaru quickly stifled her statement before she could order him again. "Answer this Sesshoumaru's question."

Kagome mumbled something incoherent, and Sesshoumaru removed his hand. "I'm not telling. Now, give me the taco, and  
don't take it back."

Sesshoumaru handed back the taco, never moving his glare from her. "Miko, you will tell this Sesshoumaru."

"No." Kagome finished the taco and smiled. "Okay, I'm ready. Why don't we move on?" Sesshoumaru growled, turning away and headed back to his spot. Kagome sighed and turned back to the stream. "What ever. If you're going to sulk, then do it somewhere else."

Sesshoumaru stood and disappeared behind the tree line. Kai followed, having seen the look Sesshoumaru gave him. He met Sesshoumaru a short distance away. "What is it, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"I want you to watch the miko as we travel." Sesshoumaru ordered. "I want to know what exactly she's using her power for, and why."

Kai bowed. "I will look into it, my lord." He straightened, and decided to take a chance. "If I may, Sesshoumaru-sama, why is it that you are so concerned for the miko's well fare?"

Sesshoumaru stiffened. "As I said, I do not wish to be bound to her for another minute, let alone the amount of time it would take for her to be reincarnated."

Kai shook his head. "That's not what I mean. You're constantly checking her comfort, you know when she's not feeling well, when some thing's wrong and she's not saying. . . I'm kind of worried."

Sesshoumaru growled. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You carried her, instead of making her walk." Kai pointed out. Seeing Sesshoumaru about to argue, he cut him off. "And yes, I know that it was faster. But you could have just called Ah-Un and had them carry her. But you decided to carry her yourself. And then when we came here, the only reason I noticed that something was wrong was because you were watching her every move and looked like you were about to go over yourself."

Sesshoumaru clenched his jaw. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"And you know that she's hiding something from you, but instead of demanding that she tell you, you resort to subterfuge." Kai finished. "You act like. . . I don't know. Like she's a friend."

Sesshoumaru considered telling his bodyguard the truth, but decided against it. He didn't need to appear weak, especially not now. "She is no friend. Just an annoyance." He turned away and returned to the clearing.

Kagome looked up. "Done sulking?" Sesshoumaru bristled, but nodded. "Then let's go! You need to kick that guy's butt." Sesshoumaru smirked at Kagome's attitude as he picked her up.

_My thoughts exactly._

**!# Palace of the Gods #!**

"Unmeikeirai!" Amaterasu shouted.

Unmeikeirai appeared, looking panicked. "Yes, Amaterasu-sama?" The last time she'd been called up here, she'd gotten in more trouble then she wanted to remember.

"How is getting Kaimaru to want to mate with Kagome going to help?" Amaterasu demanded.

Unmeikeirai smiled. "You'll see. You'll see quite quickly, actually. . ."

**!# Kagome #!**

Kagome slept in her sleeping bag, trying to stop the pounding in her head. How in the world was she supposed to sleep when her head felt like someone had artillery fire going on in her head? She sighed and shifted again.

A hand came down, holding a pair of pills. "Miko, losing sleep helps no one."

Crossly, Kagome snatched the pills. "Grr."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her choice of words. _Grr? She must be feeling uneasy._

_**Why don't you ask nicely what's wrong with her?**_

_I already did._

_**No. You demanded. There's a difference. Try saying, "What's wrong, Kagome?"**_

_I will not lower myself to asking, or calling a human by her name._

_**But you do it in your head all the time!**_

_I do not! Kagome-_

_**See! You did it again!**_

Sesshoumaru growled softly. "Sesshoumaru? Are you alright?"

Sesshoumaru shook himself. "Yes." Deciding to take a chance, and knowing that Kai wasn't going to hear him, he turned to Kagome. "Miko, what is wrong?"

Kagome stiffened. "Nothing. I just have a headache. Nothing much to worry about."

Sesshoumaru was tempted to growl, but decided to keep going. "Miko, you would not take the medicine if it weren't serious. What is wrong?"

Kagome toyed with a strand of hair. "It's nothing. I'm just feeling head achy."

"Miko." Kagome rolled over, refusing to talk. Sesshoumaru grit his teeth and stood. "I will leave Kai on guard." Kagome nodded, feeling the pain slip away as the drugs kicked in.

Sesshoumaru kicked Kai, and he woke instantly. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Keep guard on the campsite. I'm going." Sesshoumaru snapped.

Kai nodded as Sesshoumaru left, and then turned to glare at the miko. _What is the crazy girl doing to Sesshoumaru-sama?_

Kai was still quite tired, so he leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes. The chances of him falling asleep were minimal, so why not relax for a while? He was rather good at being a guard, so he didn't need. . . his. . . eyes. . . open. . .

Kaimaru entered the clearing, smirking as the sleeping gas took it's effect on Sesshoumaru's bodyguard. "Foolish nephew." Kaimaru sneered. "He should know better than to leave his pack alone."

Kaimaru turned to Kagome and picked her up in his arms. "Come, my new intended. You'll learn to love me. I know it."

**!# Sesshoumaru #!**

Sesshoumaru returned from hunting, feeling much better after clearing his head. He entered the clearing, expecting to see Kai grumbling about having to watch a human. But instead, he found Kai snoring on the ground, the camp ground smelling the remnants of a sleeping gas, and Kagome gone. With a growl, Sesshoumaru kicked at Kai. With a snort, Kai jumped up. "What's the big idea?"

"I thought I told you to watch the camp ground." Sesshoumaru hissed.

Kai shrugged. "I fell asleep. It's like, what, 3 in the morning? What's the big deal?"

Sesshoumaru picked him up and threw him to Kagome's sleeping bag. He landed with a thump. Kai groaned. "Great. Now you'll wake up the hu-" He froze, feeling around him. With a gulp, he looked up at Sesshoumaru in fear. "She's not here, is she?"

Sesshoumaru growled. "What was your first clue, you-" Sesshoumaru suddenly had his feet ripped out from under him as he was pulled forward.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, what are you-" Kai cut himself off. "The curse! You're being dragged along so that she's within your hearing range!"

Sesshoumaru couldn't share his enthusiasm.

**!# Kagome #!**

Kagome woke groggily, feeling herself moving. Instantly, her stomach reacted. Kagome groaned as her stomach heaved. Sesshoumaru's running had been bad enough before, but all of a sudden, it was like he was running through pea soup. All the power she used to keep herself from being motion sick hadn't rebuilt itself yet, so the bile just kept building and building. . .

Kagome sat up quickly and vomited over Sesshoumaru's shoulder, her face heating up. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She called. "I just get motion sick! Please forgive me Sessh-"

"AW! You stupid miko!" Kagome froze at the new voice. "I can't believe it! These are my best clothes."

Kagome suddenly realized that the hair she'd just vomited on was not Sesshoumaru's silver hair, but some white tangled mess. Hesitantly, she looked up and saw Kaimaru's face. "What a way to greet your mate!"

Kagome unfroze. "What in all that's good do you mean my mate!" She struggled, and Kaimaru dropped her on the ground. She quickly stood, facing him down. "I don't know what your problem is, but I am _not_ your mate."

Kaimaru smirked. "Well, not yet anyway. Even I am not so crass as to take you in the middle of a forest. We'll wait till we get to the Western Palace."

Kagome's face hardened. "Look, buddy, I don't know what you're thinking, and to be honest, I don't want to know. But I just had a near marriage experience once this month, and I am not having another. So you can just jump off a cliff."

Kaimaru laughed. "I assure you, you will enjoy every moment of it." With that, he swooped down, capturing Kagome's lips in a kiss. Kagome immediately stepped back and bit his lip.

Kaimaru stumbled back with a snarl, red eyes focusing on Kagome. His grin turned feral. "Oh yes. I will enjoy taming you."

Kagome snarled back. "Just try it. I would love to see you fail."

Kaimaru started forward, and Kagome let her power flare. Kaimaru smirked and sent his youkai out, intending to overwhelm her. Instead, Kagome's power grew until it overwhelmed _his._ Kaimaru stared at her in shock before spraying his sleeping gas. Kagome blinked, trying to stay awake. After a moment she fell.

Kaimaru caught her easily. "I'll have to subdue that little power of yours, my dear." He traced the tip of her nose. "Yes. We wouldn't want you purifying me."

**!# Sesshoumaru #!**

Sesshoumaru could sense his uncle just in front of him. He used an extra burst of speed, reaching forward. . . and slamming into a barrier. With a snarl, Sesshoumaru stood. He pounded at the barrier, but it refused to let him in. Sesshoumaru stared at the barrier in shock. His own castle was rejecting him.

Kai soon arrived beside him. "The Western Palace is rejecting you?"

Sesshoumaru sat on the ground, rubbing his temples. "So it would appear."

Kai tapped against the barrier. "Well, no one alive knows these protections better than you. You must know a way around them." Sesshoumaru thought, or at least tried to. A stabbing pain hit him, and he fell to the ground. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" Kai shouted, kneeling down beside him.

"It's a side effect of the curse." Kai turned to see Amaterasu standing over him. "If he can't get to her, he experiences physical pain." She pretended to think. "Now that I think about it, he might actually die if he's away from her for too long."

"Can't you do something?" Kai demanded. "Like remove the curse?"

"That would defeat the purpose of the curse." Amaterasu answered. "He has to learn his lesson, or the world will be completely lost."

"But he can't learn his lesson if he dies!" Kai shouted.

Amaterasu cocked her head with a sigh. "I still can't do anything. I've already done too much by sending down my servant. If I try to interfere too much, the curse will become worse."

Kai growled. "How could it be worse?"

"He could be limited to her sight range." Amaterasu said. She thought about that, and smiled. "Actually, that's a good idea." She thought for a moment, then frowned. "Actually, that would be a bit over kill. But maybe I'll limit it to _her_ hearing range." She touched Sesshoumaru's shoulder, and his entire body glowed.

"How is strengthening the curse going to help?" Kai asked, completely confused.

"Because my power is stronger than the power of the West." Amaterasu answered simply. Sesshoumaru bit back a scream as the pain intensified for a moment. Then, with a large jerk, Sesshoumaru was slammed through the barrier around the Western Palace.

He kept going, pulled by the curse towards Kagome. "Good luck, Sesshoumaru." Amaterasu's voice carried to him on the wind. "Oh, and by the way, your uncle is planning to make Kagome his mate. Just a heads up."

Sesshoumaru continued getting pulled, and found himself being dragged towards his own bedchambers. Though judging by the smell, his uncle had taken up residence there.

"I hope you'll find your new rooms comfortable my dear." Kaimaru's voice drifted to him as Sesshoumaru came to a stop outside the door.

"I have no problem with the rooms. It's the company I can't stand." Sesshoumaru smirked at Kagome's attitude. _Good to know that my uncle cannot intimidate her._

"You'll learn to appreciate it, little miko." Sesshoumaru heard a slap, and smelt Kagome's blood. "Oh yes, you will learn."

"In the words of a phantom friend of mine, 'Die, you fucking bastard!'"

Another slap, and another shot of Kagome's blood. Sesshoumaru stood as the last of the painful remnants faded. In a flash, quicker than his uncle caught, Sesshoumaru busted down the door, grabbed Kagome, and shot out of the room.

Kaimaru looked around stupidly. "Where'd she go?"

While Kaimaru looked futilely for Kagome, the said miko huddled against the wind, praying that she managed to not vomit on Sesshoumaru. For some reason that she didn't understand, she felt very safe in his arms. When he finally sat her down, she wanted to clutch onto him and cry. She was surprised when he jumped back, growling to himself.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome whispered.

Sesshoumaru waved her away, trying to get the red from his eyes. _What is wrong with you?_

_**He hurt Kagome!**_

_So? She is merely a tormentor that we must overcome!_

_**He hurt Kagome!**_

_She is fine!_

_**He hurt Kagome!**_

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome's soft voice cut through his inner demon's concern. She gently touched his arm, rubbing it gently. "Are you okay?" He refused to look at her, not knowing what it would do to his control. After a moment, and a deep breath on her part, Kagome walked around to Sesshoumaru's front. She was startled at the raw emotion in his eyes. Fear was the most prevalent, followed by anger. But what could Sesshoumaru possibly be afraid of? He was most definitely stronger than Kaimaru. So what would possibly make him worried.

"It's alright, Sesshoumaru." Kagome said softly. Recalling memories from when she was little, she placed a hand on either side of Sesshoumaru's face. She sang softly, an old lullaby that she remembered from a movie.

"Baby mine, don't you cry.  
Baby mine, dry your eyes.  
Rest your head close to my heart,  
never to part,  
baby of mine.

Little one when you play,  
don't you mind what they say.  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine,  
never a tear,  
baby of mine."

As Kagome sang, Sesshoumaru's inner demon quieted, until it finally agreed that Kagome was alright. Only then did it return to its place in Sesshoumaru's head. The red drained from Sesshoumaru's eyes, and he blinked, rational once again.

Kagome quickly dropped her hands. "You okay now?"

Sesshoumaru nodded curtly. Kagome smiled at him. "Thank you. You saved me again."

Sesshoumaru snorted. "I would rather not have to do it again."

Kagome laughed at that. "I'd rather not have to make you do it." She sat against a tree, rubbing her wrists carefully. Sesshoumaru noticed and grabbed her hand. He scrutinized her wrists, and saw that they were rubbed red.

"What happened?" He asked.

Kagome smiled weakly. "I kind of got sick on Kaimaru. He wasn't very happy about it."

Sesshoumaru sniffed, but found no trace of sickness on the miko. "I do not understand. Why did you get sick?"

Kagome blushed. "I tend to get a bit motion sick, and I was caught unaware by the movement when I woke up."

Sesshoumaru felt his lips twitch, and couldn't hold back the smile that formed on his face. "You threw up in my uncle's hair?"

"Well I didn't mean to!" Kagome protested. "I even apologized." She blinked, then realized that Sesshoumaru was smiling. She caught her breath at the sight. He transformed from an evil war lord, to an absolutely breath taking demon. With a quick shake of her head, she banished any thoughts of that.

"Miko, did you hear me?"

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru, startle. "What?"

"I asked, do you intend to stay here where Kaimaru can find you?" Sesshoumaru repeated. "If not, then I suggest we find a better place to be."

"Right." Kagome answered. "Where do you suggest we go?"

"You will stay here." Sesshoumaru ordered. "I will scout ahead for a place."

Sesshoumaru disappeared, only to be dragged back a few seconds later. "Why don't we try this, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome said. "Sesshoumaru, scout ahead for a place to stay."

The order took effect, and Sesshoumaru was able to move. As he went Kagome couldn't help singing softly to herself.

"May he turned 21 on the base at Fort Bliss  
'Just a day' he said down to the flask in his fist,  
'Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year.'  
Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,  
But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,  
Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------Author's Rant--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome: So by Kaimaru taking over the Western Lands, that will bring us closer?

Obsessive_Goddess: Yes, yes it will.

Kaogme: I don't get it. And why would Kaimaru be interested in me?

Obsessive_Goddess: Because he will do whatever Unmeikeirai says because she's the only smart one around him. That, and it adds to the drama. **JEALOUS SESSHOUMARU!** Who doesn't love that? **[looks around]** speaking of Sesshoumaru, where is he?

InuYasha: He's in the bathroom puking. apparently, your story disgusted him.

Obsessive_Goddess: That hurts. . . that pierces me right in the heart.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------End of Author's Rant--------------------------------------------------------------------------


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. If I have to say it one more time, I'll never write again!

_**Last Time:**_

_Sesshoumaru disappeared, only to be dragged back a few seconds later. "Why don't we try this, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome said. "Sesshoumaru, scout ahead for a place to stay."_

_The order took effect, and Sesshoumaru was able to move. As he went Kagome couldn't help singing softly to herself._

_**CHAPTER 16: SESSHOUMARU'S PLAN**_

Kagome carefully tended to the fire, smiling as it continued to grow. The cave seemed to have been built to retain warmth, because as soon as the fire started, the cave started heating up. It wasn't long before the cave was as comfortable as Kagome's room at home. Kagome glanced at the entrance every so often, searching for Sesshoumaru. He'd dumped her here, and then tried to go hunting. Unfortunately, whenever he went too far, he got dragged back. Kagome had finally just ordered him to hunt, and that had done the trick.

Kagome stared at her wrists, which were still sore. The red hand prints there kept reminding her of Kaimaru, so she forced herself to focus on something else. Unfortunately, everything that circled in her mind somehow led back to Kaimaru. In a huff, she went to her pack and rifled through it, then smiled as she found her math book. "Normally, I would avoid you at all costs." She told the book. "But I'm desperate." Grabbing a notebook and a pencil, Kagome opened to a chapter that her class had yet to get to. "Limits." Kagome said with a frown. Looking at the graph in front of her, she smiled. "This is going to be difficult."

"What will be?" Sesshoumaru's sudden appearance made Kagome jump.

"Criminy, Sesshoumaru! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Kagome snapped, trying to keep the blush off her face. She hadn't even felt him coming.

Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow. "Do you feel well, miko? Or are you just too lazy to keep vigilant? I was not even trying to hide my aura."

"I just went through a traumatic experience." Kagome snapped. "How about giving me some time to recover?" She turned back to her calculus book, and began working on limits.

At least, she did until Sesshoumaru snatched away the book. "Miko, do not lie to this Sesshoumaru. Even when you were blinded with pain, you knew this Sesshoumaru's aura. And now suddenly you cannot sense this Sesshoumaru at all?"

"Sesshoumaru, I am not in the mood." Kagome growled snatching back her book. "So just leave me alone, alright?"

Normally, Sesshoumaru would leave it at that. But something was majorly wrong. He hadn't seen the miko's power this low since she had replaced Kai's arm. "Miko, what happened?" Kagome turned away, ignoring him. With an internal growl, he grabbed Kagome's shoulder and whirled her around. "Miko?"

"Just leave me alone, Sesshoumaru." Kagome whispered. "I just need to sleep, and I'll be fine."

Sesshoumaru nodded and released her shoulder. Kagome walked slowly to the back of the cave and sat on her sleeping bag. _I can't tell him. . . I just can't._

Sesshoumaru stared at her, wondering what had made the miko start to crack. He watched her carefully through the night, as she readied for bed, as she put away her things, and finally as she lay down to sleep. Then he crept to her side and stared at her face. It was covered in sweat, and in sleep, she couldn't hold her brave face. She whimpered as she dreamed, and Sesshoumaru could only stare. _What did Kaimaru do to her?_

**!# Kaimaru #!**

Kaimaru snarled, trashing his room. "Where the hell could they be?" He hissed, throwing a vase into the wall. "How could they have disappeared?"

"Throwing a tantrum isn't going to solve anything."

Kaimaru whirled to see Unmeikeirai sitting on the bed. "Where the hell were you? You were supposed to be helping me!"

"I am helping you." Unmeikeirai answered, an amused smile on her face. "It is not my fault that you were idiotic enough to let her escape. Or, to be more specific, let Sesshoumaru circumvent your protections to rescue her."

Kaimaru growled. "How dare you laugh at me!"

"I dare because I'm not the one who screwed up so badly." Unmeikeirai slipped off the bed. "Now, chin up. They'll come around sooner or later. After all, Sesshoumaru will want his title back."

Kaimaru grabbed Unmeikeirai's arm. "You're in this too, Unmeikeirai."

Unmeikeirai smiled. "Of course I am. But I'm an instigator. It's up to you to finish the project." With that, she flipped Kaimaru onto the ground and placed a foot on his stomach to stop him from moving. "And if you lay a hand on me again, you'll find that hand will go missing." With that, she disappeared.

Kaimaru stood slowly. _What is that woman? She's certainly not human or demon, that's for sure._

**!# Sesshoumaru #!**

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome rebuild the fire for breakfast. "Ramen, ramen, ramen." She mumbled to herself, unaware that Sesshoumaru could hear every word. "I must be turning into InuYasha, I swear. But I don't feel like anything else at the moment."

Sesshoumaru saw how she spoke to herself, and knew she was doing it to help her work up her courage. With a raised eyebrow, he spoke. "Miko, if there is something you wish to say, then say it."

Kagome jumped, and chuckled nervously. "Right, well, that might be easy for some people."

"Does it have to do with Kaimaru?"

Kagome dropped the bowl she held. She gulped as she picked it up. "Yes it does." She hastily wiped the bowl down before sitting over by the fire. "But mostly, it has to do with me." She raised a hand, and concentrated on it. After several minutes, a light pink glow surrounded it. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow as Kagome released a breath, panting from effort.

"Is there something wrong with your power, Miko?" Sesshoumaru asked, confused at the sudden change. Normally, she wouldn't even have to think to do something like that. Now it seemed like she was pouring effort into such a simple task.

Kagome pulled down the neck of her shirt, revealing the junction of her neck and shoulder. A black symbol was now in place. "Kaimaru placed a seal on my power." She whispered. "I can barely light up my hand."

Sesshoumaru was at her side in a second. When she jumped, he grabbed her. "I need to see the mark."

"Why?" Kagome asked. "It's just a binding spell."

Sesshoumaru glared at her before looking at it. Slowly, he introduced his youkai, trying to see the mark's reaction. _Don't glow, don't glow, don't glow._ The mark didn't react at all, except to shrink a small a small sigh of relief, he released Kagome and returned to his seat.

"What exactly were you checking, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, replacing the shoulder of her shirt.

"There are many ways to bind a person's power. Particularly a female." Sesshoumaru answered. "One way is to mate them." Kagome froze. Quickly, Sesshoumaru continued. "I had to check to see that Kaimaru had not mated you. Fortunately, he merely used a basic binding. It should be easily removed."

Kagome glared at him. Quickly, she grabbed her pillow and launched it at his head. Sesshoumaru dodged and straightened. "Is there a reason you have attacked this Sesshoumaru?"

"For giving me a heart attack!" Kagome snapped. "You did that on purpose!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Sesshoumaru snapped back.

"You totally did that on purpose, you evil jerk!" Kagome shouted back. "You wanted to see me freak out!"

"I did no such thing." Sesshoumaru growled. "I have better things to do with my time than, as you say, 'freak you out.'"

Kagome glared at him once more before grabbing her ramen bowl and beginning to eat. Silence stretched between them for a moment before Kagome finally spoke. "Can I have my pillow back?"

Sesshoumaru stared at her. "You just threw it at me! Why should I give it back?"

"Cause I need it." Kagome said simply.

With a sigh, Sesshoumaru tossed the pillow to her. She smiled before setting it back on her bed. "So, how do we remove it?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer for a moment. "I. . . would need to consult my library."

Kagome stared at him for a moment, then smiled. "Oh! I get it! You don't know." She frowned. "Can't you just say it?" Sesshoumaru glared at her, and she raised her hands. "Just a question. No need to get defensive." Seeing that he was still glaring at her, she quickly changed the subject. "So, what's the plan?"

"I will challenge Kaimaru for the title of lord." Sesshoumaru said simply. "As lord, he will have to accept. I can very easily defeat him."

Kagome stared at him. "Wait, so that's how you become lord? By defeating the previous lord?"

"Or inheriting it when the lord dies." Sesshoumaru answered.

"So doesn't that mean that you're still the lord?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru thought for a moment. "Technically, yes. But technicalities do not matter when Kaimaru controls the Western Palace."

"What's so great about the Western Palace?" Kagome asked. "It's just a building."

"It is the center of the Western Lands." Sesshoumaru explained. "Everything that happens is reported there. If you control the palace, you control the information. And information is power."

Kagome nodded. "What about the staff? Can't they help you out?"

Sesshoumaru considered that. "They may be able to help." He allowed.

Kagome smiled. "Okay. You make a plan then. I'm gonna head to bed." She stood and stretched. "Let me know when you're ready."

Sesshoumaru watched her head to bed, and a small part of him smiled. _When did she start trusting me so completely?_

_**Probably around the same time you started trusting her.**_

_Who said I trusted her?_

_**Right. Just keep deluding yourself.**_

**!# Kai #!**

Kai patrolled the edges of the barrier, aware that Kaimaru would never let him enter the barrier. If there was one thing Kai was known for besides his infamous guarding abilities, it was his loyalty to Sesshoumaru.

However, while he couldn't get in, it didn't mean he couldn't cause some trouble. For the past three days, not a single piece of information had entered or left the Western Palace. He'd intercepted every messenger and taken the message. And the best part was, no one knew but the Western Palace, and the messengers were only too happy to cause trouble.

Kai heard a sound to the right, and he tensed, checking the aura carefully. With a smile, he recognized Yuri, and after seeing that his aura held no sign of attack, he relaxed and waited for his old friend. Yuri came a few moments later. "Good to see you're keeping yourself busy, Kai." Yuri said with a smirk.

"It helps to pass the time." Kai said offhandedly. "Which reminds me, I have a messenger coming in in about three minutes. You can wade through this stuff till I get back." With that, he vanished.

Yuri shook his head with a smile, then looked at the giant pile of scrolls. "He couldn't have at least organized them?" Yuri said with a sigh.

Three minutes later, Yuri had three piles: national security, domestic information, and random bits that were interesting. Yuri smiled in satisfaction at the perfection. So of course Kai had to ruin it by running through all three piles in his entrance. "So, what I miss?" Kai saw Yuri's annoyed face and looked around him at the scrolls that lay everywhere. "Did I do that?"

Yuri closed his eyes. "Yes. You did."

Kai shrugged. "Sorry. It wasn't important, right?"

Yuri's eye twitched. "No. Of course not." He turned away and sat across from Kai. _Strangling him is a crime. A very serious one. And it wouldn't even work._

"So what's happening inside?" Kai asked.

"Kaimaru is being the stereotypical tyrant he was before InuTaisho removed him from power." Yuri said with a sigh. "Treating everyone else like shit, insisting that he's right. . . you might remember a little of it."

"Barely. I was really little when InuTaisho took power." Kai said. "All I remember is the Lady telling Sesshoumaru that he had to act like a lord now."

"Yes, she was a bit. . . too into Sesshoumaru being the heir." Yuri said with a sad smile. "Anyway, where is Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Inside the barrier somewhere." Kai said. Yuri sputtered and coughed, and Kai smirked. "What's the matter, Yuri? You act like it's impossible."

"Because it is!" Yuri shouted. "Kaimaru specifically set up the barrier so that Sesshoumaru and you wouldn't be able to enter."

"We're talking about Sesshoumaru here." Kai said with smirk. "That guy's done so many 'impossible' things, I would think he'd be able to do anything. You should know better than to say impossible around Sesshoumaru."

Yuri shook his head. "Unbelievable." He stood. "If he comes back, tell him that the staff of the Palace are waiting for him to return. We won't make a move until he instructs us."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you supposed to be loyal to the Lord of the West."

Yuri smiled. "We are. To the _true_ lord."

"That is good to know, Yuri." The sound of a new voice had them both turning, tensed for a battle. "That is useful-"

**THWACK!** "Knock it off, Sesshoumaru!" Kai and Yuri looked at each other and held back smirks. "How does anyone put up with you for long periods of time?"

"Miko!" Sesshoumaru hissed.

"Don't you 'Miko' me!" Kagome called, entering the clearing where the two demons waited. "You intentionally gave them both a heart attack just for the fun of it. How were they supposed to know it was you if you get all mysterious like that?"

Sesshoumaru followed after her, pretending that the book-shaped red mark on his face wasn't there. "How I deal with my employees is none of your affair, Miko."

Kagome laughed. "In case you've forgotten, there's a reason I'm here." She turned to Yuri and Kai. "Ignore him. He's annoyed that he has to drag me everywhere."

Kai growled. "That is no way to talk to Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Yuri coughed. "Not to be counter productive, but you talk to him like that all the time."

Kai sputtered. "That's not the same thing!"

Sesshoumaru whacked him. "If we can get to business." He said. Kai and Yuri sat quickly.

Kagome sat beside Sesshoumaru. "So, first order of business." She turned to Sesshoumaru. "Your attitude. I mean, really. You need to get the whole 'I am the greatest thing since sliced bread' tone out of your voice."

Kai stared at her. "You can slice bread?"

Sesshoumaru and Yuri looked at one another and nodded. Simultaneously, they whacked the person beside them, sending them both into unconsciousness. "Now, what is your plan, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru smiled, one of his _You will never live to see me smile again_ smiles. "Here's the plan. . ."

**!# Kaimaru #!**

"Where is she?" Kaimaru growled, pacing the room.

Yuri sat before him, and was barely keeping back a look of disgust. _Is there nothing he can think of but the human girl? I mean, what about Sesshoumaru? He's a much more urgent and lethal threat to him. But no. It's all about the miko. _"We are doing our best to find her, Lord Kaimaru." Yuri said for the twentieth time. "It may be that she has already left the barrier."

"That's impossible. I specifically set up the barrier to keep her in." Kaimaru growled. "She has to be here somewhere."

Yuri resisted smirking. _You have no idea how stupid you are. And as soon as Sesshoumaru kills you, I will laugh t my heart's content._ "We will find her, my lord. No reason to worry."

Kaimaru waved a hand, and Yuri stood to leave. "make no mistake, Yuri. If that girl is not mine by tomorrow, it will be your head."

_You won't be lord tomorrow, so I don't care_. "I understand, my lord."

Kaimaru watched him go, then stared down at his empty desk. _Why haven't there been any reports for the past week? Has Sesshoumaru completely ruined the Western Lands, and nobody pays attention to it anymore? Or is he just so lazy that he doesn't bother planting spies everywhere? What sloppy work!_

**!# Kagome #!**

Kagome sat in the tree line, just a few feet away from the clearing that surrounded the Western Palace. "Are you clear on the plan, human?" Kai asked.

Kagome twitched at being called human, but figured that this was not the time to mention it. "I will be fine." Kagome answered. She looked up into the trees, and felt a bit better when she saw Sesshoumaru sitting there. "So you can't leave my hearing distance, right?"

Sesshoumaru nodded would be the hardest part of there plan. Sesshoumaru could not be seen until the last crucial moment. Any sooner, and Kaimaru would know it was a trap. "Do not do anything stupid, Miko." Sesshoumaru warned. "Or else this Sesshoumaru will be very displeased at having his plan ruined."

Kagome was half tempted to glare at him, but she heard what he refused to say. That the plan would be ruined because he would come and save her. That unspoken fact made her half smile. "I'll be careful, Puppy dog." Sesshoumaru sent her a warning glare, but she missed it as Kai gave her the thumbs up. With all the speed she possessed, she ran further into the forest.

After a few moments, a clawed hand reached around her and pulled her back. "Finally!" A low voice growled. "Now we can go inside where it's warm."Kagome pretended to struggle, and the guard whacked her at the base of her neck. With a small smirk, Kagome went limp, pretending to be unconscious. "Humans. Such a weak hit would have never hurt a demon." The guard muttered. He started running, and Kagome worked to keep herself limp

_I hate running._

Sesshoumaru watched her go, then turned to Kai. "Get going. Do not fail."

"You can trust me, Sesshoumaru-sama." Kai said with a bow. Sesshoumaru ran after the guard and Kagome, keeping just out of sight with his exceptional skills. Kai started running around the castle to the back, where Yuri waited at the opened gate. _Come and get me, Kaimaru. You'll regret taking away Sesshoumaru's title. You'll regret even thinking about it._

**!# Kaimaru #!**

"Kaimaru-sama!" Kaimaru turned to see Yuri enter his study. "We found the miko!"

With a grin, Kaimaru rushed out, heading for his throne room. He entered and saw the guard holding an unconscious miko. Instantly, his good mood changed to bad. "How dare you hold my future mate in such an intimate fashion!" The guard quickly placed the miko on the floor, and Kaimaru growled. "Don't lay here there!" The guard looked at Yuri beseechingly, and Yuri sighed.

"Guardsman, I am surprised at your conduct!" Yuri thundered, giving the guard a _go along with it_ look from behind Kaimaru's back. "From this moment forth, you are confined to your quarters until you prove you have learned your lesson!"

With a look of relief, the guard bowed and quickly left.

Yuri turned back to Kaimaru, but found him already by Kagome's side. "Now, now, my dear Kagome." He whispered. "Wake up now." Kagome remained still, and Kaimaru growled. "She'll learn." Kaimaru stood. "Yuri. Take her my chambers."

"Yes, Kaimaru-sama." Yuri said with a bow. Yuri picked Kagome up carefully, and started running. Yuri had just left the throne room when he felt nails digging into his skin. Looking down, he saw Kagome glaring up.

"Don't. Run." Kagome hissed.

Yuri nodded surreptitiously. He slowed to a walk, and the two spent the rest of the walk in silence. They made it to Kaimaru's chambers in five minutes, and found Sesshoumaru waiting for them. "What took you two so long?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Kaimaru was being annoying." Kagome answered before Yuri could make a sound. She hopped out of Yuri's arms and plopped on the bed. "I don't have to do anything else, right?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "You just have to keep Kaimaru distracted so he does not notice me until it is time."

Kagome fluffed her pillow. "Fine. Then I'm gonna take a nap until Kaimaru gets here. I'm rather tired."

Yuri stared at the miko as she made herself at home in Sesshoumaru's bed. He turned to Sesshoumaru, who also stared at the miko. Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to say something, then shut it. _What's the point? She'll just ignore me anyway._ With a sigh, Sesshoumaru sat behind the door, waiting for Kaimaru. Yuri opened his mouth, but Sesshoumaru cut him off. "Did you bring the scroll, Yuri?"

Yuri reached into his robe and pulled out a scroll. "This is the scroll that Kaimaru used to find the spell that was placed on the miko."

Sesshoumaru opened it quickly, and within moments found the section that described the mark on Kagome's shoulder. He saw that it was a basic spell, and probably only sealed Kagome's power because of the power Kaimaru poured into it. No wonder he'd had no problem taking Kagome. "Miko, come here." Sesshoumaru ordered.

"Say please first, and then I'll consider it." Kagome mumbled tiredly.

Sesshoumaru felt his throat tighten even as the words burst forth. "Please come here, miko."

Kagome bolted upright. "Did you just say 'please?'"

Sesshoumaru growled. "Thanks to this ridiculous arrangement, yes, this Sesshoumaru did. Now come."

With a sigh, Kagome slid off the bed and bounced over. "What's so important?"

Sesshoumaru lifted the scroll, and looked closely at the spell to undo the binding on Kagome's power. With a small shock, he realized that in order to undo the binding, Kagome would have to drink his blood. Something that he knew she would never agree to. So Sesshoumaru resorted to option two. "Yuri, pour me a glass of wine."

"Wine?" Kagome asked as Yuri complied with Sesshoumaru's request. "Why wine?"

"It is a part of the spell to undo the binding on your powers, Miko." Sesshoumaru said shortly. "Now remain quiet."

"Or what?" Kagome demanded. "I think I have a right to know what you're doing."

Sesshoumaru looked at the spell again and grimaced. Why is it that such a basic spell had to have a more complicated removal procedure? "Either do as I say, Miko, or I will be forced to physically remove the mark from your skin."

Kagome blanched. "Okay. Shutting up."

Yuri handed Sesshoumaru the cup of wine, and Sesshoumaru refocused his attention on Kagome. "Now close your eyes, Miko." Kagome obliged. "Now, relive the moment when Kaimaru placed the binding spell on you." Kagome began to think. While she did so, Sesshoumaru used his claw to slice his palm. Before Kagome could open her eyes, Sesshoumaru deposited the blood into the cup, while quietly saying the spell to activate his blood's power.

"Cruor est vox

Vox est vita

Per is vita EGO have

EGO excito vox

May meus cruor orior oriri ortus

Quod tribuo mihi victoria.*"

The cup glowed softly before returning to its normal state. Sesshoumaru placed the cup in Kagome's hands. "Drink this now, while thinking of the start of the binding spell."

Kagome slowly sipped the cup, making a face. "This has got to be the worst wine I've ever tasted." She muttered.

"Miko."

"Sorry, sorry." Kagome whispered, refocusing on her memory. In a minute, the cup had been drained. Sesshoumaru watched with satisfaction as the mark slowly faded from her skin, until at last it disappeared all together. Kagome opened her eyes and handed Yuri the cup. "Did it work?"

"Test it, Miko." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome lifted a hand, and it instantly glowed. Kagome smiled as she felt the familiar power hum underneath her skin. "Miko. Do not forget your role."

Kagome sighed as she placed her power under its traditional restraints. "Yes, grandfather." Kagome muttered. Sesshoumaru glared at her before none too gently throwing her back onto the bed. "Jerk!" Kagome accused.

Sesshoumaru settled himself behind the door, ready to wait for Kaimaru's arrival. "Don't you have a job to do, Yuri?"

Yuri bowed, then took off, one thought echoing in his mind. _When did Sesshoumaru become comfortable having someone in his bed?_

**!# Kai #!**

Kai looked at the group of guards that had assembled at the southern end of the Western Palace. He grinned as he looked up at the walls that Kaimaru had hastily built to try and keep Sesshoumaru out. "For Sesshoumaru-sama!" He shouted.

"For Sesshoumaru-sama!" The guards shouted back.

With that, they released the flaming boulders in their catapaults. Right after, the other groups in the north, east, and western parts of the Western Palace let loose their own catapaults. "And the walls came tumbling down." Kai said with a smirk.

**!# Kaimaru #!**

"Kaimaru-sama, it's horrible!" Yuri shouted, rushing into Kaimaru's office for a second time that night. "The guards have defected and joined the former Lord Sesshoumaru! They're attacking all sides of the Western Palace."

Kaimaru took a second to let the information sink in. When it did, he began to panic. "um . . . well. . . GAH! Yuri! What do I do!"

Yuri barely held back a snicker. _This'll be too easy._ "Send every available guard, including myself, to fight them."

Kaimaru stood. "I just got a brilliant idea!"

_Oh no. This can't be good._

"Yuri! You lead all the available guards to fight the former guards in battle!" Kaimaru shouted. "I will remain here to. . . oversee the reports you send me."

Yuri bowed. "As you wish, my lord. You truly are brilliant."

Kaimaru nodded, then left the room. "If you need me, I will be in my chambers with my new mate."

"Very good, my lord." Yuri said, watching him leave. _Pompous ass. I hope Sesshoumaru-sama eats you alive._

**!# Kagome #!**

Kagome could feel Kaimaru coming. Well, that, and Sesshoumaru jumped out the window the moment he heard Kaimaru coming. But the point was, she knew he was coming. So she pulled herself together quickly, and most importantly, got off the bed.

Kaimaru entered with the air of someone who expected applause just for entering. _Well, he's getting nothing from me._ Kagome thought. "Why did you bring me here yet again?" Kagome demanded.

"You know why, my dear girl." Kaimaru said, walking over to her slowly. "To finish what I started two nights ago."

Kagome glared back at him. "If you honestly think I'll just sit here and let you make me your mate, then you are very sadly mistaken." Kaimaru chuckled, which only peaked Kagome's irritation. So of course she said something she shouldn't have. "Then again, I really don't think I have to worry. It's not like you have anything down there you can use."

The next second found her on the ground, pain searing through her face. "You will learn your place, bitch." Kaimaru hissed.

Kagome's anger grew. "And who the hell do you think you are, trying to teach me anything!" she shouted. "I hope you fall into a pit of misery and despair, and your children are born with polo and die within the first month of life! And I hope that they haunt you until the day you die!"

Kaimaru raised his hand again, only to find himself being pulled backwards. He hit the wall with a loud resounding smash. As soon as he hit the ground he stood, and saw Sesshoumaru in a protective stance in front of the miko.

Sesshoumaru worked to keep his inner youkai under control _**He. Hurt. Kagome!**_

_Stop it! If you do not calm yourself, you will harm her._

His inner beast retreated just enough to grant Sesshoumaru control. "Miko, I do believe I told you not to ruin the plan." Sesshoumaru said softly.

Kagome shrugged. "Sorry. He was really annoying me." She stood, wincing at the pain in her leg.

Sesshoumaru saw and gave her a worried look. "Miko? Have you injured yourself?"

Kagome glared at him. "No. I did not 'injure myself.' I just bruised my leg. I'll be fine." Her cheek throbbed, but she wouldn't give Kaimaru the satisfaction of seeing her complain. "Just kill him, please."

Sesshoumaru was surprised to see that Kagome possessed a more violent side. He smirked as he faced his uncle. "I intend to."

Kaimaru laughed nervously. "You think you can defeat me, Sesshoumaru? I have an army at my disposal!"

"Had an army." Yuri's voice preceded his entrance. He bowed to SEsshoumaru. "The army has been reformed, and awaits your orders, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru nodded, keeping his attention on his uncle. "Perhaps you should do the wise thing and surrender, Uncle."

Kaimaru snarled. "Never!" He charged forward, reaching for Kagome. Sesshoumaru intercepted him, and the two youkai crashed through the wall and into the courtyard below.

--------------------------------------------------------------Author's Rant--------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha: So when do I come in to save the day?

Obsessive_Goddess: What do you mean? Looks like Sesshoumaru's got it down okay.

InuYasha: Yeah, but I always have to save her.

Kagome: Sit, boy!

Obsessive_Goddess: If this was the actually show, or an Inu/Kag, then yes, you would. However, this is a **_Sess/Kag,_** and will be treated as such. **[thinks carefully]** Or is it a Kag/Sess? I'm never quite sure. . .

Sesshoumaru: **[rushes in]** WOMAN! There is a human woman here stalking me!

Obsessive_Goddess: **[gets up]** Let me check. **[leaves and returns]** Silly! That's my friend, Horse Wolves!

Horse Wolves: OMFG! It's Sesshoumaru!

Obsessive_Goddess: You see, I'm having a bit of writers block, so I invited my good friend Horse Wolves to help me out. She's just as big a Sess/Kag fan as I am.

Horse Wolves: Sesshoumaru! **[walks forward creepily]** Must have!

Obsessive_Goddess: Later. Now, we need to write. **[sighs as Horse Wolves continues chasing Sesshoumaru]** I will cancel this fanfic!

Horse Wolves: **[suddenly appears next to Obsessive_Goddess] **Let's get to work already!

--------------------------------------------------------------End of Author's Rant--------------------------------------------------------------

*****

Sesshoumaru's spell: "Blood is power/ Power is life/ With this life I have/ I call forth the power/ May my blood rise/ And grant me victory."


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer:** [Looks nervously at the men in black suits]** The FBI wishes me to inform you that I don't own InuYasha. Or the quote from Van Helsing. Even though it's awesome.

Sorry for the slowing of updates. I know the general direction of where I want the story to go, but for some reason, there's about fifty billion road blocks between me and the end. I'm working on it though, so please don't lose faith in me!

And I was rereading my story the other night, and realized that I had _**139**_ reviews! Thank you to absolutely everyone who reviewed, and I'm glad you are enjoying it.

_**Last Time:**_

_Sesshoumaru nodded, keeping his attention on his uncle. "Perhaps you should do the wise thing and surrender, Uncle."_

_Kaimaru snarled. "Never!" He charged forward, reaching for Kagome. Sesshoumaru intercepted him, and the two youkai crashed through the wall and into the courtyard below._

WARNING! I cannot write fight scenes very well, though I am working on it. Any questions, comments, or concerns would be most appreciated.

_**CHAPTER 17: THE END OF KAIMARU**_

Kagome ran to the hole in the wall, expecting to see two blood spattered bodies. Instead, she saw the two demons facing each other in the courtyard. She breathed a sigh of relief before running down to the courtyard to see if she could help. But she found her way blocked by Kai. "Get out of my way, you oversized slug!" She hissed.

"You cannot go down there." Kai said solemnly.

"And why the hell not?" Kagome demanded. "What if I can help?"

"They are fighting for possesion of you." Kai said bitterly. "If you interfere, it will just make things worse."

Kagome's aura flared in anger. "So what? I'm just some prize to be won?"

"Just hope that Sesshoumaru-sama wins." Kai snapped. "Because at least he has no interest in mating with you."

Below, Sesshoumaru faced his uncle, as he had two hundred and fifty years ago when his father died. Just as before, his uncle could not match Sesshoumaru's power. He settled into his stereotypical crouch and waited for his uncle to attack. He was very much like the hanyou in that respect.

"What is your interest in my miko, Little Nephew?" Kaimaru demanded. Sesshoumaru remained silent, preferring not to waste energy with the worthless banter his uncle so enjoyed. Which of course, threw his uncle off balance. "I asked you a question, and as your alpha, I expect it answered." Sesshoumaru's eye twitched a bit at the thought of his uncle being his alpha, but he still remained silent.

Finally, Kaimaru couldn't take it anymore. He charged forward, intending to swipe at Sesshoumaru's head. Instead, he hit empty space as Sesshoumaru ducked. Simultaneously, Sesshoumaru struck, one claw penetrating his uncle's gut and the other slashing at his chest. Using Kaimaru's momentum, Sesshoumaru flipped Kaimaru over his head and into the wall behind him.

"Ooh." Kagome said, wincing as Kaimaru tried to stand. "That had to hurt."

"Who cares?" Kai asked. "Kick his furry ass, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at Kai's remark. Instead of responding, he kept his focus on Kaimaru, who had decided that charging him second time would have different results. Kaimaru was right: instead of one hole and a slash, he ended up flying into the wall with two holes in his body.

"Geez, that guy's an idiot." Kagome muttered. "I almost feel sorry for him."

"I don't." Kai countered. "Go Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Sesshoumaru growled softly. He didn't need a cheering section. Kai got the message and fell silent, pouting slightly. "Spoiled jerk." Sesshoumaru gave him a look as he dodged Kaimaru's claw and punched another hole through his stomach. He was barely breaking a sweat.

Meanwhile, Kaimaru was breathing heavily, and his vision was getting fuzzy from blood loss. _Just a few more seconds. . . NOW!_ Kaimaru let out a sudden burst of power, and the blood that was spilled on the ground glowed. Sesshoumaru felt as though gravity had suddenly placed all its focus on him as his knees began to shake. He fell in disbelief as his knees hit the dirt, soon followed by the rest of him.

"Foolish Sesshoumaru!" Kaimaru gloated. "Did you really think that I was so stupid as to continue charging forward mindlessly? I told you once that your arrogance would be the death of you. And now I am proven right!"

Sesshoumaru struggled to stand, but as he managed to rise to his knees, the force doubled, forcing him back down. His beast roared, putting its own power into the fight. But once again, as Sesshoumaru rose, the force doubled. Kaimaru laughed. "Floundering on the ground like a helpless pup! How amusing!" Sesshoumaru bit back a growl. "But you see, I can be merciful. You will still live." Kaimaru stabbed a claw through Sesshoumaru's hand, and smiled at the snarl he emitted. "I will take your blood, and your power will become mine. It is your blood that shall keep me beautiful. What do you think of that?*"

A single purifying arrow hit the ground between them, sending waves that threw Kaimaru back and purified the blood that created his spell. "I think if you're going to kill somebody, kill them! Don't stand around talking about it!*" Kagome stood behind Sessshoumaru, having run down when she saw that Kaimaru was weaving a spell. "And tricks are for kids! Fight like a man, or don't fight at all."

"You little bitch!" Kaimaru shouted, lunging at her. "You pathetic, miniscule copy! I'll kill-" He never go to finish his statement. Kagome winced slightly as his top half dropped to the ground and his bottom half fall forward, revealing a red-eyed, growling Sesshoumaru.

Kai began to panic, knowing that if something happened to Kagome, it would be his head. "You stupid woman! Get away from there!"

Kagome ignored his panicky voice, and instead came closer. "Sesshoumaru?" She asked quietly. She took a tentative step forward.

Sesshoumaru growled and took a step back. _**Enemy. . . where?**_

_The enemy is already gone, you base driven monster!_

_**Must. . . hunt. . .**_

_You will frighten the miko! Stop it!_

_**Miko. . . enemy?**_

_No! No, no, no, no, no, no!_

With a snarl, Sesshoumaru advanced on Kagome. Kagome couldn't help but relate him to the way InuYasha had once been when he transformed. So she tried her usual methods. "Bad dog." Sesshoumaru slammed into the ground, and his beast thrashed in confusion.

_**Why pulled?**_

_The subduing spell around our neck was. . . never mind. Give me control! _

_**Deal with miko enemy?**_

_Yes, I will deal with the miko. Now give me control!_ Reluctantly, his inner youkai agreed, and the red slowly drained from Sesshoumaru's eyes.

By this time, Kagome had made it to Sessoumaru's side. "Sesshoumaru?"

"Miko, what made you thing that sending this Sesshoumaru into the dirt would help to subdue his beast?"

Kagome giggled. "First of all, it's called a subduing spell for a reason. Secondly, obviously I was right, since you have returned to normal."

Sesshoumaru stood, trying to remain dignified. Kagome took one look at him and started laughing. With a glare, Sesshoumaru finally asked. "What is so funny, miko?"

"Your perfect hair!" Kagome laughed. "It's not so perfect anymore! And I didn't even have to throw any mud this time."

Sesshoumaru couldn't decide whether to sigh or growl. So instead, he ignored her, choosing to head into the castle as if nothing had happened. Sarra bowed to him as he entered. "Welcome back, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Prepare a room for the miko. She is to be considered the highest ranking guest."

Sarra bowed again. "As you wish, Sesshoumaru-sama." Sesshoumaru continued into the castle. Or at least he tried to, until a certain voice made him freeze.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru! Wait for me!" With a growl, Sesshoumaru felt himself wait as the miko caught up. "Geez, you're fast."

Sesshoumaru began walking again, this time heading for his study. AKA, the only private place in the entire palace where he could speak to Kagome without anyone else listening in. They reached too slowly for Sesshoumaru's taste, as he had been forced to wait for Kagome twice before they reached his study. As soon as she entered, he slammed the door shut, activating the protections that would keep eavesdroppers from overhearing him.

"Is there something wrong, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru's eye twitched slightly. _I swear, sometimes I wonder if she really is that innocent, or if she just loves to see me twitch. _"Yes, miko, there is something wrong." Sesshoumaru hissed. "The entire curse is wrong!"

Kagome watched Sesshoumaru carefully, and she sobered. _I can't believe myself. I really have to remember when to be serious._ "Sesshoumaru, I understand that you have a reputation here that you wish to preserve. I will try to respect that to the best of my ability." She stood. "And while we are in your palace, I order you to be where ever you deem fit, and to ignore distance restriction part of the curse."

Sesshoumaru stared at her. _How is it that she fixed the situation without me having to say a word?_

_**Because she's Kagome. Duh!**_

_Ah, I see you have become rational again. Now go away!_

_**Not a chance, bucko!**_

"Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru refocused on Kagome. "Is this arrangement alright with you?"

Sesshoumaru growled softly. "No. It is not 'alright.' But it will have to do for now."

Kagome hesitated before firming her resolve. She went around the desk and embraced Sesshoumaru, ignoring the way he stiffened at her touch. "I'm sorry. Really." Before he could yell or talk about her disugusting human touch, she headed for the door.

"A moment more, miko." Kagome sighed and returned to her seat. "Why did you help this Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome blushed and looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry! Kai told me I wasn't supposed to, but then Kaimaru did that, and I got worried! I couldn't help it!"

"I am not admonishing you for helping." Sesshoumaru said sternly. "I wish to know why."

Kagome blinked. "You were in trouble."

Sesshoumaru waited, but got no further answer. "And?"

"You needed help, though you would never admit it." Kagome answered.

Sesshoumaru growled in frustration. "What concern was it of yours if this Sesshoumaru died?"

Kagome scowled. "Okay, Mr. I-hate-the-universe. You may have let me die. I would expect it, considering how much you hate me. But I cannot watch another being die needlessly. Especially not someone that I care about." She stood then. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I would like to see my room."

_**YES! She likes us! High five, man!**_

_Being liked is hardly worth a 'high five.' Especially when given by a human. _

_**And she hugged us! You liked it. Admit it!**_

_This Sesshoumaru has no intentions of repeating the experience._

_**Liar! Liar, liar, pants on fire!**_

_Cease your childish antics. This Sesshoumaru does not lie._

_**Except to himself. Cause he's a wimp!**_

_I will find a way to destory you one day._

_**Keep dreaming!**_

**!# Unmeikeirai #!**

"Part one complete." Unmeikeirai said with a smirk. "Kagome has admitted that she cares about Sesshoumaru." She tapped her chin for a few moments. "What to do. . . what to do. . ." Finally she sighed. "I got nothing. Well, maybe I'll just let them be for awhile while I think of something." She stood, stretching out the kinks in her neck. "I'm just too nice to them."

**!# Sesshoumaru #!**

Sesshoumaru breathed an infantesimal sigh of relief as he signed the last of the documents before him. "Congratulations, Sesshoumaru-sama." Yuri said with a grin. "You are officially Lord of the West again."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "You may return to your post, Yuri." As Yuri left, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smile. It felt good to be in control once more. He looked at his desk, and another brief sigh escaped him. Of course, he could have lived without the paperwork.

A small knock at his door interrupted his thoughts. Taking a small sniff, he smelled roses, dandelions, and rain. _Kagome._ "Enter."

Kagome entered slowly. "Hey, Sesshoumaru."

"What do you wish, miko?" Sesshoumaru asked. He did not need distractions at a time like this.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but-" She stopped and stared at the pile of paper on his desk. "Good kami! Is that all paperwork?"

"Yes, Miko, it is." Sesshoumaru said patiently. "And that is the door. Use it if you have nothing else to say."

Kagome glared at him, but quickly returned to the subject at hand. "Would you like some help?"

"And how do you propose to do so?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

Kagome picked up the first sheet and examined it quickly. "Well, I'm no expert on the inuyoukai language, but I'd say this is a routine domestic issure that you could put off till tomorrow." She handed the document over to Sesshoumaru for inspection, and he quickly scanned it. With a small start, he found that her assessment was correct. "Let me sort them out for you. It'll make your life easier."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "And why would you choose to help?"

"Firstly, because I'm bored out of my mind just sitting in my room." Kagome said. "And secondly, I'd like to help if I can." Sesshoumaru hesitated, then handed her the documents.

"Anything you read may not leave this room." Sesshoumaru warned.

"Scout's honor!" Kagome said, smiling down at him. Then she noticed that he had raised the eyebrow and sighed. "I swear. Not a single word." With that she plopped down next to him and began sorting through the documents.

By the time Kagome was done that night, she had sorted every document in the office into piles: domestic issues, national issues, coded messages that Sesshoumaru would have to decode, and random pieces of frivolity. Within these, she had placed them by order of importance. Sesshoumaru inspected them as she watched with nervous eyes. After a moment, he nodded. "Acceptable."

Kagome shifted nervously, and Sesshoumaru sigh. "Speak."

"Well, I was thinking today-"

"Don't hurt yourself, Miko." Sesshoumaru said quickly.

Kagome glared at him, but let it go. "I was thinking today, and you'll need an excuse for my being here." Sesshoumaru just stared, so she kept going. "So I thought maybe you could say that you brought me as a kind of assistant. To help you with your paperwork and such."

Sesshoumaru thought for a moment, weighing the pros and cons. It would explain why she was around all the time, and her humanity could be explained as not wanting to insult any member of his court by seeming to favorite another. _She's alot smarter than she makes herself seem._

_**Didn't we cover this already. The miko is worth being around. . . OMG! She'll be around us all the time!**_

_What does that have to do with anything?_

_**You'll understand when you're older.**_

_We are the same age!_

_**But you are on the emotional level of a five year old. It took you twice as long as me to realize that you like this girl at all. It took you four times as long to be able to call her a friend! I bet it will take you eight times as long to figure this thing out.**_

_You could just tell me._

_**But then you'd be pissed and ruin everything. You're better off figuring things out on your own.**_

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked. She saw the slight haze in his eyes and knew that he was speaking to his inner demon. She kind of got the feeling that his inner youkai didn't like her. After all, anytime she did something that slightly pressed on the boundaries of their timid companionship, it would spring to life and have a whole conversation. In addition, it had tried to attack her when Sesshoumaru was under its influence. She was getting kind of tired of it.

Her call shook Sesshoumaru out of the conversation. "Your solution is acceptable, miko. Be prepared to work."

Kagome smiled. "Of course, Sesshoumaru-sama." With that, she headed out the door.

Sesshoumaru's beast sprang to life again. _**So, you feel uncomfortable. Let's examain this: when did the feeling start?**_

_We are not dissecting this Sesshoumaru's feelings._

_**After Kagome called you Sesshoumaru-**_**sama. **_**Question 2: Why is this a big deal?**_

_I said, we are not dissecting this Sesshoumaru's emotions!_

_**Because she never called you -sama, even before she got to know you better. Only your underlings call you -sama. So, what is the conclusion from these two questions?**_

_Infuriating demon! Knock it off!_

_**You don't see Kagome as your underling! Which means she is an equal. So how to show her this?**_

_You will be silent!_

_**CALL HER BY HER NAME, YOU DUMBASS!**_

Sesshoumaru ignored his beast, returning to the paperwork at his desk. But privately, out of hearing of his inner demon, he admitted to himself. _She should not call me -sama._

**!# Kagome #!**

Kagome entered her assigned room carefully, checking for any auras in the room. After a brief check, she breathed a sigh of relief. _I guess they grew up._ She walked to the wardrobe Sesshoumaru had leant her and pulled out her pajamas. She threw them on the bed, not paying attention as she turned to her bag. When she returned with it, she jumped with a squeal. A scorpion sat on top of her pajamas. Trying not to panic, she shuffled out of the room, heading straight down to the end of the hall. She knocked quickly on Sarra's door.

Sarra answered. "Lady Kagome! What's the matter?"

Kagome blushed. "I hate to bother you, but I have a bit of a problem in my room." She blanched as she thought of it. "It has too many legs, and I'm pretty sure there's more than one of them."

Sarra shook her head in confusion. "Let me see." She headed down to Kagome's room and peeked in. She stiffened and returned at a run. "Well, I see your problem." She said, her voice shaking slightly. "I take it you also have a problem with things that have too many legs?"

Kagome nodded. "It's just nasty!"

Sarra nodded. "We'll have to bring the heavy artillery." She went to the room next to hers and pounded on the door. "Yuri! Get out here!"

Yuri came out in a rush. "What's going on?"

"Code puce!" Sarra said. "Go get them!"

Yuri groaned. "I am not going to get rid of the 'creepy crawlies' you're always complaining about. Go conquer your fear already!"

"But they're scorpions!" Sarra whined. "With stingers! And they're in Lady Kagome's room!"

Yuri sighed. "Fine. But this is the last time! Next time, I'll tell Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Sarra gasped. "You wouldn't!"

"I'll even ask him to help you get over your fear." Yuri threatened as he headed to Kagome's room.

Kagome bit her lip guiltily. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, it's not your fault." Sarra turned to Kagome. "This is the fifth time, and you've only been here two days. Why don't you tell Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"He has more important things to worry about than some idiots trying to bully me." Kagome said dismissively. "And besides, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Right?"

Yuri suddenly showed up, wiggling a thrashing scorpion. "Hey look!"

Kagome's shriek echoed through the hallways.

**!# Sesshoumaru's Study #!**

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome carefully as she sorted through the day's load of reports. He had a sneaking suspicion that what happened yesterday had been more than Yuri "accidentally scaring Kagome with a scorpion." But he didn't have the proof he needed, and so let it drop. So instead, he watched her as she struggled to stay awake.

Kagome jerked up again as she shook herself out of sleep. She knew she should have accepted Sarra's offer for a different room. Darn her stupid pride! She'd spent the whole night waking up from nightmares of Yuri having missed one of the scorpions. And then she'd actually found one. She hadn't slept at all after that one.

A hand came down on her shoulder and she jerked back, whirling to see Sesshoumaru standing behind her. "Don't do that!" Kagome snapped irritably.

"Miko, why is it that you are barely able to stay awake?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Did a mere scorpion have such an effect?"

_A mere scorpion! He didn't have nightmares about the cursed creatures! Or have to worry about finding snakes, or spiders, or some other horror in his room!_ "I have a phobia of things with too many legs." Kagome said shortly. "So sue me."

Sesshoumaru ignored the comment, planning on finding out later what a 'sue' was. "You fight demons with more than two legs on a regular basis.'

"But those are demons!" Kagome said forcefully. "I can deal with them! But the little crawling ones are just. . . NYGAH!" She shivered at the thought.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Perhaps you should learn to face-"

"Finish that statement, and your entire household will learn what the words 'bad' and 'dog' mean when I say them." Kagome said, turning back to the reports in front of her. "Besides, you are supposed to be preparing for your meeting next week with the Northern diplomat. If you're done with that, there are other things you can do."

Feeling like a pup who had just be chatised by their mother, Sesshoumaru returned to his paperwork. Feeling like he needed to validate himself, he said casually. "By the way, miko. There is a spider on your desk."

Kagome's scream tore through the office, ringing in Sesshoumaru's ears. **_Okay, that was a bad idea. Are you _trying_ to get her to hate us?_**

Yuri charged through the doorway. "Sesshoumaru-sama, what happened?"

By now, Kagome had realized that there was no spider. "You. . . you. . ." She sputtered, her fury making her aura spark. "BAD! DOG!"

Sesshoumaru slammed through his desk, breaking the solid oak in half. Kagome forgot her promise and kept going. "BAD DOG! BAD DOG! BAD DOG! BAD-"

Kai charged in and clamped a hand over her mouth. "What do you think you're doing, you fool!"

Kagome bit his hand, making him release her. "Like Yuri is going to say anything." Kagome snapped. "And he deserved it!"

Kai walked over to Sesshoumaru, who was laying dazed underneath the remains of his desk. "Sesshoumaru, what's two times two?"

"Fish." Sesshoumaru said groggily. "Sushi is the fish king's enemy! Must defend the fishy king!"

Kai glared at Kagome who rolled her eyes. "I still say he deserved it!" But she walked over and carefully placed a glowing hand on his shoulder. After a moment, the glow died down, and Sesshoumaru slowly stood. "Feeling better?"

Sesshoumaru rounded on the miko. "What was that for?"

"For being a complete and utter jerk!" Kagome said primly. She gathered up the reports. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have work to do." She reached over to a paper on the desk, only after making sure there were no creepy crawlies. Then she slammed the paper on his head. "This is your schedule. I don't want to see you for the rest of the day!" She marched out, ignoring the look of amazement from Yuri and the glare from Kai.

Sesshoumaru glanced around at the damage to his study and held back a growl. _**You deserved it! I can't believe how childish you are! **_Sesshoumaru ignored his inner youkai and glanced at the schedule Kagome had created for him. He blinked. Everything he had wanted to get done today was on it, as well as some things that he hadn't thought of. With a slight growl, he left the room. _That woman will drive this Sesshoumaru insane._

Kagome raced to her room and threw herself on the bed. Why had his words affected her so much? Why had one weakness, something she'd never thought of before and probably never would again, make her feel so distant from him? Why, why, why, why, why?

She knew that he was becoming precious to her. She wasn't so blind that she hadn't noticed that he'd gone from an enemy, to an ally, to a companion, to a friend. But this was so beyond what she'd felt before that she found herself floudering to name it. She couldn't think rationally, not now as the emotion she'd been trying to suppress around Sesshoumaru was trying to surface.

He was a demon. He was cold. He was vengeful. He was ruthless. He delighted in killing the innocent just for the sake of killing. He was the epitome of evil.

And yet even with these flaws, she wouldn't change anything. They were a part of him, part of what drew her in and made her stay. Part of what made her so desperate to help, to long to see approval in those golden eyes.

He was honorable. He was controlled. He was beautiful. He was calm. He was wise. He was strong.

His accents, those things that placed him above all else, balanced his flaws perfectly. She thought of the crescent moon on his forehead and laughed. Light and dark, mixed together in the most recognizable symbol of all time. How appropriate that it would be his sign.

An hour later, she managed to stop the flow of tears. Her mind cleared enough to recognize three crucial facts.

She was in love with Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru would never love her back.

She would never be able to love another.

---------------------------------------------Author's Rant---------------------------------------------

Horses Wolves: Pure poetry, as always, my friend.

Obsessive_Goddess: Why thank you, HW. I rather liked it myself.

Sesshoumaru: That was the worst fight scene I have ever read in my life.

Obsessive_Goddess: I'm working on it! I even put in a warning that it would be bad! I just can't write fight scenes. I'm better at writing randomness that somehow manages to evolve into true love!

Horse Wolves: It's okay, you tried your best OG.

Obsessive_Goddess: You're my only friend in this cruel world HW!

Sesshoumaru: Humans. . .

---------------------------------------------End of Author's Rant---------------------------------------------

*****

_"It is your blood that shall keep me beautiful. What do you think of that?"_ A quote from Van Helsing, as said by Aleera.

_"I think if you're going to kill somebody, kill them! Don't stand around talking about it!"_ Another quote from Van Helsing, as said by Anna.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclamer: What are you people doing! Now the FBI **and** the CIA insist that I tell you that I don't own InuYasha. GAH!

_**Last Time:**_

_She was in love with Sesshoumaru._

_Sesshoumaru would never love her back._

_She would never be able to love another._

_**CHAPTER 18: SESSHOUMARU'S FAN CLUB**_

Kagome sat in the library, muttering to herself about a certain taiyoukai. But that didn't mean that she wasn't paying attention as she sorted through the reports in front of her. So she felt when five demonic auras converged around her. With a sigh, she placed a barrier around the reports and headed outside. Obviously, ignoring these people wasn't going to work.

She waited as the auras came closer, revealing their owners. At the head was a hebiyoukai*, who Kagome had learned was named Mai. On her left was a sasoriyoukai* named Nana and an inuyoukai named Yui. On her right was a kumoyoukai* named Ayano, and a gokuburiyoukai* named Hina. They formed what people would call in her time Sesshoumaru's fan club.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sesshoumaru-sama's little whore." Mai said, her nasal drawl piercing through Kagome's head.

"If you have nothing better to do than try to pick a fight with me, then I suggest you get a hobby." Kagome responded. "I have better things to do. Such as the task you so rudely interrupted."

"It couldn't be very important." Mai said primly. "After all, _you_ were doing it."

Kagome bit back a small growl. "I really don't know what you're problem is with me, and I really don't care. Step off, or there will be consequences."

"Going to call Sesshoumaru-sama?" Nana said with a growl. "You think he'll help a human?"

"I don't need Sesshoumaru-sama to fight my battles." Kagome answered calmly. _That's the last thing I need. _"I'll say this once. Leave me alone, or you'll find that what you bit can fight back."

Ayano smiled. "That sounds like a challenge." Her teeth clicked, drawing poison that dripped off her chin.

Kagome smirked. "How cute. A drooler."

Ayano hissed. "I do not drool."

Kagome hurriedly nodded. "Of course not. You keep telling yourself that."

Ayano hissed again. "Die, you pathetic worm!" She lunged forward, teeth snapping.

Kagome was expecting such a move. With a simple raise of her hand, she created a barrier around herself. Ayano slammed into it with a cry, rolling away with burns across her face. "I warned you. It's not my fault you can't seem to listen." Kagome lowered the barrier and walked towards the group. She stopped only when she was a foot away from Mai. "I came to assist Sesshoumaru-sama. Nothing more, and nothing less. Stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours." With that, she shouldered past the hebiyoukai, who still stared at Ayano in shock.

After a few minutes, Ayano stood. A burn mark stretched across her face. "I'll kill that fucking cunt!" She swore.

Mai turned to her friends. "We'll all kill her." She hissed. "Hurt one, hurt all."

**!# Sesshoumaru #!**

_She is late._ Sesshoumaru thought. They had been in his castle two weeks now, and Kagome had never been late.

_**Go look for her! She might be in trouble.**_

_If she is in trouble, then she will call this Sesshoumaru as she has done before. _

A small knock woke Sesshoumaru from his conversation. "Enter." He called.

Kagome entered Sesshoumaru's study, exactly five minutes late. Sesshoumaru was instantly suspicious at her annoyed expression and the fact that she'd worn that same kimono two days ago. And two days before that. Kagome bowed. "I apologize for my lateness. It won't happen again."

"Miko, sit." Kagome did so, and looked at him worriedly. "Why are you late?"

_Because your fan girls tried to pick a fight with me again._ "I woke up late. As I said, it won't happen again."

"And the reason you have been wearing the same two kimonos for the past week?" Sesshoumaru pressed.

"I like them." Kagome said with a smile. _Is he. . . Worried aobut me?_ She worked to keep herself calm. "As long as I wash them, who really cares? And you're not one to talk." She motioned to the white and red hakama he wore, and had worn even when she'd first met him.

Sesshoumaru could smell a hint of deceit, just enough to indicate that Kagome was not telling the whole truth. But seeing as how she would not tell him, he would have to find out. "See that you are not tardy again." He said simply.

Kagome smiled. "Of course." She walked over to her place on the floor, the corner she'd been demoted to after she'd destroyed Sesshoumaru's desk. She'd done the best with what she was given, as was her nature. The place was comfortable now that she'd added the pillows. And the table she'd commandeered from the kitchens worked perfectly as her own desk. And the cup holder she'd improvised on the side (AKA, she'd cut a hole in it) was the perfect touch to it all.

Of course, just as she got comfortable, Sesshoumaru had to speak up. "Miko, I require my tea."

Kagome was tempted to glare, knowing that he would just ignore her, but she took one look at him and knew she couldn't say no. "Sorry. I forgot." She stood and went to get it_._

As soon as Kagome was gone, Sesshoumaru called in his best spy, a kageyoukai named Riku. "Follow my assistant." Sesshoumaru ordered. "I want to know why she has been acting strange recently." _**Recently? How about "ever since we arrived here."**_ "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." Riku said, bowing to his master. As Kagome opened the door carrying the tea tray, he disappeared from sight.

Kagome looked around. "Wasn't there another demon in here?"

"Do you have my tea, miko?" Sesshoumaru demanded, hoping to avoid the subject.

"Yes, it's right here." Kagome said, placing the tray in front of him. "No milk, no sugar, hot as hell, with the strongest brew in the world." Sesshoumaru reached for it, and Kagome pulled the tray away. "But you don't get it until you answer my question."

Sesshoumaru sighed. "A spy of mine received a new assignment." Kagome waited. "Top secret. You do not need to know."

Kagome felt a stab of pain as she realized that he wasn't going to trust her with this. _Why would I expect him to?_ She quickly shrugged off the feeling. "Okay." She placed the tray on his desk and went back to her little corner to work.

**! Palace of the Gods !**

"Ooh, this is getting good." Amaterasu said, a smile flitting on her face. "I'm almost wondering why I sent Unmeikeirai down."

"So why not call her back?" Inugami suggested.

"Cause it's so much more fun to watch her cause havoc."

Inugami glared at her. "Cheater."

"Sore loser."

**! Kagome !**

Kagome was getting pissed now. All day, she'd had the feeling of someone following her, but she could never pin down her pursuer. It was driving her up the walls and on to the ceiling. She turned again, and could have sworn she saw her shadow move. With a shake of her head, she continued to lunch. _I think I'm working too hard._

Kagome entered the dining room, ignoring the whispers that preceded her. She took her seat towards the end of the table as a member of the staff. She smiled at Sarra and Yuri, who sat across from her. They smiled back, glad to see how well she was holding up. Sesshoumaru's fan club had not back off, and in fact had gotten worse. All of her kimonos except two had been torn to shreds by snakes, and every night, Kagome would flip over her mattress to see cockroaches or spiders crawling there. The growing bags under her eyes was a testament to the amount of sleep she was getting.

And yet she still remained the same happy person she had been when she arrived. She still refused to back down to them. And she still refused to tell Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru began to eat, and the minor lords of his court followed suit. After the court had taken their first round of helpings, the staff proceeded. After a few moments, conversation filled the hall. Kagome was no exception. Most of the staff had warmed to her immediately, and she found herself relaxing into the flow of conversation.

Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, stiffened with each word. Normally, listening to the veiled threats and insults of his court amused him. But after spending so much time with Kagome, the deceit and subterfuge just annoyed him. Friction ran high as each courtier carefully planned their wording, making each reply into a complex code that needed an experienced ear to decipher.

In contrast, the staff end of the table was like an oasis of calm. Laughter bubbled up from the lower end, and conversation flowed easily. Particularly around a certain raven-haired miko named Kagome. He didn't miss the way that several of the staff gazed at her, and found himself holding back a growl. He forced himself to focus on the conversation around him, but couldn't help his wandering eyes. Somehow, they always found themselves clinging to the miko.

This fact did not go unnoticed by a few certain youkai. Their eyes glistened with jealousy and hatred as they glared at the miko. They shared a look as they ate, the same thought passing through their minds. _Something has to be done. Quickly._

Sesshoumaru stood, and saw Kagome glance up and smile. With a few quick words, she stood from her own meal and hurried over to the doorway to meet him. She saw the furious looks of Sesshoumaru's fan club and bit back the childish urge to smirk. _I'm the one he wants around. I can have some comfort in that. _Sesshoumaru reached the doorway a second before her and left the room. Kagome had to run to catch up, and found that even when she ran, he went faster than she could. "Could you please slow down?"

"Perhaps if you spent more time on your duties instead of wasting your time with frivolities, you would be able to keep up." Sesshoumaru couldn't believe the words that had just left his mouth. Even to himself, he sounded like a whiny pup.

Kagome stared at him. _What is the matter with him? _"So what brought on this sudden burst of childishness?"

Sesshoumaru couldn't explain it, and didn't even understand it himself. So he ignored her instead, rushing ahead to get to his office.

Kagome sighed. Normally, the only time he didn't answer her was when he didn't know the answer or he was annoyed. Just now, it was probably a bit of both. With a sigh, she looked at the schedule she'd made for him. He was doing anything that he'd need her for the next few hours, and she figured he would need a break. So she headed off to Rin's quarters, hoping to play with her a bit. Kagome smiled.

"What's so funny, wench?" A nasal voice grated through Kagome's head, and she sighed.

"I was actually thinking of Rin." Kagome said conversationally as she turned to Mai. "She's such a wonderful little girl."

"She's a brat." Mai snapped. "Always following Sesshoumaru-sama around." Her eyes narrowed. "Just like another pathetic human girl I can think of." Mai walked slowly down the stairs, her eyes dancing. "Only the older one is more of a nuisance."

Kagome ignored the jibe. "I'm sorry you think that way." Kagome turned away and started towards Rin's room, only to have her way blocked by Nana.

"Now, now. We just want to spend some time with Sesshoumaru-sama's new toy." Nana said, her voice like a low scratch. She stepped forward, forcing Kagome to back up. "Surely you will not deny us that?"

"Of course not." Kagome said sweetly. "But I'm afraid I'm at a loss to help you find it. I didn't know Sesshoumaru-sama played with toys." _If he ever heard me say that, he'd kill me._

Hina appeared to her right. "I wouldn't talk about Sesshoumaru-sama like that." Kagome didn't have to look to see that Ayano was at her left. Mentally, she cursed her luck. She was being herded. "He just might hear about it."

Kagome was tired of the constant abuse. "If you ladies will excuse me, I have places to be." She tried to walk past Nana, but the four demons just came closer, closing off all her escape routes.

"No, I think you'll listen to us now." Mai's voice lowered to a hiss. "Back off Sesshoumaru-sama. He is much too good for a human like yourself. So give it up."

Kagome stood her ground, allowing her aura to spread around her. "First of all, as I have said several times, Sesshoumaru-sama is my employer. Nothing more, and nothing less. Secondly, even if he was more, what right do you have to interfere in his affairs! He barely even acknowledges your existence. And thirdly," Kagome shot her aura out, knocking the four demons back in a surprise attack. "Don't even think you could challenge me and live to tell about it." With that, she stepped through the gap she'd made and headed for Rin's room.

**! Sesshoumaru !**

Sesshoumaru heard the knock on his door and instantly recognized Riku's aura. "Come in." Riku entered, and Sesshoumaru could see from the look on his face that he had found the answer. "What have you found?"

Riku flicked a hand, and a bit of shadow left his person. They twisted to form four figures: Main, Nana, Hina, and Ayano. "These four are the reason for the miko's strange behavior, Sesshoumaru-sama." Riku said with a smile. "They are jealous of her relationship with you."

"What relationship?" Sesshoumaru demanded, instantly put on the defensive.

"They imagine you to have taken the miko as your whore." Riku said carefully, aware that he was entering potentially dangerous territory. "And so they have been bullying the miko. She has a total of two kimonos in her wardrobe. The rest are in a pile in the bottom of it, having been torn to shreds, and are accompanied by several bed sheets with the bodies of snakes, spiders, and cockroaches. The miko has just recently started placing a barrier around her room, and judging by the frequency of her upkeeping, the four of them have been trying to break it down nearly every day." Riku hesitated a moment, then continued. "Sesshoumaru-sama, they have not stopped at mere tricks."

Sesshoumaru looked up sharply. "Explain."

"In the past few days, there have been a few physical confrontations." Riku said. "While the miko usually handles the situation without having to call forth her powers, today marks the fourth time in a few days that she has had to call them in order to protect herself."

Poison seeped into his claws as Sesshoumaru's beast roared. _**They dare to attack what is ours!**_

For once, Sesshoumaru was in complete agreement with his beast. But he still forced his demonic half down. "Do you have anything else to report?"

"Just that there is one more possible attacker." The shadows twisted again to reveal Yui. "She was originally part of this group, but has been less involved as of late."

Sesshoumaru remained stiff as he nodded. "Very well. You may go."

**! Kagome !**

Kagome saw the figure waiting at her doorway and froze. Checking that aura, she saw that it was one of Sesshoumaru's fangirls. . . Yui! Briefly, Kagome considered running in the opposite direction. But after a moment, Kagome firmed her resolve and walked forward. "Good evening, Yui-san." Kagome said respectfully. "Can I help you?"

Yui looked at Kagome uncomfortably. "May I come in for a moment? I'd like to talk to you in private."

Kagome hesitated for a moment, then nodded. She touched the doorway, and the barrier around her room evaporated. "Please, come in."

Yui followed her in, and Kagome looked around her room critically. It didn't look too bad for her tastes, but she supposed for someone like Yui, it would be horrible. "Forgive the room. I am, after all, only a part of the staff here."

"It's alright." Yui said quickly, looking at Kagome with anxious eyes. After a moment, she kneeled on the floor, bowing deeply to Kagome. "I've come to beg your forgiveness for my despicable behavior towards you."

Kagome blushed deeply. "Please, get up! There's no reason for you to beg at all."

It took a few minutes of coaxing, but at last Kagome got Yui off the floor and onto a chair.

"Really, that was totally unnecessary." Kagome said gently. "All you had to do was say 'I'm sorry.' That would have been completely sufficient."

Yui blushed. "I just feel so guilty! You're such a nice person, and I helped them do such cruel things to you!"

Kagome couldn't help but be a bit suspicious, but her forgiving nature pushed it to the side. "Consider it a part of the past, my dear. I won't think on it again."

Yui caught sight of herself in the mirror. "Oh, kami! I look awful." She quickly brushed at her hair. "I hate being depressed! It makes me look so old!"

Kagome smiled. "I have something that might help with that. . ."

**! Sesshoumaru !**

Sesshoumaru saw the four of them, sitting together in the Blue Room. As he entered, they looked up and smiled. Mai, as always, took the lead. "Sesshoumaru-sama! What a delight to see you!"

Sesshoumaru shot her a look, and she gulped silently. "Sit." He hissed.

The four of them truly saw his mood, and knew that he had found out what they'd been doing. "Sesshoumaru-sama, we-"

"By what right do you attack one of this Sesshoumaru's servants?" He demanded, boring holes into every one of them.

Mai stood. "We were merely attempting to preserve your honor, Sesshoumaru-sama." Mai said primly. "The presence of one human child weighs you down enough. But a human woman? That disgrace would have harmed you even further. We could not allow that!"

Sesshoumaru had a poison glistening claw held to her throat before she could take a breath. "You _dare_ to imply that this Sesshoumaru is so weak that the mere presence of a human would destroy my honor!" He flicked his hand, and Mai smashed into the wall. He turned to the tohers, and found them already kneeling before him.

"We will not harm the miko again, Sesshoumaru-sama." Ayano said quietly. "Please, spare us."

Sesshoumaru smirked as his inner beast howled. _As if pleading ever worked._

**! The Palace of the Gods !**

"I don't believe this guy!" Amaterasu shouted. "When Kagome's around, he's a perfect gentleman. But as soon as she's gone, he goes on a killing rampage! He has to be bi-polar!"

InuTaisho cocked his head in confusion. "What's bi-polar?"

"He's got two completely opposite personalities!" Amaterasu snarled. "He's never going to be free at this rate."

Inugami smirked. "Really? Are you trying to switch your wager?"

"Hell no! He'll get in line eventually." She turned back to the picture. _I hope._

**! Sesshoumaru !**

Sesshoumaru headed to Kagome's room, ready for a huge fight. He would demand to know why she had not told him of her problems, though he had a feeling he knew why. He could just hear her thoughts in his head. _Oh, Sesshoumaru has enough to deal with. I won't bother him over something so minor._ He growled as he rounded the corner. They were going to have a serious discussion about Kagome's sense of self-preservation.

He paused outside Kagome's door, taking in her scent. Whatever else you could say about the miko, you couldn't deny the addictive quality of her scent. It fit her personality perfectly: roses, dandelions, and rain storms. She was beautiful, even to his eyes, but had the power to protect herself when needed. She was irritatingly stubborn and impossible to get rid of. And she somehow managed to wash away all your worries and flaws, and see straight to the shining qualities that you hid inside you.

The sudden scent of an inuyoukai invaded his senses, and he was instantly on alert. He spread his youkai out, and felt two presences in Kagome's room: Kagome and Yui.

With a snarl, Sesshoumaru leapt through Kagome's door, startling the two women inside. "What are you doing?" He snarled in the traditional inuyoukai language.

Yui fell to the ground, whimpering her submission. "An apology. I was wrong. Please forgive me!"

Sesshoumaru beast demanded a punishment, something to remind the errant female who was alpha. He stepped forward, and Yui whimpered again. A small smirk grew on his face as he raised a claw. . .

. . .Only to freeze as Kagome stepped in front of him. "Sesshoumaru, stop it." She whispered. Sesshoumaru could feel that there was no force behind the small order. She was letting him make his own choice. "Please. Just trust me."

Yui watched in amazement as Kagome walked forward slowly, softly humming a lullaby to the furious taiyoukai. She placed a hand on either side of his face, her gentle touch relaxing his inner youkai. "It's alright." Kagome cooed. "There's no reason to worry. We're all safe, we're all okay."

Slowly, the red drained from Sesshoumaru's eyes, and his usual cool demeanor returned, slamming back any emotion he might or might not have been feeling. "Miko, remove your hands from this Sesshoumaru."

Kagome released his face, dropping her arms to her sides. "My apologies, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Yui remained in place, afraid to move in case she broke whatever spell lay over the two of them. "Yui, rise." Yui rose slowly, thanking her lucky stars that she had decided to befriend the miko. "Do not think you are out of trouble simply because the object of your tormenting has chosen to remain silent about your conduct."

Yui kept her head lowered, hoping to keep his inner demon calm. "I understand, Sesshoumaru-sama." She whispered. "I will accept your punishment-"

"Is there a reason why you had to break down my doors?" Kagome demanded, scrutinizing the new hole in her door. "Or did you just feel like pissing me off by leaving a giant Sesshoumaru-shaped hole in the wall?" Sesshoumaru tried to ignore her, but she plowed on. "I'm going to need a new room, you now. Because if I have to live with a hole in the wall, we're going to be having some _major_ problems."

"Miko, I believe that is secondary to your lack of mention of the hazing of female youkai."

Kagome turned away. "Have no idea what you're talking about. Just because some of the women here are being complete and total assholes does not mean I'm being hazed." She walked over to Yui. "And you. Get up. He's not going to hurt you."

Yui looked at Sesshoumaru, whose glare hadn't lessened an inch. With a shudder, she whispered to Kagome. "I think I'm better off here."

Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru and glared back at him. "She's my friend."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. "Miko, has your brain been addled by lack of use?"

Kagome shrugged. "Once again. No idea what you're talking about."

The two glared at each other, neither one backing down. After a moment, Sesshoumaru's jaw tightened. "Woman, this Sesshoumaru has decided on your punishment."

Kagome started to speak, but when interrupted as Yui stood. "I understand, Sesshoumaru-sama." She shot Kagome a look that said very plainly _Don't-help-me._

"You are to guard Kagome against further acts of hazing." Yui turned to Sesshoumaru in shock. "Consider yourself her bodyguard."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sa-"

"Woah, woah, woah!" Kagome shouted. _Does he really see me as that weak? That I need to be protected? _"Who said I needed a bodyguard! I am perfectly capable of dealing with a bunch of stuck up bitches." _I am not weak! I cannot be weak! He _hates_ weaklings._

Sesshoumaru ignored her. "Is this understood, Yui?"

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." Yui said softly.

Sesshoumaru nodded, and swept out of the room. Kagome's power spiked briefly before she wrestled it back under her control. She spent a few moments taking deep breaths before she could speak calmly. "Yui, could you stay here for a moment. I need to have a word with Sesshoumaru-sama."

"I do not believe Sesshoumaru-sama would like me leaving you alone." Yui replied.

Kagome took another deep breath. "Fine." She marched out of her room, heading straight for Sesshoumaru's study. Once there, she asked Yui to wait outside. She knocked sharply on the door, and heard Sesshoumaru's call to enter. She did so calmly, adding a barrier as she shut the door. Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow at her antics.

"Sesshoumaru, why do you insist on giving me a guard when we both know perfectly well that I can handle myself?" Kagome asked, her voice soft. "I do not appreciate being treated like a weakling who needs help in order to survive. I have done well for the past 20 years of my life."

"For the past 20 years, you have not been in my court." Sesshoumaru hedged. "The youkai here are more powerful than the everyday low lives you are accustomed to."

"They are not as powerful as Naraku was with the Shikon no Tama." Kagome countered. "Don't think I'm naive, Sesshoumaru. I know that they are powerful. But that doesn't mean I have to be treated like a five year old."

Sesshoumaru was getting frustrated. "With Naraku, you had several friend to help you by distracting him." Sesshoumaru said crossly. "And he was not nearly as much of a threat without the Shikon no Tama."

"That's not the point, and you know it." Kagome snapped. She took another deep breath. "I took care of myself for five years without your help. You don't think that stronger demons have come after me, hoping to prove themselves by defeating the Miko of the Shikon?" She shook her head. "I don't need a guard, especially not from little petty bitches who have nothing better to do than play some mean tricks." Her voice dropped even more, and even Sesshoumaru had to struggle to hear. "And quite frankly, I'm offended that you don't think high enough of me to allow me to deal with this in my own way."

Sesshoumaru watched her leave, and waited till she was gone to unclench his fists. He stared at his hands as if they belonged to someone else as he saw the gouged wounds in his palms from clenching his fists. _Why is this Sesshoumaru so. . . frustrated?_

_**Because she's not listening! Why won't she let us protect her?**_

_Why do we care? She has proven herself capable of protecting herself. _

_**Okay, let's think for a moment. . . she's human! She's fragile! It would be so easy for someone to **_**accidentally**_** kill her! How long would she last if someone deliberately tried?**_

His inner youakai projected the image of Kagome on the floor, wounds covering her body. The light faded slowly from her eyes as her blood flowed out of her, painting the floor with its dark red hue, a direct contrast to the pale, sickly white her skin had become. . .

Sesshoumaru had to physically force down the feeling that he was about to vomit. He'd killed thousands in his long life, in ways far more graphic and vomit-inducing than the simple scene his beast had come up with. But that simple scene affected him far more than even his most gruesome killing.

_We will not allow this to happen._

_**Now you're speaking my language.**_

**! Yui !**

"Yui, just go to bed." Kagome said. "I'll be fine. I'm just going to go to sleep."

Yui bowed. "If you are sure, Kagome-san. I will see you in the morning."

She left quickly, still unnerved by the human woman. _Completely forgiving and able to stand up to Sesshoumaru-sama without being killed. That woman has got to be some kind of kami. Or a complete idiot._

Kagome waited until Yui left the hallway before jumping out of bed, fully clothed in her kimono. She slipped on a pair of shoes and vaulted out the window, grateful that she was on the first floor. With a sigh of relief, she headed towards the gardens, determined to enjoy the small bit of freedom she'd have before someone forced her back inside. She honestly didn't see a problem. Why would Sesshoumaru really care? It was probably some stupid chauvinistic thing.

She went over by the pond, and grinned at her own cleverness. She pulled off her kimono to reveal the bathing suit she'd put on underneath. It was safe and conservative, like most of her clothes: a solid blue one piece that ended at the base of her neck. With a small cry of joy, she jumped into the water.

Just as suddenly as she entered, she was roughly pulled out. Kagome suddenly broke the surface, her hair plastered every which way as she was roughly dragged back onto the grass. "What the heck, you jerk!" Kagome sputtered, pushing back to see the furious taiyoukai who'd removed her from the water. "Why did you drag me out, Sesshoumaru?"

"I told you once, miko." Sesshoumaru hissed. "I will not allow you to cause my demise in any way. I have added drowning yourself in my pond to the list of ways you may not kill yourself."

"I was swimming!" Kagome hissed back. "I've been able to swim since I was five! I'm not going to drown! Why do you insist on thinkin. . ."

Sesshoumaru stopped listening after that. He had finally seen what Kagome was wearing. His beast almost purred as he saw the rather revealing and form fitting outfit. He felt something stirring within him, something he couldn't identify. That thought alone scared him enough to put him on the defensive.

"And if you would stop undressing me with your eyes and pay attention, maybe you'd understand!" Kagome shouted, breaking through Sesshoumaru's unfocused state with a loud resounding crash.

Sesshoumaru growled. "What did you say, Miko? This Sesshoumaru has no interest in undressing you_**!" **_

_**Liar!**_

_Shut up! I have no interest-_

_**Oh, shut up and pay attention**_.

Kagome giggled. _I can't believe I shouted that at him! How stupid can I be?_ "I know that. I was trying to get your attention." _Though I wouldn't mind if you wanted to. . . BAD THOUGHTS!_ "Did you listen to a word I said?"

"Miko, what are you wearing?" Sesshoumaru demanded, ignoring her question completely. They both knew that he hadn't listened, so what was the point in answering?

Kagome sighed. "It's called a bathing suit."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "You will not wear it anymore."

Kagome stiffened. "Says who?"

"Says me!" Sesshoumaru winced as he realized how childish he sounded.

"What are you, five?" Kagome shot back. "I am an adult, and I will wear whatever I please. If you don't like it, then that's your problem, not mine."

She started for the water again, but was stopped as Sesshoumaru wrapped an arm around her middle. "Miko, you will return to the castle immediately." He glared at the water angrily, as if it were about to do something villainy.

Kagome whirled and glared at him. "Give me a good reason, not some baloney like 'because I said so.' Give me a good reason, and I will return. Otherwise, I'm going swimming."

"That pond has wild koiyoukai in there."

Kagome froze. "Are you kidding me?" Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Do they-"

"Eat people?" Sesshoumaru finished. "Yes. In my grandfather's day, he would dump suspected criminals into the pond. If they made it to the other side without being eaten, they were considered innocent."

Kagome blanched. "That's a joke, right?" Sesshoumaru's stare told her otherwise. After a moment, when she no longer felt like she was going to vomit, she spoke again. "Okay. That's a good reason. I'll just be going now." She grabbed her towel and kimono and ran back to her room.

Sesshoumaru turned as the pond rippled. A koiyoukai rose to the surface. "Sesshoumaru-sama, why did you tell her that? We were hoping she'd swim with us."

Sesshoumaru merely glared. _As if I'd let some lowlife like you even think about touching what is mine. . . wait! That's not what I meant!_

_**It so was, and you know it! **_

The koi sank back into the water. "Arrogant lordling! You're father would have thrown a fit if he found out you'd lied to such a pure creature."

_Fortunately, my father is not around to judge. _Sesshoumaru thought as he headed back to his castle.

**! InuTaisho !**

"I can't believe he lied to her!" InuTaisho shouted, glaring at the scene in front of him. "Oh, I'd like to give him a piece of my mind!"

"Now, now, InuTaisho, just calm down." Amaterasu soothed. "If I remember correctly, you said the same thing to Izayoi when _she_ tried swimming in the koi pond."

"But that was different!" InuTaisho shouted. "We were married! And those fish are perverted!" Seeing the disbelief in Amaterasu's eyes, he blurted out. "He barely even _likes_ her!"

Amaterasu's eyes twinkled. "Oh, he does more than like her. I just hope he realizes it before it's too late."

-----------------------------------------Author's Rant-----------------------------------------

Horse Wolves: What happened to the rapist demon in the koi pond?

Obsessive_Goddess: I am trying to keep this story light, HW. Rapists in the koi pond would not help with this.

Horse Wolves: But it would have been a good opportunity to bring them together.

Obsessive_Goddess: Two words, my friend. **JEALOUS! SESSHOUMARU!**

Sesshoumaru: This Sesshoumaru does _not_ get jealous.

Horse Wolves: Why would you, when you have me?

Kagome: Aw. Sesshoumaru has a stalker!

Sesshoumaru: **_SAVE ME!_**

-----------------------------------------End of Author's Rant-----------------------------------------

**_*_**

Sasoriyoukai: scorpion demon

Hebiyoukai: snake demon

Kumoyoukai: spider demonGokiburiyoukai: cockroach demon


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not. . . Oh, just look at the previous 18 chapters! I'm done explaining that I don't own InuYasha. . . Curses! I've done it again!

_**Last Time:**_

_"But that was different!" InuTaisho shouted. "We were married! And those fish are perverted!" Seeing the disbelief in Amaterasu's eyes, he blurted out. "He barely even likes her!"_

_Amaterasu's eyes twinkled. "Oh, he does more than like her. I just hope he realizes it before it's too late."_

_**CHAPTER 19: HELLO, MOMMY DEAREST**_

Mai threw her clothes around the room. "What is so special about her?" She growled. "She's a human!"

"She's kind." Mai whirled and saw an inuyoukai female sitting on her windowsill. "She's not afraid of him. She's the most powerful miko in the world. She cares for everyone before herself, no matter who they are. She's respectful in the most insolent manner possible." The inuyoukai hopped down to the floor. "Should I keep going, or do you get the point?"

"Who are you? What do you want?" Mai asked cautiously, curling her tail closer to her.

"I am Mamemitsu*." The inuyoukai said. Mai dropped to the ground in a bow.

"It is an honor, my lady." Mai said.

"I'm sure." Mamemitsu drawled. "Now get up." Mai stood hurriedly. "At the moment, rank does not matter. All that matters is getting Sesshoumaru away from that wretched miko."

"Do you have a plan, Mamemitsu-sama?" Mai asked timidly.

"I always have a plan, little hebi." Mamemitsu said, a smirk decorating her face. "After all, where do you think Sesshoumaru gets it from? He _is_ my son."

**!# Sesshoumaru #!**

Sesshoumaru smirked as Kagome tried to convince one of the captains to teach her how to wield a sword.

"It is not a lady's weapon." The captain repeated.

"What kind of chauvinistic attitude is that?" Kagome snapped. "I have several friends who use a sword. And I can assure you, there are quite a few of those who are women!"

"Then they are obviously not ladies." The captain said calmly.

Kagome gaped at him. "You are an absolutely vile, disgusting, wicked, worthless, repellant, disgraceful, evil, repulsive, unpleasant, despicable, contemptible, malicious, devilish, disagreeable, awful-"

"Names will not persuade me, Miko-san." The captain interrupted. "Perhaps you would like to try something more suitable for yourself, like a fan."

Kagome's eye twitched, and Sesshoumaru mentally laughed. _This captain is going to regret his condescending behavior._

"Very well then, Captain." Kagome said calmly. "Bring me a fan."

Sesshoumaru stared in shock as the captain bowed and walked towards the weapons shed. _She gave up that easily?_

"Come one, Yui!" Kagome yelled, running forward onto the training field.

"Kagome-san!" Yui shouted. "Come back!"

Kagome vaulted the gate that enclosed the fighting area and grabbed a nearby sword. Then she entered the nearest ring, where a fight had just completed. "Who'd like to take me on?"

The youkai in the ring stared at her and shrugged. "Sure. I don't mind beating you." He took a stance.

"Fighting a girl?" One of the audience taunted.

"Consider it a break." The youkai shouted back.

Kagome grit her teeth and smiled. "How about you actually fight, instead of just talking?" _I hate men. I really do._

The youkai smiled back and charged forward. Knowing that she was no match in speed, Kagome brought up the sword the way Sango had taught her two years ago. The two swords clanged together, resounding through the now quiet battle arena. Kagome smirked at the youkai's surprised expression. When he jumped back, Kagome took her stance.

"Still think I'm going to be easy?" She taunted, her smile widening as the youkai's eyes narrowed.

"Don't get cocky. Your stance is full of holes." The youkai shot forward again, his sword aimed at her heart. . .

Only to find his sword hit empty space. A sharp poking made him look down to see Kagome beneath him, her sword aimed at his heart. "Do I win?" She asked innocently.

The demons gathered around stared in absolute shock for a full fifteen seconds. Then Kagome' opponent snarled. "Again."

"Not a chance." One of the other youkai shouted. "I want to go!"

"Me next!"

"No me!"

"No one will fight the miko!" The captain's voice cut through all the noise as he stepped into the ring. He whirled on Kagome, absolute fury rolling off him in waves. "How dare you defy a direct order of mine!"

"I'm not a soldier. I don't have to listen to your orders." Kagome said calmly.

"I am in charge here!" The captain shouted. "While you are here, you will listen to me! There is no power higher than me!"

"Really?" Kagome asked, trying very hard not to let her temper flare. "I'm sure Sesshoumaru-sama would be surprised to hear about that."

The captain snarled and darted forward, lifting Kagome by her hair. "You impudent little bitch! I'm going to-"

"Drop the miko, captain." Kagome was almost relieved to hear Sesshoumaru's cold voice stop the captain in his tracks.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" The captain stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

"I do not answer to underlings." Sesshoumaru snapped. "Now, put the miko down." The captain complied, dropping Kagome on the ground. Kagome stood quickly, dusting herself off. "Miko, come with me."

"But I want to stay!" Kagome whined. "It's fun here."

"You have other duties to attend to." Sesshoumaru sighed. "Now come." He turned and walked away, leaving no room for argument.

"But it's all so boring!" Kagome shouted. When he didn't turn around, she started running after him. _Kami, I love him. But he is so _frustrating_!_ "Hey! I'm talking to you. Come back, you walking glacier!"

Sesshoumaru continued walking, though he slowed his pace so Kagome could catch up. "Why wouldn't you let me train with them?" Kagome demanded. "I just proved I was perfectly capable."

"You are a human." Sesshoumaru said coldly. "The purpose of training is too improve ones self. You would not help with that goal."

Kagome froze. Sesshoumaru paused as well, turning to see her reaction. Her head remained down, hiding her face as she spoke. "I see." She whispered. "Please forgive me with interfering with your soldier's training then." She tried to rush past him, but he caught her easily.

"Miko, why do you hide your face?" She turned away, and Sesshoumaru caught a whiff of salt water. He stiffened in shock. _She's. . . crying?_

"I'm not hiding anything." Kagome said. "But why should I put you through having to look at such a weak being like myself?" She shook her arm free and turned completely away. "I'm sure that you must hate being near me at all. After all, I'm _just_ a human girl. Fragile and weak. An embarrassment to you." She gulped, barely holding back her tears now. _I will not cry._ "I'll just let you be then. Since I obviously could never-"

She stopped herself from continuing, knowing that that one phrase would reveal too much.

"Could never what, Miko?" Sesshoumaru asked softly. Personally, he was in shock. He had made Kagome cry.

Kagome felt a single tear fall down her face. "Never mind." She managed, before breaking out into a run.

Sesshoumaru didn't chase after her. **_Why didn't you explain yourself?_**

_It is obvious what I said._

**_But not what you meant! You should have said "Being beat by a human would ruin morale. So I don't want you to train with them because then they won't try."_**

_That's what I said!_

**_No. You said "You're a human, and therefore weak and helpless. Training with you would make my men weaker."_**

_But that's not what I said._

_**But that's what it sounded like. You need to work on communication.**_

_I think what I meant was perfectly clear._

_**You are so hopeless.**_

**!# Mamemitsu #!**

It had been several hundred years since she'd been in the Western Palace. It brought back so many unpleasant memories. But this would be worth it, if she could get her son away from that stupid miko. She'd only heard rumors, but now saw the proof for herself: her son was changing.

She paused at the doorway, almost wondering if she should knock. Then she shook her head and opened the door.

Sesshoumaru looked up at her, and his expression froze. He almost seemed to tense in anticipation of an argument. Mamemitsu almost smiled. It was good to know her son wasn't changing that much.

"Sesshoumaru." Mamemitsu said.

"Mother." Sesshoumaru answered.

The two of them faced one another, and finally Mamemitsu spoke. "Still as socially inept as ever, I see. Have you forgotten the manners I taught you?"

"Never, Mother." Sesshoumaru answered, remaining calm. "I just will not extend them to someone who has been banished from my castle."

"Details, my dear." Mamemitsu said, walking forward to sit across from him. "But really, I have every right to be here. I am still Lady of the West, you know."

That's what irked him the most about his position. He couldn't kick his mother out until after he had a mate to take over as Lady of the West. Which was not one of his interests at the moment.

"Now I hear that you disappeared for several weeks, let your father's brother take over, and then returned with a human girl and took back your throne." Mamemitsu pretended to think. "Now where have I heard this before?"

Sesshoumaru grit his teeth at the comparison to his father, and was about to retort when a sudden knock interrupted him. "This interview is over, Mother." Sesshoumaru hissed. "Enter."

Kagome opened the door and immediately placed a bunch of documents on his desk. "These need to be signed immediately, Sesshoumaru-sama. They are for a meeting with the Northern Lord about a peace treaty."

Sesshoumaru took the papers from her, only slightly pausing when Mamemitsu coughed. Kagome turned then and bowed. "Forgive me for my rudeness, Mamemitsu-sama. I didn't notice you sitting there. Can I get you anything?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, and Kagome did a little victory dance in her head at being able to surprise him. _He must not have realized that I knew she was here and asked who the heck she was. I love surprising him!_

Mamemitsu sneered. "As if a human girl could get anything I desire."

Kagome smiled. _Bitch! _"Very well then. Would you allow me to get Sarra so she could serve you?"

Mamemitsu nodded. "Just get out of my sight."

Kagome bowed, then straightened. _Arrogant little jerk. . . Wow. That's where Sesshoumaru gets his little superiority moments from. _"As you wish, Mamemitsu-sama." Sesshoumaru had to force himself not to fall over in shock.

Mamemitsu glared. "Docile enough, isn't she?" She turned her attention on Sesshoumaru. "What do you intend to do with her?"

"She is my assistant in domestic issues." Sesshoumaru growled. "As well as Rin's tutor."

"A miko then." Sesshoumaru thought his mother's expression couldn't worsen, but he'd been wrong. Her look of disgust deepened. "Get rid of her, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru was almost glad he had the curse now. Anything to get under his mother's skin. "Who and what my servants are is none of your concern, Mother."

"I am telling you, as Lady of the West, to get rid of her." Mamemitsu tried.

"And I am telling you, as Lord of the West, no." Sesshoumaru said calmly. "Now leave. I have work that needs to be done."

Mamemitsu bristled at being dismissed so easily, but kept her emotions under control. She stood slowly. "Do not think this is the end of things, Sesshoumaru."

Sarra chose that moment to enter. "Mamemitsu-sama, what do you require?"

"A room." Mamemitsu said dismissively. "I'll be staying for a while."

She watched in satisfaction as Sesshoumaru's jaw tightened, though he showed no other signs of anger. "And you really should work on your control, Sesshoumaru darling. You're slipping."

**!# Kagome #!**

Kagome took a deep breath before stepping into Sesshoumaru's study. She locked her feelings away inside her as she did every day. Sesshoumaru had enough trouble without her adding to them.

She didn't see him at his desk, which was odd. He was _always_ at his desk. It was like he was married to the darn thing.

Kagome giggled. Married to a desk. Yep, he'd like that.

But seriously, where had he gone?

Discreetly, Kagome spread her aura through the room, searching for him. It didn't take her long to find his aura. It was behind his desk. She frowned. Was she feeling him, or some residue of him from spending all his time there?

Speculatively, Kagome went around the desk, and saw nothing. She shrugged. "Oh, well. Must have just imagined it. . . Are you kidding me!" She saw a small sliver of silver hair poking out from under the desk. Feeling like a babysitter, she grabbed it and pulled. A snarling Sesshoumaru came into view as she gave the lock of hair a solid tug.

"What in the name of heaven are you doing?" Kagome chided. "Hiding under your desk like a naughty puppy? Tell me this is not because of your mother."

Sesshoumaru shook her off. "What do you want, Miko?"

"Lots of things." Kagome said with a grin. _Starting with being able to be with you._ She pushed that thought away. "World peace, kids, end to world hunger, a fixed ozone layer, less deforestation, clean water, not having to wear a mask just to be able to breath in Tokyo, to get my ears pierced-"

"Miko!"

"Your mother wants her old room back." Kagome said. "Apparently, you turned them into a storage facility. She's been searching for you for an hour."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I understand." He didn't move, and neither did she.

After a moment, she sighed. "Are you really that scared of your own mother?"

Sesshoumaru growled. "This Sesshoumaru-"

"Fears nothing." Kagome finished with an eye roll. "Well, if that's the case, let me go and get her. I believe she was nearby, since everyone knows that you're married to your desk." She giggled again, earning her a scowl from Sesshoumaru. "I'll just go and get her."

She left the room, and Sesshoumaru tensed. _She wouldn't actually. . ._

"Right this way, Mamemitsu-sama." Kagome said, opening the door for Sesshoumaru's mother.

"Good. Now leave." Mamemitsu ordered.

"Miko, come." Sesshoumaru called.

Kagome entered, moving swiftly to stand in front of Sesshoumaru. "Did you need something, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Sesshoumaru knew her well enough to know that she wanted to snap his head off for making her stay. And he understood the desire to be away from Mamemitsu, especially considering that his mother thought that the only good miko was a dead one. But he wanted his mother off balance.

"I want you to do your job." Sesshoumaru said sternly.

Kagome's eyes flashed, and Sesshoumaru knew that she knew exactly what he was up to. "Of course, Sesshoumaru-sama. I will go to Rin immediately."

"I meant your other job." Sesshoumaru said quickly as she turned to leave.

Kagome turned back to him, her eyes furious. "As you wish, Sesshoumaru-sama." She said, her voice not revealing the anger she felt. _She's going to kill me when Mother is gone._

_**You're an idiot.**_

_Gee, thanks for the support._

Mamemitsu grit her teeth. "Fine then. I want my rooms back."

Sesshoumaru stared at her calmly. "As I'm sure you know, those rooms are being used. You can be placed in any other room of your choosing."

"Sesshoumaru, I am still Lady of the West." Mamemitsu threatened. "I will have my rooms, as is my right. You will not sully them with the presence of trash and garbage! Really, why didn't you just plaster the rooms with mud? It would have had the same results." Kagome unintentionally snorted, and Mamemitsu whirled on her. "Do you find something _funny_ about my rooms being used for storage, human? Perhaps you would like being thrown in the dungeons for a while! Or maybe I should just kill you before your stench can leave some permanant stink on my palace!"

Kagome kept sorting, though the words on the paper in front of her began to blur slightly._ Be just like Sesshoumaru. . . No emotion. . . No reaction. . . Focus on the papers. . ._

Sesshoumaru turned Mamemitsu's attention away from Kagome. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Mother. But the rooms are occupied." He stood. "If that is all, then I will ask that you leave. I have important work to be done."

Mamemitsu couldn't believe that Sesshoumaru was standing up to her so easily. _This miko. . . It has to be her fault! She's changed him!_

Mamemitsu stood. "This discussion is not over, Sesshoumaru." She smirked. "Though I will allow you to play this game for a while. After all, you were always so good at games. Except, of course, when they mattered."

She whirled and left. "I expect you to be at dinner, Sesshoumaru. Try not to keep cowering behind your desk."

Kagome waited until she was out of the room before speaking. "Lovely woman, your mother."

Sesshoumaru remained silent, staring at the door. Memories of a certain "game" filtered through his dead, choking up his senses. The scent of blood filled his nose as someone laughed, pulling at the bindings on his wrists, trying to tear his arms from their sockets. . . he shook himself. He hadn't thought of those terrible times in years, and he refused to start now. He gripped his desk, and could feel his claws sinking into the wood. _Why won't she ever stop?_

He was broken out of his dark musings when a teacup shattered against his head. He turned with a whirl to Kagome. "Miko!" He growled.

Kagome stared in mock shock. "Wow. You really are thick-headed! It's not just an expression!"

Sesshoumaru felt his eye twitch. "Miko." He warned.

"I wonder how many times I could do that before I actually did some damage." Kagome said to herself. "I'm guessing like 20 or 30 thousand. What do you think?"

Sesshoumaru snapped. With a snarl, he launched himself at Kagome, only to be thrown back by a barrier. "You'll have to do better than that, puppy dog." Kagome taunted. "You're just so predictable."

Sesshoumaru stood in a second and lunged again, and once again slammed into Kagome's barrier. "Come on. Keep going!" Kagome said patiently. "Maybe next time you'll hit." Seeing that he was starting to stand, she headed out the door, drawing him out of his study. _I don't care if he hates me. Anything to get that expression of fear off his face._

She raced down the hall, making her aura invisible, though not her scent. He'd have to work things the old fashioned way. She ducked into several rooms along the way, such as the baths and powder rooms, anywhere that would help to distort her scent. Anything to make him work at finding her.

Sesshoumaru literally dogged after her, ignoring the presence of others within the castle. It took him a few minutes, but he eventually found her waiting for him in an empty practice ring. "Took you long enough." Kagome said with a grin. "I thought I'd have to come looking for you."

Sesshoumaru growled, settling into an offensive crouch. Now that he wasn't so angry, his thoughts were clearer. Obviously just rushing in would not work. He needed a plan.

With a small smirk that he quickly wiped from his face, he straightened. "I have no time for this foolishness." He announced. He turned and started to walk away.

Kagome watched him, 90% sure of what he was up to. Warily, she turned away as well, keeping an eye on his youkai. Two seconds later, his youkai did a 180 and dashed towards her. She pulled up her barrier instantly, sending him flying. "That's a low setting too!" She called. "Maybe if you relaxed a bit, you'd be able to do something."

With that little comment that of course did _not_ calm him down, she sat in the middle of her barrier and waited.

Sesshoumaru glared at her. Kagome, of all people, was trying to tell _him_ to control himself? The irony of it was so funny, he could barely control his laughter.

He forced himself to remain in control. Taking a deep breath, he examined the barrier carefully. For the most part, it seemed like a regular, every day low class barrier used to keep out lower demons. Which is why it irked him that he couldn't get through. He should be able to!

That's when he felt it. A small weakness in Kagome's barrier, one that you could only notice if you really studied it. He smiled as he stood. Now he'd get through the stupid barrier.

With a growl, he rushed forward, heading for the weak spot. He hit it dead on, and the barrier shattered around him. With a snarl of victory, he launched himself at Kagome.

Then he pulled up short, staring down at the ground in shock. That infuriating, conniving, imbecilic, frustratingly oblivious woman had fallen asleep inside her barrier. Sesshoumaru stared down, realizing that the pent up anger had all been released in his little tiff with Kagome.

**_She's such a smart girl._**

_What do you mean? She deliberately provoked a taiyoukai!_

**_But don't you see why? She saw we were about to crack and decided to give us a way to relax._** Seeing that he had Sesshoumaru speachless, he pressed on. **_Further more, that was the most fun we've had in years._**

With a small sigh, Sesshoumaru reached down to the small woman. A hand trailed down the side of her face, and she instinctively turned her head towards his hand. He could see the blood vessels pumping on her neck, and could just see how easy it would be to slice them open. She was so trusting, and it would be so easy. . .

Sesshoumaru quickly, though gently, lifted Kagome off the ground. He pulled her protectively into his arms, as if to shield her fromt he world. He wouldn't let that happen to her. He _couldn't_ let that happen to her.

With all the speed he could muster, he ran to her room. He easily made the jump into her room and laid her on the bed. "Foolish miko." He whispered. "Why do you so easily trust this Sesshoumaru?" He leaned closer, and her scent surrounded him like a blanket of comfort. He smirked. "Kagome, I think I finally see why the kamis let you save me."

Carefully, he pulled the blankets around her, smiling as she wormed her way into the blankets. Then he leapt out the window and into the garden below. He set off for his study, forgetting the miko under the dread for all the paper work left to be done.

Only one person saw these events unfold. Mamemitsu grit her teeth as she watched her son. _That pathetic pup._ Mamemitsu thought. _He truly is his father's son._

--------------------------------------------------Author's Rant--------------------------------------------------

Horse Wolves: Another chapter of excellence, my friend.

Obsessive_Goddess: At least someone thinks so. **[looks over at the peanut gallery]**

Sesshoumaru: I wil kill you both.

Kagome: Why do I like him again? He's a complete and total asshole!

InuYasha: Where the hell am I in all this? I'm supposed to be around to make sure that Sesshoumaru's not around to do anything.

Obsessive_Goddess: There're so mean to me! **[breaks down crying]**

Horse Wolves: Shh, it's okay. You're readers still love you. After all, they've already given you 186 reviews, and 17,833 hits.

Obsessive_Goddess: **[sniffles] **They're so nice to me. I don't think I could live without them.

Sesshoumaru: Pathetic. . .

Kagome: For once, we agree.

--------------------------------------------------End of Author's Rant--------------------------------------------------

**_*_**

Mamemitsu: Faithful light


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Okay, people. There are 19 other chapters that clearly say that I do not own InuYasha. Get with the program already! Oh, and I don't own the title "Wicked Lovely" either. It's a very good book, but not mine.

_**Last Time:**_

_Sesshoumaru quickly, though gently, lifted Kagome off the ground. He wouldn't let that happen to her. With all the speed he could muster, he ran to her room. _

_Only one person saw these events unfold. "That pathetic pup." Mamemitsu whispered. "He truly is his father's son."_

_**CHAPTER 20: COME TOGETHER**_

Kagome sat at dinner, which was absolutely silent. No one wanted to anger Mamemitsu, so nobody dared to speak.

Except, of course, for Mamemitsu. Not that she made very pleasant conversation, though. It mostly consisted of criticisms of Sesshoumaru's rule. ". . . And another thing." Mamemitsu continued. "What is with this little tolerance policy you have here? You've got a miko and a bunch of the weakest demons I have ever seen. And you dare pretend that you have honor? You dare say you have pride? Ha! I swear, you're almost enough to make a person reconsider whether or not to give birth. You have absolutely no control."

Kagome stood then, intending to leave. She didn't want to hear someone talk about Sesshoumaru like that, especially not someone like _her. _

Mamemitsu took a drink, then turned back to Sesshoumaru. "In fact, the way you act like your father makes me wish you'd never been born."

_**SMACK!**_

Mamemitsu touched her cheek, surprised to find that it was tender, burned, and probably very red. Looking up, she saw an absolutely furious Kagome standing in front of her.

"How dare you." Kagome's voice was steady and low, and yet somehow resounded through the hall. "You're his mother! You're supposed to be supporting him, not trying to drag him into hell!"

"You. . . You dare-" Mamemitsu sputtered.

"Yes, I do." Kagome's eyes burned into Mamemitsu, and she wondered what in the world this girl was. "Do you honestly think yourself worthy to judge Sesshoumaru?"

"I am his _mother_!" Mamemitsu shouted. "I have every right-"

"Did you hold him when he cried?" Kagome demanded. Mamemitsu remained silent. "Did you bandage his wounds when he fought? Did you teach how to read, how to write? Did you even bother taking the time to find out what he liked, what he hated? Did you teach him how to overcome his fears?" Kagome poked her with her finger. "No. You didn't. He had to learn all that on his own." Kagome laughed dryly. "You have the right? Don't make me laugh. No one does but him. And even if someone did have the right, _you_ certainly would _not_ be that person. You are not his mother. You're just the female who gave birth to him."

Mamemitsu stood then, unleashing the full potency of her aura on Kagome. "You think to challenge me?" She snarled.

"Challenge, no." Kagome said, unleashing her own power. It matched Mamemitsu's evenly, something that had the entire room backing away, minus Sesshoumaru of course. "Just thought I'd point out that you can't pull out the splinter in someone's eye until you remove the sty from your own."

With that she turned her back on Mamemitsu and walked out.

"That. . . That. . . I'll kill her!" Mamemitsu shouted, trying to run after her. Luckily for both sides, Sesshoumaru intervened.

"Losing control over the mere words of a human, Mother?" Sesshoumaru said calmly. "Where is that control you are so proud of?"

Instantly, Mamemitsu froze, returning to her normal façade. "I suggest you watch that bitch of yours very closely, Sesshoumaru." She hissed. "Because you can be sure I will remember this."

With that, she swept out of the room, in the opposite direction of where Kagome was headed.

Sesshoumaru sighed, placing down his teacup. _Gotta love family._

_**Another reason to love Kagome, eh?**_

_Who said anything about love?_

_**Fine. We'll go with like for now. **_

**! Sesshoumaru !**

"_Can I come out now?" Kagome shouted for the hundredth time that day._

"_No." Sesshoumaru answered._

_Kagome waited. "How about now?"_

"_No."_

_Kagome sighed. "Can I please come out?"_

"_No."_

_Kagome smirked. "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves. And this is how it goes!"_

_Sesshoumaru's eye twitched as the miko continued, but he still refused to let her out of her cage. It was a very special cage that he'd dug up from storage just for her: A hanging cage specially designed to hang out his window, with protection charms enough to keep anyone but him away. If only he had put a silencing charm on the stupid cage as well. . ._

"Sesshoumaru!" A hand shook him awake. "Sesshoumaru! Are you even listening to a word I said?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at the miko who sat next to him. She sighed as she laid out the papers again. "As I was saying. . .

_**What are we going to do?**_

_You expect this Sesshoumaru to know?_

_**We could ask her to let us protect her-**_

_We are doing that anyway._

_**Good point. But we could make it all official like. . . Hey wait a second. You didn't fight me about protecting her from our mother!**_

_Should this Sesshoumaru have put up a fight?_

_**Well, no, but normally you're all "this Sesshoumaru will protect no pathetic human."**_

_She will not be harmed. We have established this already._

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome shouted. He turned to her with a jolt. "I am not explaining this to you AGAIN!" She growled in frustration, turning on her heels to leave. She opened the door, only to find Yui and Kai standing in her way. "Move it." She ordered.

"Sesshoumaru's orders." Kai said with a smirk. "You don't go anywhere without the two of us."

Kagome growled again. "Get out of my way."

Yui shrugged. "No offense, Kagome-san. But Sesshoumaru-sama is much scarier than you."

Kagome visibly twitched, before smiling sweetly. "Fine then." She shut the door in their faces and headed for the window.

"We are on the second floor, Miko." Sesshoumaru said. "There is no escape."

Kagome turned to him with a glare. "Why are you making me a prisoner? Is this some kind of punishment for mouthing off to your mother?"

Sesshoumaru turned to her, his eyes widening in surprise. _She thinks I am mad at her?_ "Miko, it is not this Sesshoumaru's intention to punish you."

"Then why are you keeping me here like a captive?" Kagome asked. She wasn't trying to whine, or demand. She just wanted to understand. _Sometimes, it's like I can see straight to his soul. Other times, I can't even guess at what goes on in him. And yet, I can't imagine him any other way._

"This Sesshoumaru's mother does not do well with insubordination." Sesshoumaru said, carefully wording his response. _She cannot know that I. . ._

_**You're worried about her. Tell her that!**_

"As you are human, and a miko, this only increases the insult." Sesshoumaru continued. "She may decide that you are worth killing. I wish to frustrate her, and therefore will take action to ensure she fails."

It took Kagome a moment or two to sort through it. Then she smiled. "Okay. Thank you for worrying about me, Sesshoumaru." She turned back to the door, missing his look of shock.

_How did she. . . Not even worth asking._

"So I can still do everything, I just need Kai or Yui with me, right?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "They will be reporting to me of your location."

Kagome nodded. "Okay then. I'm going to Rin's room to work on some things." She bowed mockingly. "Do I have your permission, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru felt the urge to smile and quickly suppressed it. "Carry on, Miko."

**! Yui !**

"Good night, Yui!" Kagome shouted, running down the hall to her bedroom.

"Good night, Kagome-san!" Yui answered. She turned to Kai and slumped to the ground. "That was the most exhausting thing I've ever done."

"How many times did she do something Sesshoumaru-sama classified as 'dangerous'?" Kai asked, staring down the hall towards the miko's room.

"I lost count at fifty."

"Seventy-five for me." They looked at one another, and the same idea popped into their heads. _Who's going to have to stay up for most of the night?_

"Shotty first watch!" Yui shouted.

"I call-" Kai stopped. "What in the heck is 'shotty?'"

"The same thing as calling it." Yui said smugly. "Kagome-san taught it to me."

"No fair!" Kai shouted. "You used confusing lingo!"

"Too bad." Yui said. "Now you're gonna have to take the long shift!" She giggled as Kai grumped. "Poor baby Kai." She continued to giggle as Kai slumped away. She settled into place outside Kagome's door and took out a scroll Kai had leant her. It was a really interesting story called "Wicked Lovely."

Because of this, she failed to notice the approach of the figure at the end of the hall. Mai hissed to herself when she saw it was Yui at guard duty. With a cursory glance around, she retreated back into the shadows.

**! Sesshoumaru !**

Sesshoumaru lay in his bed, trying, as he had for the past few weeks, to sleep. He growled as he rolled over, knowing exactly why he couldn't sleep. With a sigh, he stood, disappearing out his window. He continued running until he reached the garden directly below Kagome's window.

He'd come here for the past few nights now, and it helped him drift to sleep. She spent enough time in the garden that he scent lingered everywhere. It wasn't unless he really needed sleep, like tonight, when he sat right beneath her window.

It was really all Kagome's fault. Her scent was like opium or heroine. Once you had a good whiff of it, there was no way that you wouldn't come back for more. It was her fault, not his. It wasn't a weakness.

_**You're absolutely right. . BUT WHAT IS WITH YOUT REASONING!**_

_Be quiet. . . This Sesshoumaru wishes to sleep. . ._

For once, Sesshoumaru's inner demon listened. Sesshoumaru took a deep inhale, enjoying the fragrance of her scent. Then he froze and sniffed again. After a moment, he shook his head. He could have sworn he'd smelt Mai. But it was probably a residue from past encounters. She wouldn't dare be near Kagome now.

He sighed and stood again. He needed to head back to his room before he fell asleep. He would have to kill someone if he slept in a garden.

**! Mai !**

Mai moved down the hallway in a condensed version of her true form. She slowly slithered down the hallway towards Kai, smirking as she crept closer. Kai was preoccupied with a cube Kagome-san had leant him. He growled as he turned it yet again, only to find that he'd undone the progress he started. "Stupid Cube of Rubik's!"

Mai crawled up the side of the wall and dangled above his head. He turned the cube again and smirked as he lined up one side of blue. "Bingo!"

Then Mai surged forward, clasping his neck in her jaws. Her teeth sunk into his neck as he struggled, helping along the poison she released. In a moment, he stopped struggling as the paralysis took affect. With a smirk, Mai returned to her human form. "Never did like you." She said, smiling as she entered Kagome's room.

Kagome woke groggily, getting the feeling that there was something wrong. Youkai permeated her room, putting her on edge. With a low mumble, she sent out a short wave of purifying power. She rolled over and fell back to sleep easily.

Mai moved slowly, testing out the damage from the purifying wave. _Did she done that in her sleep? Holy kamis, the girl is powerful._ As quickly as she could, she crept closer to Kagome. She managed to make it to the end of her bed before Kagome shot up.

"Who's there!" She called, looking around desperately. Mai froze, not even breathing. "Stupid mushroom zombie dogs! Stay away from my cheddar cheese!" She fell back down and fell silent.

"What in the hell does Sesshoumaru-sama see in you?" Mai muttered. "What in the heck is a zombie? Or for that matter, what's cheddar cheese?" With a sigh, she placed Mamemitsu's sealing charm on Kagome's forehead. After a moment, she picked Kagome up with a smile. "We're going to have fun ripping you apart, human."

**! Sesshoumaru !**

Something was strange. His beast was rising, and for the first time in years, he was unable to quell it.

_**Kagome. . . Something's wrong! Find her!**_

_Kagome will come when she is ready. Until then, we have work to do._

_**Something's wrong. . . Find her!**_

_Kagome can take care of herself._

_**Find her!**_

_We have work to do. She'll be fine._

Of course, his logic did not work on his more base half. With a scowl, Sesshoumaru finally relented. _We're going to find the blasted girl. Are you happy?_

_**Walk faster! In fact, run! She's in trouble!**_

_You have no evidence of this._

_**Who needs evidence! It's the power of. . . Well. . . Some emotion you're not ready for, so I won't tell you!**_

Sesshoumaru could almost envision his beast sticking its tongue out at him like a child. With a sigh, he set out towards Kagome's room, absolutely sure she'd give him a lecture on giving a woman the beauty of sleep. But anytime he almost convinced himself to turn around, his beast would start a mantra of _**Something's wrong!**_

He rounded the corner of Kagome's hall and froze. Kai lay on the floor, glowing a bright white. _He's not moving. . . And his powers are in automatic self defense. . . What happened?_

_**Don't ask me! Ask him!**_

Sesshoumaru smelt poison in him, and his stomach sank. He added his own anti-venom to Kai's bloodstream, and after a few moments, Kai blinked. "Sesshoumaru-sama. . . What happened?"

"That would be my question." Sesshoumaru said calmly, kneeling beside his friend and bodyguard. "What do you remember?"

Kai looked down at the Rubik's cube in his hand. "I was playing with the Cube of Rubik's that Kagome-san leant to me, and then something fell onto me. It bit me. . ." He shook his head. "I don't remember anything else. I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru growled. He didn't answer his guard, half-knowing that once he entered Kagome's room, he wouldn't want to forgive Kai. He walked so slowly up to Kagome's door that if it had been anyone else, it would have looked as though he was afraid. He opened the door, stepping in slowly. . .

Kagome was gone. Sesshoumaru whirled, on the edge of panic. He couldn't find her anywhere! He began to snarl, only to be stopped by a sudden sniff. He jumped towards the sound, and quickly looked under the bed. There lay Kagome, hiding within a barrier.

Sesshoumaru let out an audible sigh of relief. "Miko, why are you under the bed?"

"I'm not under the bed." She replied sleepily. "You're being dumb." She rolled over, accidentally whacking her head on the bottom of the bed. "Ow." She groaned. "It's all your fault!"

Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow at Kagome's accusation. "How so, Miko?"

"Cause I said so." Kagome said, wiggling over to the other side of the bed. "I'm supposed to be on the bed. Why'd you move me?"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "Go to sleep, Miko. Something has addled your brain."

He left then, pondering Kagome's strange behavior.

It wouldn't be the first time that day that Kagome acted strange. Like when she forgot how to create a simple barrier when teaching Rin. Or when she brushed off the conversation of the other staff. Or when she started ordering the others around, earning her a lot of hate filled glares. Or when she barked at Rin, and didn't even apologize. Or when she almost stripped in front of him. Or when she started a fight with the palace guards and "forgot" to use her powers.

Something was definitely going on. And he was going to find out what it was. He went to Kagome's door and walked in, not knocking as he normally would.

"Yui, I need-" Kagome called, stepping out of the bathroom. She froze when she saw Sesshoumaru. For a moment, the two of them remained silent, just staring at one another. Then Kagome's face heated in a blush. "HENTAI!" She shouted, ducking back into her bathroom. "Get out!"

With a sigh of relief, Sesshoumaru started to leave. After all, only Kagome woud dare yell at him like that. . . Then he froze as a cold fact slithered into his mind: Kagome had given him an order, and he had felt no compulsion to obey.

_**What does this mean?**_

_I was hoping you'd know._

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Kagome shouted. "Get out!"

Again, though it was definitely an order Kagome would enforce, there was no compulsion to obey. "Miko, try another order, since this one obviously has no effect." _Could I really be. . . Free?_

"Get out of this room right now!" Kagome shouted, still hiding out in the bathroom.

Again, the curse had no effect. Sesshoumaru smirked. "Miko, get dressed and meet me in my study. You have five minutes."

He left, unsure of how he felt about this latest development. _Her orders have no effect. . . I'm really free._

_**Something's not right here.**_

_Such as. . ._

_**Kai got poisoned. And he is a . . . well, you know what kind of demon he is. Only someone of the royal court could poison him. **_

_True. . ._

_**And Kai gets poisoned while guarding Kagome, and nothing happens to her? She doesn't even mention an attack? There's no spike in her aura throughout the night to indicate a fight? Something smells here.**_

_I suppose that's all true. . . Wait a second. Why would we know if Kagome's power spiked?_

_**Duh. Because I like her aura. It's like her smell. . . Calming, and totally addictive.**_

Sesshoumaru waited in his office, slowly thinking things through. His demon, while annoying, had some very excellent points. But. . . Damn it all! He wanted to be free, without Kagome having to _let_ him be free!

"Having some trouble thinking there, little one?" Sesshoumaru turned with a growl to the now familiar voice of Amaterasu.

"Why do you show up at the most annoying times?" He demanded. He wanted _quiet_ to think, not some overbearing goddess who didn't know her right from her left-

With a swiftness even Sesshoumaru didn't have, Amaterasu whacked him with her hairpin. "I do _so_ know my right from my left." She said, glaring daggers at him. "And I show up when you're being too stubborn to see the truth."

"So, Oh Mistress of Ever Lasting Wisdom," Sesshoumaru said sarcastically. "What truth am I too stubborn to see this time?"

_Mistress of Everlasting Wisdom. . . I could get used to that._ Amaterasu shook her head. "I just have one thing to tell you: the curse is still in place."

Sesshoumaru blinked. "What?"

Amaterasu moved closer to his ear, lowering her voice to a whisper. "The curse has not been broken." As Sesshoumaru stared at her, the meaning of her words sinking into his brain, she faded from view.

A knock on the door startled him. "Enter!" He called, watching as Kagome entered the room. Suddenly, with the knowledge he now had, he knew that Kagome had not just had an, as she called it, "off day."

"You wished to see me, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome asked, her voice smooth. It had a tone in it that he'd heard many times over the years: pure lust. His knowledge solidified.

"Sit down." He ordered. Kagome sat. "I have a question for you."

"Ask away, Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome's lustful tone had only increased, and Sesshoumaru knew for certain he was right.

"Where is the real Kagome?"

Kagome blinked. "Sesshoumaru-sama, what do you-"

"The only time Kagome ever calls me sama is when there is someone in the room who doesn't know of our. . . Situation." Sesshoumaru said. "Now, where is Kagome?"

Kagome shook. "You don't even want to know who I am?" She whispered. "Why I've done this? All you care about is that stupid girl!" Youkai exploded, and Mai revealed herself. "Why can't you see that I'm right in front of you?"

Sesshoumaru stood and walked around his desk slowly. "You are so far beneath my notice, you should consider yourself lucky I don't kill you by accident." He lunged forward, and pinned her against the wall easily. "Now, where is Kagome?"

Mai slumped, tears forming in her eyes as she fought the awful realization that she would probably die that day. "Why don't you ask your mother? It's all her fault." She whispered.

Sesshoumaru rewarded her honesty in the only way his feral beast would allow: allowing her a quick death.

----------------------------------------------------------Author's Rant----------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru: When will this Sesshoumaru be freed from this ridiculous curse?

Obsessive_Goddess: I think that's _next_ chapter, but I could be wrong. I'd have to check. . .

Horse Wolves: Don't give it away! Even _I_ haven't seen the next chapter yet! **[pouts]** Evil.

Obsessive_Goddess: Oh, you know you like being surprised. Now leave me! I need to write. **[all leave]** Okay, I will now make a shameless plug-in for my good friend HW. This is for anyone who likes Crescent Moon. My dear, dear friend has written a fanfic called **_disturbed_ **that is absolute amazingness. You must all hurry to read it. You can find it in my favorites, or look up Raven Kurohoshi. It's really an awesome story, so make sure to read it if you have read Crescent Moon.

Kagome: **[reenters]** OG! What have we said about shameless plug-ins?

Obsessive_Goddess: um. . . they are fun and entertaining?

Kagome: OG! **[lunges and strangles OG]**

Sesshoumaru: Miko! Do not deny this SEsshoumaru the chance for his revenge!

Obsessive_Goddess: HW! Help!

Horse Wolves: Hey! Get off of OG!

Sesshoumaru: Now, now, HW. You wouldn't deny this Sesshoumaru, would you?

Horse Wolves: Sesshoumaru. . . have at her!

Obsessive_Goddess: HW!

Horse Wolves: Sorry. He's sexier than you!

----------------------------------------------------------End of Author's Rant----------------------------------------------------------


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Look at chapters 1, 3, 5, 7, 9, 11, 13, 15, 17, 19, and all the chapters in between. I. DON'T. OWN. INUYASHA.

_**Last Time:**_

_Mai slumped, tears forming in her eyes as she fought the awful realization that she would probably die that day. "Why don't you ask your mother? It's all her fault." She whispered. _

_Sesshoumaru rewarded her honesty in the only way his feral beast would allow: allowing her a quick death._

_**CHAPTER 21: FREEDOM**_

Kagome sat on the floor, trussed up like a Thanksgiving turkey. With a groan, she fell back. _A Thanksgiving turkey? Geez I'm bored._

"What is taking that girl so long?" Mamemitsu muttered. "She should have reported in by now."

_Maybe she's been caught._ Kagome thought with a smile. _There's no way she fooled Sesshoumaru, not long term anyway._

Mamemitsu growled. "Great. Now I have a miko to transport. If that girl just lost track of time, and didn't actually mess up, I'm going to murder her myself." She grabbed Kagome by the back of her neck and dragged her to the center of the room, where she'd drawn a circle.

Kagome struggled heroically, but in the end, she was a just a human miko whose powers were bound (again) against a full fledged noble demoness. She was quickly dumped in the center of the room. "Now, be still, or I'll have to punish you later."

_You can kiss my butt, you little devil woman!_ Kagome thought, her look saying it all. Mamemitsu pressed her claws to Kagome's throat. "Don't think I won't kill you girl. Sesshoumaru only needs to see you alive for a second. After that, there's no need for you."

Kagome couldn't help the small shiver of fear she felt. _Sesshoumaru. . . Help._

**! Sesshoumaru !**

Sesshoumaru practically flew to his mother's rooms. She dared to take what belonged to him! She may be Lady of the West, but he was Lord. He was the alpha! She would respect that claim, if nothing else!

He slammed her door open, starting to feel his beast coming lose. "Where is she?"

Mamemitsu looked up from her drawing. "Where is who?"

Sesshoumaru snarled and felt his hackles rising. He forced himself to calm. "I know that you have taken the miko. Return her."

Mamemitsu tapped her chin in thought. "Hmmm. . . Did you mean that annoyingly insubordinate human from yesterday? I had quite forgotten about her."

Sesshoumaru could feel his beast thrusting forward, trying to gain control. He pushed it back down, trying to regain the feeling of ice. "What do you want?" He growled.

Mamemitsu stood. "You know what I want." Mamemitsu said calmly. "Now get out of my rooms. You can tell me when you've made a decision."

Sesshoumaru lunged forward, thinking to force the information from her. But Mamemitsu had predicted this, and easily flipped him over her shoulder. "Do not act like a misbehaving pup, Sesshoumaru." She said, a mocking tone creeping into her voice. "After all, pups will be punished."

Sesshoumaru stood with a growl, trying to find the normal calm he fought with. But the overwhelming need to find and protect Kagome was interfering with his mental process. He lunged forward again, and his mother sidestepped him.

Sesshoumaru crashed into the wall, and slowly stood.

"You know what I want, Sesshoumaru." Mamemitsu called. "And don't think for a moment that you're strong enough to defeat me. With only one arm, you'd be lucky to beat a guardsman." With that she stepped into her transportation circle and disappeared.

Sesshoumaru wanted to kill something, but knew that taking it out on someone would only make matters worse. Kagome would never forgive him. He had to think rationally, even as he wanted to go on a rampage.

_Mother had to have sent her somewhere she wouldn't be harmed until I made the agreement. It would also have to be somewhere she thinks I won't think of or won't be able to get into-_

_**KAGOME!**_ Sesshoumaru's inner youkai was going crazy. _**Find Kagome!**_

Sesshoumaru couldn't wrestle down his youkai, and his eyes started to bleed. _Knock it off. . . We can't. . . you shouldn't. . . we mustn't. . ._

_**KAGOME!**_ Sesshoumaru lost the battle for control as his beast pushed its way forward. In a rush, Sesshoumaru transformed and started running. Though he tried to force his way through, his beasts thoughts were impenetrable. _**Find Kagome. . . Find Kagome. . . Find Kagome. . . Find Kagome. . .**_

**! Kagome !**

Kagome wasn't an idiot. Though she acted very much like an innocent ditz, the reality was that she knew more than she told. So when she arrived where ever it was that Mamemitsu sent her, she played dead. As soon as she touched the ground, she went limp and closed her eyes.

"Weak humans." Someone muttered. "Couldn't ever manage a trip without passing out."

"Better get her to a doctor." Another voice muttered. "Mamemitsu isn't going to be happy if the bait isn't good enough to last."

Kagome felt someone lift her up. "I'll take her up." The first voice called. "How long do we have to put up with her?

"Until Sesshoumaru signs the paperwork making Lady Mamemitsu ruling Lady of the West, instead of just a formality title." The second voice called. "Haven't you heard this three or four hundred times?"

"Yeah, but it's annoying to have to remember."

"Oh, just dump her in a cell already!" Kagome felt herself moving, and heard one last thing before she had to focus on keeping down her lunch.

"Hey, keep her in one of the special cells. Otherwise Sesshoumaru will find her before Lady Mamemitsu kills him."

**! Sesshoumaru !**

After several hours of struggling, Sesshoumaru finally took control of his own body again. As he did so, his body transformed back into his human form. He sat for a moment, ensuring that his inner demon would not break loose again. Then he opened his eyes.

He realized with a jolt where he was: Kagome's room. Logically, he supposed it made sense. This is where Kagome's scent was strongest, and his inner beast was flipping out over her. So of course it would look for comfort from her scent perfectly logical.

But it almost scared him that his beast went to the point where only Kagome's scent could restore his sanity. It was only supposed to happen when it came to a MATE.

_**I want Kagome.**_ His inner beast's normal assurance had been reduced to a whimper, so pitiful that Sesshoumaru felt sorry for it.

_We will have her returned. But you must let me plan._

_**I want Kagome.**_ It receded to the back of his mind without even a fight.

Sesshoumaru pushed his emotions off to the side. He couldn't think with them, and certainly was not prepared to deal with the emotions that were springing up in him. He focused on finding a way to make this work without putting Kagome in more danger or let his mother have what she wanted.

He felt something coming, and stood with a growl. If anyone saw him like this, he'd have to kill them. He waited, then stiffened as he recognized the aura. _InuYasha. . ._

"Kagome! I leave for a few days and I find you-" Sesshoumaru wasn't sure whether to laugh or growl.

"As you can see, little brother, I am not Kagome." Sesshoumaru said coldly.

InuYasha looked around. "Where the hell is she? Her scent's everywhere."

"She is not here." Sesshoumaru said shortly.

"Where is she?" InuYasha demanded. "Stop avoiding the question."

Sesshoumaru bit back a snarl. "I do not know."

InuYasha stared. "You don't know?" He asked slowly.

"That is what I said, InuYasha." Really, he didn't have time to waste in such a stupid conversation. He needed to focus on finding the damned girl.

InuYasha, however, seemed to have made it his job to make him lose his focus. "You idiot!" He crashed through Sesshoumaru, giving him the feel of having ice water pushed through him. "What the hell's going on! Aren't you not supposed to go farther than you can hear her?"

Sesshoumaru growled. "That requirement was changed. I could not leave the miko's hearing range. As this was unacceptable to both parties, she ordered me to disregard the distance requirement."

InuYasha stared at him. "So you have no idea where the hell she is or what's happened to her?"

Sesshoumaru ignored him. _Think. . . How to prove the half-breed wrong. . . Wait a second! The distance requirement. What were her exact words?_ He thought, and after a moment, the conversation played back to him.

_Kagome watched Sesshoumaru carefully, and she sobered. __"Sesshoumaru, I understand that you have a reputation here that you wish to preserve. I will try to respect that to the best of my ability." She stood. "And while we are in your palace, I order you to be where ever you deem fit, and to ignore distance restriction part of the curse."_

". . . and that's why I said we couldn't trust you! But no one wants to listen to me. Even though I'm right!" InuYasha said. Apparently he'd finished his rant.

Sesshoumaru ignored him, knowing that he was waiting for some kind of response. He would get none from Sesshoumaru. Instead, Sesshoumaru focused on doing the one thing he'd never thought he'd do: shorten his movement range.

_I want to be within Kagome's sight range._

**! Mamemitsu !**

Mamemitsu arrived at her palace, a smirk decorating her face. _He'll never look here. It's too obvious. Which is why he'll never think of it and therefore makes it perfect._ The guards let her in, and in moments she was down in the dungeons where Kagome waited.

She stood in the doorway of the dungeon, smirking at the filth that covered everything. Were it anywhere else, she'd throw a fit. But as it was a dungeon, she loved the filth more than . . . Herself! After a moment, she walked forward, confident that the human girl would be cowering in the muck.

So imagine her surprise when a glob of that muck was suddenly launched at her head. "Hey, old lady! This place is a mess. Too busy conniving to take what is rightfully Sesshoumaru's to actually take some pride in your own house?"

Mamemitsu turned slowly, looking very much like Sesshoumaru that day Kagome had thrown mud at him. "You got muck _in my hair!_"

"Yup." Kagome called cheerfully. "How very perceptive."

Mamemitsu stared in shock. "Are you mocking me?"

"That's two in a row!" Kagome called. "Give the lady a prize."

Mamemitsu had never had anyone openly mock her. She wasn't really sure what to do. So she forced herself to calm.

"Hey, do you know how much you look like Sesshoumaru?" Kagome called. _Get her riled up. . . Number 1, it'll be funny as heck. Number 2, maybe she'll reveal something I can use._ "Of course, you're a girl and all. So not like 100%, but still. If you were a guy, you'd be, like his twin."

"Wench, I suggest you shut your mouth." Mamemitsu growled. _How does Sesshoumaru put up with her?_

"Oh, but that's so boring!" Kagome whined. "Ooh! I know! Let's talk about you! For example: WHY IN THE NAME OF ALL GOOD THINGS AM I HERE?"

Now that was a question Mamemitsu could answer. "To die in front of Sesshoumaru." Mamemitsu answered. Kagome blanched, but let her continue. "I've seen for myself the evidence of his affection. Should you die, it would weaken him enough for me to take control."

_Evidence of his affection?_ "I can honestly say, I have no idea what you're talking about." Kagome said. "Sesshoumaru hired me to help him with the paperwork that he was swamped with and to help Rin with her powers. That's the extent of our relationship."

"Oh really? So, my son didn't lie to you about the koiyoukai in the fish pond?" Mamemitsu asked. "He didn't go under your window for the comfort of your scent? He didn't pick you up and carry you to your bed when you fell asleep in the garden?" Kagome's mind was in a whirl. _He did. . . What?_ "And he didn't go into a full rage and nearly kill me when he found out you were gone and I had something to do with it?"

Kagome shook her head. "I'm sure you misunderstood in every situation. . . And wait a second! You mean that whole story with the criminal eating koiyoukai was a lie!"

Mamemitsu raised an eyebrow. "Criminal eating koiyoukai? How absurd. The koiyoukai in that pond are just perverts, not carnivores."

Kagome growled. "I'm going to kill him! He told me there were man-eating koiyoukai in that pond! I wanted to go swimming!"

Mamemitsu stared at her. _**I wonder who Sesshoumaru should be more afraid of: us, or that miko.**_

_Don't be absurd. This miko is nothing compared to us._

"Miko, cease your foolishness." Mamemitsu snapped. Kagome ignored her, continuing to rant about Sesshoumaru's lie. "I said, **enough!**" With the last word, the binding spell on Kagome burned into her, making her bite her lip to keep from crying out. "I will not listen to your foolishness any longer!" Mamemitsu pressed down with her will, and Kagome's power was pulled even tighter. Kagome's face became white. "You will be a perfectly _silent_ hostage. And when Sesshoumaru comes, you'll die like a good little girl. _Is that clear?_"

Kagome fought to keep her body upright, to not fall beneath Mamemitsu's power. "Go to hell, bitch." She said, her voice deadly calm. And then she fainted.

Mamemitsu smirked. "Pathetic humans." She whispered. "They always give out in the end."

She headed back up to the castle, still secure of her position. _Tomorrow, I'll go to Sesshoumaru's again. The stupid pup will not deny me twice._

"Mamemitsu-sama." A voice called to her quietly. Mamemitsu turned to see her housekeeper calling her.

"What is it, dolt?"

"The guards have reported a small white mass heading for the castle." The housekeeper whispered. "Apparently, it looks like Lord Sesshoumaru."

_Impossible._ Mamemitsu said, her mind going into a panic. _I'm not ready for a fight yet!_ She ran as fast as possible to the wall of her palace, then stopped in shock. It really was Sesshoumaru. _How could he have found her?_

"Set up a perimeter." Mamemitsu shouted. "Do not let him in!"

Everyone thought it, but no one wanted to say it directly to their lady's face: Since when could anyone stop Sesshoumaru?

That's when Sesshoumaru smashed into the first wall.

**! Sesshoumaru !**

Sesshoumaru stood shakily, looking around him. _**Definitely not one of our best ideas.**_

Sesshoumaru had to agree. He'd lost track of the amount of wall he'd broken through, stairs he'd fallen down, and stairs he'd been dragged up. The amount made him shiver.

"Geez!" InuYasha shouted, drifting in through the ceiling. "What the hell was that? I thought you were going to end up killing yourself."

"Half breed, be silent." Sesshoumaru hissed. "Unless you wish for my mother to find us before the miko is safe."

InuYasha reduced to grumbling, and Sesshoumaru began to look around. He saw now that he was in the dungeon, and grimaced at the thought of Kagome being here. He quickly shook his head. _I am not thinking like that._ Carefully, he took a whiff, scenting out Kagome easily. He went to her cell. "Miko, what predicament have you gotten yourself into this time?"

Only silence answered him. Sesshoumaru looked into the cell, worried now. "Miko? This Sesshoumaru spoke to you!" Still no answer. "Miko!" He slashed at the cell bars with his poison whip, and they fell apart on contact. Looking in, he found Kagome on the floor, still passed out from Mamemitsu's command.

Sesshoumaru's beast instantly took over. Sesshoumaru thought for sure that Kagome would be killed by him, but his beast surprised him. Instead of transforming, his beast merely took control of his body. He grabbed Kagome gently and pulled her close, enveloping her in its aura. Sesshoumaru was surprised to see that her breathing eased nearly instantly.

_Do you actually know what you're doing?_

_**Kagome is struggling against the binding spell. She must be calmed in order to wake up.**_

"Sesshoumaru!" InuYasha snarled. "What the hell are you doing?" Sesshoumaru's beast turned to glare at InuYasha, and he froze. "You're that worried about her?" He whispered, mostly to himself.

Sesshoumaru's beast chose to ignore him, and instead looked at the binding spell. He growled, as if that would make it disappear. Then he licked it softly, and yelped as the youkai stung his tongue. _**That hurt!**_

_Gee, I wonder why? Maybe because it's MOTHER'S youkai_.

Kagome groaned as her eyelids fluttered. After a moment, she opened her eyes. "Sesshoumaru?" She whispered.

Sesshoumaru's beast refused to return control to Sesshoumaru. Instead, he buried his head in her hair, reveling in her scent. _**She's safe. **_

"Sesshoumaru, are you feeling okay?" Kagome asked, feeling her heart pound. She didn't want him to back away, but knew that it wasn't really him that was doing this. It just wasn't a Sesshoumaru move.

"Sesshoumaru!" InuYasha snarled. "She's okay now. So let her go, you stupid beast."

Sesshoumaru's beast growled, pulling her tighter. Kagome relaxed while simultaneously glaring at InuYasha, wanting to allow Sesshoumaru to hold her.

But it wasn't safe.

Pulling together all her resolve, Kagome gently pushed Sesshoumaru off. "Sesshoumaru, what's wrong with you? You're not acting very Sesshoumaru-ish." That's when she saw his blood red eyes. _Oh kami. . . His beast is control._ "Nice. . . Nice doggy." Kagome said, backing away slowly. "You don't want to eat me. I know you don't like me very much, but I promise, I'm only trying to help! Please don't eat-"

Sesshoumaru's beast lunged forward, hugging her again. He nestled his head back into her hair, growling softly. After a moment, Kagome got it. "You. . . Don't hate me?"

Sesshoumaru's beast shook his head.

"So, Sesshoumaru doesn't like me?" She'd expected as much, but hadn't had the nerve to ask out loud.

Sesshoumaru's beast growled louder and pulled her closer.

Kagome bit her lip nervously. "So, he likes me."

Sesshoumaru nodded.

Kagome smiled. "Then we have a problem." Sesshoumaru's beast pulled away, whining. "Because, I. . . I-"

A clang resounded down to them. "This is the last place we've looked. He has to be here!" Mamemitsu's voice carried down to them easily.

Kagome panicked. "Sesshoumaru, you need to go now."

Sesshoumaru's beast growled, releasing her only to crouch by the entrance. _**Protect Kagome.**_

_If you want to protect her, then give me control._

Reluctantly, Sesshoumaru's beast relinquished control. Sesshoumaru quickly straightened, assessing the situation in nanoseconds. He shot a glance at Kagome, and saw she was in no condition to fight. The binding spell had been released, but she was still drained from fighting it.

He also knew that his mother and her guards were rushing down as he thought, and would arrive in about a minute. That didn't give him much time to plan.

Mamemitsu was about 30 seconds away when Sesshoumaru felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Kagome standing next to him. "Sesshoumaru, you need to leave."

"This Sesshoumaru runs from no one." He growled.

Kagome growled back. "This is not the time for your arrogant pride! She's after your lands and your title. Saving me will not help you do that, you idiot!"

"This Sesshoumaru has orders from the gods to not allow you to die." Sesshoumaru snarled, trying to focus on the doorway.

Kagome placed herself in front of him. "Then consider this your new order." She hissed. "I order you to return to the Western Palace, and _do not_ save me!"

The order took effect immediately, as Kagome placed all her power behind it. Sesshoumaru stared down at her, for once his face filled with emotion. "Why?" He demanded. He wanted, no he _needed_, to understand. Why couldn't he protect her? Why wouldn't she let him? Would she really rather die than let a demon help her?

"Because I want you to live." Kagome whispered, as the curse began to pull on him. He was slowly being dragged back, though he put everything he had into staying put. _I'll never see him again. I'm going to die here._

Sesshoumaru felt himself going back, knew he was losing ground. But he still fought, determined to protect her. But her next words shocked him so much that he momentarily forgot to fight.

"Because I love you."

**! Palace of the Gods !**

For the first time in 250 years, the Palace of the Gods was silent. Every god in existence was huddled around the viewing screen that displayed Sesshoumaru and Kagome. The silence seemed never ending.

Finally, Amaterasu spoke. "I believe that most of you have some jobs to do." With a sudden flurry, everyone but Inugami, Amaterasu, and InuTaisho left.

InuTaisho stared at the screen. "You were right, Amaterasu." He whispered. "You were always right."

"I usually am." Amaterasu whispered back, coming to sit beside him. The weak joke died quickly.

"It's too soon." Inugami said softly. "He hasn't come to terms with his own feelings yet."

"That damn pup's going to screw up the only chance he has." InuTaisho said, gazing as his son was dragged away.

Amaterasu looked as well. "Maybe he just needs a little bit more help."

**! Sesshoumaru !**

He'd arrive nearly twelve hours ago. He'd been found and brought to his bed ten hours ago. He knew they were all worried about him, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"_Because I love you."_

He'd heard those words so many times, from so many demons. He'd shrugged them off, never been troubled by them before.

So why did it matter this time?

Even after twelve hours, he didn't have an answer.

"Silly little Maru-chan." Sesshoumaru jolted upright, searching his room for the intruder. Only one woman in the world had _dared_ to call him. . . He shivered at the thought of the name. He layed back down, intending to ignore his over active brain.

"Aren't you the one that taught me that ignoring a problem doesn't help?" Sesshoumaru sat up more slowly this time, and nearly groaned when he saw the ghostly figure at the end of his bed.

"Izayoi." He muttered. It wasn't that he had hated the human woman. He'd considered her beneath his notice until she started calling him "Maru-chan." Then he'd only noticed her to find fault with her. She knew that he didn't approve of her, and only didn't hate her because she was too beneath him. But that didn't stop her from using every means within her power to make him notice her.

"And here I thought you would have forgotten me." A strangely familiar glint in her eyes told him she was amused by him.

_That looks like. . . Kagome._

"That, my dear boy, is exactly why I'm here." Izayoi said, smiling gently. "Because of Kagome."

Sesshoumaru lay back down and shut his eyes. "Amaterasu sent you, didn't she?"

Izayoi nodded and came to sit beside him. "You know, I really like Kagome."

"You had a habit of liking everyone." Sesshoumaru growled. "Even those that wanted to smash you into pieces."

Izayoi giggled. "Now Maru-chan. Life is so much more fun if you decide to like everyone." She looked down at him and casually brushed away a lock of hair from his eyes. "But you have yet to ask the correct question."

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Why do you like the miko?"

Izayoi glared at him. "Calling her two different things is just going to cause you problems in the long run."

Sesshoumaru and Izayoi faced each other in a staring contest. Izayoi smirked. "I've got all of eternity. You've got maybe one day before Mamemitsu gets tired of dealing with Kagome's attitude."

Sesshoumaru and Izayoi continued their staring contest until finally, Sesshoumaru sighed. "Why do you like Kagome?"

Izayoi smiled. "Because she's like the rain."

Sesshoumaru lay back down with a groan. "If you are going to be abstract, then leave."

"Do you remember when your father was trying to explain how a person's scent tells a lot about them?" Izayoi asked, playing with his tail as she spoke. "He said that the qualities of a person affect the way the smell." She laughed. "And you said you were surprised that I didn't smell like a skunk, considering that I was as annoying as one."

Sesshoumaru had to smirk. It had been funny to see her sputter about his rudeness.

"Well, I remember what Tai-kun said about the smell of rain." Izayoi said, hopping off the bed. "A person with the rain in their scent somehow manages to wash away all your worries and flaws, and see straight to the shining qualities that you hid inside you." Izayoi walked to the window. "She did that with InuYasha first. He was lost after I died, and he got so many bad habits. She set him back on his path, and now he'll be able to join your father and me in heaven." She turned to him. "Now she's done the same to you. You're no longer the heartless taiyoukai I met 250 years ago."

She started to fade, and so imparted the last bit of wisdom she could. "You've changed Sesshoumaru, for the better. Now, you just need to recognize those changes. Learn to love."

_Love?_ Sesshoumaru thought, once Izayoi was gone. _Such a useless emotion. I couldn't possibly feel such a thing._ He thought for a moment, then mentally turned to his inner youkai. _You have no comment on the subject?_

_**Sure I do. YOU'RE AN IDIOT!**_

_Explain._

_**I've been trying to get you to see the light for ages! WE! LOVE! HER!**_

_Impossible._

_**We're calmed by her scent. We always want to protect her. We want her by us all the time. And most importantly, the thought of her dead caused us physical pain. WHAT MORE DO YOU NEED!**_

_It's. . . impossible._

_**Why are you lying to yourself? You are not that weak!**_

_It is not possible._ Sesshoumaru could feel himself shaking. He had walls for a reason. He'd purposely isolated himself from his emotions. _It is just not possible._

_**Then say it, just once. If it's not possible, then it'll have no effect, and we can go on with our merry lives.**_

Sesshoumaru hesitated. What if it was true? What if all his barriers had been dissolved by a mere human girl?

_**Scared? How pathetic!**_

With a growl, Sesshoumaru spoke. "I love Kagome."

At first, nothing happened. Then a sense of rightness filled Sesshoumaru. "Kami, it's true." He whispered. "I love Kagome."

Sesshoumaru glowed white, and a soft voice filled the room. "**Sesshoumaru, Son of InuTaisho, Lord of the Western Lands. You have learned your lesson.**" Amaterasu's voice resounded through the room. "**You are free.**"

---------------------------------------------------------------------Author's Rant---------------------------------------------------------------------

Horse Wolves: It's about time.

Obsessive_Goddess: I like taking my time. The idea of Sesshoumaru meeting Kagome and then falling in love with her in like two seconds is stupid.

Sesshoumaru: The idea of this Sesshoumaru falling in love with the miko at all is stupid.

Kagome: OG, you're so mean! God, you're going to kill me at this rate.

Obsessive_Goddess: **[shares conspiritoral look with HW]** I'd be careful, Kagome. You might give me ideas.

Horse Wolves: Horrible ideas

Obsessive_Goddess: Ever so evil ideas.

Sesshoumaru: Kill her off! That would solve all our problems.

Obsessive_Goddess: How about this? I kill Kagome, and you let me write another fanfic with you.

Horse Wolves: You can't be serious!

Sesshoumaru: Deal!

Kagome: Don't I get a say in this?

Obsessive_Goddess: Nope.

---------------------------------------------------------------------End of Author's Rant---------------------------------------------------------------------


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! As of today, I am officially a legal adult. Finally, a real license! So, as a part of my gift to the world on my birthday, I am updating an extra chapter for you guys. You're welcome!

**_Last Time:_**

_At first, nothing happened. Then a sense of rightness filled Sesshoumaru. "Kami, it's true." He whispered. "I love Kagome."_

_Mamemitsu glowed white, and a soft voice filled the room. **"Sesshoumaru, Son of InuTaisho, Lord of the Western Lands. You have learned your lesson.**__" Amaterasu's voice resounded through the room. "__**You are free.**__"_

_**CHAPTER 22: BATTLES AND VICTORIES**_

Kagome sat with InuYasha, frustrated at the slow rate of healing that was forced upon her. "I hate being human." She whispered.

"So do I." InuYasha answered. "Luckily, I don't have to deal with that anymore."

Kagome chuckled weakly, wincing as that simple movement caused her pain. She closed her eyes and pretended for a second that Mamemitsu hadn't beaten her within an inch of her life, and that she wasn't going to die from internal bleeding. It was nice to pretend.

"Kagome, how do you feel?" InuYasha asked. He felt helpless, something he wasn't used to. Damn it, he should be able to help!

Kagome smiled. "I'm fine, InuYasha. It'll just take my miko powers a bit longer than normal to heal me since they're bound and all."

"Liar." InuYasha muttered. "You can't even move."

Kagome shut her eyes again. "Just let me pretend, InuYasha." She whispered. _Let me pretend that I'm okay. Let me pretend that I'm with Sesshoumaru. Let me pretend that he's smiling down at me. Let me pretend he's saying "I love you too."_

"Did you mean what you said to Sesshoumaru?" InuYasha asked.

But she was already asleep, dreaming of the could have beens. With a sigh, InuYasha leaned over her. "Five years ago, I would have said you'd picked the wrong guy to love again." InuYasha told her. "Now, I'm not so sure."

**! Sesshoumaru !**

Sesshoumaru waited for the other shoe to drop. There was no way he was free, just like that. These gods had caused him too many problems over the past two months to simply disappear now. There had to be a catch.

Tentatively, he thought to himself. _I am going to save Kagome._ He took a step forward. Then another. And another. And then he started going faster. Then he started running. After a few moments, he smirked. _I really am free._ He gathered his youkai around him, and with all the speed he could muster, he started flying. _Kagome, I'm coming._

**! Kagome !**

Kagome's breathing became shallower, and it was all she could do to force her lungs to cooperate. _Looks like I'm finally at the end of my rope._ She thought.

"Kagome, just hold on!" InuYasha cried, desperately trying to keep her in place. "You'll be okay! Just don't give up!"

"Inu. . .Yasha. . ." Kagome breathed, struggling to make herself heard. "Don't. . . be. . . Stupid."

InuYasha glared. "Don't waste your breath insulting me. You can do that once you're well." He became desperate as Kagome's breathing worsened. "Damn it all! Are you really that weak that you're going to die?"

Kagome eyed him. "Sit." InuYasha fell forward, and though he felt like cursing her out for wasting time, it was worth it to hear her whispering chuckle. "InuYasha. . . Help. . . One. . . Last. . . Time."

InuYasha was immediately at her side. "Anything."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Shikon. . . No. . . Tama." Kagome managed. "Get. . . It. . . Out."

InuYasha stared at her. "Kagome, that could kill you!"

"I'm. . . already. . . Halfway. . . There." Kagome said weakly. She could almost feel herself slipping away. "You. . . Promised."

InuYasha stared at her, knowing that he'd broken enough unspoken promises that this one had to count. "You're a damn idiot!" He announced.

Kagome just smiled. _I know._

InuYasha reached towards her, or more specifically, to the star shaped scar that had remained when the Shikon no Tama had left her body. His ghostly hand slipped into her side, and she shivered on contact. "Sorry." He whispered.

"It's. . . okay." Kagome bit her lip. _Just a little pain. Just a little, and it'll all be over._

InuYasha focused, and his hand became tangible. With all the force he could muster, her ripped the jewel from it's hiding place inside her body. Kagome let out a small cry, then went silent. The jewel fell to the ground as InuYasha lost his focus.

"Damn it, Kagome! I told you it would kill you!" InuYasha shouted, panicking now.

Kagome ignored him. "Shikon. . . No. . . tama." She whispered.

InuYasha snarled. "You're a total moron! You deserve to die!" _Why are you forcing me to watch you kill yourself?_ He focused and managed to drop the Shikon no Tama into her lap.

Kagome concentrated on the jewel, and its power flooded through her. The binding spell burst, but Kagome was so far gone that she didn't even feel it. She was slipping away much faster than she thought. She closed her eyes, concentrating her power on the jewel in her lap.

_You called, daughter?_ The image of Midoriko floated before her. _You are ready to make your wish?_

_I am._ Kagome answered, now unable to speak.

Midoriko frowned. _Healing yourself will solve nothing, child._

_Than I guess it is good that I am not trying to heal myself._ Kagome's answer startled the ancestral miko. _May I make my wish?_

_It has always been your right._ Midoriko answered.

_I wish for Sesshoumaru to have the power he needs to change the world._ She said. She had read her history books, and with her knowledge, she also knew an essential fact. Every major thing in Japan's history centered around the Western Lands. And with his lifespan, it was almost certain that Sesshoumaru would still be in charge in 500 years. He had made her world what it was. _That is my wish._

The Shikon no Tama glowed, and rose from its place on her lap. "Good thinking, Kagome!" InuYasha crowed. "Now you'll heal real-"

The Shikon no Tama's light faded, and after a moment, disappeared, taking the Shikon no Tama with it.

"Kagome, what the hell just happened?" InuYasha demanded. He turned to her, furious. "You were supposed to wish that you were healed! So why is the Shikon no Tama gone?"

Kagome was ignoring him again, and he growled. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" She still didn't answer. With a growl, he focused enough to nudge her. "Hey!"

That's when he noticed that she wasn't breathing. "Kagome?" He asked. "Please, tell me you're still here." He looked at her face, really looked, and the world stopped. The light that always emanated from her, even moments before as she lay dying, was gone. Even the joy that always lived in her eyes had disappeared.

Kagome Higurashi, the now former Miko of the Shikon, was dead.

InuYasha stared at her body, afraid to move, afraid to move at all. As if by staying frozen, he could bring her back.

He didn't even bother to move when something glowed behind him. It wasn't until he heard the one voice he thought he'd never want to hear that he finally came back to life.

"Move, half-breed."

InuYasha whirled, and saw Sesshoumaru standing in front of him, standing in full glory with his arm restored. "What the hell are you doing here, bastard?" InuYasha demanded, not even realizing that tears were falling down his face. "Aren't you supposed to be killing something?"

"Move."

Something in his voice made InuYasha really look at Sesshoumaru. He finally saw his blood red eyes, and the way that he was barely holding onto his control. And suddenly, it all clicked. "You love her too." He whispered.

Sesshoumaru was out of patience. He unsheathed Tenseiga to bash InuYasha to the side before stepping forward. He stood over her and instantly saw the death gods. With a single slash, he sent their heads rolling. Then he pushed her soul back into her body with the flat of Tenseiga's blade, not trusting it to return as it should. After all, nothing else had gone as expected with the damned girl.

InuYasha watched as Kagome's wounds slowly healed, speeding up as they did so. In mere seconds, the color returned to her face. Then her breathing started, shallow at first, then becoming more regular. Her wounds healed faster than he could see, and in a few moments, Kagome opened her eyes.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what had just happened. Kagome stood slowly, testing her body to make sure it worked. Once she was sure, she turned to Sesshoumaru and bowed as low as possible. No words were necessary.

Sesshoumaru took the extra steps forward and wrapped his arms around her. Even though a part of him was screaming that this wasn't right, for this one second, he didn't care. He pulled her as close as he dared, and just stood for a moment, breathing in her scent.

Kagome let him hold her, knowing that he needed to be soothed as much as she did. But after a moment, she pushed him away. _My heart can't take this._ She decided to be angry instead. Anger was easier.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She hissed. "I distinctly ordered you to go away!"

Sesshoumaru stiffened as she pulled away, and his hackles rose when she dared to yell at him. "You presume that this Sesshoumaru will follow your orders." Sesshoumaru growled.

"Well, wasn't that the point of the curse?" Kagome snapped.

Sesshoumaru was tempted to smirk. "This Sesshoumaru knows of no curse."

Kagome visibly twitched, but managed to remain calm. "Did you drink stupid juice this morning? Or did that thick head of yours finally crack?"

Sesshoumaru kept his face expressionless. "I assure you, this Sesshoumaru is quite well."

Kagome tried taking a deep breath, but gave up halfway. "Screw it. Bad dog!" She waited, a smirk on her face.

But nothing happened. Kagome tried again. "I said, bad dog." Again, there was no reaction.

Sesshoumaru watched in amusement as comprehension dawned on her. Instantly, her anger melted away. She turned her brilliant smile on him, and he almost stopped breathing. "Congratulations, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru merely nodded before turning away. "Miko, leave."

Kagome froze. "Excuse me?"

"I said, leave." He turned to her, and all the feeling he had tried to lock away returned with a vengeance. He was drowning, and the only life boat he could think of was to hide it all away. "I do not wish for your presence to interfere. A weakling like yourself would only be in the way."

Kagome marched up behind him and grabbed at his arm. "I don't care if the curse has ended. I am still going to help."

Sesshoumaru whirled on her, clasping a hand around her throat. "I believe I told you what would happen when this curse ended." He looked at her, waiting for the disappointment that would follow the fear that would creep into her eyes.

But it never appeared. Kagome just stared back at him. "If you're gonna do it, then do it." She snapped. "Cause otherwise, I have just as much reason to fight this bitch as you do."

Sesshoumaru stared at her. "Why are you unafraid?" He asked.

Kagome smiled. "Cause if you wanted me dead, you wouldn't have saved me."

Sesshoumaru glared at her before dropping her. "I have better things to do than kill a miko." He announced.

Kagome just kept grinning. "Of course." She turned away and started for the stairs. "Now, where in the hell is that bitch? I'm going to murder her!"

Sesshoumaru blinked at her sudden mood switch. But before he could move forward, InuYasha's voice stopped him. "You really do love her." Sesshoumaru didn't answer, but he didn't deny the charge either. InuYasha sighed. "Of all the people in the world, it had to be you."

Sesshoumaru turned. "Is there a point to this, half breed?"

InuYasha ignored him staring up to about where Kagome would be at the moment. "I lied to her, when I said I didn't know why I stayed behind." He whispered. "When I was getting dragged down to hell with Kikyo, I saw Kagome standing off at the side. She was crying. She hadn't said a word against my choice, and had smiled and supported me. But when she thought I wasn't looking, she cried for me.

"That's when it finally dawned on me. I didn't see Kagome as Kikyo. I saw Kikyo as Kagome. I wanted to stay with Kagome. She'd never been able to protect herself, whether physically or emotionally. I wanted to be able to protect her.

"When I opened my eyes next, I was floating next to her. That crazy goddess was next to me." InuYasha thought for a moment. "Her names starts with an A."

"Amaterasu." Sesshoumaru growled.

"Yeah, that's her." InuYasha agreed. "She told me that in light of my deeds in life, she would allow me to stay behind in death to protect the one I loved." He turned to Sesshoumaru then. "On the condition that if ever someone else became her protector, I would move on."

Sesshoumaru stiffened. "This Sesshoumaru never said-" He stopped when he saw how transparent InuYasha was becoming.

"Yeah, whatever." InuYasha dismissed his claim. "You don't need to say it. Your actions say it for you." His form flickered, wavering between this plane and the next. "I'm counting on you, Sesshoumaru. Protect her." And with that, he disappeared completely.

**! Kagome !**

Kagome smiled as she loosed another bolt of purifying energy on the next guard. "Take that, you jerks!" She shouted, rounding on the next one. He was already flying towards her, so she erected a barrier, putting a bit of juice behind it. He slammed into the barrier and screamed as he was instantly purified into ash. Kagome used her senses, and found that there were no longer any guars in the surrounding area. She dropped her barrier with a smile. "I am just that good."

"Are you done with your childish antics, Miko?"

Kagome yelped and whirled to see Sesshoumarustanding behind her. "Don't do that!" She shouted.

Sesshoumaru merely raised an eyebrow mockingly. "Do you have a plan, or do you make this up as you go?"

"Hey!" Kagome shouted, poking him in the chest. "I have a very good plan, thank you very much." With that, she ducked around him and sent off another ball of purifying energy. It hit the demon who had been trying to sneak up on them in the face, and he purified instantly.

Sesshoumaru waited as Kagome checked the area again, then nodded. "Okay, here's the plan." She turned to Sesshoumaru. "You go find your mother. I certainly don't have the power to beat her. But you do. So don't waste your time fighting her minions. Leave that to me." She turned and shot off another blast, catching another demon.

Sesshoumaru nodded. She actually had the basic idea of a plan. And it wasn't half bad either.

_**Not half bad! She's putting herself in danger!**_

_If she cannot help herself against a small batch of weaklings, then what good is she?_

_**You don't mean that, and you know it! You're just as worried as I am. Now tell her no!**_

_She can handle herself._

His beast didn't even bother to answer. Instead, he showed Sesshoumaru an image he'd rather forget: Kagome dead in his mother's dungeon.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Miko, you must leave. You will only get in my way."

Once, such a thing would have put Kagome into a rage. But she knew him much better now. "Screw you." She said, turning towards the stairs to the next level. "You say I can't order you anymore. Well you certainly cannot order me. " She marched up the stairs, knowing that he was following. "A friendly suggestion might be listened to. But I'm not leaving when we both know I am perfectly capable of helping."

"Like you did the last time?" Sesshoumaru growled.

Kagome whirled on him. "I had my power bound last time, you idiot!" Kagome hissed. "You try fighting anyone without weapons and with your power trapped behind bars!"

Sesshoumaru remained calm. "I, at least, would have my own strength to rely on. Without your holy powers, you are nothing."

Kagome gaped at him. It took a moment before she could answer. "Go kill your mother already." She whispered. "Before I accidentally purify you." She turned around and kept going up the stairs, power crackling around her. She made it to the top quickly and started purifying every demon in sight.

As she fought, Sesshoumaru managed to force himself to leave. _**I think I was wrong to say she was in danger.**_

_You think? Maybe that would have been good to have said about 30 seconds ago! _

_**Give me a break! We're new to this!**_

_Then how about you keep quite for three seconds!_

Sesshoumaru ran, making sure to kill more than a few demons as he ran. Less for Kagome to worry about. But even with that, he made it to his mother's room in exactly two minutes.

Mamemitsu waited for him, her eyes blazing. "So, Sesshoumaru. I see you've returned. Didn't you enjoy retreating?"

Sesshoumaru forced himself to remain calm. "I have come to settle this at last, Mother."

Mamemitsu stood slowly. "Do you think you have the power to take me on, pup?"

Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow. "I do not think. I know." He strode forward, stopping when he was only a few feet away from his mother. "I am finished playing games with you, Mother."

Mamemitsu tensed. "Then let's stop playing."

The two taiyoukai lunged forward, death written on their faces.

**! Kagome !**

Kagome purified the last one on the third floor, and could feel her power was only at half its normal strength. She wiped some sweat off her forehead. _I'm not going to fall. I'm going to get this done just like I told Sesshoumaru I would. And then I'm going to laugh in his face and do the perfect victory dance!_

She ran up the next flight of stairs and found three demons guarding the door. She saw the youkai that surrounded them, and knew they were probably Mamemitsu's personal guards. _Shit! This is not turning out well._

One of the guards stepped forward. "Well, well, little miko. Having fun?"

Kagome ran several different ideas through her head, but none of them seemed to be able to work. _I did not come this far to turn back now. _Quickly, before the three demons realized what was happening, Kagome sent two ball of purifying energy. When the smoke from the explosion cleared, only on guard was left standing.

The guard growled. "How dare you." He hissed, drawing his sword and taking a stance.

Kagome just knew he was going to charge at her. So when he did, she stood there waiting. _I really hope this works._ When the demon swung at her head, she ducked and rolled forward. The demon sped past her and crashed into the wall, unable to stop in time.

"Yes!" Kagome shouted, grinning from ear to ear. "Just like in the movies!" Then the guard started to move. "Uh oh!" She sprinted forward to the other two guards' remains. She'd spotted a bow and a few arrows before she'd purified them. She spotted them and smiled. "And bingo was his name-o." She said with a grin. She strung the bow and turned, firing a warning shot.

"Now we're even!" She shouted.

**! Sesshoumaru !**

Sesshoumaru rolled and stood once more, panting as he faced Mamemitsu. She certainly hadn't let her skills rust while she'd been gone. Hurriedly, he wiped the sweat from his face, and nearly grimaced as pain shot up his arm. He would have given up by now, if he hadn't known that Mamemitsu was in just as bad of shape.

Mamemitsu was plotting as the two of them circled. She would be damned if she would let tiredness stop her from winning. She wouldn't lose to a pup!

Sesshoumaru shifted to the right, and Mamemistu responded in kind. She watched him move, and saw he was just as dangerous as when they'd first started. Well, she wouldn't let him win just because she was tired.

The two of them rushed forward, and the dance began again.

**! Kagome !**

The battle raged on, miko versus demon. Kagome's aura was visible to all as a pink glow that stopped any attack from reaching her. She shot off another arrow, which the demon narrowly escaped. With a hiss, the demon shifted, returning to his human form. "You're rather strong for a miko." The guard crouched, her nails lengthening to form claws.

"And you are quite resilient for a demon." Kagome returned, stringing another arrow. "But I cannot simply allow you to stop me." She released the arrow, smiling with satisfaction as it grazed the guard.

Slowly, the guard drew his sword. "If you continue attacking me, I will have to kill you." Kagome's answer was to shoot another arrow at the guard. "You've asked for it, Miko!" the guard yelled. He lunged forward, his sword sending out a wave of energy, which Kagome quickly ducked.

"This just couldn't be easy, could it?" Kagome muttered, before firing another arrow.

**! Sesshoumaru !**

Sesshoumaru dropped as Mamemitsu slashed at his head. He swept her legs out from under her, but she quickly flipped, pushing off with her hands to stand across from him. "You've gotten better, Sesshoumaru." She whispered.

Sesshoumaru didn't bother to reply. He slashed Tokijin, and the attack forced Mamemitsu back. She growled and slashed her own sword, forcing Sesshoumaru to jumped to the side. "Do you think any common sword could harm me?" Mamemitsu growled. "I wield the sword given to me by my mate!"

Sesshoumaru glared at the sword at his mother's waist. _Yet another gift that Father should not have given._ He slashed again, and the sword moved of its own accord to block it. The attack was immediately deflected. Mamemitsu smiled. "Mamorimasu. It protects me against all attacks." She frowned. "The only worthwhile thing your father gave me."

Sesshoumaru growled, trying to think of a way around the sword's power. He blocked his mother's next attack and tried to slash at her, only to have the sword jump into his path. _How am I supposed to beat her when she's using that damn sword?_

_**Try taking away the sword, idiot!**_

Sesshoumaru dodged Mamemitsu's next strike, and went it for a hit. When Mamorimasu moved to block, Sesshoumaru grabbed at it. A burning pain shot up his arm, and he jumped back immediately. Mamemitsu laughed. "Mamorimasu recognizes only me as its mistress."

Sesshoumaru kept his sword at the ready, trying to ignore the pain in his new arm. _So much for that idea._

_**I really thought that would work too.**_

Sesshoumaru tried to focus. _There has to be some weakness._

_**Let me take over. Instinct rules all!**_

_Running around in a form the size of a building just randomly slashing away will not help anything, you imbecilic-_ Sesshoumaru froze. Mamemitsu slashed at him, and he rolled away with a grimace.

"Frozen in fear, Sesshoumaru?" Mamemitsu taunted. "Maybe you should just give up."

Sesshoumaru stood, a smirk on his face. "You should give up now while you have the chance, Mother."

Mamemitsu froze. "What are you talking about?"

Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword. "I know Mamorimasu's weakness."

**! Kagome !**

The battle raged, neither side taking an advantage. The guard's attacks tried to take out Kagome, but Kagome kept evading them. Likewise, every arrow Kagome shot was swept aside or dodged. It seemed as if the battle would continue until one of them messed up.

That one was Kagome. She shot a sacred arrow, grinning as it finally grazed the guard's arm. She reached for another arrow and stopped short. She had run out of arrows. She couldn't remember the last time that had happened. The guard smiled triumphantly. "You're mine, Miko!" He shouted, dashing in to slice Kagome in half.

Kagome glared at him. "You're an idiot!" She raised her hands, clasping them together as they began to glow. As the demon grew closer, she pulled back her right arm as if drawing a bow. "I'm not a miko for nothing!" She released the power in her hands, and it shot through the air like an arrow. It hit the guard in the heart as he charged at her.

Needless to say, all that was left was a pile of ash.

**! Mamemitsu !**

Mamemitsu tried desperately to dodge, but Sesshoumaru's claw caught her side. She bit back a cry as she jumped away, feeling both the poison seeping into her blood and the blood that now trickled down her side. _Damn sword! Useless!_

Sesshoumaru smirked as he saw his mother's frustrated expression. _Father had more faith in you than you realized, Mother._ He thought. _He used Mamorimasu's power to block non-physical attacks from you. He thought you were competent enough to stop physical attacks._ He lunged in again, managing to cut his mother's stomach. She hissed and drew back. Her eyes flickered, and Sesshoumaru grinned.

_Almost there._

_**Would you mind actually telling me what the plan is?**_

_You'll mess it up. I can tell._ He lunged again, and this time Mamemitsu managed to raise her sword in time to block. With a smirk, Sesshoumaru reached in with his other hand, slashing her face.

That did it for her. "You've ruined my face!" She screeched. Her already borderline eyes turned completely red, and she began to transform.

_Yes!_ Sesshoumaru said, smirking as he drew Tokijin.

_**What are you doing? She still has the sword!**_

_Does she really?_ Sesshoumaru's smirk grew as he saw his mother's waistband snap, and Mamorimasu went flying. _Cause it looks to me like the sword has left her side._ Sesshoumaru raised Tokijin, and power crackled around him. Mamemitsu charged forward, roaring her anger. Sesshoumaru swung, funneling all his power, knowing that he only had this one shot.

He felt the strike connect, and heard his mother screaming. He could smell her blood coating the room as the power in the strike literally caused her to explode. He could taste the power in the air with each breath. But none of it mattered.

Because all he could see was one small miko, staring at the whole mess in horror.

Sesshoumaru knew he had never had a chance. He wasn't even sure if he had wanted a chance. But this was who he was, and he wouldn't stop being this person, no matter who wanted him to.

She wouldn't accept that.

Sesshoumaru sheathed Tokijin and did the one thing he never thought he'd do: he ran away.

------------------------------------------------------------Author's Rant------------------------------------------------------------

Obsessive_Goddess: Now, what will my next idea be?

Sesshoumaru: You will have none.

Obsessive_Goddess: What do you mean? We had a deal!

Sesshoumaru: The deal was that you could use me in a story IF you killed Kagome.

Obsessive_Goddess: Ah, yes, that was the deal. But we never said anything about her _staying_ dead. **[grins maniacally]** I win, and I don't even have to sacrifice my story.

Horse Wolves: You are an evil genius.

Kagome: I agree. I really thought I was dead for a second.

Obsessive_Goddess: Let me say this loud and clear: I am a sappy romantic. I love happy endings. Anything that doesn't end happily, even if it means Sess and Kags dying and reuniting in the after life, leaves me with a hollow ache inside. I can't stand sad endings. So why would I even think about writing one?

Horse Wolves: It's quite true. She cried after seeing Armageddon.

Sesshoumaru: What does this have to do with _me_?

Horse Wolves: Nothing. Just stand there and look sexy.

------------------------------------------------------------End of Author's Rant------------------------------------------------------------


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Look at every chapter, and deal with the facts. InuYasha is not mine.

**_WARNING! _**Some of you might think this is the end. It's not. The last chapter will be an epilogue. As this is not, you may rest assured that this is NOT the end.

_**Last Time:**_

_Sesshoumaru knew he had never had a chance. He wasn't even sure if he had wanted a chance. But this was who he was, and he wouldn't stop being this person, no matter who wanted him to._

_She wouldn't accept that._

_Sesshoumaru sheathed Tokijin and did the one thing he never thought he'd do: he ran away._

_**CHAPTER 23: REJECTION**_

When Kagome saw Mamemitsu blow up, several thoughts sped through her head.

1._ OH MY GOD I JUST WATCHED A LIVING BEING BLOW UP!_

2. _Huh. It looked just like the movies._

3. _Ew, I did _not_ just think that._

4. _How much of this blood is Sesshoumaru's._

Thought number four was what kept Kagome frozen as she looked around at all the blood and gore. _Is all this blood Mamemitsu's? Or is her blood mixed with Sesshoumaru's? Oh my goodness, what if he's injured! What if it's his blood everywhere! Oh my kami, how badly is he hurt?_

By the time she'd calmed enough to ask her questions, Sesshoumaru was already gone. Without her focus on him, the scent of blood and guts invaded her nose. It made her dizzy, and so she quickly stepped out and closed the doors. After she took a few gulps of air, she felt much better. She started walking through the palace, looking for the room that she'd first arrived in. Maybe she'd be able to get back to the Western Palace.

She wasn't really looking forward to the conversation the two of them would have when they returned. Firstly, he'd just left her there to find her own way back. Secondly, he'd probably be upset that she was there. He'd want to forget all about the entire incident. Her arriving wouldn't help matters. But she had a legitimate excuse, besides hoping that he'd want to keep her around. All her stuff was still there!

She sighed as she continued to search. Sesshoumaru would probably pack her up and send her home. That's what she would do if she were him. She'd just have to prepare for that eventuality.

She reached the room that Mamemitsu had poofed her to and froze. She had no idea how to work the darn thing. "Shoot!" Kagome growled. "Don't tell me I have to wait for that pompous ass to come get me!"

She tried thinking of the Western Palace. She tried ordering it. She even tried asking nicely. It didn't work. "Of all the stupid things that have happened to me in all the years I've been here, this has got to be the most ridiculous one!" She sputtered. "Let me through, darn it!" Seeing that the stupid circle would not cooperate she turned with a frustrated groan.

As she did so, she saw something move in the doorway. Warily, bow and arrow in hand, she stepped towards the door. As soon as she got near, she rushed out, pointing her bow in the direction she felt youkai. She expected some remnant of a guard that she had missed.

Instead, she found a maid staring at her in complete and utter fear. "I, I wasn't trying to do anything, I swear!" The maid shouted. "I was just looking for someone!"

Kagome looked at her, and saw that she was telling the truth. She quickly loosened her hold on the bow. "Do you know how to work that magic circle?"

The maid stared at her strangely. "You're not going to kill me?"

"Not unless you give me a reason to." Kagome answered honestly. "Believe it or not, I don't go around purifying demons for the fun of it."

"But you're with _Sesshoumaru_-sama." The maid protested. "He loves killing things."

"Do you secretly want me to kill you?" Kagome asked, honestly curious. "Because it sounds like you want me to."

The maid started to tremble. "Please, Miko-sama-"

"Don't." Kagome said, dropping the bow and arrow. "I'm not going to hurt you. You have my word."

The maid relaxed a bit as Kagome slung the bow over her shoulder. "I apologize if I offended you, Miko-sama."

"My name is Kagome, just Kagome." Kagome said. "There's no reason to call me sama. Now, back to my original question. Do you know how to work the magic circle?"

The maid shook her head. "No."

Kagome sighed. "Shoot! I'm going to have to go back on foot, aren't I?" She turned and started for the steps. "I'm going to kill him! I don't even care that Rin will hate me forever! I am going to purify that gigantor of a jerk and send him to a deep and unrelenting hell!"

The maid hesitated, then called out. "Kagome-sama?"

Kagome stopped and turned. "Don't call me sama!"

The maid ignored her. "I think I know who might know how to work the circle."

**!# Sesshoumaru #!**

He'd run as far as his feet could take him, hearing his mother's voice in his head.

_Humans cannot see beyond their ridiculous notions of right and wrong._ She'd said, so many times. _In their mind, killing is wrong unless they are the ones doing the killing. Then, it's all okay. We y__oukai do not believe in such ridiculous notions. Neither should you._

He'd learned that lesson the hard way. Multiple hard ways, actually. His mother's "games," her ways of forcing him to learn to kill and how to mentally deal with death. Like the kill or be killed game, when she locked him in a room with a starving and wounded human and refused to release him until it was dead.

Or her favorite, make Sesshoumaru go on a rampage game, when she would dump him in the middle of a human village and force him to fight his way out.

And when he'd gotten too old for these things to be a challenge, she'd improved her games, or worsened them, depending on which side you were on. The starving, wounded humans were replaced by desperate and terrified houshis and mikos. The human village was replaced by larger villages.

Sesshoumaru had ended up nearly dead several times, and his father had warned his mother every time that there would be consequences if it happened again. His mother always avoided trouble though, claiming that she was only trying to make her only son strong.

It was a lie. Every time he was injured, or when it looked like he was about to die, he'd seen the sick and desperate joy in her eyes. It was the only time she had any emotion but disgust when she looked at him. And childish as he was, he wanted to be the reason for that joy in her eyes, even for a moment. So he never spoke up.

Then she'd gotten her "best" idea of all: lock him in a room filled to the brim with mikos and houshis, and then use a spell to bind his youkai so tightly that he could barely move. For the first time in his life, he'd been in actual danger. And for the first time, someone thought to alert his father. He'd died that day, and the houshis and mikos had been released, to their joy. He felt as if he floated, and a small part of him was relieved: he'd never have to be strong again. And then suddenly he was awake, staring up at his father as he sheathed Tenseiga.

It was too late though. He'd learned the lessons his mother had intended though.

1. Emotions are a weakness.

2. Depending on others will get you killed.

3. Humans will always believe in good versus evil

4. Humans will always believe youkai are evil because they fear them.

Somehow, he'd managed to forget these lessons when he was around Kagome. He wasn't sure how, and he wasn't sure why. It probably had a lot to do with the fact that he had somehow, even knowing who and what she was, fallen in love with her.

That alone scared him more than any demon attack on earth. Physical attacks he was used to. Mental attacks could be handled even better. But emotionally? He didn't stand a chance, and he knew it.

**!# Kagome #!**

Kagome arrived in the Western Palace only two hours after the encounter with the maid. She reappeared in Mamemitsu's rooms with a grin. "I am so awesome! I bet I made it back before Sesshoumaru too!" She did a mental victory dance and left the room, heading towards her own.

Except she was quickly lost, mostly because she hadn't actually been awake when she'd been dragged to Mamemitsu's room. She growled in frustration as she took yet another wrong turn and ended up right back where she'd started. "Darn it all!" She shouted. "Why can't I catch a break!"

"Kagome-san?" Kagome turned to see Yui. "Is that really you?"

Kagome grinned and ran over to hug Yui. "Yup! Sesshoumaru rescued me, killed Mamemitsu, and then left me to find my own way back. So I used Mamemitsu's circle transport thing." She frowned. "Is Sesshoumaru back yet? I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!"

Yui had gotten over her sudden reappearance by now, and mentally shook herself. "No, Sesshoumaru-sama has yet to return."

Kagome sighed. "Okay then. I'll just head to my room so I can pack up my stuff. He's not going to want me around anymore."

Yui watched her walk away, and saw the sadness that tinged her friend's movement. With a small cough, she gained Kagome's attention. "That's the way to the men's quarters."

Kagome glared up at the sky. "I hate you so fucking much! Why don't you just fall out of the sky and become mortal so I can kill you all!"

Yui walked up next to her, a bit worried now. "Who are you talking to, Kagome-san?"

Kagome pointed up, but all Yui could see was the ceiling. "Those damn kamis who thought it would be _funny_ to remove any sense of direction I had and then stick me in the most confusing, maze-like place in all of Japan! I swear, they did this on purpose, and I know they can hear me! They should come down here so I can kick their repective asses."

Yui stared at her, and mentally reminded herself to get Kagome some soothing tea. "When you're done with that, would you like me to help you locate your room?"

Kagome took a deep breath, aware that she was acting like an idiot. "That would be most appreciated."

**!# The Palace of the Gods #!**

Amaterasu was still staring at her mirror, watching the "two complete idiots" as they each made their way home. She mumbled under her breath as she watched, occasionally letting out a yell of frustration.

Inugami saw her still watching and sighed. "Amaterasu, the curse is over. Time to move on."

Amaterasu ignored him, continuing to focus on the scene in front of her. Inugami tried again. "Amaterasu, it's over. They are not going to end up together. You were wrong. Get over it."

Amaterasu turned to him with a glare, and Inugami literally froze. The ice covered everything from the neck down. "It is _not_ over." She whispered. "Not even close."

Inugami looked confused. "But the curse is no longer in effect."

Amaterasu shook her head. "The curse was never the point. A simple curse to make him care for one person would never change anything." She watched Sesshoumaru finally slow and turn West, the direction of his palace. "It's like I told you, Inugami. When she's around, he really acts like he's learned his lesson. But when she's not, he reverts back to his old self."

Inugami shook his head. "I still don't get it."

A new voice interrupted them. "You knew." The two kamis turned to see InuTaisho staring at Amaterasu in shock. "You knew that Kagome would save him. You knew that the curse would force them together. You knew that the person who Sesshoumaru would care for more than his own life would be Kagome. You knew that he would fall in love with her, and her with him. You knew that only that would change him."

Amaterasu kept her gaze focused on the screen in front of her. "You presume a lot, InuTaisho."

"I have yet to hear you deny a single word."

Amaterasu smirked at that. "That's fair." They sat in silence for a time.

Finally, Inugami spoke. "So your plan revolves around Kagome and Sesshoumaru mating?"

Amaterasu nodded shortly. InuTaisho was the one who spoke the necessary words. "You're insane."

"So I've been told."

"It'll never work."

"Perhaps not."

"You just wasted all this time and effort for nothing!"

"Maybe so."

"How can you be so calm about failure?" InuTaisho shouted.

Amaterasu stared at the image in front of her. "Because I rarely fail."

**!# Sesshoumaru #!**

He arrived at the Western Palace, determined to forget the damned miko. He hadn't wanted her anyway, and was going to send her packing now that the curse had been removed. He was going to be fine.

So why had Kagome's look of horror bothered him so much?

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Sesshoumaru turned in time to see Rin hurtling towards him. "Rin is very glad to see you. Lady Kagome said you would be back soon, but Rin was still worried."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. Kagome had said he would be back soon? How in the world had she done that?

Rin continued with her babbling. ". . . and then Lady Kagome said she would teach me how to make a barrier. . ."

When had Rin become so attached to Kagome? He couldn't really remember all that well. Perhaps he should have paid more attention to his ward than he had. He would have to rectify that after he kicked Kagome out.

After Rin had left, Kai was the next to find him. "About time you got here." He said, grinning widely. "I was getting worried."

"About this Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru wasn't sure whether to accept it or be insulted. He decided a bit of both. "Your concern was unwarranted."

"Right." Kai said knowingly. "Because we all know how well you handle your mother."

Sesshoumaru was half tempted to claw his body guard, but thought better of it. Kai couldn't do his job if he was disemboweled. So instead, he tried to ignore him. But Kai asked another question. "Is it done?"

Sesshoumaru knew what he was really asking. _Did killing your mother help you at all?_ Sesshoumaru could give no answer. So instead, he merely walked away.

In a few short moments, Sesshoumaru had reached his study. He was expecting some quiet time to contemplate the problem of Kagome. He was expecting his staff to ensure he was left alone. He was expecting to have plenty of time.

So of course, the universe decided they would not indulge him.

A small knock on his door made him sigh. "Enter." Sesshoumaru called.

The door opened, and Sesshoumaru bit back the combined urge to groan and stare as Kagome entered. _How in the world did she get here?_

"The magic circle that transported me in the first place." Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, and Kagome sent him one of her characteristic grins. "You were wondering how I got here before you." _It looks like he's alright. I don't see blood, and he didn't even need any healers. It must have been mostly Mamemitsu's blood in that palace. Thank kami._

That grin sent an unfamiliar ache through his body. If possible, he would have stared at himself in shock. How could the rejection of just one, frustratingly mortal miko cause him to feel so strongly? Frustrated, he turned his frustrations and hurt into anger. "Why are you here, Miko?"

Kagome looked at him as if the answer was obvious. "My stuff is still here, of course. And besides, even if you no longer need me, Rin still needs to be taught. I'm not going to abandon her."

Completely logical reasons. _Damn it! After her disgust earlier, why would she try so hard to stay?_

_**Maybe she wasn't-**_

_Don't even try to say it. We were rejected. Do not try to "make it better" by rationalizing it._

"Sesshoumaru, I know that you probably won't want to answer, but have you seen InuYasha?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru felt a stab of pain as he heard those words.

_She still belongs to _him._ She asks for him, and didn't even bother to ask how I was._

_**Maybe because we're standing right here, so she figures we're uninjured.**_

_But that would be logical. And Kagome is chaos incarnate._

Sesshoumaru turned to her, and saw Kagome still standing there, waiting for him to speak. "The half-breed has moved on."

Kagome stared in shock. "You mean, he's really gone this time?"

Sesshoumaru felt a stab of guilt as he saw the sadness fill her eyes, but couldn't help the bitter tone that crept into his voice. "Yes."

For a moment, Kagome remained silent. Sesshoumaru couldn't see her face, as it was bowed in such a way that her hair covered her face. After her moment of silence, she looked up, a smile on her face. "I'm glad."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "Explain."

Kagome's smile never wavered as she spoke. "He wasn't supposed to linger here. He was supposed to go on to heaven, to be with his mother and your father. It's what he earned. He didn't deserve being stuck here watching me like a hawk."

Sesshoumaru could feel something churning in him, and in another demon would have called it jealousy, at Kagome's sad and yet happy voice. "Your assistance is no longer needed. You will leave tomorrow."

Kagome stared at him, shock evident on her face. Before she could speak, Sesshoumaru continued. "Your duty is over, and there is no longer a need for you to stay."

"Rin still needs-"

"A tutor will be found for Rin. You no longer need to involve yourself."

"That's stupid!" Kagome shouted. "Have you ever thought that maybe I don't want someone else to teach her? That maybe I _like_ helping her? She's a fantastic girl, who deserves to be around people who accept her. _Not_ someone who's only teaching her because they're afraid you'll disembowel them if they don't!"

Actually, that was exactly what he'd been planning on doing. But she didn't need to know that. "Someone will be found. You will leave tomorrow."

Kagome just continued to stare at him. "Did I do something?" Kagome asked. "Cause this is way more than 'I don't want to be reminded of a certain curse that is no longer in affect, so I'm going to send you packing.' Even at your worst, you normally make sense!"

Sesshoumaru could feel his hackles rising, and found he couldn't stop himself from lashing out as the confusing storm in him reached a climax. "I do not need a worthless copy and disgrace to the name miko teaching my ward. I will find someone worthy, not a weakling with no sense of proper respect." He knew that these words would cut her down, and that they were irreversible once said. He knew she would never forgive him.

Kagome froze then, staring at him in shock. She stared at him, unable to form the words that would normally be drilling a hole straight through him. Sesshoumaru continued. "You had a purpose, but that purpose is now over. You will leave tomorrow, or you will find yourself thrown out."

Kagome felt numb. She couldn't breath, and her head was spinning. Somehow, she managed to walk out of the room, to smile at Sarra, Yuri, Kai, and Yui, to enter her bedroom. Only then, with the door securely fastened and herself under every blanket she could manage, did she allow herself to cry.

That was how Yui found her. The inuyoukai had been one of her tormentors. Then she'd been an unwilling body guard. Now, she was just a friend who saw Kagome in pain. She reached her side and wrapped her friend in a hug. Words weren't needed, because there was nothing to say.

Finally, about an hour before dawn, Kagome managed to force her tears back. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Kagome, are you sure about this? Just going down without a fight?" Yui asked quietly.

"I won't look back." Kagome answered. "I _can't_ look back. Because I can't afford to fall apart."

**!# Sesshoumaru #!**

Sesshoumaru felt his beast clawing at him from the inside out. He grasped his middle as his beast's rage became physical pain. Soon he felt himself falling, and he had to work to bite back the howl that threatened to escape him. He wouldn't let himself be controlled. Not by his beast, not by emotions, not by anything. He didn't care what it took, he would set aside his foolish-

Another surge of pain later, he was curled up in a ball, whimpering like a pup. _So much for being strong. _

**_Kagome._**

_This is for the best._

**_Kagome!_**

_This is better for us._

**_KAGOME!_** Sesshoumaru's beast struggled, fighting agianst the chains that kept it in place. It did little good. So instead, it turned directly against Sesshoumaru. **_This is your fault! Why did you let her leave us?_**

_It was necessary-_

**_You just don't want anything to change! You're so afraid of being hurt that you push anyone that gets close away!_**

_You don't know what you're talking about. _

**_I'm your other half! Who would know better than me?_**

His beast fell silent after that, but kept pounding against the walls.

Sesshoumaru couldn't answer, as he was too busy trying to keep himself from shattering under the pressure from his inner demon. He kept fighting, the physical pain mounting with every assault. It felt like his beast was literally being torn apart from the inside out.

An hour before sunrise, Sesshoumaru's beast finally collapsed. It continued to whimper while Sesshoumaru struggled to reorganize his mind and power. Then he finally managed to make it to his bed. The last thing he heard before falling asleep was his beast's last words. **_You're never going to forget her._**

-----------------------------------------------------Author's Rant-----------------------------------------------------

Obsessive_Goddess: What you guys think?

Sesshoumaru: And so ends this horrible excuse for grotesque literature. Hope you all enjoyed it!

Obsessive_Goddess: Um, Sesshoumaru, this-

Kagome: What a sad ending!

OBsessive_Goddess: But it's not-

Horse Wolves: How dare you end it here! What happened to this being a Sess/Kag! They have to end up together.

Obsessive_Goddess: I know. Shut up and I'll ex-

InuYasha: BOOYAH! I knew they wouldn't end up together!

Obsessive_Goddess: **[shouting]** WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP! **[everyone goes quiet]** Now, as I was trying to explain, THIS IS NOT THE END!

Kagome: It's not?

Obsessive_Goddess: As previously stated, I am a hopeless romantic. I cannot write stories with sad endings. It's against everything I believe in. So again I say, because you people don't listen, THIS IS NOT THE END.

Sesshoumaru: Damn.

-----------------------------------------------------End of Author's Rant-----------------------------------------------------


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. Never have, never will. Though if I ever become really famous, I will buy it. But until then, I don't own InuYasha. Nor do I own "I've Got a Feeling" by the Black Eyed Peas.

_**--------------------------------------------------------**Many thanks to **Sugar0o **for pointing out my mistakes. Thanks a million!__**--------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Last Time:**_

_Kagome shook her head. "I'll be okay, Yui. I always am."_ _She started walking again, trying to dispel the images of Sesshoumaru from her mind. _I'm strong enough for this. I won't look back. I _can't_ look back. Never again.

Good-bye, Sesshoumaru

_**CHAPTER 24: WHEN WE MEET AGAIN**_

Five months. 20 weeks. 140 days. 3360 hours. 201,600 minutes. 12,096,000 seconds.

And why did the great Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands know exactly how many seconds there were in five months? Because he felt every one of them passing slowly as he drifted through each agonizing moment. Some had called him heartless before, but now, he was even more so. Because as of five months ago, he truly had no heart.

His heart was with someone he had trusted, who had somehow managed to sneak through every defense he'd put in place. And then they'd rejected him.

And people dared to wonder why he didn't care?

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" He turned to see Rin beside him, dressed as a Princess of the West should be. "Are you well?"

Rin was the only one who could pull him out of his pain. It seemed she had learned a thing or two from _that woman._ The one whose name had been unofficially banned from the Western Palace.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Sesshoumaru refocused on his young ward.

"This Sesshoumaru is well, Rin." Sesshoumaru informed her.

Rin smiled brightly. "Okay, Sesshoumaru-sama. If you will permit me, Sesshoumaru-sama, I will go get ready for the reception banquet tonight."

Sesshoumaru nodded, almost smiling to himself as Rin bowed and left. At thirteen she was on the very edge of womanhood, and had matured so much. He already saw some of the men of his court eyeing her, and the thought of her mated and gone made him growl. She was his daughter in every way except blood, and he would protect her as such.

Rin's words finally registered in his brain, and he bit back a groan. The annual Loyalty Banquet, a week long celebration. The anniversary of the start of his reign two hundred and fifty eight years ago. The day when every member of his court came to once again swear a pledge of loyalty to the Lord of the West. He'd forgotten.

With a sigh, he turned to reenter his castle. Maybe, just maybe, he'd be able to forget, even for a moment.

**!# Yui #!**

They arrived at night, only an hour or so before the banquet was set to begin. The three figures rushed in out of the rain. Sarra, still the housekeeper of all the craziness, met them.

"By the kamis, it's good to be out of that storm." One of the figures threw back her hood to reveal Yui, a grin in place. "It's so warm here."

"It's good to see you dear." Sarra said with a soft smile. "You'll be in the same room as last time, and a servant will bring up your bags momentarily."

"You got my notice for extra rooms, right?" Yui asked.

"Yes, yes." Sarra said, waving a hand dismissively. "One for each of your companions, keeping in mind that one is male and the other is female."

"Thank you, Sarra." Yui said.

"May I ask who your companions are?" Sarra asked. She caught a drifting scent and frowned. She could swear she knew one of those scents. . .

"It's a surprise." Yui said quickly. She grabbed one of the hooded figures. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Yui and her companions hurried away, leaving behind a very suspicious housekeeper. "What exactly are you up to, Yui?" She whispered.

**!# Sesshoumaru #!**

"Lord Yuri of the Palace Guard." The herald intoned, and Yuri stepped forward, amusement in his eyes that Sesshoumaru knew was a result of the boredom Yuri saw on his face.

Yuri knelt in front of Sesshoumaru. "I, Yuri of the Palace Guard, do hereby swear my loyalty to the Lord of the West. I also pledge the loyalty of those in service to the Palace Guard."

"This Sesshoumaru accepts your pledge and the responsibility that comes with it." Sesshoumaru repeated for the hundredth time that day. "Join my allies and companions."

Yuri stood and bowed. "As my lord commands." He walked over to join Sarra, who had taken the pledge just before him.

Sesshoumaru looked up to the herald, indicating that he could continue. Now that the court was out of the way, only the representatives of each village were left. They were mostly human, and he wanted to growl in annoyance.

That is, until the herald spoke his next words. "Announcing the representative of the Edo region, Lady Kagome Higurashi, Miko of the Shikon."

**!# Kagome #!**

Kagome had been assured multiple times by Yui that she looked magnificent. She'd also been told that all she had to do was recite the words, last through the ceremony, and then go home. Simple, right?

Kagome waited for them to call her name, and practiced the meditation she'd learned from Kaede five months ago. Using the deep breathing, she placed a stopper on every emotion, every need. Anything that make her less than she needed to be in front of _him._ She felt slightly guilty at using Kaede's training this way, but she was desperate to keep her emotions in check.

A soft hand on hers made her turn to the man beside her. "It will be alright, Kagome."

"Easy for you to say, Kohaku." Kagome whispered. "You don't have to face _him._"

"Ah, but I do." Kohaku answered with a grin. "My sister would never forgive me if I didn't stand with you while you faced the terror."

The teasing of the ex-slayer did more to calm her than her meditations did. "Of course. You only care because your sister will slaughter you." She said in false hurt. "It has nothing to do with my own imminent danger."

Kohaku laughed, bringing a small smile to Kagome's face. The boy had changed a lot after his time with Naraku. Hell, he'd have had to have been a stone not to. Only Kagome, it seemed, could make him relax enough to smile. Sango held a small bit of resentment for that, which Kagome understood.

"Lady Kagome, you are about to be called." The herald told her.

"Thank you." She said, her nervousness returning. She quickly masked her scent, unwilling to let anyone see how truly nervous she was.

Kohaku stood next to his sister, a hand on her shoulder. "Just breathe. You know the plan."

Kagome shook her head. "Why do I get the feeling things are going to go very, very wrong?" She heard her name and stepped forward, Kohaku slightly behind and to the right of her. Her eyes met Sesshoumaru's and her breath hitched.

**!# The Palace of the Gods #!**

"YES!" The shout shook the entire palace. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes YES!"

Inugami raced to Amaterasu's viewing room to see her literally bouncing off the walls. "I knew it! It's about friggin time, you idiots!"

Then, as Inugami watched, Amaterasu began to sing.

"I've got a feeling (woo-hoo)

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good good night!"

Inugami was wondering if Amaterasu had finally cracked. "Amaterasu?"

Amaterasu laughed and hugged him. "Look!" She dragged him to the mirror, which for the past five months had remained frozen in two pieces. Now, it had only one scene. "They're finally together!"

Inugami glared. "For a week long festival. Hardly worth celebrating."

Amaterasu refused to listen to his pessimism. "A lot can happen in one week." She rushed out of the room. "Unmeikeirai! Where the hell are you?"

Inugami stared at the mirror and sighed. "Here we go again."

**!# Sesshoumaru #!**

Sesshoumaru could barely keep his usual mask in place. He wanted to stare in shock as Kagome walked down the aisle to stand before him. He expected a smile. He expected her to shout. He half expected a threat of purification.

What he got was Kagome kneeling before him like every other person that night had done. "I, Kagome Higurashi, Miko of the Shikon, kneel before the great Lord Sesshoumaru as a representative of the Edo region." He thought he heard a slight bit of humor on the "great Lord" part, but he might have imagined it. "As such, I offer the loyalty of the Edo region and all its inhabitants to the Lord of the West."

Time froze for a moment as Sesshoumaru hesitated. "This Sesshoumaru accepts your pledge and the responsibility that comes with it." Sesshoumaru repeated for the hundredth time that day. "Join my allies and companions."

Kagome stood and bowed. "It would be an honor, Lord Sesshoumaru." With all the dignity she could muster, she turned away to join the others, Kohaku trailing at her side. She didn't look back.

The rest of those presented to him were a blur. He barely remembered to respond to their vows of loyalty and invite them to celebrate. All he could see was the indifference printed on Kagome's face. That wasn't _her_ face. Her face was always in a smile, or a frustrated scowl, or a turning red with anger. It never, _never_, just sat there with no visual performance telling the world every emotion that flitted through her. It wasn't right.

Unless. . . seeing him really did nothing for her. His heart, which had finally started to beat again, stopped dead once more. She didn't care whether she saw him or not.

Little did Sesshoumaru know the extent of the emotions the mere sight of him had caused. Kagome smiled as she greeted her friends, tightly hugging Sarra and Yuri. To them, she appeared calm and in control. She seemed happy, as if being around the youkai to whom she'd given her heart didn't bother her in the least.

Only Kohaku could feel the way her arm shook in his every time her gaze drifted to the silent taiyoukai. And he would keep her secret.

**!# Sesshoumaru #!**

Rin had spotted Kagome as she took her seat at the table and was starting to fidget. Again. Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to growl at her. Not only would she not understand what it meant, but she'd probably be scared. And he didn't want that.

She fidgeted again, and Sesshoumaru turned his glare on her. "Rin." Rin turned guiltily to Sesshoumaru. He was going to yell at her, but something in her expression made his resolve weaken. "You may greet the miko."

Rin grinned widely. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama!" She jumped off her chair and raced for Kagome, heedless of the display she was making. Sesshoumaru nearly groaned.

Kagome felt her coming, and couldn't contain the smile that was stretching across her face. But she allowed Rin to place her hands over her eyes in the game she'd taught Rin five months ago. "Guess who?" Rin asked with a smile.

"Sarra?" Kagome asked.

"Nope!"

"Um. . . Marilyn Monroe?"

"Who's Marilyn Monroe?"

"Never mind." Kagome pretended to think. "Well, if it's not Marilyn Monroe, then I guess it has to be. . ." Kagome reached behind her and tickled. "Rin-chan!"

The sound of Rin's laughter, accompanied by Kagome's own, seemed to fill the hall. Sesshoumaru felt himself relaxing and reveling in the sound. As much as he loathed to admit it, he had missed the sound of Kagome's laughter intertwining with Rin's. Not that her laughter alone wasn't as addicting as the rest of her.

It took a few moments of squealing and girl talk before Rin had calmed enough to return. Kagome watched her the whole way, a smile on her face and in her eyes. When Rin reached Sesshoumaru's side, her eyes momentarily flickered to him before returning to her conversation. There hadn't been a single emotion in those eyes.

**!# The Palace of the Gods #!**

Amaterasu stared at the mirror, which was once again surrounded by gods now that something was actually happening. They watched as dinner was quickly finished, though the food itself didn't interest them. What did was the constant stares by both Kagome and Sesshoumaru, the sadness that clung to them, and the blatant want that both their thoughts projected.

As the meal ended and the court made their way to one of the many ballrooms, anticipating a dance. After a moment, Amaterasu stood. "Well, I've got work to do."

Inugami stared at her. "You're kidding, right?"

Amaterasu blinked innocently. "Why would I be kidding?"

"You haven't moved from this mirror in five months, and now that things might actually happen, you decide you have better things to do?" Inugami asked with a growl.

Amaterasu smiled. "Better things to _do_ than _watch_? Yes, actually, I do." She disappeared from view, and Inugami returned to his spot in front of the mirror with a sigh. Really, he just didn't understand her.

And then it happened. The entire hall froze.

**!# Sesshoumaru #!**

Sesshoumaru noticed immediately the sudden immobility of his court. He tried poking the demon next to him, but it did not force him into movement.

He heard a snicker than, and a small flurry of movement. He rushed towards it, and saw one annoying goddess rearranging a passing couple into a rather. . . Awkward position.

He wasn't sure what annoyed him most. That this goddess had suddenly decided to get involved in his life again, or that she was interfering in the most obnoxious way.

"Oh, you know you love me." Amaterasu said with a smile. "Besides, these two are _so_ not right for each other. The sooner she knows it, the sooner she'll get together with that guy-" She pointed to a demon in the corner. "And be mated."

"And you know this. . . How?" Sesshoumaru asked, not sure if he really wanted to know.

"Because I'm a goddess." Amaterasu answered with a smile.

Sesshoumaru glared at her. "Do you have a purpose for this visit other than to annoy me?"

Amaterasu smiled at him. "Give her up."

Sesshoumaru froze. "What?"

"Don't pretend you didn't hear me." Amaterasu said with a scowl. "Give her up."

Sesshoumaru snarled. "Why?"

Amaterasu huffed. "Did you really think that she was yours? Come on, Sesshoumaru. She's a miko of the highest quality. You're a demon. Even opposites can only attract so much." She turned to another couple and sighed. "Really, these two don't work at all."

Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand as she moved. "Who are you to tell this Sesshoumaru who he may or may not take an interest in?"

Amaterasu turned her eye on him, and he suddenly found himself unable to breath. His lungs were literally frozen. "Do not think that you can defy me, little Sesshoumaru." Amaterasu hissed. "I am not some mere female that you can rule as you do here." She released him, and he gasped for air. "You would do well to listen for a change."

Sesshoumaru glared at the goddess. "This Sesshoumaru has chosen."

"Choose again." Amaterasu said, a smirk decorating her face. "The miko is destined for another. You will not mate her. Not now, not ever."

As she started to disappear, Sesshoumaru was returned to his place, frozen at Amaterasu's words. The room restarted, and Sesshoumaru had to force himself to calm before he put the room on edge.

He caught sight of Kagome twirling with the boy she'd entered with, and all rational thought left his mind, save one.

_Fuck you, Amaterasu. Fuck you._

**!# The Palace of the Gods #!**

Amaterasu reappeared in her previous seat. "I'm back!" She announced.

Inugami stared at her, and he wasn't he only one who did so. "Are you utterly and completely insane?" He demanded. "I thought you wanted the two of them to get together!"

"I do." Amaterasu said, a smile stretching across her face as she turned to the mirror.

"Then why would you tell Sesshoumaru that he couldn't have her?" Inugami was completely and utterly confused.

Amaterasu giggled as Sesshoumaru started the dancing segment of the Welcoming Banquet by dancing with the Northern Princess. "My dear Inugami. There is nothing in the world that men want more than what they cannot have." She watched as Sesshoumaru's eyes followed Kagome's movements. "And this particular inuyoukai will _never_ follow any orders given to him."

Inugami smirked as he realized what Amaterasu had done. "You are evil." He whispered.

"Why thank you!"

**!# Kagome #!**

Kagome watched the demons twirl and sighed in envy. "I wish I could learn to dance like that." She whispered. "I always trip over my own two feet."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me, Lady Kagome." Yuri teased, one arm around Sarra. Sometime in the past five months, the two of them had mated. Kagome smirked as she thought about. She had _totally _predicted it.

But she refocused on Yuri, pretending to scowl. "You are so rude, Lord Yuri. What if I were to take offense?"

"Then I would have to apologize by asking you to dance." Yuri said, eyes dancing. "You wouldn't want that, would you?"

Kagome pretended to shiver. "I certainly wouldn't. However, you could apologize by allowing me to watch you dance with your mate."

Yuri tried to protest, but Sarra jumped at the chance. "That would be a fitting punishment, Lady Kagome." Sarra said, her eyes dancing.

"Females!" Yuri sighed. "They're all against me."

"I don't think it's just you, Lord Yuri." Kohaku called as he left the floor with Yui and rejoined the group. "I think it's every male."

Kagome glared at him. "Oh, just wait till I tell your sister that, Kohaku." Amusement lit up her eyes. "I can't wait to see how many holes you have."

Kohaku cringed. "Kagome, you wouldn't dare." Kagome rolled her eyes.

Yui sat beside her friend. "Kagome, it's only a matter of time until you have to face him."

The somber words were just enough to return the sadness in Kagome's eyes. "I am going to do my best to ensure that that time never comes."

Yui coughed nervously. "Um, Kagome? One of the traditions of the Welcoming Banquet is that the hosting lord, if unmated, dances with every unmated female."

Kagome blinked. For a whole minute, a record by the kami's count, Kagome was silent. Then she finally spoke. "Shit."

**!# Sesshoumaru #!**

Sesshoumaru released the female he had just danced with and shifted his gaze to Kai. Kai grinned and nodded. Sesshoumaru barely held back a smirk as he ignored the females who now crowded around him.

The Welcoming Feast had one, very special dance. It was the longest of all, and the hosting lord was supposed to pick the one female he held in highest regard to join him in the dance. Sesshoumaru had always hated it, because all the females were the same to him.

Until now. With confidence, mostly because he knew that his chosen female would never be so rude as to deny him, he walked up to Kagome. Or rather, behind her, since she wasn't facing him.

Kohaku was the first to realize he was coming. He quickly took Kagome's hand and gave it a series of gentle squeezes. _Two short. . . One long. . . Two short._ To others, it meant nothing. To them, it meant trouble.

Kagome looked up at Kohaku, and he jerked his head. She turned slowly, and froze when she saw Sesshoumaru coming towards them. She turned away quickly. "I'm not ready." She whispered frantically, sure that Sesshoumaru wouldn't be able to hear her.

"You'll be fine. It's just one dance. Three minutes at the most." Kohaku soothed. "When you're done, you can leave and head to bed."

Kagome's hand tightened as Sesshoumaru's aura came closer. Kohaku let her have her moment of fear. It passed quickly as she meditated, pulling her emotions into her core. When she opened her eyes again, she wore the indifferent mask that had adorned her face when she'd spoken before.

Sesshoumaru stopped behind her, and she turned to see him. "What can I do for you, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru wanted to flinch as he saw the emotionless expression she showed him, but instead he extended a hand. "I have chosen to dance with you."

Kagome bit her cheek, focusing on his hand and his words. "As you wish, Sesshoumaru-sama." She took his hand, and together, they walked to the center of the room.

**!# The Palace of the Gods #!**

"Oh yeah! I was right!" Amaterasu sat in her chair, doing a victory dance as the dance began. "Someone owes me!"

Inugami sighed. "Amaterasu, you didn't bet."

Amaterasu glared at him. "Are you kidding me? The one time I'm right, and I didn't bet?" Inugami shook his head. "Damn it!"

**!# Sesshoumaru #!**

He never had had much appreciation for Kagome's temperament until it was gone. It frustrated him to see . . . Well, nothing. He almost wished for her to stamp her foot and scream at him. If only to see her temper light up her eyes. He couldn't stand to see the blank stare that sat in front of him.

In a move so uncharacteristic for him, he wondered the sanity of it, he broke the silence. "Have you ever been taught this dance, Miko?"

Kagome was so shocked that he'd actually started a conversation that it startled her into speaking. "No, I haven't. And I don't understand why you'd pick me when there are so many other women in the room for you to choose."

Even in when she was trying to be border-line insulting, she was a honest. A quality that other females were lacking. "Perhaps I simply wished to amuse myself by watching you stumble, Miko."

He was teasing her, and she knew it. So she merely turned to him, placing one arm on his and the other on his shoulder. "A true gentleman would lead and help instead of letting his partner fail." She said calmly, as the music began. "And just as a side note, one partner's dancing reflects on the other."

Sesshoumaru nearly smirked at Kagome's subtlety. Obviously, someone had taught her a bit of diplomacy in the past five months. _This is going to be fun._ He thought as they began to

"I would have thought that you would have returned to your home." Sesshoumaru whispered. "After all, you had no reason to stay."

"Who says I didn't try?" Kagome answered, determined not to show him anything.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at that. The well would not allow her through? Interesting. "I fail to see how that would stop you."

Kagome gave him a confused look, and he almost jumped with excitement at the emotion. "I'm afraid I don't follow."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "You are not one to allow someone or something to stand in your way. No matter how foolish it is to try to oppose them."

Kagome blinked. "Thank you. . . I think." He shouldn't be talking to her. He should be ignoring her as much as possible. He should be cold and silent, like he'd been before. He shouldn't be trying to talk to her. She was slowly losing control.

They continued to twirl, and she caught Kohaku's look. It comforted her enough to regain control.

Sesshoumaru noticed the exchange, and pulled Kagome a bit closer as they continued to dance. _The boy. He is the cause of her change._

_**WOAH! Cool it, lover boy. Maybe he's not the cause. He might just be someone who keeps her calm. . . HOLY MOTHER OF THE KAMIS! That is our job!**_

_Oh, you finally noticed the problem._

_**We need to find out more about this dude. And, more importantly, get him the hell away from our Kagome.**_

_He is not ours yet._

_**YET. The important word there is yet.**_

The song ended, and Kagome stepped back. "Thank you for the honor of this dance, Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome said with a quick bow. Even with Kohaku's gaze, she could feel her hands shaking. She needed to get away from him, and quickly.

Sesshoumaru surprised her by taking her arm and leading her back to her seat. Kohaku immediately stood as they neared and bowed. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama. I will take care of Lady Kagome from here." There was an unspoken challenge in his words, which Sesshoumaru would have been deaf not to hear.

Sesshoumaru turned his infamous glare on Kohaku. "And who are you to do so?"

Kohaku stood proudly, ignoring the fact that he was about half a foot shorter than Sesshoumaru. "I am Kohaku, of the Demon Slayer Village."

Now Sesshoumaru understood. The brother of Kagome's friend, the slayer. "I see. Well then, I will be sure to watch Lady Kagome quite closely. I would rather not have her end up like the rest of your village where her blood would foul my castle."

Kohaku's eyes turned dark, and his hand fisted before he could stop himself. "You conniving bastard! I'll kill-"

Kagome pushed Sesshoumaru's arm away and rushed to Kohaku's side. She took his hand, giving a gentle squeeze as she stood in front of him. "Look at me, Kohaku. See me. You're not there anymore. That wasn't you."

Kohaku was still for a moment, and the hall fell into a resounding silence. Then he sighed. "I know. I know." He started to turn away, but Kagome wrapped her arm around his.

"If you will excuse me, Sesshoumaru-sama, I'm feeling quite tired. I would like to retire for the evening." Her eyes no longer held indifference, but a fierce protectiveness that dared him to deny her.

_Well, I wanted to see emotions._ Sesshoumaru thought bitterly. "You may go." He said. "Try to get some sleep, as the week will be trying."

Kagome bowed, and started to turn away when the meaning of his words sunk in. _Me. . . and Kohaku?. . . HOW DARE HE!_ She turned, eyes blazing. "Five months, and you're still an ass. I don't know how people deal with you." Then she walked away.

Kohaku stayed silent until they reached his room. "He's right. I can't protect you as well as he can."

"I don't want, nor do I need, his protection." Kagome snapped. "What I need is my friend and my brother to stand by me and help me finish this."

Kohaku smiled briefly before embracing Kagome tightly. "You know I'm here. That's not changing."

Kagome hugged him back before heading to her room. Kohaku stood for a moment, assessing the night. _I wonder if either of them knows that they're still in love._

_----------------------------------------------------------_--Author's Rant_----------------------------------------------------------_--

Obsessive_Goddess: And so our love birds have returned to finish our story.

Horse Wolves: I almost had to kill you. YOu're lucky I know you wouldn't leave it like that.

Sesshoumaru: Damn you, woman! The story was perfect! Why would you ruin it?

Obsessive_Goddess: The nerve of you! How can you call this ruined. Keep this up, and I'll make sure you lose every ounce of pride before we're done.

Kagome: Don't push her, Sesshi. She might actually do it.

Horse Wolves: OG. . . don't be mean. :'-(

Obsessive_Goddess: Fine. But that's strike one!

_----------------------------------------------------------_--End of Author's Rant_----------------------------------------------------------_--


	25. Chapter 25

_**Last Time:**_

_Kohaku smiled briefly before embracing Kagome tightly. "You know I'm here. That's not changing."_

_Kagome hugged him back before heading to her room. Kohaku stood for a moment, assessing the night. _I wonder if either of them knows that they're still in love.

_**CHAPTER 25: SESSHOUMARU'S PRIVATE GARDEN**_

Sesshoumaru groaned as yet another female surrounded him, enveloping him in the scent of arousal. Really, after two days, you'd think they'd get it. He didn't want them!

Only one female didn't come near him, and he'd become increasingly suspicious that she was going out of her way to keep away from him. Anyone else was fine, but as soon as he came around, her eyes went blank and her voice went cold. He was getting tired of it.

A bell sounded, and the females reluctantly stepped away as the time for the afternoon rest period was announced. Sesshoumaru breathed a sigh of relief, heading for his private gardens. Everyone knew that no one who entered ever left.

He entered his garden and breathed deeply. The familiar scents of trees, water, bushes, roses, dandelions, and rain filled his senses. . .

Wait a second. Granted, he had a few rose bushes scattered around. But he knew for a fact that there was not a single dandelion in his garden. And it hadn't rained in two days, so the scent of rain should have disappeared!

He took another whiff, and found the three scents intertwined into one unmistakably addictive smell. _Kagome. . ._

He followed the scent, somehow forgetting that she had trespassed in his private gardens. He tracked it easily, and soon found himself in the very center, standing behind a strangely silent woman. He watched as power danced around her, slowly sinking into her skin in a routine he recognized from his own training. _Interesting. She is learning control in more advanced ways than before._

_**What else would you expect from our mate?**_

_She's not our mate, and you know she'd bite our heads off if we tried._

He waited as her power settled, and almost smiled at how much she'd grown since last time. He had so little memory, and yet so much, of what had happen five months ago. Those memories made up more of who he was than the past centuries had. He wanted more memories like that.

Kagome opened her eyes then. She rolled out her neck, smiling as she heard it crack satisfactorily. "Nothing like a good bout of meditation before dealing with the world." She whispered. "Can't keep relying on Kohaku to keep me calm." She finally turned and nearly shrieked when she saw Sesshoumaru standing there.

Sesshoumaru wanted to smirk when he saw her reaction, but managed to contain himself. "Talking to yourself is a sign of madness, Miko."

Kagome glared at him. "No. It's only madness if you expect someone to answer you back." She snapped. Sesshoumaru could have jumped with happiness as he saw irritation flash across her face. His Kagome was back.

Kagome watched a smile grow in his eyes and took a breath. She needed to regain control of her emotions if she was going to survive this week. _Think. . . stones. Stones are good._ She opened her eyes, and they were once again emotionless voids. "If you will excuse me, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru nearly growled at the lack of emotions in her voice. But instead, he merely nodded. Kagome bowed, and started to leave.

"Good girl, Kagome-chan!" Kagome and Sesshoumaru turned to see their least favorite goddess sitting on a stone bench nearby. "Don't let him get to you."

Kagome held back a sigh. "What do you want, Amaterasu?"

Amaterasu smiled. "It's a secret." Then she gasped. "Shoot! I wasn't supposed to let you see me." She quickly covered her eyes with her hands. "If I can't see you, then you can't see me! The perfect plan."

Sesshoumaru felt like smacking her. "That idiotic child's trick doesn't work in the real world, Amaterasu-" He shut up as she faded from view.

Kagome blinked. "Apparently, the 'idiotic child's trick' works."

"So it would seem." Sesshoumaru bit out.

They stood facing one another for a time. Finally, Kagome turned away to sit on a nearby bench. She needed Kohaku's help, and right now she didn't have his calm demeanor to help her focus. She kept breathing even as she spoke. "Why does she insist on showing up if she's not going to even do anything useful."

She was merely thinking out loud, and didn't expect a response. So imagine her surprise when Sesshoumaru spoke. "That would be assuming she knows how to be useful."

Kagome nearly scowled. Now she had to continue the conversation, or risk being rude. _I just want to get out of here._ "I think she just likes to piss off the world." Kagome sighed. "I swear, you'd think she'd want to act semi-normal. For kamis' sake, she's the head goddess!"

"I still believe that she has merely stolen the title for a time." Sesshoumaru answered. "The ancient and wise Amaterasu is in hiding."

Kagome couldn't help but giggle. "I wonder what she would do if someone told her that she was being impersonated."

"Smite her in her place." Sesshoumaru said immediately. "As would any true ruler."

Kagome frowned. "Well, I don't know. Couldn't she just lock her up or something."

"The imposter has committed too many offenses to be allowed to continue to live, especially with the chance that she might do so again." Sesshoumaru said with a shrug. "Better to kill her than waste time later fighting her again."

"Like with your mother?" Kagome asked quietly.

The two of them were silent for a moment, and Sesshoumaru thought he'd gone too far. He nearly jumped when Kagome looked up at him and nodded. "I get it now."

Sesshoumaru was confused, but then again, he was around Kagome. He never had understood what went on with her. "Explain."

"Well, I mean it's not like I sat there and said 'How horrible! How could Sesshoumaru kill his own mother?' For kamis' sake, she was attacking you. You were totally justified in fighting and killing her."

Sesshoumaru wasn't sure that he wasn't dreaming. He remembered her horrified expression. It was why he'd sent her away. If she couldn't accept that part of him, then they could not be together.

"I mean, I totally expected you to kill her. There was no doubt in my mind. But now I see that there was a legitimate reason behind it besides 'I have been disrespected, so now I am going to avenge myself.'" Kagome shook her head. "Should have known it would be more than that."

Sesshoumaru came to sit beside her on the bench, and she turned in surprise as she felt him sit. "If that was the case, why did you stare at me in horror once my mother was dead?"

Kagome looked at him, and realized just how much she'd given away. She quickly pulled herself back in. "If you're as smart as you claim, then you figure it out." With that she stood. "Good day, Sesshoumaru-sama." She bowed then quickly walked out of the garden.

Sesshoumaru stared after her, a small smile decorating his face. He was getting through her wall, just a tiny bit. Now, if he could just get her to completely drop her guard, he'd be set. But he had a feeling that it would be a long road.

**!# Kohaku #!**

Kohaku had been searching for Kagome for some time now. It wasn't like her to just disappear, and with Sesshoumaru around, the possibility was even less likely. And yet she'd still just vanished on him.

Finally, just before dinner, Kohaku found her in her rooms. "Where the heck have you been? I was looking everywhere."

"Around." Kagome looked at her kimonos, not really paying attention. She picked up a blue one with silver stars decorating it. "What do you think of this one?"

Kohaku glanced at it. "It looks fine."

Kagome huffed. "I should know better than to ask a male. Where's Yui or Sarra when I need them?" She dropped the kimonos back on the bed with a sigh. "What am I going to where?"

Kohaku watched her as she waded through kimonos and fussed. Suddenly it clicked. "You talked to him, didn't you?"

Kagome froze. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Uh-huh." Kohaku said, glaring daggers at her. "And I'm a mongoose tied to a piñata. Don't lie Kagome. You're not good at it."

Kagome sat on her bed. "Is it that obvious?"

"Only to someone who knows you well, like me." Kohaku soothed. "You're happier than you've been in a while. Not to mention that you're freaking out over what kimono to wear. A marked changed over 'I'll just wear whatever looks nice and won't show wear easily.'"

"Well, it's more practical to choose clothing that's not going to get damaged easily." Kagome countered.

"Never said it was a bad thing." Kohaku said with a smirk. The smirk faded as Kagome returned to her kimonos. "Kagome, stay away from him."

Kagome jolted at that. "What do you mean?"

"Stay away from him." Kohaku said again. "He's already hurt you once. I won't let him hurt you again."

The happiness in Kagome's eyes faded. "You don't need to remind me of that. I expect nothing to come of this other than a bit of momentary fun."

Kohaku watched her sort through her jewelry, trying to find something to go with the kimono she chose. She seemed slightly less enthusiastic than she had been before. Kohaku came to stand beside her. "Just be careful, alright?" Kohaku asked. "I don't want you to get hurt again."

Kagome smiled at him. "I'll be fine. I always am."

_That's what worries me._ Kohaku said as she picked up a necklace she had retrieved from her time before the well closed. _You'll never let anyone see how upset you are. So what will happen when it becomes too much?_

**!# Sesshoumaru #!**

Kagome had returned to her usual practice of ignoring him, which he almost understood. One meeting in the garden couldn't change five months of damage.

At least, that what he tried to convince himself.

Kagome laughed with Kohaku, who teased her in return. Sarra, Yuri, and Yui all joined in the fun.Even Rin had joined her instead of staying with Sesshoumaru. In fact, all of Kagome's former friends at the palace got to have fun with her.

So why was he stuck with a bunch of idiot females instead of being over there with her?

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Sesshoumaru refocused on the female next to him. "Is everything alright?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and continued to pretend to listen to the people around him. Meanwhile, he kept his ears on the conversations around him. And then had to force himself to ignore them when he understood what they said.

"I can't believe Sesshoumaru-sama allow such filthy human scum here. . ."

". . . a miko no less! Nearly purified my son. . ."

". . . should be kept away from Sesshoumaru-sama at all costs."

". . . bad enough. But the miko is crossing the line!"

". . . poor Sesshoumaru-sama. Having to deal with a miko. . ."

". . . his half-brother's former wench. . ."

Sesshoumaru felt his fist tightening, especially as he heard the whispers growing in malevolence.

"We can easily deal with her if the need arises. . ."

". . . can't purify us all at once. . ."

". . . still mortal. . ."

". . .can't be that hard to kill."

He managed to keep his claws from cutting into him. But he knew it wouldn't be long before every demon in the room smelt his blood.

Luckily for him, Fate decided to intervene. "Kagome, you said you could play the piano, right?" Yui said, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Kagome glared at her. "Yes, I can. But I'm not very good."

Yui smiled. "A foreign diplomat gave Sesshoumaru-sama a piano as a gift of loyalty from his king. But no one here knows how to play it." Yui smirked. "I wonder how the diplomat's impression of us here in the West would improve if he saw that someone in Sesshoumaru-sama's court played."

The hall went silent, and Kagome blushed. She glared daggers at Yui as she spoke. "I assure you, I do not play well enough to increase the reputation of the Western Court."

"I think you should try out Sesshoumaru-sama's piano." Sarra interjected. "If, of course, he agrees."

"I don't see why not." Yuri commented. "He's been trying to find someone who could play for him."

"Why don't all three of you shut it." Kagome hissed. "I know perfectly well what you're trying to do, and it won't work."

Kohaku stared at them. "I'm glad you know what they're up to, cause I don't."

Sesshoumaru nearly smirked. _I should really remember to thank them one day._ He quickly disentangled himself from the people around him and went to the group surrounding Kagome. "Lady Kagome."

Kagome stiffened, then turned to Sesshoumaru with a bow. "How can I help you, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"You will play for us."

Kagome grit her teeth. "I assure you, Sesshoumaru-sama. My skills are not enough that they could be displayed in front of your court." _Back off, or I swear I'll kick your butt!_

Sesshoumaru knew exactly what she was thinking, and smirked. "Even so, I would like to hear you play."

Kagome grit her teeth again. "As you wish, my lord." She bowed again before heading to the piano in the corner, glaring at the others as she passed by. They shivered and prayed that their plan would work. Because otherwise, they would have a very angry Kagome on their hands.

Kagome sat on the bench and took a deep breath. _Remember what sensei told you. There's no one else around. Just you and the piano._ She looked up and gulped. Every demon in the hall was staring at her. _Yeah right! How am I supposed to ignore them?_

"What is the matter, human?" A demon challenged. "Scared?"

A quick kick later, and the demon was on the floor. Sesshoumaru stood over him, his aura flaring. "Miko, play." He ordered.

Ordinarily, the order would have Kagome shouting at him about how he couldn't order her around. But somehow, Kagome was comforted by the order. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama."

She placed her hands on the piano and closed her eyes. And then she started to play.

The music started out slow at first, a simple rhythm to help her warm up. A few of the nobles sneered at her, sure that that was the extent of her knowledge. But then the tempo began to speed up and the complexity of the song grew. In just a few minutes, her hands were racing along the keys, and she seemed to have fallen into her own little world.

Sesshoumaru felt the urge to smile as he watched. She was completely entranced by her song, and she probably didn't even know that she was smiling. She was happier than he'd seen her since before they went to his palace five months ago.

"She plays beautifully, doesn't she?" Kai had appeared beside him, a knowing smirk on his face. Sesshoumaru didn't even look at him, though he nodded in agreement. "To think, a human surpasses the great lord Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, and Kai knew that Sesshoumaru wanted to know why Kai was baiting him. "Wouldn't it be nice if you could play like her?"

The music faded away, and Kagome sighed. She'd missed playing more than anything else about the future. She was a little rusty, but that particular song was one she'd never forget, no matter how long she was away.

"That was well done."

Kagome started and turned to see Sesshoumaru behind her. She'd forgotten that everyone was watching her. She bowed. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"You will teach this Sesshoumaru."

The clamor was instant. "My lord, you cannot allow a human to teach you!"

"It is completely ridiculous!"

"The traditions you would be breaking are too numerous to count!"

"Oh, shut up." Everyone turned to see a bristling Kai. "He's the friggin Lord of the West. If he chooses to learn piano from a human, that's his problem. It's not like any demons here know how to play." He turned his gaze on the crowd in mock suspicion. "Unless there are those here who are holding out on Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Enough, Kai." Sesshoumaru said, keeping his eyes on Kagome. "I do not need to explain myself to my underlings."

Kai shrugged. "As you say, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Kagome felt the need to say something then. "Sesshoumaru-sama, I am sure that there are others who will teach you. I am not qualified to do so."

"How so?"

Kagome blinked. "Well, I've never been taught how to teach piano. I have no idea where I would even start."

"You learned, did you not?"

Kagome glared at him, and somewhere in her, something snapped. "What kind of idiotic question is that? I'm not even going to dignify it with an answer!"

The hall went silent instantly. A few smirked in anticipation. There was no way in hell the ningen would actually survive.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "My questions are only as idiotic as your excuses." He turned away then. "You will meet me in the garden in the morning."

Kagome stood still and tried to remember how it felt when she meditated. _I'm supposed to be able to implement it at any time!_ Seeing him walk away, so sure of himself, she couldn't control herself. "What if I decide I don't want to teach you?"

Sesshoumaru stopped then and turned, amusement in his eyes. "You will come."

"And if I don't?" She countered.

"In the hypothetical case you speak of, I would just have to send the necessary enforcers to retrieve you."

Kagome was too shocked to make a retort.

**!# The Next Morning #!**

"_Kagome, what's that on your mantle?" Sango asked._

"_Oh that?" Kagome asked innocently. "It's my wall of annoyance."_

"_Wall of annoyance?" Miroku asked._

"_It's where I put everyone I've demolished because they annoy me." Kagome said brightly. She began pointing things out. "That pot over there holds Kikyo's ashes. Then that blood-stained fire rat haori is InuYasha. Naraku is that crushed spider in the corner. The fur pelt here is all that remains of Kouga. Oh, and that hole in the wall in Hojo."_

"_What's that one?" Shippou asked innocently._

"_That one? That's the least important of it all." Kagome said dismissively._

"_Do not dismiss this Sesshoumaru!" Sesshoumaru's head, hanging from the center of the wall, shouted._

"_Did you hear something?" Sango asked._

"_Oh, don't worry." Kagome said. "I just need to pickle his head a bit more."_

"_You will not place this Sesshoumaru back into that disgusting pickle!" Sesshoumaru's head growled._

_Kagome laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed, even as a disembodied clawed hand grabbed her shoulder and shook. . ._

"Kagome, you need to wake up now."

"That's it, I'm putting your head in that pickle jar." Kagome shouted, reaching forward and grabbing the person's head.

When it didn't move, she finally opened her eyes. She saw Kai's face and shrieked. The sound forced him to release her and block his ears. "Would you knock that off! You're killing my eardrums!"

Kagome calmed after a moment. "Sorry. You scared me."

"And what were you talking about a pickle jar for?" Kai demanded. "Whose head are you pickling?"

Kagome scowled at him. "Yours. Now get out. I'm too tired to deal with you."

"Fine. Ignore the fact that I came to get you before Sesshoumaru's men came."

_That_ woke Kagome up. "What do you mean Sesshoumaru's men are coming?"

"Remember what Sesshoumaru said yesterday?" Kai said, a smirk at the memory.

It took Kagome a minute, but then her eyes widened as she remembered. "He wouldn't dare." She said, the words almost a prayer. She lay back down, curling up into a ball. "He wouldn't."

"If you say so, Kagome." Kai said with a smirk.

He waited a total of two minutes before Kagome finally stood. "Darn it! He totally would!" He left as she rushed around the room, muttering about arrogant taiyoukai. The only thing he caught before he shut the door was "Kai, tell those guards I'm going to purify them if they come in here!"

Kai chuckled at that. Sesshoumaru was going to be in _such_ trouble. It would be funny to watch.

**!# Sesshoumaru #!**

Sesshoumaru sat in the garden, specifically on the piano bench of the piano that had been specially moved to his private garden so that Kagome could teach him in private. He smirked. He had come up with this plan in mere moments, and he had to admit, it was brilliant.

"Get that smirk off your face." Sesshoumaru turned to see a highly pissed Kagome walking up the stairs up to the gazebo. "If I'm really going to teach you, then you've got to do whatever I say, understood?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "I have received instruction before, Miko. I am no stranger to learning."

Kagome glared at him. "I'd hit you right now if I thought that would change anything." She muttered before coming up next to him. She saw him smirk at her grumpiness, and mentally cursed. Being tired was no excuse for letting her guard down. She took a few deep breaths, and focused on keeping her emotions in check.

"Now, let's get down to business." She pulled a scroll out of her bag and placed it in front of him. It was a sketch of the piano keys, each with a letter on them. "Each of the letters tells you what note they are. This series of keys are repeated on the entire keyboard, so if you memorize their order in one sequence, you will know them all."

Sesshoumaru took a quick glance. "Why do these thin black keys have two names?"

Kagome looked at what he meant and smiled. "This is the way music works. As you go up from the lower pitched notes to the higher pitched ones, meaning its frequency increases. In music, we say they are going sharp." She played a C and went up the scale to a G. "As you go from high to low, the frequency decreases. This is called going flat." She demonstrated by going from G to C. "Each white key represents one full step, meaning that the note has become sharp enough to be considered a whole new note. The black keys are half steps, meaning that they are halfway between two notes. They are called sharps and flats because they are neither one note or the other, but stuck in between."

Sesshoumaru understood, but was a little confused. Kagome sighed as she saw this confusion in his eyes. "Alright, let's try explaining this in terms you will understand." She played a C. "Let's say that this note is a demon." She moved up on key and played a D. "And this key is a human." Sesshoumaru didn't understand why she was using this particular metaphor, but nodded anyway to show his understanding. "So tell me, Sesshoumaru, what is in between a demon and a human?"

It didn't take Sesshoumaru long. "A hanyou."

Kagome nodded. "Humans call them half demons. Demons call them half humans. Both are names for the same thing." With a sad smile, she played the C sharp/D flat. "They are neither human nor demon, but stuck in between. Just like these black notes."

Sesshoumaru nodded, now comprehending, and not just about the keys. The sad smile on her face wasn't her smile, and he was determined to erase it. "I understand. May we move on now?"

Kagome turned to him. "You're so impatient." She pulled the scroll off the piano. "If you're so smart, then play a C."

Sesshoumaru smirked and did so.

Kagome stared at his hand, and then turned to him again. "You memorized in two seconds, didn't you?"

"Of course."

Kagome sighed, trying to remember that it would not be a good idea to kill Sesshoumaru. She smiled wryly. "I guess I should know better than to be surprised." She sat beside him. "Now, let's work on form. . ."

**!# Kohaku #!**

Kohaku marched through the courtyard of the palace, fury painted on his face. He pushed past each person that tried to stop him. Until, at last, a hand grabbed him. Kohaku whirled to see an amused Kai holding him. "Let go of me." Kohaku hissed.

"No chance in hell." Kai said cheerily. "Not with that attitude. And especially not with your goal."

Kohaku tried to shake himself free. "She's been with _him_ all day! The guy who messed her up so badly that she was catatonic for nearly a week. The guy that she helped, and then was shunned from the village that she called her home for being a 'demon's whore' after Kaede died. " Kohaku jerked his arm free. "She's my sister, and I won't let him hurt her."

"Did you think that Kagome was the only one hurting?" Kai asked.

"_She _didn't turn away from him." Kohaku snapped.

"No. He only thought she did." Kai answered calmly. "There were misunderstandings on both of their parts. This is their chance to fix it."

"He's going to hurt her again."

"Really? You can see the future?"

Kohaku seethed. "He doesn't deserve her."

"No, he doesn't. But if Kagome wants him, then that is her choice. Not yours."

The two of them stood apart from each other. After a moment, Kohaku relaxed. "Fine. I will allow him to do what he wants without a fuss. But if he hurts her again-"

"We'll trash him. Together." Kai said. "Sesshoumaru may be my best friend, but if he ruins this, than he is beyond help."

Kohaku smiled. "So. . . partners?" He extended his hand and waited for Kai's next move.

Kai smiled and shook the extended hand. "Partners."

**!# Kagome #!**

Kagome went to bed that night, more tired than she'd been in months. The lesson had covered about two months of training. She was amazed at his learning curve.

Instead of going to bed immediately though, she was going to meditate. She'd been doing small sessions all day to try and keep back the emotions that Sesshoumaru was forcing forward again. She was over him. She knew she was. She had to be.

But every time she saw that smug look when he mastered something new, she couldn't help the small flutter in her heart. And every time she slipped up and starting a verbal sparring, she had to remind herself of the hurt he'd caused her.

She stopped at her doorway when she saw that it was open. "Not again." She whispered. "Please, not again." She walked in, and instantly froze when she saw a pile of rattlesnakes in her bedroom. She whimpered softly before racing out and slamming the door shut. "I worked on this. I did." She whispered. "I can deal with this. I won't go running to Yuri this time." She opened the door, only to shut it with a squeal when she found one of the snakes in the doorway.

"Okay. I can't do it." She muttered. She started running, oblivious to the presence that followed her. She didn't stop until she reached Yuri and Sarra's door. She pounded on it, not stopping until Yuri wrenched the door open.

"What in the name of-" He stopped when he saw Kagome. "Lady Kagome? What's wrong?"

Kagome smiled sheepishly. "Um. . . remember when I promised that I'd work on my fear of things without the right number of legs?"

Yuri stared at her suspiciously. "Yeah. . ."

Kagome gulped. "I kinda sorta didn't do so well with it."

Yuri groaned. "What is it this time?"

"Snakes." She whispered.

"Where!" Sarra shouted, coming to the doorway. "Yuri! Do something!"

"They're in Kagome's room." Yuri grit out.

"Get them out!" Sarra shouted.

"I don't want to!" Yuri whined.

Sarra's eyes gleamed. "I said, 'Get them out!'" She kicked him out, sending him halfway down the hallway. "Kagome, come on in." She ushered Kagome in and shouted down to him. "You can sleep in her room, since you think there's nothing wrong with snakes!"

She shut the door in Yuri's face, and Yuri stared at it in shock. "She just locked me out of my own room." He stood up. "That evil little bitch!"

"I can hear you, you know!" Sarra shouted through the door. "You're _so_ not getting any!"

Yuri stared at the door in horror. "For how long?"

"Until the end of this ridiculous festival!"

Yuri sputtered. "Alright! I'll kill the stupid snakes!" He stood and started down the hallway, muttering to himself until he reached Kagome's door. "Stupid snakes. You're the reason Sarra's mad at me!" He launched forward and killed all the snakes in one swipe. "Ridiculous things!"

He sensed Sesshoumaru's presence and turned. "How long you been there?"

"Since Kagome reached her room." Sesshoumaru said, surveying it quickly. "Tell me, what was it she was afraid of?"

Yuri pointed to the pile of dead snakes. "Looks like she's being bullied again."

Sesshoumaru turned to him. "What do you mean, again?"

Yuri gulped. "I, um, I can't say. I promised Lady Kagome."

Sesshoumaru growled, and Yuri shivered slightly. "Sorry, but Lady Kagome is scarier than you." He bowed and tried to leave, only to find his way blocked by Sesshoumaru's arm.

"Kagome is still afraid of these creatures?"

Yuri thought about it and shrugged. He might as well know. "She's afraid of bugs and spiders, Sesshoumaru-sama." He told Sesshoumaru. "Something about not having the correct number of legs."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at that before releasing Yuri. He thought for a moment, then left as well.

**!# Kagome #!**

Kagome entered the garden, and yawned as she got to the gazebo. "Are you ready, Sesshoumaru?" She asked with a groan.

"I am ready to begin the lesson, Miko." Sesshoumaru said. "However, you will not be teaching me today."

Kagome stared at him. "Huh?" She asked.

Sesshoumaru pointed, and Kagome turned. Then she screamed so loudly they could hear it at the palace. Sesshoumaru finally ended it by clamping a hand over her mouth. "Miko, a scream will not change anything."

Kagome stared at the huge snake that stood in front of her before whirling on him. "How dare you! I will kill you, I swear!" She charged forward, and Sesshoumaru easily grabbed her hands.

"Miko, you must learn to deal with your fears." Sesshoumaru said.

"Easy for you to say, Mr. I Fear Nothing!" Kagome snapped. "I am out of here!"

"There are snakes at every exit." Kagome froze and whirled on Sesshoumaru. "You will learn to deal with this fear, Miko."

"Why the hell should I?" Kagome snarled.

"Because Yuri will not always be around to kill the pesky creatures."

Kagome froze. "Wait a second. How do you know that?"

Sesshoumaru tried to avoid the question. "I am aware of all."

"Bull. Yuri and Sarra wouldn't tell you that." Kagome said. "You must have seen it yourself. When?"

Kagome pinned him with one of her glares, and Sesshoumaru decided to risk answering. "I was patrolling the halls and happened to see you."

"You were there, and you didn't try to help me!" Kagome shouted. "You colossally humongous jerk!" She used her bag to whack him upside the head. "I can't believe you."

A snake slithered close to her ankle, and Sesshoumaru pointed to it. "Miko."

She looked and shrieked in surprise. "Kill it!" She screamed.

With a sigh, Sesshoumaru sent out his poison whip and cut the snake in half. "Now, the next one is yours."

"No way in hell!" Kagome shrieked. "Kill it!"

Sesshoumaru winced at the pitch of her voice. "You must learn to conquer your fears."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed, purposely stepping closer to him. Sesshoumaru sent out his poison whip, just to get her to shut up. "Get rid of them, Sesshoumaru. Or so help me, I'll scream until your ears bleed and you go deaf!"

Sesshoumaru glared at her, then smirked. "You cannot affect me if I am not here." Then he disappeared.

Kagome stayed still for a moment. "He wouldn't." She waited. "He couldn't." Still nothing. "Sesshoumaru, you asshole!"

**!# Kohaku #!**

Kohaku caught Kai's eye and gave him _the signal._ It meant there was trouble. Quickly, Kai excused himself and came over. "What's up?"

"Kagome's been missing since this morning. Do you know where she is?"

Kai thought. "Last time I saw her, she was heading into the garden for Sesshoumaru's music lesson."

"Then let's check there first. They were there all day yesterday." Kohaku suggested.

"Only Sesshoumaru and his guests are allowed in there." Kai hedged.

"Well, you're his best friend, and I'm a guest here." Kohaku said, dragging Kai behind him. "That qualifies both of us."

"I don't think he'd approve." Kai said carefully.

"I really don't care. You can blame me." By this time, the two of them were in the garden. "Little late now anyway."

They heard a scream, and ran towards the sound. "I'm going to. . . kill that. . . pompous jerk!"

Kohaku smirked. "Yup, that's Kagome."

They made it to the gazebo to find Kagome perched on the ledge, surrounded by snakes. "Kagome?" Kohaku shouted. "What are you doing?"

"Kohaku! Kai!" Kagome shouted in relief. "Get the snakes! Please, please, please!"

"Thought you were going to work on this." Kai shouted back.

"I _did_! I swear! I just wasn't very successful with it." Kagome shouted. "Just help me out!"

Kohaku. "You know, I still don't get it. How can you face down a demon with no problem, and then freak out when you see a spider?"

"Just get rid of them already!" Kagome snapped.

Kohaku glared at her. "And what if I don't?"

"I'll tell your sister that you left me to die!"

"Well, let's get to work!" Kohaku said with a grin.

**!# Sesshoumaru #!**

Sesshoumaru took another sip of tea, and thought about Kagome. _I thought she'd be back by now._

_**Hmm. . . maybe dropping her in the middle of a SNAKE PIT was a bad idea.**_

_Do you think so?_

_**Are you really that brainless? Let's go check on her.**_

Sesshoumaru stood, and started to go, when the doors to the main hall opened. Out stepped Kagome, flanked by Kai and Kohaku. The hall was absolutely silent as she marched forward, her aura crackling around her. Sesshoumaru stared at her. _I think I'm. . . scared._

_**Run for your life!**_

"You. . ." She snarled, sounding very impressively like an inuyoukai. "You. . . I can't even come up with a word vile enough to describe you! I can't believe you just left me there!" The demons around them froze, waiting for Sesshoumaru's reaction. "You know what I'm afraid of, and you left me there with an army of them. How could you possibly be so callous and cold as to just leave me there! You. . . you. . . bastard!" With that last word, she pulled back a hand and slapped him as hard as she could. "I dislike you intensely!" She screamed, before marching past him.

Sesshoumaru just stood there frozen for a while. Then he turned to Kai, who shrugged. "You know, sometimes, an apology is your best bet, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "This Sesshoumaru does not apologize." He turned and walked away, leaving Kai and Kohaku in the hall.

"Well, she doesn't hate him." Kohaku said.

"Yeah, but she doesn't like him either." Kai responded.

"I hope he hasn't screwed this whole thing up too badly." Kohaku said, starting to walk out.

Kai turned to the demons gathered around. "Show's over folks. You don't want Sesshoumaru-sama to catch you here."

The hall was empty in two minutes.

------------------------------------------------------Author's Rant------------------------------------------------------

Obsessive_Goddess: I just cannot give these two a break.

Horse Wolves: Not to burst your bubble, but isn't the point of a Sess/Kag to get Sesshoumaru and Kagome together?

Kagome: Don't remind her!

Sesshoumaru: I will date you if you keep silent!

Obsessive_Goddess: Oh, yeah, that's right. Hmmm **[stares at computer screen.]** Now, how to fix this. . .

Horse Wolves: Forget what I said! **[slams frying pan over OG's head.]** What's 5 + 2?

Obsessive_Goddess: Um. . . 10?

Horse Wolves: Good! Her memories are messed up.

Sesshoumaru: No. She did that _before_ you whacked her.

Obsessive_Goddess: Grrr! That's strike two Sesshoumaru! One more, and you'll be on your knees begging!

Sesshoumaru: As if.

------------------------------------------------------End of Author's Rant------------------------------------------------------


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Own InuYasha, I do not. Neither do I own _Breathe_ by Anna Nalick

_**Last Time:**_

_Sesshoumaru frowned. "This Sesshoumaru does not apologize." He turned and walked away, leaving Kai and Kohaku in the hall._

"_Well, she doesn't hate him." Kohaku said. _

"_Yeah, but she doesn't like him either." Kai responded._

"_I hope he hasn't screwed this whole thing up too badly." Kohaku said, starting to walk out._

_Kai turned to the demons gathered around. "Show's over folks. You don't want Sesshoumaru-sama to catch you here."_

_The hall was empty in two minutes._

_**CHAPTER 26: ONE LAST VISIT TO THE FUTURE**_

Kagome felt a clawed hand on her shoulder shaking her awake. "Go away, Kai." She mumbled, shooting out a hand to shoo him away. She still wanted to sleep. . .

Her hand was caught, and she felt herself dragged from bed. "I am not Kai."

Kagome shot up at that. Her glare was nearly poisonous. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "I do not remember such foul language last time."

"Maybe I'm channeling InuYasha." Kagome snapped. "Who really cares? Get out of my room!"

"You are mistaken, Miko. This is my room."

Kagome looked around and frowned. "This is definitely my room."

"This is my palace." Sesshoumaru pointed out. "Therefore, all the rooms are mine."

Kagome growled. "I really don't give a damn anymore! I'm leaving! As of this second, I am never stepping foot in the Western Lands again!" She got out of bed and went for the wardrobe, grabbing half her kimonos in one move.

"Where is home for you now?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome froze. "You told me the well that acts as your transportation to your home has been closed, and Kohaku has informed Kai, who then informed me, that Kikyo's village rejected you after the elder miko's death."

"Kaede." Kagome whispered. "Her name was Kaede. She is worthy of being called by her name."

Sesshoumaru paused. "So after _Kaede's_ death, the village rejected you and accused you of being my whore."

Kagome kept her back turned, still packing away her things. After a moment, Sesshoumaru grabbed her. "Where is your home?"

"My home is still through that well." Kagome whispered. "And I'm going to find a way through. I have to."

"Why do you have to?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome sighed as she placed her bag on the ground. "Because it's where I belong. Any reason other than that is none of your damn business."

They were silent for a moment. Then Sesshoumaru stood. "Dress. Then come with me, Miko."

Kagome glared at him as he walked out. "That damn bastard can just go to hell." She stuffed more stuff into her bag. "I'm not staying so that he can make even more of a fool out of me."

A few minutes later, she came out to see Sesshoumaru waiting for her. As soon as she came out, he grabbed her bag. "You will not need this."

"And why the hell will I not?" Kagome growled.

"You are not leaving." Sesshoumaru said simply.

He started walking. Kagome stood for a moment, then ran after him. "Come back here, you thief!"

He didn't stop, but he did slow enough that she could keep him in her sight. He walked in silence until they reached the healer's wing. The head healer saw him and bowed quickly. "Where is my extra help, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru jerked his head over at Kagome. "Lady Kagome is an accomplished healer. She will gladly assist-"

"Sesshoumaru, you bastard!" Kagome raced in, glowing a bright pink. "Hand over my bag this second, or I swear before every kami in existence, I will purify you without a second thought!"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, then turned to the head healer. "As I said, she will gladly help you."

Kagome stormed up next to him. "What are you volunteering me for, asshole?"

Sesshoumaru grit his teeth, but kept himself from growling. "I wish for you to assist my healing staff with these wounded."

Kagome looked around, and noticed for the first time where they were. She could feel the pain and despair radiating from around the room. Her furious expression melted into one of sadness. "Alright, I'll help." Seeing the smirk in his eyes, she created a small purifying ball on the end of her finger and poked him. The small charge jolted him, but did little damage. "And let's get this straight. I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it for them."

With that, she turned to the head healer. They talked for a moment, then the healer pointed. Kagome bowed and raced over, her face setting into healer mode.

Sesshoumaru waited a moment, then left the room, sure that Kagome would be fine. He headed for his study, where Kai was already waiting. "What's up?" Kai asked.

"I am leaving for the day." Sesshoumaru said. "There is something I must look into."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "You sure about this? It would be a major insult."

"There is something important that requires my attention."

"So important that you can't tell me?" Kai asked. Sesshoumaru slowed, but didn't stop. "Does this have to do with Kagome?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, but didn't say anything. Kai grinned. "Okay then. I'll hold down the fort."

Sesshoumaru nodded, and went to the window. "I should return by tomorrow." Then he jetted off into the sky.

**!# Kagome #!**

Kagome opened her eyes, and her power faded from the demon in front of her. "You'll be good as new as soon as you rest up." Kagome said with a smile.

"Thank you, Lady Kagome." The demon said.

"It's no problem." Kagome answered. "Now, go ahead and take a quick nap, alright?"

The demon nodded and laid back, a smile on his face. Kagome wiped some sweat off her forehead, and started to turn to the next patient. But a hand grabbed her before she could move. "Oh no you don't, Lady Kagome." The head healer said sternly. "You will take a break and eat before you do anything else."

"But-"

"No buts. You need rest, or you'll make a mistake and ending up doing more harm than good." The healer said as he dragged her to the healer's rest area. "Now, eat something, and sleep for at least one hour."

"But-"

"Would you rather leave?" The healer said dangerously.

Kagome gulped. "No, sir."

The healer hmmped then left the room. Kagome started to eat, smiling as she did so. _This _was what she was made for. Not the political bickering the Edo district had assigned her to. She was in her element and loving it.

_I almost don't hate that bastard for letting me do this. _Kagome thought. She felt him out reflexively, trying to see if he was around. But she froze. _His aura's. . . gone? What the heck?_

"So you just noticed, huh?" Kai's voice made Kagome jump.

Kagome turned and glared at him. "Would you stop that! Geez, you and him are exactly alike."

"Hey! I resent that!" Kai shouted. "I am much more handsome!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "So, where'd he go?"

Kai stood to his full height. "This Sesshoumaru does not explain myself to underlings." He announced, making Kagome laugh.

"He'd kill you if he heard that."

"He wouldn't dare. Anyone else would kill themselves rather than put up with him." They both laughed at that.

When they calmed down, Kai looked at her. "He had a valid point you know. Where are you going after this?"

Kagome smiled drooped a bit before coming back. "The Edo region promised Shippou and me a home if I agreed to be their diplomat to Sesshoumaru's court." Her smile turned bitter. "After all, I am his whore."

Kai stared at her. "Did they really call you that?"

"Human woman that disappeared with the Lord of the West and returned a few weeks later?" Kagome said, a tone of anger in her voice. "What would you think?"

Kai sighed. "I guess. But that's not what happened!"

"I've found that most people and demons don't care about the truth. They only care to see what they want to see." Kagome said with a sigh. She stood and stretched. "Well, I'm gonna get back to work. See you, Kai."

She left, and Kai stood. _You better not screw with her, Sesshoumaru. Cause I don't know how much more she can take before she breaks in two._

**!# Sesshoumaru #!**

Sesshoumaru stared down at the Bone Eaters Well, memories of the last time he'd entered it still fresh in his mind. He covered his nose as one particular unflattering memory crossed his mind.

He placed a hand on the well, and felt a small undercurrent of power. He frowned. The power of the well was the same. So why wouldn't it have returned Kagome when she wished it to?

The well pulsed slightly, something Sesshoumaru recognized as similar to Tenseiga's pulsing. He stared at the well for a moment, as if asking a question. Then he vaulted over the side and into its power.

The familiar blue glow overtook him instantly, and Sesshoumaru could have smiled. Clearly, Kagome was delusional. The well worked just fine.

He got to the lip of the well and froze. This was not the well house he remembered. In fact, nothing surrounded it at all. And yet, there was still the scent of the toxins and pollution of Tokyo in the air. He vaguely saw some walls in the distance, but he seemed to be in a field very similar to the one he'd just left. There wasn't a single building in sight except for a rather large one that looked to be about a mile away.

The sound of giggles brought him back to himself. With a growl, he jumped out of the well and onto the grass. The giggling only increased. He extended his claws. "Who dares to laugh at this Sesshoumaru?"

"Grandpa!" A voice shouted. Sesshoumaru turned to see a former acquaintance run through the trees. "Mom said you're not allowed to use your claws on your grandkids."

Sesshoumaru growled. "This Sesshoumaru is not your grandfather, female." He growled. Distantly, he remembered this inuyoukai female. She had helped him rescue Kagome from the human boy when she'd returned to the future without him. What was her name. . .

Inuhime grabbed his wrist. "Oh, stop playing around, Grandpa. Mom's looking for you." She turned an evil glare on him. "And if you've had more than your allotted pieces of cake, Mom's gonna throw a fit!"

Sesshoumaru growled and tried to jerk away, only to find a smaller hand grabbing his other hand. He looked down to see another demon child clutching his hand. "Grandpa mad?" He whispered.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help it. Instinct had him kneeling beside the pup, growling in comfort. "I am not mad."

The pup smiled. "Kay!" He ran ahead, and Sesshoumaru felt like smiling. He quickly clamped that feeling down.

He allowed Inuhime to drag him towards the large building he'd seen in the distance before. After a moment, they entered a fenced off area, where a large number of demons, humans, and hanyous waited.

Sesshoumaru instantly went into defense mode. He settled into a crouch and growled, warning anything with demon blood in the vicinity to back away.

"What's with you, Grandpa?" Inuhime asked. "You're acting like you don't know your own family."

"That's because he doesn't." Everyone turned to see an inuyoukai Sesshoumaru knew more than anyone else stepping forward: himself. "At least, not yet." The inuyoukai bowed, a gesture that Sesshoumaru returned. "Why don't you come into my study, and I'll meet you there in a moment."

Sesshoumaru growled. "This Sesshoumaru does not take orders."

Sesshoumaru's older self cocked an eyebrow. "Not even from yourself?"

Sesshoumaru smirked, an answer in and of itself. The older Sesshoumaru smiled and shook his head. "I must admit I wasn't expecting you today. How about we go to our study together?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, and the two of them walked up to what Sesshoumaru now recognized as his own palace. He saw with interest the way that his older self smiled and laughed as pups of all ages swarmed around him. His eyebrows rose as he saw demons and hanyous calling him "Grandfather." There was even one that seemed completely human!

It took them only a few minutes to reach his study, even with all the interruptions. His older self sat behind the desk, one Sesshoumaru recognized as the one he'd bought to replace the one Kagome broke. So it had managed to survive for so many years. . . when in the future was he anyway?

"You're in the year 2008." The elder Sesshoumaru answered. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, and his older self smiled. "You're forgetting that I sat in that seat 500 years ago. I remember it quite clearly." His older self sat back. "Now, it's time to ask the right questions."

"Why did the well not work for the miko?" Sesshoumaru asked.

His older self raised an eyebrow. "We love Kagome. Get over it and say her name already. It's in your best interest."

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Fine then. Why did the well not work for _Kagome._"

"Because I asked it to save up its power for one last trip through the well." The older Sesshoumaru siad. "This one."

"It will not work again?"

"No. Without the Shikon no Tama, it had a limited energy supply, and therefore had only enough power for one round trip."

"What is this place?"

"You know very well where we are." The elder Sesshoumaru said, raising an eyebrow. "Don't waste time with stupid questions."

Sesshoumru leaned forward. "Why am I here?"

The elder Sesshoumaru smirked and leaned forward as well. "To change the past."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "Surely that is impossible."

The older Sesshoumaru sighed as he leaned back. "Ask a question, or I won't be able to answer."

"How am I to change the past?" Sesshoumaru asked after a moment.

"500 years ago, I sat where you're sitting." Sesshoumaru's older self said softly. "I heard the same words I'm going to tell you now. I failed. I want you to succeed." The older Sesshoumaru looked him dead in the eyes when he next spoke. "I allowed Kagome to die."

Sesshoumaru was reeling at that. Kagome died, and he was to blame? When? How? Why? The logical portion of his brain managed to keep a slight grip of control. "Explain. Now."

"When I came through 500 years ago, I wasn't given any specifics." His older self whispered. "Our older self didn't want to change the past, just correct it. That was wrong." He sighed. "About 60 years ago, there was a war between every major country in the world. By 1945, it was ending, with only Japan against about half the world."

Sesshoumaru couldn't even begin to imagine the scale of such a war. Nevertheless, he tried to concentrate, figuring he could ask questions later.

"Japan was warned to stop fighting, or the Americ- another country would use their newest weaponry against them. Nobody believed them." Sesshoumaru's face seemed sad. "On August 6, 1945, they used their weapon for the first time, on a village named Hiroshima. Three days later, they used it again on another village, Nagasaki. They used it two times in total, and killed 225,000 people and demons in just the initial attack."

Again, Sesshoumaru was unable to comprehend. _225,000 people_. That was impossible! No one could kill that many people with one blow!

"What they didn't know when they used their weapon was the after affects." Sesshoumaru's sad tone grew worse. "Extra power from the weapon was leftover after the attack. It infected the people who were left behind, and they eventually got sick. Hundreds more died after the fact than died in the initial attack."

Sesshoumaru was on edge now. His system couldn't take the thought of so many deaths just from one blow. Even Tetsusaiga, the most powerful weapon in existence, couldn't kill that many. And it didn't leave behind after affects that could kill.

Mentally, he shook himself. _Focus._ "What does this have to do with the miko?"

Sesshoumaru watched as his older self's face flashed with pain, and his eyes widened. When would his emotions become so visible? "You know how Kagome is." He whispered. "She knew when the war started what the outcome would be, and so she had us shipped out of the country. All of us hid out, and she made us swear. We wouldn't come back to Japan for at least ten years. She was really worried about it, to the point that she put a barrier around the entire complex until we promised. So finally, we did. Even me."

Sesshoumaru had a feeling that this story would have a less than perfect ending. MUCH less than perfect.

"The next morning, I woke up and found her gone. All that was left was a note. It said she couldn't just stand by while these people died, and if she could help, she was going to." The elder Sesshoumaru seemed to be on the verge of tears. But that wasn't possible. "I tried to go after her, but she'd made me swear. She used a binding spell to make sure I kept my promise, because she knew I'd come after her."

Sesshoumaru growled in frustration. That sounded just like that damn woman. "This illness that was caused by the attack. She caught it."

The future Sesshoumaru nodded. "We were still bound by our promise, and so we couldn't go to her. And by the time they realized she was sick, she was too weak to come to us. She went through all the treatments, tried every cure. But nothing worked. Nothing." Now, Sesshoumaru was sure he saw tears. Nothing else could accompany the expression of absolute pain on his future self's face. "All she could manage was a promise to last until we could be with her."

"She lasted exactly ten years. We arrived at the airport and went directly to the hospital. We got there maybe an hour before she died." The elder Sesshoumaru whispered now, as if not even realizing he was speaking. "I don't think she even knew we were there. She was so drugged up on pain relievers that there was no way she could have known we'd come to see her." A single, solitary tear slid a path down the older Sesshoumaru's face.

Sesshoumaru felt frozen. Finally, after a few minutes of pure panic and fear, he was finally able to speak. "And why should this Sesshoumaru-"

"If you finish that statement, I swear I'll rip your throat out." His older self snarled, eyes flashing. "I don't care if it kills me. The only reason I've waited fifty years instead of killing myself when she died is because I needed to tell you this. So that _you_ could fix this." Sesshoumaru could see his older self struggling to remain in control. "Kagome was, is, and will be our mate. No one will ever take her place. She is _mine!_" He roared the last part.

Sesshoumaru tensed, fighting his demon for control. _**She is mine!**_

_He is us._

_**Mine! Mine, mine, mine, mine, MINE!**_

It was several minutes before Sesshoumaru soothed his beast enough to retain control. He looked up to see the red receding from his future self's eyes. Taking a breath, he rephrased his question. "What is Kagome to us in the present time?"

Sesshoumaru's future self breathed. "She is our mate." He whispered. "She may be dead, but she is still our mate."

Sesshoumaru had somehow known that would be the answer. He sighed, simultaneously panicking and feeling relieved. "How am I to save her?"

"I don't know." The future Sesshoumaru growled. "I obviously didn't succeed at it." He reached into his desk angrily, and violently slammed down a jewelry box in front of Sesshoumaru. "We lost this 200 years before your time. You won't find it until it's too late. So give this one to her."

Sesshoumaru took the box, and was about to open it, but was stopped as his future self grabbed hold of his wrist. "If I see that, I'll lose it." He said. "Just take it and go."

Sesshoumaru hesitated, then nodded. He stood and faced his older self awkwardly for a moment. Then he bowed. "Thank you for the information."

The older Sesshoumaru stood as well. "Save her. Then you'll have my thanks."

**!# Kagome #!**

Kagome sat in Sesshoumaru's private garden, staring at the piano. Sesshoumaru had only been gone a day, and yet it felt like so much longer. _This is pathetic!_ Kagome thought ruefully. _I'm over him. I am! Damn it all, he hates me. Why am I so upset over this?_ And yet she couldn't dispel the worry that filled her.

She looked down at the keys with a sigh. Almost robotically, she placed her hands on the keys and began to play. As per usual, the rest of the world fell away as she played. She smiled as her own specially developed piano version of _Breathe_ filled her ears.

_There's a light at each end of this tunnel,  
You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out  
And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again  
If you only try turning around.  
_  
Unbeknownst to her, another pair of ears listened to her play. Sesshoumaru smirked as she played. _I wonder if she even realizes that she's singing out loud._

"2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song  
If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me,  
Threatening the life it belongs to  
And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd  
Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud  
And I know that you'll use them, however you want to"

He started walking up to her, and she stopped when she heard his footsteps. She looked at him, and the look of relief that flashed through her eyes before they returned to their blank default was enough to convince him. He sat beside her on the bench as she began to speak. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru."

He raised an eyebrow, and she explained. "I meant, thank you for allowing me a distraction that I sorely needed." She lowered the key protector. "I still do not forgive you for what happened yesterday, but I am still grateful for the distraction."

Sesshoumaru watched the sunset hit Kagome's face, and he fought to keep his breath even. "It was not a distraction, Miko."

Now it was Kagome's turn to raise an eyebrow. "What in the world do you mean?"

"It was not an offer of momentary convenience." Sesshoumaru clarified. "If you wish, the change could be permanent."

It took Kagome a moment. "Are you. . . offering me a job?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, watching her face to gauge her reaction. He breathed a sigh of relief when she nodded. "I would appreciate that, Sesshoumaru." She placed a hand on his. "You have no idea how much that would help me."

Kagome started to pull her hand away, but Sesshoumaru caught it. He held it in his for a moment before he released it. "Now we are even." With that, he stood and left, leaving her at the piano, utterly confused.

**!# Kai #!**

Kai waited for Sesshoumaru in his study. He didn't have to wait very long. Sesshoumaru arrived mere moments after his meeting with Kagome. He was still feeling rather peaceful from the encounter.

"So, where exactly have you been, Sesshoumaru?" Kai asked.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "I cannot tell you that, Kai." Sesshoumaru whispered. He pulled out the jewelry box that his older self had given him and noticed for the first time that a note was attached to it. Carefully, he pulled off the note.

_Dear Sesshoumaru,_

_This is my last gift to you. You once told me that you met your older self, and that he told you how to protect me from the assassin who tried to kill me so many years ago._

Funny. The other him hadn't mentioned an assassin. Good thing there was a note left.

_I know that seeing this will cause you more pain than anything else, since it is representative of everything we are to one another. If I had another choice, you would never see this again. However, I have a secret: I'm very selfish. I don't want someone else to have your necklace or your mark._

_So I have one final request. When you meet yourself again, and you tell him to keep me away from Hiroshima and Nagasaki (as I know you will, because I know you) give him this as well. After all, didn't you lose it 700 years ago? (I'll never understand how someone so organized can lose things so easily.) I want this to always be mine, in one way or another. _

_Give this to him. And know that the past cannot be changed, even by you._

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at that. Did she truly have so little faith in him that she thought he couldn't or wouldn't do what it took to protect the one he loved?

_Now I'll ask you this, not as Lady of the West, or Miko of the Shikon. I'm asking you this as Kagome, your mate. Live. Don't take away what you have to offer the world because of me. In your own words "I will not allow you to kill this Sesshoumaru."_

_I love you, just as I always have._

_Kagome._

Sesshoumaru stared at the message for a moment. It was so typically Kagome. She ignored everything and just wrote directly to him, thinking to ease the pain of her removal.

Slowly, he opened the jewelry box, a bit wary of what could be inside. He stared in shock for a moment, until Kai finally prodded him. "Sesshoumaru?"

Carefully, Sesshoumaru lifted a long silver chain from the box. Only one pendant rested on the chain: a sapphire crescent moon, the symbol of his house. "Your mating claim." Kai whispered. "I thought you lost it."

"Apparently, I will find it, eventually." Sesshoumaru whispered. He closed a hand around the sapphire moon possessively and smirked. _Now you will be mine._

**!# Kagome #!**

Kagome danced with the lesser noble, her mind somewhere else entirely. _What did he want by holding my hand like that? It couldn't have meant nothing. He never does anything without a reason. _She was twirled again, and froze as she felt the lord's hand slide lower down her back. Without a thought, she grabbed hold of his hand and pulled away. "You're disgusting." She hissed.

"Now, now, you don't need to act so high and mighty with me, my dear." The lesser lord said with a smirk. "We all know what you are to Sesshoumaru-sama. I am just offering something more permanent than he is."

Kagome was used to comments like this. But that didn't mean she wasn't furious. "You have no idea what is between Sesshoumaru-sama and myself. So don't act like you are all knowing." She started to walk away, only to have her hand caught in his grasp.

"I know enough to know that if the price is right, you'll give me whatever I want." The lord growled. "Now, be a good little girl-"

Kagome glowed, and the lord howled as her power burned into his flesh, forcing him to release her. "The next time you lay a hand on me, I'll blow you to bits." Kagome threatened.

The lord snarled. "You'll pay for that, you bitch!" He started forward, his claws extended. Kagome began to glow and waited as he ran closer. _Three. . . two. . . one. . ._

A flash of green later, and the lesser lord was in a heap on the floor. Sesshoumaru landed beside her, glaring down at the offending noble. "Kai!"

Kai grimaced down at the corpse. "Disgusting! Did you have make such a mess with him?"

"Just do it, Kai." Sesshoumaru snapped. He was still on edge from watching her be attacked. "Miko, you will come with me."

Kagome bit her lip, willing herself not to react. _I was perfectly fine on my own._ "As you wish, Sesshoumaru-sama."

The two of them left the hall earning more than one look for their rude behavior. Kagome was determined not to care. She followed Sesshoumaru's example and pretended that she couldn't hear what they said.

Sesshoumaru kept them walking until they reached his private garden. Kagome had learned by now that the most important things happened in his garden, so whatever he wanted was serious.

Sesshoumaru sat once more on the piano bench, and Kagome took her spot beside him. "What's up, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "You wish for a vocabulary lesson at this time?"

Kagome held back the urge to roll her eyes. "I mean, what's on your mind?"

Sesshoumaru stayed silent for a moment, and Kagome waited patiently. She knew he would say what he wanted when he was ready, and not a moment sooner.

Finally, Sesshoumaru turned to her. "Are you happy here?"

Kagome blinked. She had not been expecting _that_. She had to think a moment before she could answer. "Yes, Sesshoumaru. I think I am." She turned her face up to see the stars. "Well, at least happier than I've been in other places."

Sesshoumaru nodded. Without a word, he reached into his sleeve and pulled out a small jewelry box. "Then I would like you to have this." Seeing the wary look on her face, he held it out. "Consider it an apology for the other day."

Kagome looked at him curiously, but took the box. Cautiously, she opened it and looked inside. She gasped as she saw a silver chain with a sapphire crescent moon pendant.

Sesshoumaru had never been so nervous in all his life. What if she refused it? What if she refused him? He wasn't sure of all the variables, and this made him more and more nervous.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru!" Kagome exclaimed. "It's beautiful!" She set the box down and held the necklace out to him. "Help me get it on!"

Sesshoumaru took the necklace slowly. "You accept it then?"

"Of course!" Kagome gushed. "I'll wear it with pride."

Sesshoumaru put the necklace around her neck, sealing the clasp with his poison. It would not be removed until the day she died. When he dropped his hands she turned, a smile on her face. Sesshoumaru felt warm, knowing that Kagome was now _his._

Kagome gazed at the moon, smiling at the crescent moon that was so much like Sesshoumaru's. She looked up to thank him and nearly squeaked with surprise. Sesshoumaru was smiling. And not a _I show you this smile because I'm going to kill you_ smile. It was a genuine, content smile. Kagome would have sworn on her life, her future descendant's lives, or anything else you could think of, that that smile was the most beautiful she'd ever seen.

She mentally shook herself. _Focus._ "Sesshoumaru, tha-" Before she could finish, Sesshoumaru had his arms around her. Before she could realize his intention, he had her on his lap, his head resting on top of hers. A part of Kagome reminded her that this was _Sesshoumaru_. But she'd never felt more safe or more loved. . . _Wait a second! Loved!_

Kagome pulled away, trying very hard to keep herself in check, and failing miserably. "I'm afraid that I'm rather tired, Sesshoumaru." She said with a quick bow. "If you would excuse me, I'm going to retire for the night."

Sesshoumaru let her go, but watched her as she exited the garden.

_**Why did you let her go, you baka!**_

_She has accepted our suit. We will soon have all the time in the world with her. A few more days to allow her to adjust will not harm us._

_**But what if she reconsiders and returns the necklace?**_

_The necklace cannot be returned. You know that. She is ours. _

_**Remember what they say about assuming? I have a feeling you're about to screw this up AGAIN!**_

_You are paranoid._ Sesshoumaru cut off the conversation there. Kagome had accepted him as her mate, and nothing would be able to change that now. He smirked as he returned to the castle. He'd like to see anyone _try_ to interfere.

------------------------------------------------------Author's Rant------------------------------------------------------

Obsessive_Goddess: Aw. Widdle Sesshi's trying to help out his girlfriend!

Kagome and Sesshoumaru: We're not dating!

Horse Wolves: But. . . it's so CUTE!

Sesshoumaru: I would rather be killed a thousand times than be put through this torment for one more moment.

Obsessive_Goddess: Watch yourself, Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru: You can't even write this horrible garbage well! So why even bother?

Obsessive_Goddess: Why, you- **[takes a deep breath]** Promised HW. Promised HW.

Sesshoumaru: And you! You claim to have been brought in to help write this dung better, but all you do is add to the caziness! What good are you.

Horse Wolves: But. . . but

Obsessive_Goddess: You evil little prat! Insult me all you want, but don't you dare insult my friends. Sesshoumaru, that's strike three. Get ready to beg!

Sesshoumaru: I'd like to see you try.

Obsessive_Goddess: I don't need to try. I have my brand new laptop!

------------------------------------------------------End of Author's Rant------------------------------------------------------


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. I do own all of the OC's, but none of the characters that appear in the manga or anime. I don't own any of them.

I was going to make this into two chapters, but they were too short on their own. So it has become one big mega chapter, with a whole 7,894 words. Hope you enjoy!

_**Last Time:**_

**Remember what they say about assuming? I have a feeling you're about to screw this up AGAIN!**

You are paranoid. _Sesshoumaru cut off the conversation there. Kagome had accepted him as her mate, and nothing would be able to change that now. He smirked as he returned to the castle. He'd like to see anyone_ try_ to interfere._

_**CHAPTER 27: ASSUMPTIONS MAKE AN ASS OUT OF YOU AND ME**_

Sesshoumaru had been busy with the preparations for the Farewell Banquet all morning. Mostly because the theme had been changed to celebrate his mating, which would happen after everyone else left.

He growled in frustration as he stared at the paperwork. He wasn't going to be ready in time if he didn't stop thinking about Kagome!

Mentally, he checked for the necklace's location, and found it in one of the gardens. He stood, no longer bothering to rationalize his need to see _his_ miko. Of course, that didn't mean he would just appear out of the blue. Instead, he stood at one of the windows and looked down. What he saw had him growling.

Kagome sat with Kohaku, giggling about some nonsense. He focused his hearing on the two of them, ignoring the instincts that clamored for her to be kept away from mother males.

". . . really, Kohaku?" Kagome said. "I don't mind at all." She giggled again as Kohaku frowned.

"I'm serious, Kagome." Kohaku said. "I don't trust him."

"I don't either, really." Kagome soothed, placing a hand on his. "But he seems to have changed. I think I'll give him a chance to prove it."

"Are you forgetting that he's hurt you?" Kohaku shouted. "He kicked you out, and didn't bother to apologize or look back."

Kagome flinched for a moment, then turned away. "I haven't forgotten."

"Has he even apologized?" Kohaku asked. Kagome remained silent. "He hasn't, has he?"

"It's not like I'm mating him or anything!" Kagome snapped. "I'm just taking a job here. Nothing more, and nothing less. I don't need an apology to do that."

Kohaku snorted. "Right. Because all he wants from you is another healer." Kagome turned to him, about to retort, but Kohaku cut her off. "I've been around that hentai monk enough to know the kind of looks he gives you."

"You're delusional if you think those are the looks he's been giving." Kagome whispered. "I'm nothing to him. Not like that anyway."

She started to walk away, but Kohaku caught her arm. "Kagome, I'm. . . I'm sorry." He said. "I'm just worried about you. I don't want to see you like. . . _that_ again."

Kagome smiled and hugged her foster brother. "I won't be. He doesn't have enough of a hold on me."

Sesshoumaru nearly growled at that. The human boy had too much of an effect on Kagome. He'd have to separate the two if he was to make any progress.

**_Don't you think that the bigger problem is that Kagome agreed to be our mate without knowing what she was agreeing to?_**

_Why should that matter? Everything will proceed as planned. After all, if I am doing this, than that means our future self has already done it, and it worked. She will agree, and so I have no reason to worry._

**_But. . . oh forget it. Don't come crying to me when she kicks you out for good._**

Sesshoumaru shook his head. His beast was truly very foolish to think that Kagome would do so.

**!# Sarra #!**

Sarra stood in Kagome's room and stared at each kimono in her closet critically. "They'll all have to go." She announced.

Kagome stared at her. "What in the world do you mean?"

"You're a representative of the Land of the West now." Sarra chided. "You're clothes must be perfection incarnate! And while they are practical, your clothes are hardly noteworthy."

Kagome scowled. "I _like_ my kimonos."

"Do you want to disgrace Sesshoumaru-sama?" Sarra challenged.

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea." Kagome grumbled. They'd been in her room for an hour, sorting through everything Kagome owned. Even her makeup had been inspected thoroughly. She was getting rather tired of it.

Sarra threw Kagome's kimonos on the floor. "There's no helping it. We'll have to get you a whole new wardrobe."

"Don't you think that's over kill?" Kagome demanded.

Sarra smirked. "Nope!"

Kagome scowled and flopped on the bed with a huff. "Exactly what kind of clothes are you thinking of?"

"Something like the way that Rin-chan dresses." Sarra said.

"You mean with silks and frills and sparkles and flash?" Kagome said. "But I'd destroy those in like two minutes!"

"But those are what you need." Sarra said resolutely.

"But those aren't _me._" Kagome pleaded. "I would never wear those kinds of things, not voluntarily."

Sarra turned away. "I'm afraid that is what is required, Kagome-chan."

Kagome sighed. "I think I'm going to take a walk." She left then, and Sarra waited.

She didn't have to wait long before Sesshoumaru arrived. "Are you sure about this, Sesshoumaru-sama." Sarra asked. "She does not seem happy."

"She will become accustomed." Sesshoumaru responded. "She will be, after all, the Lady of the West."

Sarra folded up a kimono. "You are forcing her to become something she is not."

"She will be better for it." Sesshoumaru said. Then he left, intending to hunt down his intended.

Sarra watched him go, and a small tear fell from her eye. "You're going to lose her." She whispered. "Whether she stays or goes, you're going to lose her."

**!# Yui #!**

"Kagome! I'm glad I caught you." Yui shouted, snagging her friend's arm. Kagome sighed as she turned to Yui. She needed some of Kohaku's calm right now, and he was just a few feet away. But apparently, she needed to pay attention to Yui at the moment.

"What's on your mind, Yui?" Kagome asked warily.

"Well, I was just thinking, if you're taking a job with Sesshoumaru, then you're going to need to learn a few things." Yui said cheerily. "So why don't we get started?"

"Well actually, Yui, I was just going to. . ." She trailed off when she saw Yui's sad face. With a sigh, she took Yui's arm. "Alright, let's get started."

"Yay!" Yui shouted, pulling Kagome away with a giggle. She groaned to herself as she passed by Kohaku. She shot him an apologetic smile, which he returned before she was pulled out of sight.

Kohaku growled. Kagome had been away from everyone else all day. It was almost like. . .

No. Even Sesshoumaru wasn't stupid enough to think he could get away with keeping Kagome isolated from everyone. He couldn't possibly be that much of an idiot.

**!# Kagome #!**

Kagome was exhausted. All day, she'd been shuffled from one thing to another. She'd had lessons on manners, youkai behavior, how to dress, how to eat, how to order a servant, how to say yes while saying no. . . she was going insane! It was like everyone was trying to pile a life time's worth of knowledge into one day.

And any time she tried to tell them that she _did not_ act this way, they would give her this disappointed look and say "Do you want to disgrace Sesshoumaru-sama?"

She almost did at this point. She was frustrated beyond belief with every single person in this stupid castle. She hadn't even been allowed downstairs for dinner, because the head healer wanted to teach her some new healing techniques. Not that she'd minded, but still.

She slunk through the halls, carefully checking for any sign of a demonic aura. She just wanted to see how Kohaku was doing. Once she spoke with him, she'd be fine. But she needed to make sure he was alright.

She ran down the hall and made it into his room in two seconds flat. "And Bingo was his name-o." She whispered. "I did it."

"Kagome! What the hell are you doing in here?" Kagome turned to see a mortified Kohaku peeking out from behind a doorway.

"I haven't seen you all day, and I wanted to say hi." Kagome said. She saw his obvious discomfort and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I just got out of the hot springs."

"Oh. . . OH!" Kagome whirled and blushed before racing to one of the corners. "I won't peek, I swear! I didn't see anything."

She heard some sounds behind her, and silently prayed to every kami that no one walked in. This would be too embarrassing to try to explain.

After a moment, a hand tapped her shoulder. "Okay, you can look now."

She turned, her face still red. "Sorry about that." She said. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kohaku said dismissively. "You didn't see anything, after all."

Kagome nodded fervently. Kohaku chuckled and hugged his sister. "What's been up with you? You haven't been avoiding me, have you?"

"Not at all." Kagome said with a frown. "If I didn't know better, I'd say the entire castle has been trying to keep me away from the general population. I've only seen Yui, Sarra, Yuri, the head healer, Kai, and Sesshoumaru all day."

Kohaku shook his head. "What exactly have you been doing all day?"

"Sesshoumaru's piano lesson, learning new healing spells, fixing my wardrobe, learning manners, replacing half of my stuff." Kagome shrugged. "Basically, getting ready to become permanent staff."

Kohaku gave her a confused look. "Why would you need to know all that?"

"Heck if I know." Kagome said with a frown. "But, whatever."

Kohaku started to speak, but then shut his mouth. Kagome noticed and smiled. "Talk to me, Kohaku."

Kohaku stuck his tongue out at her, causing her to giggle. "What if they're up to something?"

Kagome laughed. "Kami, you're paranoid, Kohaku."

She bent in half, continuing to laugh. After a moment, Kohaku joined her. "Maybe you're right." He continued to laugh, until he saw the necklace that fell from inside her shirt. He froze and sat staring at the necklace.

"Kohaku?" Kagome asked. "What's wrong?"

Kohaku grabbed the necklace, his face dark. "When were you going to tell me about this?"

Kagome stared at him, a bit scared. "What, the necklace?"

"Yes, the necklace!" Kohaku would have been growling if he was a demon.

Nervously, Kagome swallowed. "It was a gift, from Sesshoumaru. His way of apologizing for leaving me with the snakes."

Kohaku dropped the necklace with a scowl. "Don't play me for a fool, Kagome! I know what this necklace means!"

Kagome glared at him. "Don't you yell at me, Kohaku. This necklace was just a gift, nothing more!"

Kohaku looked at her. "Can you look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't know what this means?"

Kagome locked eyes with his. "I have absolutely no idea what kind of hidden meaning this necklace has."

Kohaku's eyes flickered back and forth between the necklace and her face before he decided she was telling the truth. "He didn't tell you anything?"

Kagome was worried now. "What should he have told me, Kohaku?"

Kohaku sighed and leaned against the wall. "That pendant on your necklace is the sign of the Land of the West."

Kagome waited. "So?"

"So, anyone who wears anything with the sign of the West on it is considered belonging to the Lord of the West." Kohaku explained.

Kagome looked angry, but not as upset as she should have been. "Well, I suppose technically, I belong to him, since I'm working for him." She grumbled. "But that would have been nice to know beforehand."

Kohaku shook his head. "Kagome, let me finish. Most of the servants have the sign of the west on their clothing, right?" Kagome nodded. "That's because clothing can be taken on and off at will. But when someone is given jewelry with a land's sign on it, it is normally sealed so that it can never be taken off."

Kagome shook her head. "That's absurd."

"Have you tried?" Kohaku challenged.

Kagome shrugged. "No, not really." Kohaku gave her a look, and she sighed. "Fine." She reached around her neck, intending to take off the necklace. She felt around, but couldn't find an end. With a frown, she tried to pull it over her head. But as she raised it, it began to glow, something Kagome recognized from when InuYasha had tried to take off his beads of subjugation.

She turned to Kohaku in a panic. "What does this mean?"

Kohaku looked just as upset as she was. "It means that you have been accepted into the Lord of the West's family." He was too shocked to be angry. "I think. . . the Lord of the West has chosen his mate." He whispered. "Kagome. . . he's chosen you."

Kagome froze for a minute, the words echoing in her head.

"_**I'M HIS WHAT!"**_

**!# Sesshoumaru #!**

"Are you sure about this, Sesshoumaru?" Kai asked uneasily.

"Yes, I am sure." Sesshoumaru watched as the servants quickly moved Kagome's things from her current room to the Lady of the West's room, directly beside his. Kai was starting to get on his nerves. Ever since he'd given Kagome her necklace, Kai had questioned him every few minutes. Was he _sure_ about keeping her away from Kohaku? Was he _sure_ about replacing her possessions? Was he _sure_ about teaching her youkai traditions? Was he _sure_ about teaching her manners? Was he _sure_ about making her into the perfect Lady of the West?

Idiotic questions.

"_**I'M HIS WHAT!"**_

Kagome's scream echoed throughout the castle. Kai looked around quickly. "Oh, would you look at the time! I have. . . something to do at the. . . place!" He fled, leaving Sesshoumaru to face Kagome's wrath.

He didn't have to wait long. Kagome stormed down the hall, ignoring the demons that stopped to bow to her. "_**SESSHOUMARU! YOU POMPOUS. . . YOU FUCKING BASTARD ASSHOLE!**_" Kagome screamed.

Sesshoumaru felt a small shiver of what might be called fear, but he didn't waver for a moment. "You should revise your language, Miko."

"**DON'T YOU MIKO ME, YOU RIDICULOUS EXCUSE FOR A LORD!**" Kagome screeched, purposely pitching her voice to the highest octave to hurt his ears. "**WHAT IS THIS I HEAR ABOUT ME BEING YOUR MATE!**"

Sesshoumaru waited until the ringing in his ears stopped, but by that time, Kagome had begun to rant. "DON'T THINK I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING ALL DAY! AS IF I WOULDN'T NOTICE THAT YOU'VE KEPT ME AWAY FROM EVERYONE BUT YOUR ALLIES! AND YOU'RE TRYING TO REMODEL ME IN EVERY ASPECT!"

Sesshoumaru knew she was beyond any kind of fury he'd ever seen. So he waited until she'd run out of steam, knowing that she was close. Or so he thought.

"And another thing, you overzealous asshole!" She screamed.

"Kagome, relax." Kohaku had finally caught up. He placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder, ignoring the warning growl that emanated from Sesshoumaru. "You can't think when you're this furious."

Kagome stopped her rant and took a deep breath. And another. Then she slowly lifted Kohaku's hand off her shoulder, quieting Sesshoumaru's growls. "Thanks, Kohaku." She whispered. "But I need to do this on my own now."

Kohaku smiled and bowed. "As my lady commands." He ducked Kagome's fist.

"Little imp!" Kagome shouted. But a smile decorated her face as he ran off. She turned back to Sesshoumaru, keeping her mask firmly in place. "Explain. Now."

"You are to be my mate." Sesshoumaru said. "As such, you are expected to look and act in a certain way. You were to be taught."

Kagome took another deep breath. "Why didn't you tell me what the necklace really was instead of lying to me?"

"You would not have accepted it."

Kagome was starting to see red. She took another deep breath. "Why do you want me to be your mate?"

"Because you are destined for me." Sesshoumaru answered, thinking of his future self.

Kagome wasn't going to be able to contain herself, since she had a feeling that she wouldn't like the answer to her next question. "And what makes you think I will be your mate now?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "That necklace around your neck signifies that you are mine. No one else, demon or human, will be able to have you but me."

Kagome could feel herself shaking. "What made you think that I would accept all this?"

"It was foretold that you would be mine." Sesshoumaru said simply.

Kagome had never been so furious in her entire life. "Don't I get a say in any of this?" She saw he was about to answer, and she cut him off. "Don't answer that." She began to glow, and her aura crackled around her dangerously. As she glowed, she grabbed at the necklace around her neck. She pulled it up to her chin, and it refused to budge. She flooded her power into the necklace, and it glowed even brighter.

"I reject your claim!" She shouted. All at once, the necklace's glow grew blinding, and with a last push, Kagome felt the power in the necklace shatter. She dropped it, wincing at the burns on her hands.

Sesshoumaru blinked away the dots from his eyes and saw that she still wore the necklace. "As you can see, Miko, the necklace's spell cannot be broken."

Kagome looked straight into his eyes, and Sesshoumaru redefined the definition of scary. He'd never seen so much anger, pain, hurt, and betrayal than in those eyes. Slowly and deliberately, she reached for the necklace. She lifted it easily off of her head and threw it at his feet.

"You rejected me for loving you." She whispered, though her voice seemed to resonate throughout the room. "You tricked me. You manipulated me. You isolated me from my friend, and you tried to change me. And you claim to want me as your mate?" She felt her voice crack on the word mate and knew she was close to tears. "So what if it was foretold, or some other load of crap? To be completely honest, I couldn't care less. I want someone who _loves_ me."

Sesshoumaru was frozen, still staring at the necklace at his feet. At the word love, he looked up. He opened his mouth, as if about to say something, then closed it.

Kagome saw it all, and felt a humorless laugh bubble up from her chest. She couldn't stop it from bursting out anymore than she could stop the tears that had started to leak from her eyes. "You never loved me, and you certainly don't now. Even if you could say the words, your actions speak louder and with much more force. Love means knowing what that person wants, what they need to be happy, and doing anything in your power to get it for them. Even if it means giving them up and letting them go." She saw one of the servants with her traveling bag and took it from him.

"I won't be with someone without the capability to love me." She said, swinging the backpack onto her back. "And I won't be with someone who plays with me." She didn't turn as she left. But she did stop in the doorway to the stairs. "You had my heart in your hands, Sesshoumaru. And not only did you claw it to pieces, but just as it was starting to heal, you tore it back up. Well I can promise you, you'll never have another like it."

Kagome walked away, leaving Sesshoumaru to stare after her.

**!# Amaterasu #!**

Amaterasu had banned everyone from her viewing room but herself, Inugami and InuTaisho. InuTaisho sat back as he watched Kagome walk away. "That idiot son of mine." He whispered. "Not even she could break the wall around his heart."

"But she did!" Amaterasu snarled. "Dammit, look at him. His aura is in chaos, and he's barely keeping himself together. So why doesn't he show any of it?"

"It's that damn inuyoukai pride." Inugami said bitterly. "I was a fool to include it."

Amaterasu shook her head, unable to comprehend this scene. "He has no one but himself to blame for this failure."

Inugami hugged Amaterasu for a moment. "I'm sorry, Ama-chan."

Amaterasu sighed. "Damn it. I'm going to have to kill him now."

"Wait! You can't give up!" InuTaisho shouted. "Amaterasu, you were the only one who believed in the two of them. You can't give up on them now!"

Amaterasu looked at InuTaisho, and a small smile managed to creep its way across her face. "I will watch, for now." Amaterasu decided. "If there is even a slight chance that she still loves him, I will intercede on his behalf." She turned back to the mirror. "But if she has lost all love for him, then it is beyond my power."

**!# Sesshoumaru #!**

Sesshoumaru woke up knowing that he'd been wrong. He shouldn't have assumed she'd just go along with whatever he said. He knew her better than that, or at least he should have. He sighed. He'd have to apologize for everything, from his initial rejection five months ago to the present day.

He arrived at Kagome's door before breakfast, but didn't knock or anything. He waited outside her door, knowing that she would eventually have to come out for breakfast. He would wait until she left.

He waited for three hours before Yui found him. She bowed quickly, assessing the situation with an expert eye. She looked down at him, and knew that he had to know. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" Yui said softly.

Sesshoumaru didn't say a word, but he flicked his eyes to her.

"Kagome is no longer here."

Sesshoumaru turned his head to her, his eyes frozen. Yui gulped before continuing. "She left last night with Kohaku-san. It was right after. . ." She didn't know what to call it, but Sesshoumaru knew what she meant.

Abruptly, Sesshoumaru stood and bashed open the doors to Kagome rooms. It couldn't be true. She wouldn't do that to him!

He stepped inside, and something inside him died. The room looked as if it hadn't been touched in weeks, when he knew for a fact that Kagome had been in here only last night. Even her smell had disappeared from the room, probably a result of a purification spell. Her things were gone, and the room made up to perfection.

It was as if she never existed.

Sesshoumaru's brain short circuited. He didn't even fight as his beast took control and he transformed. When he roared, both his logical side and his beast spoke together.

_**WHERE IS OUR MATE?**_

**!# Kagome #!**

Kagome packed away another kimono. Shippou, Sango and Kohaku watched her pack, worry on both of their faces. Kagome kept a smile on her face even as her heart lay in ruins.

"Shippou, are you sure you want to stay?" Kagome asked.

While Kagome had been at Sesshoumaru's palace, Shippou had been staying with a kitsune family that lived near the demon slayer village. They had been teaching him more about his powers, and they now offered him the chance to learn more by adopting him into their family.

"I'm sure, Kagome." Shippou said. "But you know I'll come if you want me to."

Kagome shook her head, and ruffled his hair. "You're growing up really well, Shippou. You know what will make you happy." She hugged Shippou one last time. "I'll stop by and see you before I leave tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright." Shippou said, returning the hug. "See you then." He left, and the two adults left in the room turned serious.

"Are you sure about this?" Kohaku asked. He knew the answer, but he had to ask.

"Yup!" Kagome said. "I was always happier moving around than staying in one place anyway. I think traveling will be good for me." She smiled as she packed away another kimono. "I've never done this, just traveling on my own. It'll be a whole new experience for me.

Sango watched her look over a kimono critically before nodding and folding it up. "This is my fault." Sango muttered.

"Don't you dare blame yourself, Sango." Kagome said, glaring at her friend. "There was no way you could predict his. . . Sesshoumaru-ness."

"But it was my idea." Sango said, biting her lip as she thought of her friend in so much pain. "If I hadn't told the stupid council that you had previous dealings with Sesshoumaru, and then suggested that you should go, you wouldn't have had to deal with it all."

"You are not responsible for Sesshoumaru's actions, Sango." Kagome said. "Unless you used some super secret slayer method to force Sesshoumaru to bend to your will, this is entirely his fault."

"Are you sure you want to leave things like this?" Kohaku asked.

"I made myself perfectly clear." Kagome said. "Unless he can get over himself, we have no future. I'm not going to hold on to something that has no chance of continuing." She looked at the kimono in her hands, then turned to Sango. "Do you want this? It never looked good on me."

"More my color than yours." Sango said absently. "Kagome, are you completely sure? You can always change your mind you know."

"I think this will be good for me." Kagome said, a soft smile on her face. "No destination, no rush or hurry. Just traveling wherever fate leads me or where I want to go. It'll be more fun than anything I've done before."

"We could come with you." Kohaku offered.

But Kagome just shook her head. "No. Sango, you've got Miroku, along with Kohaku junior and Miyu. And Kohaku, you're just starting to get back on track. I couldn't ask anyone to come with me." Kagome packed away a blanket, then zipped her well worn bag shut. "Well, I think that's everything except what I'll need for tomorrow."

Sango sighed. "Alright. But don't hesitate to contact us if you need anything." She hugged her sister tightly, willing away the moisture in her eyes. "Anything."

"You know I will." Kagome answered.

Kohaku just stood there with a frown on his face until Kagome hugged him too. "I'll miss you both. I'll try to keep in touch."

"You'd better." Kohaku mumbled.

Then the two of them left Kagome so she could finish what she needed done.

"Are you sure about this?" Kagome whirled, then relaxed when she saw who had invaded her home.

"Yes, Amaterasu-sama. I am." Kagome turned back to her bag and lugged it to the door.

"He's hurting, you know." Amaterasu said casually. "He suffers as much as you do."

Kagome bit her lip, but didn't allow her emotions to color her voice. "I won't be with someone who doesn't love me."

"Oh, but he does!" Amaterasu declared. "He loves you enough to be just as stupid as any other man who falls in love. His heart is yours, if you want it. Don't let go of him just to satisfy your pride. One's no good without the other."

Kagome shook her head. "You're asking me to go to him."

"I'm asking you to listen to what your heart is saying. Not your head, not your logic. What does your heart say about him?"

Kagome sighed. "It says that I love him. That I'll always love him. That I'll never be able to love another because I gave him my heart. He destroyed it."

"He didn't value it as he should." Amaterasu admitted. "He was afraid of it."

Kagome laughed. "Sesshoumaru doesn't fear anything."

"Only a fool fears nothing, Kagome." Amaterasu said quietly. "Would you call him a fool?"

Kagome sighed. "Regardless, he doesn't fear me."

"No. He fears the emotions you invoke in him." Amaterasu sighed. "For someone like Sesshoumaru, someone who has locked away his emotions at such an early age and grew up believing that emotions were a weakness, strong emotions like love are the scariest things they know."

Kagome stared at her bag, her resolve forming. "If he loves me. . ." Her knees weakened at the thought. "He'll have to admit it. He'll have to take me as an equal. I won't accept anything less."

Amaterasu laughed. "Oh, you'll do. You'll do quite well for him. It's about time someone stood up to him instead of rolling over." She extended a hand. "Would you like a lift?"

**!# Sesshoumaru #!**

A giant dog ran through the trees, chasing after the scent of yet another demon, another victim. He got close, and the demon realized at last the danger it was in. It turned to flee, but Sesshoumaru had already cut it down. Blood coated his claws and his muzzle, but he didn't even notice. All that mattered was the next victim, the next hunt, the next fight, the next pain, the next victory.

Anything to keep from thinking of _her. _

And yet even as he tried to forget, he threw back his head and howled for his mate. For the woman he'd so stupidly lost. All because of his own idiocy.

Oh yes, he tried his best to blame Kagome. She just hadn't wanted to see that he was right. That he was doing what was best for the both of them. She was being irrational and obstinate. She just had to insist on being right, even to the point of leaving because she couldn't face the truth.

Sometimes he almost convinced himself. Because blaming her was easier than facing the truth of his actions.

He was getting close to the palace again, not that he knew what it was. Mostly, he just knew that he was getting close to a lot of demons that he knew. Which meant he couldn't kill them.

Then he caught a new scent and howled. His mind must have been farther gone than he realized if he could smell her. A trick of the mind, that's all it was. _She_ was gone.

But then why was her scent getting stronger and stronger as he approached his palace? His beast started tracking the scent, ignoring the scurrying servants that hid away from him. He walked through his halls, the scent getting stronger. Than it clicked in his brain: Kagome was here.

He raced down the halls, getting closer and closer to her scent. When he finally reached the throne room, he burst through the doors.

Kagome sat in his throne, wearing a form fitting neon blue and purple kimono. Her hair was down, reaching her waist. Her face held a smile, only slightly tinged with bitterness as Sesshoumaru came closer.

"Waiting for me to pet you, Sesshoumaru?" She asked. She saw the flash of anger in his eyes and just continued to smile.

Sesshoumaru growled slightly, but detransformed anyway. He faced her, hurt and anger radiating off of him in waves. Her damn perfect smile only made things worse. "You left without a word."

"I thought we had plenty of words." Kagome answered.

"And now you're back."

"So it would seem." Kagome looked around the room, frowning slightly at the damage done to it. "You're going to need a new decorator to help you with this mess, Sesshoumaru." She said casually. "Not to mention the labor to put your walls back together."

"My palace is none of your concern." Sesshoumaru snapped. She was talking about _decorations_ like this?

"You should let Rin handle it." Kagome continued, ignoring his interruption. "And speaking of Rin, is she alright?"

"Rin is well."

"She was so upset when I told her I was leaving. I'll have to see her before I go-"

"I want you back." Sesshoumaru clenched his jaw and fisted his hands. He hadn't meant to say it. Especially with that tone of need. The words had simply spewed out. He crossed his arms, looking all the world like a sullen teenager. _To hell with it._ "I want you back."

"For what?"

Sesshoumaru blinked. "For what do you think? I want you by me as Lady of the West."

"It's hardly that simple."

Sesshoumaru growled and started to speak, something hot-tempered and ill advisable, then stopped himself. His control might be shaky-- Kami, just _look_ at her-- but it was still there. "Alright. I've hurt you. I'm. . . I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention, and I regret it."

"Oh, so you're sorry. Let me just jump into your arms." Sesshoumaru looked up in shock at the bitter tone in her voice.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked desperately. "I made a mistake. I don't like admitting it."

"Well you're going to have to." Kagome snapped. "When you decided you didn't want me, you sent me away. Then when you decided I was worthy of your attentions, you isolated me. You harassed me, and you tried to make me something I'm not."

"It wasn't that black and white." Sesshoumaru tried, knowing that sometimes the gray areas didn't matter. "But yes, that's the general idea. It wasn't easy for me."

"It wasn't easy for me either." Kagome countered, anger blazing in her eyes. "But I'll bet you didn't think of that."

She stood then and turned away. Sesshoumaru had started forward before he'd even realized he'd moved. "Don't go."

Kagome froze at the desperation in those two words. She'd only meant to pace off a bit of her temper, but obviously Sesshoumaru had gotten the wrong idea.

"Damn it all! Do you know what it was like for me, to go to your rooms and find you gone? The entire palace empty of you, and yet still full of you. I wanted to hunt you down and drag you back to where I wanted you. Where I needed you."

"But you didn't."

Sesshoumaru ran a clawed hand through his hair. "No, I didn't. Because you were, and still are, right. Every choice has been mine. If your choice was to leave, then I didn't have the right to stop you." Kagome didn't answer, and Sesshoumaru tried again. "I'm asking you now not to leave me again, to not make me live without you. You matter to me."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "I matter to you? Small words for what you're asking."

"I care about you."

"I care about the way I dress. If that's all-" She started to turn away again, but Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm.

"I love you! Damn it, you know I do!"

Kagome glanced down at his hand, which was almost holding her tight enough to draw blood. She used the time it took him to realize what he was doing to calm her raging emotions. She wanted to melt into his arms then and there. But she couldn't back down yet.

He saw where she was looking, and quickly released her arm. He went to check the wound, but she pulled away. Looking him square in the eyes, she answered his challenge. "We've established that I can't read minds. So how do I know what you don't tell me?"

"I'm telling you now, or are you deaf as well as stupid?" Sesshoumaru growled, turning to pace around the throne room. Kagome let him go as he spoke. "I tried telling myself that I wouldn't love you, that I wouldn't until I decided about the risks and benefits. But I couldn't control it." He glared at her, as if it was her fault. "And I don't like it."

"You don't have to like it."

"I was content the way I was before."

"No you weren't." The answer surprised them both, but Kagome knew she spoke the truth. "You were restless, lost, and just a little bored. And so was I."

"You think I should have told you the moment I had feelings for you." Sesshoumaru growled. "But I needed time, and so did you. Neither of us was ready for what was needed to make this work." He turned another glare on her. "And you enjoyed every moment of this as much as I did."

Since those words contained a challenge, Kagome shrugged. "I don't remember saying I didn't. But still, every event was your choice."

"I'd make the same choices again, if only to have the memories." Any control Sesshoumaru had was gone now. He was half-crazed with desperation. She couldn't leave. . . She just couldn't. Not again. "It's not easy for me to admit that I want you. Or to ask that you forgive me for doing what I thought was right."

The two of them remained silent for a moment. Then Kagome spoke again. "You've yet to tell me what you want of me."

"I think I've been clear enough." Sesshoumaru snarled. "What do you want me to do? Beg?"

Kagome paused, considering the idea. Then she nodded. "Yes, I do."

Sesshoumaru stared at her in shock for a moment. Her eyes told him that she half-joking. But only half.

His eyes turned dark with what Kagome thought was anger. He came forward quickly and grabbed her hands. Then Kagome's eyes widened as Sesshoumaru went to his knees. "Then I will. I'll beg for you, Kagome."

"Sesshoumaru-"

"If I'm going to humble myself, then let me get on with it." Sesshoumaru snapped. "Kagome, you couldn't be ordinary if you tried. Weak is never something that I would associate you with. When I look at you, I don't see a human. I see a woman who wants everyone to be happy, even if it means a sacrifice on her part. You are the one I want by my side throughout the centuries. I want you as my mate, my wife, my life partner. I don't care about the title, as long as you're with me."

Kagome almost couldn't speak. She'd never imagined he could have such a speech in him. "Why didn't you ask before?"

"Asking is not easy for me. It may be arrogance, and it may be pride, but it is part of who I am. I am asking you to accept me in spite of it." He looked up then, somehow managing to look like the intimidating taiyoukai she knew even while on his knees. "You love me. I know you do."

_So much for begging._ Kagome thought, fighting back a smile. "I never said I didn't. Are you asking for more?"

"I'm asking you to be my mate, to leave what you know behind and know that it's forever." He kissed her hands softly. "When inuyoukai mate, they are mates for life. I want you as my mate, my lady, and my pup's mother. I want you because you're the only one I've ever loved. And I'm asking it to be enough."

Kagome paused a moment, impressing the memory into her mind. Sesshoumaru was never one for flowery speeches, and there would never be another moment like this again. As she did so, she heard a low whine, and felt Sesshoumaru's fear. _Amaterasu was right. Even Sesshoumaru can be afraid._

Slowly, Kagome lowered herself to her knees in front of Sesshoumaru, her eyes locking with his. "I will take you, Sesshoumaru. And I won't accept anything less than forever. You'll be mine, and I'll be yours. I will be your mate, and your partner. Nothing more and nothing less than that." She took his hand, and together they stood.

Sesshoumaru grasped her hand like a lifeline. "Are those your only terms?"

Kagome thought for a moment. "Actually, no." Sesshoumaru smiled. Somehow he knew there would be more. But he'd do it, if only to make her happy.

"Shall I get you money and jewels?" He asked, glee at her acceptance making him more playful and carefree than when he was a pup. "Fine robes?"

"I want to be courted." Sesshoumaru stared at her, and she blushed slightly. "It might seem silly to you, but I've never actually dated, nor have I ever been courted. I certainly think. . . No, I _know_ that I deserve to be courted."

Sesshoumaru pulled her into him, enveloping her in his scent. "You do deserve it." He whispered as he nuzzled his face into her hair. "And this Sesshoumaru agrees."

Kagome smiled, returning the hug with enthusiasm. "Then you'd better get started." She said after a moment. "Because who knows. Maybe some other youkai will catch my eye, and you'll lose."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "This Sesshoumaru never loses." But the teasing tone in his words took away from the arrogance they displayed, and Kagome shook her head with a smile.

"No, you never do." Kagome whispered as Sesshoumaru pulled her in for the most memorable kiss either of them would ever have.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------Author's Rant-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Horse Wolves: Hey, everybody. I have some very unfortunate news for you. Do to some internal conflict, OG will not be appearing in this Author's Rant.

Sesshoumaru: Correction. She will not be appearing in ANY author's rants ever again.

Horse Wolves: Sesshoumaru, there's only this one and the epilogue's.

Sesshoumaru: But what if she writes another story?

Kagome: She wouldn't dare! Not after what we've done to her!

Horse Wolves: Due to the rating of this story, we are going to leave what's been done to her up to your imaginations.

Sesshoumaru: She is ten feet below ground.

Kagome: In a steel cage.

Sesshoumaru: Surrounded by lava.

Kagome: **[sighs]** I wish I could hear her screaming.

Sesshoumaru: **[smirks]** We are not all so lucky to be demons.

Horse Wolves: Anyway, there's just one more chapter left my friends. So until then **[picks up a shovel]** I have to dig up my friend.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------End of Author's Rant-----------------------------------------------------------------------


	28. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, or anything else that may or may not appear in this chapter. I own only the original characters.

Sorry to anyone who got e-mailed twice. I messed up and forgot the ending with Amaterasu and InuTaisho. Gomen Nasai!

_**Last Time:**_

_Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "This Sesshoumaru never loses." But the teasing tone in his words took away from the arrogance they displayed, and Kagome shook her head with a smile._

"_No, you never do." Kagome whispered as Sesshoumaru pulled her in for the most memorable kiss either of them would ever have._

_**EPILOGUE: 500 YEARS LATER**_

Kagome sat in the garden, smiling as she listened to a piano playing in the background. Five hundred years had passed since Kagome had agreed to be Sesshoumaru's mate.

Were they perfect? No, not even close. Especially in the beginning. It had taken Sesshoumaru about one hundred years to understand that even though Kagome knew that he only wanted what was best for her, he couldn't lock her in a room and hide the key. It had taken her just as long to understand that to Sesshoumaru, it didn't matter what happened to him as long as she was safe. Eventually, they had reached an understanding: Kagome would do her best to keep herself out of dangerous situations, and in return, Sesshoumaru would allow her to do what she had to. As long as he was with her, of course.

They had fought about other things, of course. They were too strong willed not to. But those fights were few and far between. The last one had been five months ago, the 500 anniversary of the day the well was sealed. Kagome wanted to tell her family, to give them closure, which Sesshoumaru agreed to. What he had _not_ agreed to was the wedding her mother insisted upon. They spent a week in separate rooms, only interacting when it was absolutely necessary. Kagome often won these fights because Sesshoumaru could only go so long before his beast starting fighting with him to make up with his mate. This time was no exception.

But while they had changed very little, the times had changed drastically. Thanks to Kagome, they were able to survive. Sesshoumaru had taken her advice, and about two hundred years ago, he'd handed his position over to a human. However, the condition for that power was that they were only a figure head. Sesshoumaru held all the real power. She giggled at the thought of that. Who'd have thought she'd end up mated/married to the biggest yakuza boss of the 21rst century?

She stood and walked into the house, purposefully making her trip to the kitchen longer by going down the Family Hall, where they'd placed a photograph of every member of the family. _We're going to need to extend this hall soon._ She thought to herself. The two of them had had five children, all hanyous. Three of them had mated full demons, one had mated another hanyou, and the youngest had mated a human, a houshi. From there, the family had grown to include twenty-five grandchildren, one hundred twenty-five great-grandchildren, and three great-great grandchildren, with two more on the way. Kagome smiled as she saw the mixes of demon and human on her walls.

And all the way at the end were faces that simultaneously made Kagome happy and sad. The great InuTaisho, Mamemitsu, and Izayoi started the long line of faces. Two she had never known, but had seen the impact of what they'd done. For that, she respected them. The one she had met, she still hated with a passion. A part of her understood the pain Mamemitsu had to have gone through, to have the one person you loved more than anyone betray you. But she couldn't forgive the former Lady of the West for the damage she'd done to Sesshoumaru.

InuYasha was there as well, as was Shippou. She smiled at the thought of the little fox. He'd eventually come around to the idea of Sesshoumaru and her, and after a few years, he started living with them. He still went to the kitsune family, and had eventually married one of them. And he'd named _her_ as his mother, since she was the closest thing he had. It meant the world to her, and Shippou knew it.

Rin was there, as an honorary daughter of Sesshoumaru. Her photo rested beside her husband's, Kohaku. Similarly, Sango and Miroku were on their walls, as Kagome's honorary sister and brother. Seeing them made her sad, but at the same time, happy that she had known them. Their descendants knew nothing of their ancestors, and Kagome let them stay that way. She wouldn't shatter the world they'd built for themselves. But the family still kept an eye on them, and gave them help when it was needed.

Kai and Yui had made it onto the wall too. They'd mated about a year after Kagome and Sesshoumaru, and they'd had several kids. One of them had mated their eldest daughter, though it took Kagome about a month to get him to agree. Sarra and Yuri were on the wall as well. Their second daughter and her second son had mated, and this time Yuri was the one who flipped out. Of course, Sesshoumaru took offense to it, and the two idiots had nearly started a war. It was lucky for them they both had mates who could beat them into agreeing to the darn thing before they did something they regretted.

"Grandma, are you okay?" Kagome turned to see one of her favorite great-grandchildren standing at the end of the hall.

"Oh, I'm fine Inuhime." Kagome said with a smile. "Just thinking about how much the family has grown." She started walking again, giving her great-granddaughter's shoulder a squeeze. "How's your brother's lesson going?"

Inuhime giggled. "Grandpa's giving him hell again. Inufugesu forgot to practice."

Kagome shook her head with a chuckle. "He'll never learn. Kind of like another man I know." She shook her head as she entered the kitchen. Inuhime took a sniff, and grinned like a madman.

"You're making cake!" Inuhime shouted.

Kagome quickly clamped a hand over her mouth. "Do you want your grandfather to hear you? I'd like some cake this time."

Inuhime blushed. "Sorry, Grandma."

Kagome squeezed her hand again. "It's alright. Just do me a favor and place a barrier around the room."

Inuhime blushed. "Um. . . Grandma."

Kagome sighed. "Looks like your brother isn't the only one who doesn't practice." She raised a hand, and the walls and doorways of the kitchen glowed. "We'll work on that next time."

Kagome checked the cake again, and smiled. "I've really fooled him this time." She stood, wincing as her back cracked. "InuYasha was right. That is gross."

Inuhime giggled, having heard many stories about her grandmother's first love. "Want to head back out into the gardens?"

Kagome nodded. "We'll take the short cut this time. As much as I love looking at my family's faces, I'm too old to take the long way around."

Inuhime scoffed. "Right. You're old."

Kagome whacked her upside the head. "Don't be fresh. Or I'll tell your mother that you need a lesson in manners from your grandfather!"

Inuhime shivered "I'll be nice, I promise."

Kagome laughed again and hugged her granddaughter as they reentered the garden. Kagome noticed that Inuhime seemed slightly on edge. "Is there something wrong, Inuhime?"

Inuhime turned to her grandmother and grinned. "Nothing! I'm just being. . ." She stopped when she saw Kagome's glare. "I'm not fooling you, am I?"

"Not in the slightest." Kagome said, with a very Sesshoumaru-like smirk.

"Well. . . I have to bring someone here. Grandpa said so." Inuhime said.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Exactly who are you bringing?"

Inuhime looked a bit embarrassed. "Whoever comes out of that well in the back."

Kagome smiled in understanding. "So he's sending you, eh? I half thought he'd go himself." She stood. "Go ahead, Inuhime. I'm going to get your grandfather."

Inuhime nodded, then ran to the back. She arrived at the well early, so she sat in a nearby tree. "Are you having fun, Inugami?" Inuhime, the reincarnation of the Dog God Inugami, turned to see Amaterasu sitting on the branch above her.

Inuhime growled. "You are evil." She hissed. "Of all things, you made me Kagome and Sesshoumaru's great-grandchild?"

Amaterasu giggled. "Inugami, I think it's very fitting. You didn't think he'd learn his lesson. Now you're a product of that lesson." Amaterasu ducked out of the way as Inuhime lunged at her. "Now, now, that's not fitting of a lady."

Inuhime growled. "Don't remind me." She muttered.

Amaterasu dropped down beside her and planted a kiss on her forehead. "You're doing fine, Inugami. And this will be good for you." She started to fade with one last word. "He's coming."

Inuhime huffed and turned towards the well. It glowed blue, and a very familiar figure stepped out of the well. He looked so comical, looking around in confusion. Inuhime couldn't help it. She let out a giggle.

Sesshoumaru reacted immediately. With a growl, he jumped out of the well and onto the grass. Inuhime kept giggling until extended his claws. "Who dares to laugh at this Sesshoumaru?"

"Grandpa!" Inuhime shouted. Sesshoumaru turned as she ran over to him. "Grandma said you're not allowed to use your claws on your grandkids."

Sesshoumaru growled. "This Sesshoumaru is not your grandfather, female." He growled. Inuhime saw the look he gave her, and knew that he was trying to remember her.

Quickly, she grabbed his wrist. "Oh, stop playing around, Grandpa. Grandma's looking for you." She turned an evil glare on him. "And if you've stolen any of her cake, she's going to throw a fit!"

Sesshoumaru growled and tried to jerk away, but Inuhime started running, making sure to drag Sesshoumaru behind her. Sesshoumaru seemed to relax as he saw where they were headed. After a moment, they entered the gardens.

Sesshoumaru instantly went into defense mode. He settled into a crouch and growled, warning anything with demon blood in the vicinity to back away.

"What's with you, Grandpa?" Inuhime was smirking on the inside as she thought of how ridiculous Sesshoumaru was acting. "You're acting like you don't know your own family."

"That's because he doesn't." The two of them turned to see Inuhime's real grandfather, the Sesshoumaru Taisho, walking towards them. "At least, not yet." Sesshoumaru Taisho bowed, a gesture that Young Sesshoumaru returned. "Take a seat."

Young Sesshoumaru growled. "This Sesshoumaru does not take orders."

Sesshoumaru Taisho cocked an eyebrow. "Not even from yourself?"

Young Sesshoumaru smirked, an answer in and of itself. Sesshoumaru Taisho smiled and shook his head. "Fine. Then we will sit together."

Young Sesshoumaru nodded, and the two of them walked over to the table where Kagome had sat merely fifteen minutes ago.

"You're in the year 2008. I am currently called Sesshoumaru Taisho. Just for future reference." Sesshoumaru Taisho said. Young Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, and his older self smiled. "You're forgetting that I sat in that seat 500 years ago. I remember it quite clearly." His older self sat back. "Now, it's time to ask the right questions."

Before Young Sesshoumaru could ask, they heard a shriek from the inside, one that both Sesshoumarus knew very well. They were in motion in seconds, following the sound to its source. They entered the kitchen simultaneously, and they both shouted.

"Kagome!"

"Miko!"

Kagome turned, her eyes blazing. "Sesshoumaru Taisho!" She screeched. "I'm going to purify you!" She lunged forward, but both Sesshoumarus dodged easily. She whirled and pointed to Young Sesshoumaru. "You! Stay out of the way. I only want to purify that idiot over there!" A small sphere of purification appeared at the end of her finger. "You are so dead!" She sent the ball, and Sesshoumaru Taisho leaned to the left to avoid it.

Young Sesshoumaru watched her. "May I ask what he did?"

Kagome pointed to an empty plate on the kitchen counter. "He ate that entire chocolate cake!"

Sesshoumaru Taisho looked at the cake innocently. "I did not eat the cake."

Kagome snorted. "Oh please. How long have we been mated? I know it was you, Sesshoumaru!" She turned in frustration to Young Sesshoumaru. "Save yourself some trouble. Do not eat the chocolate cake before me." She turned back to Sesshoumaru Taisho. "You know you're going to get sick from all the chocolate in that! What happened to that famous self-control?"

Sesshoumaru Taisho started to answer, but suddenly turned green. "Um. . .." He ran for the sink, making it just in time to vomit.

Kagome had arrived at the same time, and held his hair out of the way. When he was done, he looked up at her. "I thought you said you wouldn't hold my hair anymore."

Kagome glared at him. "Don't take it personally. I just like your hair too much to let you soil it."

Sesshoumaru Taisho nodded, and turned back to the sink just in time to get sick again. Kagome sighed. "I give up. I will never be able to keep you away from that stupid chocolate cake." She handed him a cloth, and he wiped his mouth. "Go wash up, and then take a rest for a minute or two."

"But-"

"Sesshoumaru, move it. Or I'll never make chocolate cake again." Kagome growled. Sesshoumaru Taisho fled. With a soft chuckle, she turned to Young Sesshoumaru. "Please, take a seat. He'll be a while."

"If you know he will eat it all, why do you make it?" Young Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome sighed. "Because today was special. I was hoping that he'd regain control while you were here." She walked over to the second oven and pulled out the second chocolate cake. "Besides, I _love_ chocolate cake."

Young Sesshoumaru sighed as Kagome cut off a piece of cake. "It would appear you do not change in the next few centuries."

Kagome giggled. "Neither do you, really. Although you lighten up a lot." She shook her head. "Not that you really have a choice. I mean, your own kids are all hanyous, and you've got everything from three-quarter demons to one-quarter demons in the family. If you didn't lighten up, you wouldn't even have a family."

Young Sesshoumaru looked frustrated, so Kagome placed a piece of cake in front of him. He gave her a look, and she smiled. "One piece won't hurt you." She sat across from him and grabbed another slice. "And while we eat, you can ask me the questions you wanted Sesshoumaru to answer. I'll be able to help."

The two of them sat in the kitchen and talked for a few hours, touching on a bit of everything. Every once in a while, they would have a child run through the kitchen, begging Grandma to save them from one tormentor or another. All it took was a stern "I'm very disappointed" from Kagome to stop the bullying. She'd send them off with a kiss to the forehead, and they'd run back out.

Finally, Sesshoumaru Taisho entered the kitchen to find the second cake gone and Young Sesshoumaru and Kagome in full conversation. Young Sesshoumaru nodded to him as he entered. Sesshoumaru Taisho picked Kagome up out of her seat, which she allowed with a patronizing smile. He sat in her seat and placed her on his lap, burying his face into her hair.

Kagome stroked the top of his head absently. "He does this when he eats too much chocolate. Something about making the nausea go away." Young Sesshoumaru watched as his older self inched towards the base of her neck, where he'd noticed the blue crescent moon on his forehead resided, marking Kagome as his mate.

Kagome suddenly jerked up, and Sesshoumaru Taisho jerked back to avoid getting hit. "I almost forgot!" She exclaimed. "Sesshoumaru, keep him busy." She jumped out of the chair, making Sesshoumaru Taisho wince as the nausea returned.

Young Sesshoumaru stared at his older self for a moment. Sesshoumaru Taisho simple stared back. "I assume Kagome answered all of your questions."

Young Sesshoumaru nodded. "All except one. What is the purpose of my being here?"

Sesshoumaru Taisho smiled. "To keep the flow of time going." Young Sesshoumaru just looked at him. "When I came here, I met my older self. He was surrounded by family of all ages and races. But he was the loneliest guy I ever met, because he'd allowed Kagome to put herself in danger. He let Kagome enter a poisonous place, and she got sick and died from the poison." Both Sesshoumarus winced at the thought. "I corrected this by making sure I got her pregnant when she would have rather been there. I used the whole 'you're placing our child in danger' thing to get her to keep away." Sesshoumaru Taisho winced. "I had to sleep on the couch for a month after that."

Young Sesshoumaru smirked. "And yet you do not sound repentant."

Sesshoumaru Taisho smiled again, and turned to the direction Kagome would soon be arriving from. "She was still around to be furious with me. And I got my youngest daughter out of it as well." He grinned. "Besides, Kagome can't hold a grudge. She was going to keep me there until the baby was born."

"I heard that." Kagome shouted, entering the kitchen. "You're lucky I'm such a nice person, or I'd have to smack you."

Both Sesshoumarus smirked at that. "As if you could." They spoke simultaneously.

Kagome's eye twitched. "Just what I need. Two Sesshoumarus to make my life hell." Nevertheless, she came to sit on Sesshoumaru Taisho's lap once more and allowed him to rest his head on her own. In her hands, she held a small jewelry box. She placed it on the counter in front of Young Sesshoumaru. "I think you'll be needing this very soon."

Young Sesshoumaru took the box and lifted an eyebrow. Kagome groaned. "I hate it when you do that! How hard is it to talk like a normal person?" She shook her head, then answered, the unspoken question. "Yes, you may open it."

Young Sesshoumaru opened the box slowly. His startled expression made Kagome giggle. "Like I said, I think you'll be needing that."

Young Sesshoumaru stared at her, and she smiled. "Oh, don't worry. We're not breaking up or anything." She reached into her shirt and pulled out her claiming necklace. "My Sesshoumaru got his necklace from his future self, and found the one he was supposed to give me around 200 years ago." She huffed. "I still can't believe you two lost something so important!"

There was a knock at the door, and Inuhime stepped in. "Grandma, Inuchio's on the phone for you."

Kagome sighed. "Duty calls." She kissed Sesshoumaru Taisho, and Inuhime pretended to barf.

"Old people kissing!" Inuhime shouted. "Ew!"

"Who are you calling old, you pup!" Kagome shouted. Inuhime eeped and ran off, making Kagome giggle. "Works every time." She strode over to Young Sesshoumaru and pecked him on the cheek. "Try not to screw things up, okay? I like my life."

Sesshoumaru Taisho waited until she was gone before speaking. "Why don't I get you back? It's getting late." The two Sesshoumarus left quickly, making it to the well in about five minutes.

Sesshoumaru Taisho spoke first. "She's worth it, you know. No matter what anyone says or thinks, she's worth it in the end."

Young Sesshoumaru stared at the box in his hands. "I know." A silent understanding passed between the two. Young Sesshoumaru quickly turned away and jumped into the well, leaving Sesshoumaru Taisho alone by the well.

500 years was a long time to be with someone. But he never regretted his decision. He'd done as she'd asked and courted her, even as others tried to do the same. But he always knew he was the only one she saw, as did her other suitors in the end. Even when the nobles protested a human miko being their Lady, or when they caused an uproar about a hanyou taking the throne, or even when an assassination attempt nearly killed her, Kagome had managed to prove again and again that she was worthy of him. And, as she assured him anytime he thought he'd failed, he had proven repeatedly that he was worthy of her.

"Planning to spend all day there, Mr. Silent and Brooding?" Sesshoumaru turned to see his mate waiting for him at the edge of the clearing.

He was at her side in a moment, pulling her into him without a second's hesitation. Kagome returned the embrace, so used to his sudden bursts of affection that they hardly fazed her anymore. "I love you, Kagome." He whispered.

Kagome smiled and buried her face into his chest. He didn't say it often, and it was always so wonderful to hear. "I love you too, Sesshoumaru." They stayed there for a moment.

Then Kagome pulled away. "But if you EVER eat a whole cake on your own again, then you can just pray to the porcelain god on your own. I refuse to be your anti-nausea pill anymore."

Sesshoumaru merely smirked. Gently, though quickly, Sesshoumaru lifted her into his arms. "And how do you intend to enforce that, little miko?"

Kagome glared up at him playfully. "Well then, I'd have to stop making cakes."

Sesshoumaru flatered at that, and Kagome giggled. He'd become addicted to the choclately wonders. "You wouldn't."

"This Kagome does not lie." Kagome claimed, her voice sounding very much like her mate's.

Sesshoumaru glared at her. "Except when it is convenient for her."

Kagome giggled again, then reached up to kiss her mate softly. "You wouldn't love me any other way."

**!# Palace of the Gods #!**

Amaterasu smiled as she watched her two favorite mortals embrace. It had been a long and hard road for them, but they had been made stronger for it. If only all her plans ended so well.

"Oi! Haven't you bothered those two enough?" Amaterasu turned to see InuTaisho scowling at her. "They're happy and well, so leave them alone."

Amaterasu pretended to scowl. "Really? Cause I think that Kagome looked sad. Maybe if I-"

"Don't even think about it." InuTaisho said sternly, locking his gaze with the goddess's. It was then that he realized she was kidding. He scowled again as she giggled. "You are so frustrating."

"I know." Amaterasu said with a grin.

InuTaisho looked at the glass and chuckled as Inuhime burst in on the couple. "I still can't believe you made Inugami their granddaughter."

Amaterasu giggled. "He can't either." She stood and dusted her hands off. "I need to stop obsessing over these two."

InuTaisho smiled. "I agree."

Amaterasu smiled, and InuTaisho had to fight not to take a step back. "You know what I need? A new project."

InuTaisho watched in horror as she ran out of the hall, grinning like a mad woman. Then he shrugged and looked back at the mirror. He smiled as Kagome grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand and dragged him towards the house. "A happy ending, for everyone." He whispered. "Good for you."

------------------------------------------------------Author's Rant------------------------------------------------------

Horse Wolves: And so ends this story of the forbidden love of a miko and a taiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru: Hold on one second! How in the world did OG write this chapter if she's buried ten feet underground in a cage surrounded by lava!

Kagome: Could she have. . . escaped.

Sesshoumaru: Impossible.

Kagome: Totally.

Horse Wolves: **[sceptically]** Of course not.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru: DAMN IT! **[furiously begin digging up OG]**

InuYasha: But she couldn't have crawled out of there.

Horse Wolves: You know that, and I know that. They, however, have forgotten.

Kagome: **[reaches the bottom]** Alright, Sesshoumaru! Pull her out. **[Sesshoumaru pulls out OG's cage and opens it.]**

Obsessive_Goddess: **[bursting out of the cage]** I'm free!

Sesshoumaru: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Obsessive_Goddess: I'm free!** [whirls on Kagome and Sesshoumaru]** By the power vested in me, as author of this story, I banish you to the land of secondary characters!

Kagome and Sesshoumaru: YOU CAN'T DO THIS!

Obsessive_Goddess: I am the ruler of- The epilogue! NO! I DIDN'T UPDATE IN TIME!

Horse Wolves: **[sighs]** OG. You forwarded the epilogue to me so that Kagome and Sesshoumaru couldn't stop you. I updated it this morning.

Obsessive_Goddess: You mean. . . I missed it? **[HW nods] **No!

Horse Wolves: It's okay. Just write another one, and then you'll be good as new.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome: DON'T ENCOURAGE HER!

Obsessive_Goddess: You're totally right! I've got to get going. I've got a story to write!

InuCast: Here we go again.

------------------------------------------------------End of Author's Rant------------------------------------------------------

This is officially the end of Crime and Punishment. I want to thank everyone for reading this, and making me smile every time I check its hit count. But I specifically want to thank the following people for their reviews, which always made me smile, even if it was just a simple "This is good."

1kenshinlover

Amputation

an InuHanyou by birth

angel19872006

asuka-2004

avid-reader21

Azera-v

Babycobweb

Black Light Brightness

Chrissie0770

claymaker

Cressent Moon

darknesstolight009

Day Dream Martini

DeathxNotexLover

Demonic Angel of Innocence

DramaDitz

Emowyen

fifi1heart

Flaming fire dog

FluffyandKagome

Grimmpeddler

guardian1moon

HeyLeslie

Hopeful Puppy

iheartanime43

inu9luvr5

inu-babe34

inuyashaschik

inuyashaxkagome321

Itachisgirl88

j.d.y.

Kaerfemina

kagsesslover14

KeepSteady

Kuronueslover

kurosaki13

Lady Andrya

Lady Izumi 101

Lady Kira94

Lady Pavarti

Ladybug2009

LadyKagome of the north01

lekitsume

llebreknit

Loodia LoveStar

Lover-Of-Sesshomaru

madywildone

maire 53

Mandybear576

mia1837

Mlmonty

mystical lady of diamonds

Narnia-Moons

Never Ending Nightmares

Nozomi-Rei

Pcebabe

Perkily-Hally

PhsycoticPlatypus

PrincessChitra

Raven Kurohoshi

REDWOLF47

RedxAlert

Rosedream

ruby red 1989

S3rrenity4193

Saiyan Hope

Sakura Tenvaiga

SayaHaji1648

Science Queen

Selene88sakura

Sess Koibito

sesshomarusama34

SheWhoDreamsofSilverAndGold

Sugar0o

SweetDarkSilence

sweetest angel

takengoddess

Tearainy

teiboi

TheEvilRani

thewhitepriestess

Trelweny Rosephoenixwolf

Tsukiyomi No Miko

twilight tenshi 24

tygressdiamond

waterflame4991

XxGothFairyLoverxX

XXmistressdeathXX

xXxXOuTcAsTXxXx

Zukiko

If I have forgotten anyone, please let me know. You guys are all too amazing to be looked over just because I was wading through 370 reviews at 2 AM.

To everyone who added my story to their favorites or story alert list: YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME TOO! I would thank you all individually, but there are many more of you, and I don't think I know how to look you all up. But thank you all anyway!

I hope that you have enjoyed yourselves while reading _Crime and Punishment_, and hope that future fics succeed as well as this one has.

Ja ne!

~Serephina of the Kamis~


End file.
